My boyfriend is my boyfriend
by lYmli
Summary: Sasuke no quiere casarse con Sakura porque le gusta su vida de soltero, así que inventa que es gay y Naruto su novio, lo que no sabe es que Naruto en serio lo quiere shonen ai
1. Capítulo 1: My boyfriend is my boyfriend

**My boyfriend is my boyfriend.**

Naruto estaba en la cafetería esperando a Sasuke. Como siempre llegaba tarde, lo vio bajar del carro a través del ventanal. Sasuke vestía deportivo con gorro y gafas y su sonrisa era hermosa, tan hermosa que Naruto le perdonaba por llegar tarde.

- ¿Esperaste mucho? - Preguntó Sasuke caminando hacia la mesa, Naruto se preparaba para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero Sasuke lo ignoró y cogió su pastel.

- ¿Es de café? - Preguntó comiendo el pastel.

- Sí.

- Necesito mucho café para bajarme la rasace - dijo Sasuke, de repente su sonrisa dulce se transformó en una coqueta y maliciosa. - Pasé toda la noche despierto - dijo quitándose las gafas y mostrando sus ojeras.

- Supongo que no haciendo el trabajo - dijo Naruto suspirando hondo. Tenían que hacer un trabajo junto para el último año de universidad, pero Sasuke siempre estaba ocupado en "algo" más.

- Bueno... Estuve con dos niñas súper buenonas - dijo Sasuke riéndose. - Un trío con una rubia y una china.

- Pos no sé - dijo Naruto un poco molesto, desde siempre estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo, así que le dolía que Sasuke le echara en la cara con lujos de detalle con todas las chicas que se acostaba.

Lo peor era que Sasuke no sabía que Naruto era gay, si lo supiera tal vez dejaría de hablarle. Igual Naruto se conformaba con tener a Sasuke como amigo, era tan guapo, buena gente a pesar de todo.

- Claro como eres virgen, qué vas a saber.

- Eh... Quiero hacerlo con alguien que me guste - dijo Naruto sonrojado.

- Deberías divertirte aún que puedes - dijo Sasuke. A esta edad es cuando el sexo se disfruta más, no siempre vas a tener 20 - dijo Sasuke inclinándose hacia Sasuke. - ¿Quieres que te eche una mano?

El corazón de Naruto latió a mil ante la insinuación, cerró los ojos como Sasuke se le acercaba más, pero en vez de un romántico beso, le dio un pellizquito.

- Te puedo pasar alguna chica que tengo en mi agenda - dijo Sasuke riéndose.

- ¿Tienes los números de las chicas con las que te acuesta?

- Bueno, a veces me da pereza de ir de conquista, así que es más fácil llamar a una.

- ¿Y no se enojan contigo?

- No porque soy muy bueno en lo que hago - dijo Sasuke guiñando un ojo.

Aquello terminó de matar al rubio iba sangrar por la nariz.

- Créelo - dijo Sasuke serio. - Ni loco, ni muerto voy a dejar esta vida que tengo, me encanta estrenar novia cada día, ja, ja, ja, ja.

Un mes después.

Sasuke tenía una resaca horrible, había estado en una fiesta, después en un after party, después siguió de parranda en casa de alguna chica y sus amigas, disfrutando su vida de soltero al máximo, claro que a la hora de despertar, Sasuke se fue huyendo para no hablar de relaciones ni esas cosas. Ahora trataba de dormir en su camita, pero el teléfono no dejaba.

- Aló - contestó cubriéndose con las sábanas. - ¿Quién es?

- Mikoto - dijo la mujer. - La madre de Sasuke Uchiha. Mocoso, ¿se te olvidó que estoy en la ciudad?

- Mamá! Eh... Perdón - dijo Sasuke. - Iré a recogerte al aeropuerto, me quedé dormido tarde por la tarea.

- No es necesario, ya estoy aquí en tu apartamento, ven a abrirme.

- ¡¿Qué? - Asustado Sasuke cayó de la cama, se apresuró a ponerse la ropa porque andaba en calzones, limpió el apartamento rápido y recogió los platos sucios. - Hola, mamá - dijo Sasuke abriendo la puerta.

- ¿Porqué tienes la camiseta al revés? - Preguntó ella viéndolo.

- Eh... Es la moda... O sea que mamá ya está aquí... eh... ¿Cuándo te vas?

- ¿Ya quieres que me vaya?

- Es que no quiero que papá esté solo en casa.

- Me iré cuando te haya presentado a tu futura esposa - dijo Mikoto. - Venga, Sakura.

Una pelirrosa entró y se quedó escondida con un rubor en las mejillas.

- ¿Mi qué? - Gritó Sasuke en shock.

- Te vas a graduar y tu padre te cederá el negocio, pero para eso te quiere ver casado.

- Soy muy joven, ni la conozco, no quiero - dijo Sasuke.

- Si no te casas no habrá herencia - dijo Mikoto. - Vamos, Sakura es linda, rica, buena familia y hacemos negocios juntos.

- No quiero - insistió Sasuke.

- ¿Porqué? Dame una buena razón.

- "Porque quiero tener sexo con todas las mujeres del mundo". - Pensó Sasuke con una sonrisita. - Porque...

- Hola, Sasuke! - Dijo Naruto apareciendo con una bolsa llena de jugos. - Te traje el desayuno porque siempre te quedas tarde en tus juergas - dijo en broma hasta que se dio cuenta que no estaba solo.

Dos mujeres lo miraban de arriba abajo.

- ¿De qué juergas habla? - Preguntó Mikoto.

- Naruto es un bromista - dijo Sasuke riéndose.

Se acercó a Naruto y le dio una nalgada. Las mujeres miraron sorprendidas y Naruto se puso rojo.

- No puedo casarme con la salamandra - dijo Sasuke.

- Me llamo Sakura - dijo ella.

- Lo que sea - dijo Sasuke cogiendo a Naruto por la cintura. - Verás, niña..., mamá... Soy gay, no puedo casarme, salgo con mi Narutin, amorcito, corazón - dijo Sasuke apretando a Naruto contra sí con fuerza.

- ¿En serio? - Dijo Mikoto cruzándose de brazos. - Te conozco Sasuke Uchiha, no vas a escapar de tu matrimonio con Sakura.

- Pero en serio soy gay! Hasta me voy a casar con Naruto! Salimos desde la prepa! - Dijo Sasuke en versión chibi y abrazando con fuerza a Naruto.

- No te creo, no eres gay, en el pueblo dejaste un montón de chicas llorando por ti - dijo su madre dándole un golpe en la cabeza. - Te vas a casar con Sakura.

- Pos en la ciudad me volví gay porque me enamoré, no hay nadie más confiable, tierno, amable, terco y gritón, pero lindo como Naruto - dijo Sasuke con orgullo. - Si no crees que soy gay, te lo mostraré!

- Te veo - dijo su madre desafiante.

- ¡¿Qué? - Gritaron Naruto y Sasuke juntos como se miraron, el rubio sonrojado y Sasuke nervioso.

O sea, Sasuke era súper machín, era un macho, amaba las mujeres de todas clases y tallas, nunca ni borracho se le ocurrió tener algo con otro chico y ahora tenía que besar uno para callar a su madre y la tal Sakura.

- Oiga, Sasuke, no sé qué está pasando, pero - dijo Naruto alejándose.

- Tranquilo - dijo Sasuke. - Besó bien... eh... - Sasuke se acercó a Naruto y le dio un beso rápido. - ¿Ves, mamá? Somos novios, mi único esposo va a ser Naruto.

Naruto se sonrojó, el ligero beso fue todo para él, chispas y fuegos artificiales volaron por todas partes.

- Un beso de verdad - dijo su madre.

- Esta bien...

- No! - Gritó Naruto asustado, si Sasuke lo besaba de verdad, no podría contener más sus sentimientos.

- Es que Narutin es tímido, pero es un fiero en la cama - dijo Sasuke agarrando con fuerza al rubio para que no escapara.

Sasuke cerró los ojos rápido, tratando de pensar que Naruto era una chica y la besó, Naruto se quedó en shock con los ojos abiertos y los colores subidos. Mikoto y Sakura miraron fijamente. Mikoto tenía muchas dudas, pero de repente Sasuke empezó a llevar sus manos por la espalda de Naruto hasta sus cabellos dorados y lo acarició con pasión y Naruto no se quedaba atrás, también rodeaba a Sasuke por el cuello y el beso empezaba a ser con lengua.

- Ya me quedó claro - dijo la mujer separando a su hijo de su "novio". - Creo que regresaré al pueblo y le diré a tu padre que te casarás con éste chico - dijo con desprecio ya que a simple vista Naruto parecía de familia pobre. - Vamos, Sakura - dijo haciendo un ademán y se fueron.

- Por fin! - Gritó Sasuke alejándose de Naruto y echándose en el sofá.

- ¿Qué fue eso? - Preguntó Naruto ante él confundido, sonrojado, molesto, nervioso.

- Mi madre quería casarme con el pelo chicle - dijo Sasuke. - No puedo casarme con todas las mujeres que me queda por probar, je, je. Esta noche tengo una cita con una peliazul en la disco.

- ¿Me usaste para no casarte?

- Sí, si digo que soy gay, mi madre no me presentará más pelos de chicle - dijo Sasuke. - No te molestes, sólo fue un besito, ni aunque fuera el primero.

Naruto hizo un puchero y se giró rápido.

- Naruto Uzumaki... ¿Fue tu primer beso?

- Qué te importa... Sí!

- Te debo presentar urgentemente alguna chica para que dejes de estar tan solito - dijo riéndose, Sasuke cogió a Naruto del brazo para que lo encarara, pero éste no se dejó y empezaron a forcejear.

- Sasuke - dijo Mikoto entrando al apartamento otra vez.

- Mamá, ¿qué haces aquí? - Preguntó Sasuke como Naruto estaba sobre su regazo.

- Decidí quedarme un tiempo contigo para ver tu relación, quiero conocer a mi... nuero - dijo ella entre dientes, la verdad era que tenía dudas y no iba a dejar que Sasuke le ganara.

- ¿Qué dudas? ¿No ves lo feliz que soy con Naruto? Lo estábamos haciendo en el sofá! - Dijo Sasuke poniendo sus manos en el trasero del rubio.

Naruto se quiso levantar de Sasuke, pero él no dejaba.

- Por favor, si me ayudas, te daré lo que sea, eres mi mejor amigo, para eso son los amigos - dijo Sasuke aferrándose a Naruto y hablándole al oído.

Naruto se sintió tan bien con el aliento de él tocando su piel, no pudo evitarlo asentir con la cabeza, aceptando el plan de Sasuke. Tal vez si fingía ser novio de Sasuke. Sasuke se enamoraría de verdad de él y Naruto no podía perder una oportunidad así.


	2. Capítulo 2: Terapeuta sexual

**Capítulo 2: Terapeuta sexual.**

Después de tener la grata noticia de que su madre iba a pasar una temporada en su apartamento para que viera su relación con Naruto. Sasuke no tuvo más que aceptarlo y rezar que su madre se fuera rápido porque la verdad era que no sabía cómo mantener el teatro de que era gay y que Naruto era su novio.

- Tengo que hacer una actuación convincente! - Gritó Sasuke olvidando que no estaba solo.

Naruto estaba sentado a su lado y su madre frente a ellos.

- Tengo que hacer una cena convincente! - Gritó Sasuke nervioso como puso su mano en la pierna de Naruto. - Porque Narutin y yo nos amamos un montón - dijo Sasuke acariciando tras la oreja del rubio como si fuera un cachorrito.

- Je, je, me haces cosquillas - dijo Naruto encogiéndose sonrojado.

- ¿En serio? No sabía que eras cosquilloso - dijo Sasuke rascándolo más. No podía evitarlo, era divertido ver a Naruto tratar de zafarse porque no podía dejar de morir de risa.

- Cof, cof, Sasuke, ¿qué decías de la cena? - Interrumpió su madre.

- Sí, eso, pediré algo a domicilio, comida de lo que quieras, mexicana, china, tailandesa, rusa, francesa o sushi, sukiyaki - dijo Sasuke.

- ¿Para qué vas a gastar tanto dinero si tienes a Narutin? - Dijo Mikoto.

- Eh, me llamo Naruto - dijo el rubio sonrojado. - Y no soy restaurante.

- Pero si te vas a casar con mi hijo, tendrás que saber cocinar - dijo Mikoto sería como tomaba la taza de té. - No pensarás dejar a mi hijo muerto de hambre. Una buena esposa... En tu caso un buen esposo... Tiene que saber cómo hacer ricas cenas su marido.

- Pero mamá - dijo Sasuke. - Naruto no sabe co...

- Ay, Sasukito - dijo Naruto dándole un golpe para que se callara. - Claro que sé cocinar. Haré la cena ahora mismo mientras que ustedes... Miran TV o música.

- ¿Sabes cocinar? - Dijo Sasuke sorprendido.

- Sí! - Dijo Naruto arremangándose la camisa y se fue de la sala hacia la cocina.

- Entonces ándale! - Dijo Sasuke animándolo con una nalgada.

No, no sabía cocinar, siempre comía ramen instantáneo, pero era su oportunidad de sorprender a Sasuke, ¿no? la gente dice que con la barriga se llegaba al corazón. Si Naruto hacía una cena rica a Sasuke y su madre, los dos estarán tan sorprendidos y felices que nunca lo dejarán ir y lo harán parte de la familia.

- Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha suena tan bien - dijo el rubio soñador como abría la nevera, pero lo único que encontró fue cerveza, tomates, leche y cebolla, huevo, queso. - Puedo hacer un omelet (:D) en el programa de cocina decía que sólo necesito derretir el queso y mezclarlo con el tomate y cebolla picada.

Naruto puso el sartén en la estufa y mientras se calentaba, empezó a cortar el tomate y después la cebolla. Después sacó el queso de la bolsa y lo puso en el sartén. Varios minutos después Naruto regresó a la sala con el plato de omelet.

- Huele delicioso - dijo Sasuke aunque en realidad él sentía puro olor a plástico quemado.

Tal vez Naruto quemó algo en la cocina.

- Esta cena parece desayuno - dijo Mikoto frunciendo el ceño. - Pero como eres el novio de mi hijo, él ya debe estar acostumbrado. Vamos, mi hijo, no seas tímido, coma lo que te preparó Narutin.

- ¿Tú no quieres mamá?

- Ya comí en el avión (n_n) "Y porque el omelet parece raro, se mueve como un monstruo esponjoso".

- Pos a comer! - Dijo Sasuke.

- Y chicos, no tienen porqué reprimirse conmigo - dijo Mikoto. - Pueden comportarse como siempre, una pareja cariñosa y juguetona.

- ¿Cómo? - Dijo Sasuke confundido.

- Ya sabes, que Narutin te dé de comer en la boca y tú a él, que se limpien las sobras de comida en los labios, cosas así, vamos, no soy homofóbica, si mi hijo es feliz, yo también.

- Claro, vamos, Narutin, no seas tímido - dijo Sasuke abriendo la boca grande.

Naruto se puso rojo y tomó un pedazo del omelet y lo arrojó la boca de Sasuke como si jugara basket con él.

- Esto sabe buenísimo, mamá - dijo Sasuke masticando lo que Naruto le metió a la boca, sabía muy salado y duro. - ¿Ya te vas? Ya viste que Naruto sabe cocinar.

- Eres tan divertido, vamos coma todo - dijo Mikoto mirando fijamente a Sasuke.

- Lo haré - dijo Sasuke con lágrimas en los ojos. Lo que comió era tan duro que era como si hubiera comido un pedazo de metal o de plástico y sabía muy amargo.

Varias horas después (. a Sasuke le costó trabajo comer eso pues)

- Ya me tengo que ir a casa - dijo Naruto levantándose del sofá.

- Adiós, cariño - dijo Sasuke dándole una nalgada.

- Espera - dijo Mikoto como los dos ya iban en la puerta. - ¿Con quién vives?

- Eh, mi mamá y papá...

- Eso significa que si Sasuke va de visita a tu casa, no tendría mucha privacidad contigo - dijo Mikoto. - Eso está mal, si se van a casar, deben empezar a vivir juntos para conocerse.

- Mamá, Naruto y yo ya nos conocemos - dijo Sasuke abriendo la puerta y echando al rubio.

- Es lo que tú crees - dijo Mikoto. - Creí que tu padre era muy limpio y organizado, pero al día de casados dejó los calzones y medias sucias por ahí y siempre se le olvida las cosas, baja la cisterna, cerrar la puerta del garage...

- No hables de esas cosas frente a Naruto - dijo Sasuke avergonzado.

- ¿Porqué no? Igual va a ser parte de la familia. Es mejor que vaya sabiendo que te orinaste en la cama hasta los quince, aún duermas con Marvin, tu oso de peluche, le tienes miedo a la oscuridad, roncas y hablas en sueños.

- ¿En serio? - Dijo Naruto sorprendido.

- No! - Gritó Sasuke. - ¿Y no que te ibas?

- Sólo me usas cuando quieres (.)

- Vamos, Naruto se quedará a vivir aquí contigo desde hoy porque lo digo yo.

- Mamá, si Naruto se queda será en el cuarto de invitados y tú tendrás que regresar con papá. :)

- ¿De qué hablas? Naruto se quedará en tu cuarto y yo en del huésped.

De repente Sasuke y Naruto se miraron con ojos de plato, asustados, nerviosos, tímidos, sonrojados.

- Ni aunque fueran la primera vez que lo hacen.

- Yo aún soy virgen! - Gritó Naruto nervioso.

- Mi mamá hablaba de compartir el cuarto! - Gritó Sasuke como tomate.

- My God, creí que mi hijo era un macho, ¿cómo que tu futuro esposo aún es virgen? ¿Porqué no haces tu trabajo Sasuke Uchiha?

- No voy a hablar de sexo contigo - dijo Sasuke molesto y cogió a Naruto. - Vete a dormir que Naruto y yo haremos lo mismo.

Sasuke se llevó rápido a Naruto a su cuarto y se encerraron ahí.

- Gracias - dijo Sasuke respirando aliviado como se dejaba caer en la cama.

- Pos tú fuiste quien se la pasó dándome nalgadas - dijo Naruto sonrojado como se sentaba a su lado.

- Pos nuestra relación tiene que ser real ante los ojos de mi madre, es una bruja, pero se cansará por ahí al año.

- ¿Al año?

- Bromeo, ella se irá pronto.

- No sé si pueda... - Dijo Naruto nervioso, estará solas con Sasuke en su cuarto y con la mentira había mucha adrenalina, no podía negar sus sentimientos ni deseos, a él le daba lo mismo al año o hasta la muerte, era tan feliz de estar con Sasuke.

- Te lo suplico - dijo Sasuke arrodillándose ante Naruto. - Si me caso ya no conoceré mujeres lindas ni tendré sexo salvaje! Seré un gordo panzón lleno de niños mientras mi esposa me grita!

- No quise interrumpirlos - dijo Mikoto con malicia como entraba y encontraba a su hijo arrodillado entre las piernas de Naruto (sexo oral, XD) Vine por el jacuzzi.

- ¿Quieres que me bañe con Naruto ante ti para que te des cuenta que sí soy gay y que somos muy felices? - Dijo Sasuke con sarcasmo.

- Vine a que me dijeras cómo funciona - dijo Mikoto. - No sé porqué crees que me quiero meter en tu vida y la de tu novio, sólo estoy aquí de visita.

- Esta bien, espérame en el baño - dijo Sasuke. - Ya regreso - dijo mirando a Naruto, pero el rubio estaba desmayado y sangrando por la nariz (¿Cómo no? con sólo imaginar desnudo con Sasuke desnudo en el jacuzzi lo mató)

Al rato cuando por fin dejó a su madre dormida, Sasuke regresó a su cuarto.

- ¿Entonces sí vas a ser mi novio? - Preguntó Sasuke sentándose en la cama donde Naruto estaba costado.

- Sasuke - murmuró Naruto abrazándose a la almohada.

- Estas dormido - dijo Sasuke suspirando. - Yo también estoy cansado.

Los dos se quedaron dormidos en la cama. Al día siguiente Sasuke despertó y al encontrar una mata de pelo rubio a su lado, se asustó.

- Sasuke, ¿estas despierto? - Dijo Naruto quitándose las sábanas.

- No me llamas, yo te llamaré! ¿No tengo tu teléfono? No te preocupes, tengo el directorio telefónico! - Dijo Sasuke arrojándose de la cama y buscando algo en el piso.

- ¿Qué buscas? - Preguntó Naruto confundido como Sasuke hablaba solo.

- Mi ropa.

- Pero la tienes puesta.

- ¡Naruto! ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Más bien dime qué te pasa, te levantas como loco de la cama apenas sale el sol.

- Es que te confundí con una de mis chicas - dijo Sasuke. - Si me quedo cuando ellas despiertan me hablarán de desayunos y relaciones.

- Será que tienes la conciencia sucia.

- Más bien porqué estas aquí, en mi cama, ¿estás desnudo?

- No! (O/o) No recuerdas?

- Sasuke! - Gritó Mikoto entrando al cuarto.

- Ya recuerdo todo - dijo Sasuke al ver a su madre con rulos en la cabeza. - Mamá, hablábamos de ti y qué pena dejarte sola. Naruto y yo hoy tendremos una cita, muy larga, tal vez ni regresemos, si te sientes sola regrese a casa.

- No te preocupes, diviértanse en su cita. Iré al spa, pero cuéntame, ¿qué harán?

- Ir al cine - dijo Sasuke. - Eh... No puedo contar más (porque es mentira) Porque no quiero dañarle la sorpresa a mi terroncito de azúcar - dijo Naruto acostándose junto a Naruto y pellizcándole las mejillas.

- De acuerdo - dijo ella yéndose.

- ¿Terroncito de azúcar? - Dijo Naruto frunciendo el ceño.

- Funciona con las chicas - dijo Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros. - Puedes usar mi ropa, es mejor que nos vayamos ya antes que mi madre regrese, te esperaré en el carro.

Naruto se quedó sólo y fue por ropa en el armario. Cogió una camiseta y la abrazó fuerte contra sí imaginado que era Sasuke.

- Te amo, te amo, te amo, y sí, sí quiero casarme contigo y llamarme Naruto Uchiha - decía Naruto restregando la camiseta contra sí.

- ¿Qué haces? - Preguntó Sasuke apareciendo.

- ¿Qué haces tú?

- Se me olvidó m celular.

- Eh... - Naruto se puso rojo. - Es que no creo que me quede tu ropa, es grande.

- Te verás cute -d ijo Sasuke yéndose.

- ¿Crees que soy cute? - Replicó Naruto encogiéndose y riendo en versión chibi. - Sasuke dice que soy cute!

Después de ponerse unos jeans que le quedaba algo caídos y dejaba ver sus bóxers, la camiseta y los tenis. Naruto se sentía como el novio de Sasuke Uchiha de verdad ya que sólo las parejas compartían ropa. Sasuke lo esperaba en el carro, los cabellos desaliñadsos, ojeras, descarbado. No habpai dormido para nada con su madre ahí y también porque se la pasó mirando a Naruto. Sasuke era un desastre y a Naruto le pareció sexy, suspiró enamroado.

- Toma - dijo Sasukle dándole una servilleta.

- ¿Para qué?

- Estabas, snff, sniff, tienes que sonarte la nariz, ¿no?

- No, estaba yo... suspirando por... Olvídalo - dijo Naruto subiendo al carro con él.

Naruto no sabía a dónde iban y cuando vio el centro comercial y reconoció el cine y Sasuke deteniendo el carro.

- ¿En serio vamos al cine?

- Claro, mira la película que quieras - dijo Sasuke sacando dinero de la billetera. - Te recogeré después.

- ¿Mientras tanto a dónde vas? (O.o)

- Tengo una cita con una pelinegra, francesa, de intercambio...

- Para ser conquistas de una noche sabes mucho.

- Es que tengo que estudiar a mis presas antes - dijo Sasuke guiñando un ojo.

- Esta bien - dijo Naruto desganado como se bajó del carro. - Ouch! - gritó al sentir que Sasuke le metió una nalgada.

- Lo lamento, creo que ya me acostumbré, tienes buen trasero - dijo Sasuke yéndose.

- Estoy confundido! - Gritó Naruto sentándose en la acera. - Dice que soy cute, me toma de la mano, me da nalgadas, me sonríe, pero sólo somos amigos... ¿Y si yo fuera una chica? Pero ¡¿cómo? Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, odio a mi madre por no haberme hecho niña!

- No llores - dijo un chico ante él.

- Sasuke!

- Me llamo Sai - dijo el pelinegro sonriendo. - El tal Sasuke deber ser malo al haber plantado una belleza como tú.

- A mí nadie me dejó plantado!

- Pos me alegro, así puedo invitarte a ver una película y un café.

- "Sai es raro, soy un extraño y me invita a ver una película... ¿Qué tal si es un violador o asesino o las dos cosas? Pero... Se parece a Sasuke... Tal vez es lo más cerca de lo que puedo estar de Sasuke... es saliendo con Sai". Está bien - dijo Naruto como Sai le sonrió y fueron a ver la película.

Seis horas después. Sasuke estaba en su carro esperando a Naruto, supuestamente se iban a ver ahí después de que éste viera la película y él fuera con su cita, pero Naruto anda que aparecía.

- ¡¿Naruto? - Exclamó Sasuke al verlo muerto de la risa saliendo del centro comercial.

- ¡¿Sasuke?

- Te dije que te recogía - dijo Sasuke enojado. - ¿Desde cuándo una película tarda tantas horas?

- Es que me encontré con un amigo.

- ¿Qué amigo?

- Tengo más amigos que tú, Sasuke Uchiha, lo lamento si no eres el único.

- Esta bien, suba - dijo Sasuke confundido, se sintió mal cuando Naruto le dijo que tenía un amigo y se sintió peor cuando le gritó, Naruto nunca había sido rudo con él.

- Perdón - dijo Nauro subiéndose al copiloto. - No quise gritarte, es que...

- Esta bien - dijo Sasuke manejando con una mano y la otra la llevó a restregar los ojos del rubio. - No llores.

- No lloro y concéntrate en el camino si no quieres estrellarte - dijo Naruto alejándose rápido de Sasuke, si volvía a sentir su mano y sus dedos sobre su mejilla iba a llorar de verdad.

¿Porqué no lo tocaba como tocaba a esas chicas? Si ahora mismo Sasuke le dijera que quería tomarlo, Naruto lo dejaría aunque fuera de una sola noche y luego lo plantara.

- ¿Quien entiende a la mujeres? Primero dicen algo y después ya no - dijo Sasuke enojado.

- ¿Cómo te fue en la cita?

- Dímelo tú - dijo Sasuke.

- ¿Cómo voy a saber? - Entonces se dio cuenta que Sasuke señalaba su entrepierna, Naruto bajó la mirada y vio que Sasuke tenía una reacción de los mil y un demonios.

- La muy estúpida me dejó tocarla, quitarle la ropa y a la hora de la verdad dijo que quería llegar virgen al matrimonio, lógico que me fui... bien caliente... Y con mi madre no puedo pasar la noche fuera como me busca por toda la ciu... - Sasuke se calló al encontrar a Naruto desmayado y con sangre en la nariz y la cara de todos los colores.

¿Cómo no? Naruto se murió con sólo ver la erección de Sasuke e imaginar que él le ayudaba a calmarse (XD)

Regresaron a la casa y Mikoto ya tenia la cena lista en el comedor. Sasuke se fue corriendo al baño y Naruto se quedó a poner la mesa.

- Sí que tarda - dijo Mikoto como Sasuke no salía del baño. - Tal vez esté mal de estómago. ¿Qué comió en el cine? Vamos Naruto, si tu esposo se siente mal tienes que cuidarlo como se debe.

Naruto no sabía qué decir, así que la siguió al baño.

- Sasuke, ¿estás bien? ¿Porqué taradas en el baño?

- ¿Porqué no lo dejamos solo? - Dijo Naruto.

- Soy su madre y me tiene que responder - dijo Mikoto tirando la puerta. - ¡Sasuke Uchiha!

- Mamá!

- Sasuke! - Gritó Naruto cubriéndose los ojos.

Sasuke tenía los pantalones abajo, sentado en el excusado y masturbándose.

- No me miren! - Gritó Sasuke subiéndose los pantalones rápido.

- My God, necesito hablar de esto con Jiraiya - dijo Mikoto yendo por el teléfono.

Mikoto se la pasó hablando por teléfono toda la noche mientras que Sasuke y Naruto parecían niños castigados en la sala esperando que colgara. Sasuke se sentía humillado, ¿no podía masturbarse tranquilamente en su casa? Y Naruto se moría por tercera vez, alcanzó a ver el miembro de Sasuke y sí que lo tenía grande (O/,/O)

Mikoto dejando el teléfono rompió con el silencio.

- Ya hablé con Jiraiya - dijo Mikoto sentándose ante ellos.

- ¿Tenías que contarle a mi tío esas cosas? - Gritó Sasuke muerto de la vergüenza.

- Es terapeuta sexual.

- No voy a hablar de sexo contigo.

- Claro que sí, ¿porqué tanta pena? Gracias al sexo fue que te tuve - dijo Mikoto.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah - Sasuke se tapó los oídos.

- Jiraiya, tu tío, es terapeuta sexual, les hice una cita para mañana. O sea, Naruto - dijo mirándolo. - ¿Tienes veinte? Ya eres muy mayor y sigues virgen, será que tienes algún trauma y Sasuke haciendo esas cosas y teniendo novio... Digo, masturbarte es normal, pero con novio... Ustedes necesitan conectarse en todos los sentidos para que tengan una plena vida sexual.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Me quiero morir! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, Naruto, tráeme el cuchillo que me haré harakiri! - Gritó Sasuke retorciéndose en el piso.

¿cómo van a tener terapeuta sexual si ni se tocan?


	3. Capítulo 3: Hot game

**Capítulo 3: Hot game.**

aquí el tío jiraiya dará su sabiduría para alegrar la vida sexual (inexistente) de sasuke y narutin, el momento más hot esta en la mitad :P todos conocemos la escena de la ducha y el jabón, no? aquí esta mi versión, XD

Sasuke y Naruto estaban ante FULL SEX & LOVE. Ese lugar con nombre de striptease club barato era en realidad la clínica de su tío Jiraiya, el terapeuta sexual.

- ¿Vamos a entrar? - Preguntó Naruto ya que Sasuke estaba en blanco desde hacía horas.

- Pos nos toca, ¿qué tal si mi madre tiene espías y cámaras escondidas?

- No exageres.

- ¿Exagero? Cuando fui a mi primer concierto, a los 18, ella me acompañó con la excusa que me podía pasar algo malo, pero ¿sabes qué? Ella fue la loca que se emborrachó y se fue con unos heavy metals! - Gritó Sasuke halándose los cabellos.

- Tranquilo, entremos - dijo Naruto dándole palmaditas.

- Buenos días - dijo la enfermera en el lobby al ver a los chicos.

- Uy, esta buena - dijo Sasuke con baba en la boca. - El uniforme le queda bien pegadito al cuerpo, su traserito bien marcado, sus curvitas.

- Sasuke! - Exclamó Naruto dándole un codazo, aparte de que sentía mucha vergüenza porque la enfermera escuchaba todo, también sentía celos, ¿porqué Sasuke no lo miraba de esa forma también? O sea, Naruto hacía ejercicio todos los días y varias sentadillas, su traserito también estaba bueno.

- ¿Sasuke Uchiha? - Dijo la enfermera revisando en su computador. - Usted debe ser Naruto Uzumaki. El doctor Jiraiya los espera en su consultorio subiendo las escaleras.

- Qué doctor y qué nada - dijo Sasuke. - Es un pervertido.

- (.) Mira quién habla - dijo Naruto con un tic en el ojo.

Antes de que Sasuke le diera por babear otra vez ante la enfermera, Naruto lo agarró y lo llevó al consultorio. Era un lugar grande, había muchas parejas de todos los sexos en la sala de espera. Un hombre de largos cabellos blancos como si tuviera un león encima, en una bata verde y zapatos blancos salió del consultorio ocho y miró hacia las escaleras, en eso los chicos terminaban de subir.

- Hola, mi sobrinito favorito! - Gritó Jiraiya corriendo hacia Sasuke para abrazarlo, pero conociendo lo pervertido que era su "tío", se hizo a un lado y el hombre chocó contra la pared.

- Ni lo intentes - dijo Sasuke fulminándolo con la mirada, desde que era niño había visto a Jiraiya saludar a los hombres manoseándoles el culo y si eran mujeres les tocabas los senos con la excusa de que se le resbaló la mano.

- Con razón que tu vida sexual es tan apagada, ni quieres un abrazo - dijo Jiraiya con inocencia. - Tú debes ser Narutín - dijo mirando al rubio, sus manos tenía un tic, movía las manos como tenazas y se echó sobre Naruto para "abrazarlo".

- Que no lo intentes! - Gritó Sasuke golpeándolo en la cabeza antes que tocara siquiera a Naruto.

- Sí que eres celoso - dijo Jiraiya.

- No soy celoso - dijo Sasuke confundido, ni él mismo sabía porqué le molestó la idea de que el depravado tocara a Naruto.

- No te preocupes, nunca le quitaría el novio a mi sobrino, además soy profesional - dijo Jiraiya flotándose las manos. - Es hora de negocios, vamos a mi consultorio.

Sasuke y Naruto lo siguieron adentro. Era una gran oficina con arbolitos bonsái, un ventanal hacia el rascacielos. Un sillón donde Jiraiya se sentó con su laptop y Sasuke y Naruto se sentaron en el sofá ante él.

- Comencemos la parte teórica - dijo Jiraiya mirándolos serio como si fuera un profesor de universidad listo para dar sermón. - Vamos, Narutin, ¿desde cuándo eres gay? ¿Cómo lo descubriste? ¿Tus padres lo saben? ¿Cómo ves el mundo?

- Eh... Me llamo Naruto - dijo el rubio sonrojado. - Ante esas preguntas sólo puedo decir que nunca me gustó un chico o chica, siempre me concentré en mis estudios, hasta que conocí a Sasuke y me empezó a gustar, al principio creí que era amistad porque nunca he tenido muchos amigos, pero... No sé... Mi corazón late rápido con él, por las noches sueño con él, no dejo de pensar en él... Hasta tengo un diario escribiendo todos los momentos que paso con él, me gusta que cuando vamos por la calle y empieza a llover, él me cubre con su brazo y juntos corremos a resguardarnos de la lluvia, nos reímos...

Naruto se quedó calladote cuando se dio cuenta que Sasuke y Jiraiya lo miraban boquiabiertos y sin palabras.

- Naruto - dijo Sasuke posando una mano en su pierna y extrañó lo sintió temblar.

- Lo lamento, hablo mucho - dijo Naruto mirando a otro lado. - "Dios, ¿cómo se me ocurre decir esas cosas? Ahora Sasuke va a odiar".

- Bueno, ya hablaste de tus sentimientos - dijo Jiraiya con una sonrisita. - Ahora háblanos de qué te gusta de Sasuke físicamente.

- ¡¿Qué? - Gritó Naruto dando un salto en su asiento.

- Espera, ¿a mí no me vas a preguntar nada? - Preguntó Sasuke.

- No, yo ya sabía que eras gay desde chiquito - dijo Jiraiya.

- ¿En serio? - Dijo Naruto sorprendido.

- No soy marica! Digo, sí, con Naruto - dijo Sasuke mordiéndose la lengua antes de que se le acabara el teatro.

- Tengo esta foto en mi wallpaper - dijo Jiraiya mostrando su laptop a Naruto.

- ¿Es Sasuke? - Preguntó Naruto impresionado.

Parecía una niña de seis años con un vestido de azul claro, unas zapatillas de cristal y una diadema en su cabello que era largo.

- Mi madre era una traumada que me consiguió el último disfraz para Halloween. - Dijo Sasuke llorando en un rincón. - Todos los chicos me acosaron en la calle (.) Aunque conseguí muchos dulces.

- Ya, Naruto, dime qué te gusta físicamente de Sasuke - dijo Jiraiya.

- Me gusta sus abdominales - dijo Naruto. - Están bien formados, tiene six packs, yo siempre he querido six packs, pero mi vientre es plano "O.o! Mentira! me gusta sus six packs porque Sasuke está muy bueno!".

- También me gusta sus piernas porque Sasuke es alto y fuerte, yo soy un debilucho ante él "Mentira! Me gusta sus pierna porque son de portada, cuando Sasuke juega fútbol, yo babeo y me sangra la nariz!". -

- Espera - interrumpió Jiraiya. - Me estas describiendo a alguien que admiras, ¿pero qué te atrae de Sasuke como novio, pareja, amante? ¿Acaso no te atrae?

- Sí, no, digo, no, sí - dijo Naruto nervioso, sentía contra la espada y la pared, con todas las preguntas de Jiraiya y Sasuke parando oreja, tenía miedo que sus verdaderos sentimientos salieran a flote.

- ¿Si Sasuke te atrae porque no tienes sexo con él?

- Porque Sasuke y yo en realidad... - Naruto estaba que confesaba la verdad, no soportaba tanta tensión y Sasuke se dio cuenta, así que se apresuró a inventar un excusa.

- Porque Naruto vino de una familia muy tradicional, sólo perderá la virginidad al casarnos - dijo Sasuke con una sonrisita.

- No te preocupes - dijo Jiraiya emocionado. - Muy pronto disfrutarás de Narutín, tu madre ya planea la boda!

- ¡¿Qué? - Gritaron Naruto y Sasuke a la vez. - ¿Cómo que planeando la boda?

- Dijo que hoy se reunirá con varios planeadores de boda mientras que ustedes están conmigo - dijo Jiraiya levantándose. - Ya no hay nada más que hablar, es hora de ir a la parte práctica. Síganme.

Apenas Jiraiya desapareció de la vista, los dos se miraron asustados.

- ¿Cómo que mi madre está planeando la boda? - Dijo Sasuke.

- Es tu madre - dijo Naruto tratando de mostrarse enojado, pero en realidad se moría de la alegría por tener a Sasuke siempre y siempre.

- Entonces me casaré contigo. No dejaré que la muy bruja me gane!

- Me late que me usas para joderle la vida a tu madre - dijo Naruto.

- Es ella la que jode!

- Sasuke, yo... Antes de seguir con esto, quiero que sepas que lo que siento por ti es...

- Sólo bromeaba...

- ¿Eh?

- lamento meterte en esto, eres un gran amigo (n_n) Ya veré cómo evitamos la boda mientras tanto seguiremos con el cuento que somos novios.

- Pero...

- Aunque no sabía que eras tan buen actor, cuando dijiste esas cosas de mí, sobre que te gusto y todo casi lo creí! Creo que con eso dejaste convencido a mi tío y le dirá a mi madre que soy gay y no me casará con la pelo chicle.

- Si tú lo dices - dijo Naruto bajando la cabeza triste. - Pero... Sasuke... ¿Si hubiera dicho la verdad sobre ti? Que en serio me gustas...

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja - Sasuke se cagó de la risa y le dio un manotazo en la espalda. - Deja de bromear, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ya te conseguiré una novia para que seas tan feliz como yo! Así que ahorra los te amos y los te quieros para nuestro público.

Naruto dio una media sonrisa y se fueron hacia el patio trasero de la clínica donde estaba Jiraiya. Era una cancha de fútbol con varias rejas dando las calles donde pasaba mucha gente. Jiraiya vestía una sudadera roja con un silbato y un especie de baúl.

- Esto lo llamo el baúl del placer - dijo Jiraiya señalando el baúl.

Sasuke y Naruto se miraron con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

- Harán un ejercicio donde se conectarán más, sus almas y por supuesto sus cuerpos, je, je, yo mismo he usado esas técnicas y soy un rey en la cama, ja, ja, ja, ja!

- Ya terminemos esto rápido - dijo Sasuke exasperado.

- Primero tienen que quitarse la ropa.

Sasuek como si nada, se uso a hacer striptease ante su tío, Naruto y todos los transeúntes que pasaban por la calle. Después de todo estaba orgulloso de su cuerpo, era bronceado, musculoso, guapo, fornido, delgado, sin pizca de grasa, todo bien puesto, arrojó la camiseta a un lado y se quitó los zapatos, siguió con los jeans, llevaba unos bóxers ajustados de Calvin Klein que hacía que su miembro se viera grande y duro.

- Hip, hip - replicó Naruto tapándose la boca. De repente tuvo hipo (XD) Con sólo ver a Sasuke salido de un comercial de calzones lo enloqueció! - Hip, hip!

- ¿Estas bien? - Exclamó Sasuke geniudamente preocupado como se acercaba rubio, aquello sólo lo puso más nervioso.

- Hip, sí, hip, es hipo, hip, hip.

- Eso se te pasará - dijo Jiraiya. - Mejor quítate la ropa para que hagamos el ejercicio.

- No... - Dijo Naruto muerto de la vergüenza como se encogió.

- Por favor, Naruto, hazlo por nuestra amistad, si no lo haces el pervertido nos tendrá aquí hasta la noche (.) - Dijo Sasuke.

- Esta bien - dijo Naruto quitándose la chaqueta, la camiseta, los tenis, los jeans, en eso vaciló un buen rato, con la cara de loco pervertido de Jiraiya y con Sasuke mirándolo detenidamente. - Pero conste que no estoy tan bien como tú - dijo Naruto nervioso como se bajaba los jeans y quedaba en bóxers, no tan apretados como los de Sasuke, más bien un poco sueltos e incluso infantil con estampados de peces (:P)

- ¿De qué hablas? Tienes buen cuerpo - dijo Sasuke revolviéndole los cabellos aunque aquello se sintió más como de hermanos y no de novios.

- Perfecto - dijo Jiraiya. - Como les decía - abrió el baúl del placer y sacó unas cartas. - En total son 20 cartas. En cada carta está escrito algo y quien saque la carta tendrá que hacer eso lo que está escrito para complacer a su pareja. Je, je, lo intenté para que mis pacientes no pelearán por quien tomara las decisiones. ¿Quién será el primero? Narutín - dijo pasándole la baraja, Naruto miró varias veces las cartas hasta que tomó la del medio. - Mira la carta, no lo leas en alto y haz lo que dice ahí (n_n)

- No puedo! - Gritó Naruto abriendo los ojos como platos.

- Hazlo, Naruto, si no lo haces, sospechará que mentimos - dijo Sasuke a su oído.

- Pero...

- ¿Acaso no somos amigos?

- Sí, pero...

- Haz... !

Antes de que Sasuke lo presionara más, Naruto lo cogió del cuello y le dio un beso apasionado. Sasuke se sorprendió era la segunda vez que se besaban, esa vez Naruto tomaba la iniciativa, unos días antes hubiera dicho que no era marica y lo hubiera botado de un golpe, pero de repente Sasuke le gustaba, incluso si Jiraiya no los vigilaba, Sasuke hubiera seguido con el beso.

- Bravo, es turno de Sasuke de sacar una carta - dijo Jiraiya pasándole la baraja.

Sasuke no pensó mucho y tomó al primera.

- ¿Qué dice tu carta Sasuke? - Preguntó Jiraiya.

- Que cuente mi mayor fantasía sexual - dijo Sasuke algo sonrojado.

- ¿Cuál es?

- No sé, me gusta improvisar - dijo Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros.

- Pues ahora es tu oportunidad de dejar volar tu imaginación.

- No tengo buna imaginación.

- Pos mira a Naruto e inspírate - dijo Jiraiya.

Derrotado Sasuke miró fijamente a Naruto, tan fijo que lo taladraba con la mirada. Y como estaban semidesnudados, eso hizo que Naruto se pusiera nervioso y todo, no sabía cómo iba a obligar a su miembro quedarse quieto.

- "¿Qué hago? No me gusta los hombres". - Pensó Sasuke frunciendo el ceño. - "Pero si imagino a Naruto como una chica tal vez se me ocurra algo... Mmm... A ver, si Naruto fuera chica, tendría cabellos largos... súper ondulados y desordenados como una gatita salvaje... Mmm... Tendría unos senos pequeños y redondos... Unas curvas como para que yo choque mi toda mi maquinaria, je, je". - De repente empezó a babear por el pensamiento.

- ¡¿Qué demonios piensas? - Gritó Naruto asustado como Sasuke tenía una mirada ida, una sonrisa bobalicona, etc.

- Eh... Nada, estaba pensando en la fantasía, me gustaría hacerlo en una cama...

- ¿En una cama? - Dijo Jiraiya decepcionado. - Creí que eras más fogoso y ocurrente en el sexo.

- Es que nunca lo he hecho en una cama, siempre he tenido relaciones pasajeras - dijo Sasuke algo serio.

- En fin, haremos algo interesante de verdad - dijo Jiraiya. - Se preguntarán porqué les mande a quitar la ropa.

- Porque eres un degenerado.

- Es para éste otro ejercicio - dijo Jiraiya sacando una caja de chocolates del baúl del placer. - Pondré un chocolate en medio de sus vientres y tendrán que moverse sin usar las manos para subir el chocolate hasta sus bocas.

- Es estúpido - dijo Sasuke.

- Si no te gusta los juegos en la cama, ¿cómo piensas complacer a tu futuro esposo? Si eres tan friolento, Narutín se irá con el jardinero, el chofer, el albañil, el niñero de sus hijos - dijo Jiraiya.

- No soy esa clase de persona (.) - Dijo Naruto.

Sasuke y Naruto se acercaron frente a frente lo más que podían, después pusieron el chocolate de tamaño mediano entre sus vientres.

- Pondré música, así que a mover el bote! - Gritó Jiraiya prendiendo el Ipopd.

This kicks in, got your tongue tied in knots, I see.

Spit it out cuz I'm dying for company.

I notice that you got it.

You notice that I want it.

You know that I can take it

to the next level, baby.

If you want this good shit

Sicker than the remix, baby,

let me blow your mind tonight.

Por si el momento no era lo suficiente mente sexual, la canción también lo era, con el chocolate separándolos sus cinturas se pegaban por poco y sus miembros se rozaban. (Era sorprendente que el chocolate no se derritiera de una vez estando entre dos chicos tan hot .)

- Creo que si nos movemos lado a lado el chocolate subirá - dijo Sasuke como Naruto le siguió los movimientos.

Naruto se movía con algo de pena y dificultad, pero Sasuke era todo un experto con todas las mujeres a las que complació moviendo las caderas, aparte de eso había gente deteniéndose y mirándolos curiosos.

- Naruto, bájate! - Exclamó Sasuke. - Se está bajando.

- ¿Ah? - Naruto bajó la vista y el chocolate que ya estaba llegando a sus pechos se iba rodando otra vez abajo hacia el vientre y más abajo.

- Baja, baja! Con tus manos no! - Recordó Sasuke como Naruto iba a llevar sus manos a coger el chocolate. - Hazlo con la boca!

- Pero... - Naruto se agachó hasta quedarse arrodillado, tenía la nariz en el ombligo de Sasuke y la barbilla en el nacimiento de su pelvis, el maldito chocolate seguía cayendo, así que Naruto se apresuró a abrir la boca y sacar la lengua para alcanzar el chocolate antes de que se fuera hasta el miembro de Sasuke (si eso pasaba . las cosas iban a ir a otro nivel)

- Con cuidado lo subes - dijo Sasuke emocionado (él dice que es un tipo competitivo, pero me late que le encanta tener a Narutín de rodillas)

Naruto ya lo sabía, no necesitaba más presión, empezó a mover el chocolate hacia arriba usando la lengua, pronto llegó a los famosos six packs del pelinegro (se quedó un rato quieto para descansar y admirar el paisaje, XD) hasta el momento había dejado bien húmedo al chocolate y había trazado líneas dulces por toda el cuerpo de Sasuke. Siguió subiendo, no sólo sino su corazón y otras partes, no pudo evitar darle un ataque de timidez y enrolló la lengua dejando el chocolate caer.

- ¡¿Cómo puedes? Estabas tan cerca - dijo Sasuke apurándose a atrapar el chocolate.

Naruto se cayó de cara contra el piso, el chocolate rodaba por su trasero y Sasuke fue sobre él rápido y atrapó el dulce con la rodilla antes de que se fuera al piso.

- Esto se pone interesante! - Exclamó Jiraiya subiendo el volumen de la canción.

I can't take it, take it, take no more.

Never felt like, felt like this before.

Come on get me, get me on the floor.

DJ what you, what you waiting for?

- ¿No podemos dejar esto así? - Dijo Sasuke presionando su rodilla contra los glúteos de Naruto.

- Qué egoísta eres, sólo te precopa tu placer, o sea que en la luna de miel, lo harás unos segundos y dejarás a Naruto bien necesitado con el botones, recepcionista, el guía turístico - dijo Jiraiya.

- Que yo no soy así! - Dijo Naruto.

- Vamos, Naruto, te vas girando lentamente dando tu cara hacia mí mientras que subo el chocolate - dijo Sasuke.

En serio que había que ser contorsionistas para hacer eso, Naruto se giró de lado lentamente y Sasuke movía el chocolate con su pierna y de un momento a otro, Naruto estaba boca arriba y el miembro de Sasuke en su cara!

- Esto parece una escena prono donde el tipo termina en la cara de la vieja! - Gritó Naruto cerrando los ojos muerto de la vergüenza.

- Naruto, ya no puedo más - dijo Sasuke.

- ¡¿Qué?

- El chocolates pues! Cógelo ya con tu boca!

Naruto lo obedeció, el chocolate estaba sobre su nariz y el estómago de Sasuke, Naruto se volvió tomate al rozar su cara accidentalmente por el miembro de Sasuke. Después alcanzó el chocolate y Sasuke lo besó. El chocolate que había viajado por sus cuerpos, ahora se derretía en sus bocas con sus lenguas entrecruzándose.

- Bravo - dijo Jiraiya. - Hay otros variaciones del juego, con cubos de hielo, fresas. El truco está en que se acaricien con sus cuerpos, pero nunca con las manos. Je, je, por hoy terminamos, pueden ir a ducharse y nos vemos otro día!

Naruto fue el primero en irse, se quitó a Sasuke de encima y se fue corriendo a las duchas. Sasuke estaba un poco aturdido por lo que pasó, ahora que se le pasó el furor del juego, se preguntó porqué le gustó tanto.

Se fue a las duchas, Naruto se preparaba para meterse a la ducha cuando llegó Sasuke.

- Naruto, lo que pasó afuera - dijo Sasuke acercándose a él.

- No pasó nada - dijo Naruto apurado y nervioso.

- En serio gracias por seguirme el juego, lamento hacerte pasar por esto siendo que somos heteros es incómodo (.) - Sasuke puso su mano en el hombro el rubio para que lo encarara, pero se encontró con una sorpresa.

- Yo... No es lo que piensas - dijo Naruto cubriendo su entrepierna con las manos mientras que su miembro peleaba por salir de sus bóxers.

- Tranquilo, somos hombres, esos siempre pasa, especialmente con los juegos depravados esos - dijo Sasuke como si nada y se fue a la ducha que quedaba al otro lado.

Naruto corrió las cortinas y dejó el agua salir del grifo, no sabía si sentirse aliviado porque Sasuke era un lento para ver los señales de que NARUTO SÍ ERA GAY Y QUE LO QUERÍA, LO DESABA! Al otro lado de la ducha, separados por una pared, también giró el grifo y se puso a quitar el chocolate de su cuerpo, entonces empezó a recordar cada detalle del juego, los labios carnosos de Naruto pasando por sus pechos, su lengua húmeda y caliente, hasta sintió que Naruto le mordió una que otra vez con los dientes, la verdad era que Sasuke tuvo que aguantar las ganas de gemir y lo peor fue cuando Naruto estaba arrodilladlo ante su miembro, Sasuke hubiera tenido una erección de caballo, pero uso un truco infalible, pensó en la mujer de sus pesadillas MIKOTO UCHIHA.

- Pero ¿qué voy a hacer si vuelvo a tener erecciones pensando en Naruto? - Se dijo Sasuke preocupado. - Bien, no soy gay, no soy marión, estoy bien caliente porque últimamente no me he acostado con nadie, pro cuando encuentre a una mujer bien buena, me desquitaré! - Dijo Sasuke tratando de tranquilizarse. - Estoy seguro que Naruto esta igual de incómodo y desesperado como yo por estas tonterías - dijo agachándose a la altura de los grifos, por ahí había un hueco en la pared para ver (después de todo Jiraiya era un pervertido)

Sasuke se tapó la boca para no gritar, lo que veía por el hueco era a Naruto masturbándose!

- No, no, no! - Gritó Sasuke mirándose a sí mismo, su miembro crecía rápidamente. - No mee estoy excitando con mi mejor amigo, no soy gay, no! - Dijo Sasuke girando el grifo de agua fría. - No! No! - Gritaba Sasuke, pero su lado morbo lo hizo ver por el hueco otra vez, Naruto seguía masturbándose y llevaba la otra mano por su pecho, acariciando sus pezones y halándolos con fuerzas, el agua caía por su pequeño y esbelto cuerpo, Naruto abría la boca para tomar el agua y los chorros caían de sus comisuras, se relamía los labios y gemía con rubor en sus mejillas.

Para entonces Sasuke ya había perdido la razón y se masturbó con la escena, después vio que Naruto se giró, pero la escena se puso mejor, el rubio ahora de espaldas a él, le daba la vista de su espalda y trasero, el agua rodaba por esos glúteos firmes y redondos, Sasuke aumentó de velocidad, bajó y subió su mano endemoniadamente por el tronco de su miembro, Naruto pasaba el jabón por el medio de sus nalgas, Sasuke respiró agitadamente como un lobo loco y hambriento con sólo imaginar que el jabón desaparecía por esas carnes tan jugosas.

- Aaaah! - Gritó Sasuke apretando con fuerza sus testículos, su esencia voló por toda la pared bañándola de semen. - ¿Qué hice? Me masturbé con mi mejor amigo! - Dijo Sasuke arrepentido, se puso a limpiar los rastros de su crimen y terminó de ducharse rápido.

Al salir Naruto ya se había vestido y lo esperaba sentado en la banca del vestíbulo.

- Tárdate - dijo Naruto con una sonrisa (tuvo un orgasmo cósmico, aunque se masturbó, pensó en Sasuke en cada segundo)

- Sí - dijo Sasuke. - No te preocupes, conseguiré unas niñas bien pechugonas para nosotros.

- Sí... - Dijo Naruto triste, ¿cómo iba a conquistar Sasuke si quería tanto a otra chica y aparte de eso quería conseguirle una también?

Los dos regresaron al apartamento, Mikoto tenía la cena y varias sorpresas para los chicos.

- Hoy les conseguí un planeador de bodas.

- ¡¿QUÉ? - Gritaron los otros.

- Ya que son novios y se aman tanto, tu padre no sabe porqué alargar tanto la boda. Estoy de acuerdo, ustedes se casarán aquí, tu padre y hermano vendrán en dos semanas, se casarán al fin del mes! Es tan romántico, terminar el viaje de novios y comenzar el de esposos!

- No te preocupes, ya se me ocurrirá cómo zafarnos de esto - dijo Sasuke entre dientes por lo bajo.

- Más te vale - dijo Naruto ilusionado. (Tenía dos semanas para volver gay a Sasuke, XD)

- Ahora, vamos con la segunda sorpresa - dijo Mikoto. - Los inscribí en una competencia de salsa en el Pub Pussy Purry.

- ¡¿QUÉ?

- Salsa es un baile latino, muy sensual y fogoso, además PPP es un bar gay, se divertirán y harán amigos (n_n) y la tercera sorpresa - dijo ella poniendo una bolsa en la mesa entre la comida.

- Lo veremos después - dijo Sasuke de mala gana. - "Soy el Dios de los heteros, machotes, folla-mujeres y mi madre me manda con mi amigo (igual de hetero) a una selva de locas! ¿Si me violan hombres gigantes? ¿Si me obligan a travestirme? ¿... Y si me queda gustando?". ! - Sasuke gritó saliendo de sus pensamiento y se desmayó contra la comida.

Cuando despertó estaba en su cuarto con Naruto a su lado.

- ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó Naruto preocupado.

- Soñé que estaba rodeado de hombres! - Chilló Sasuke cubriéndose asustado.

- Estamos nosotros y nada más. Creo que es mejor que digamos la verdad, que no somos novios - dijo Naruto, él estaba estresado, al ver a Sasuke estresado, se estresaba más, además sólo se dañaba a sí mismo por seguir alguien como Sasuke.

- Si digo que no soy gay, se enojará y me casará con la primera tipa que pase por mis narices - dijo Sasuke.

- Sasuke! Tenemos un planeador de bodas e iremos a un bar gay! ¿Piensas llevar la mentira hasta la luna de miel?

- Si nos casamos, nos divorciaremos y no me volverán a casar porque me quedé traumado contigo, así que puedo seguir con mi vida soltero come mujeres! (*_*)

- Eres un egoísta - dijo Naruto listo para irse.

- Bromeaba, ya se me ocurrirá algo - dijo Sasuke reteniéndolo por la mano.

La sonrisa y voz masculina y convencedora de Sasuke, dejaba bruto a Naruto, derrotado se dejó caer a su lado, debía aprovechar esas dos semanas juntos hasta que Sasuke se le ocurriera algo para separarlos.

- Ahora veamos la tercera sorpresa de mi madre - dijo Sasuke una cajita, había nota: SOY LA MEJOR MAMI DEL MUNDO!

- Cómo no - dijo Sasuke quitando la nota y abriendo la caja. - Es un DVD (O.o)

- Espero que sea una buena película! - Exclamó Naruto emocionado, necesitaba relajarse después de semejante día.

Puso el DVD y lo puso a ver con Sasuke, los dos tirados en la cama. Los dos abrieron los ojos grandes, la quijada cayó hasta el piso, se quedaron sin palabras como por la pantalla gigante aparecía varios hombres dándose latigazos, besándose, tocándose, penetrándose, dándose felación, dándose el beso negro, etc.

KAMASUTRA GAY n_n

MIL Y UN FORMAS DE PLACER.


	4. Capítulo 4: Gózalo!

**Capítulo 4: Gózalo!**

Sasuke iba en un especie de bosque. En vez de ríos eran baños de chocolate, en vez de árboles eran ramas y ramas de dulces con bombones y no eran manzanas comunes sino acarameladas. El cielo era de color rosado, las nubes parecían hechas de algodón de azúcar. El camino por el que iba estaba construido con barras de chocolate, de repente vio aparecer varios ositos de goma caminando hacia él!

- Esto debe ser un sueño - dijo Sasuke levantando una ceja.

Uno de los ositos de goma fue hacia él y le metió una patada en la pierna.

- ¡¿Qué te pasa? - Gritó Sasuke enojado como el osito le saca el dedo corazón. - Para ser un sueño duele - dijo sobándose la pierna como se iba caminando más rápido antes que los otros ositos les diera por golpearlo también.

Por alguna extraña razón, Sasuke sentía que conocía el lugar. Era como Alicia en el país de las maravillas, pero en su caso era Sasuke en el país de los dulces. Siguió caminando todo curioso hasta que se tropezó con una gelatina gigante de color verde.

- Parece tener algo adentro - dijo Sasuke pinchando la gelatina con el dedo.

Entonces la gelatina se empezó a mover hasta abrirse y apareció ante los ojos del pelinegro una voluptuosa mujer que apenas tenía el pubis tapado con una hoja, grandes senos y empezó a bailar ante él con coquetería.

- No quiero despertarme - dijo Sasuke emocionado como dio un apretó al trasero de la chica y sin perder la coquetería ella se fue corriendo con Sasuke tras ella.

Después se tropezó con una burbuja hecho de chicle de color rosado. Adentro también parecía haber algo, así que rápido Sasuke desgarró rápido la burbuja y una hermosa morena cayó a sus brazos, estaba cubierta de un traje brillante que parecía polvo de azúcar. Sasuke se relamió los labios con ganas de lamerla, pero ella puso unos dedos en su boca e hizo que la bajara, bien traviesa, salió corriendo y Sasuke se fue de caza otra vez.

Pero esa vez se tropezó con un montón de serpientes aunque no parecían peligrosas, eran grandes y largas, por la forma como se movían, eran serpientes de goma de colores amarillos con verde. Una serpiente se movió hacia Sasuke y empezó sacando la lengua como desafiándolo a subir por él. Sin perder tiempo, Sasuke se puso a escalara la serpiente hasta llegar al cielo, alcanzó las nubes y vio por ellas.

- ¿Naruto, qué haces en mi sueño? - Dijo Sasuke desconfiado, no quería compartir sus bellas mujeres en ese paraíso azucarado.

- Eres tú quien me quiere en tu sueño - dijo el rubio tan bajo que Sasuke tuvo que acercarse más para escucharlo.

Un olor dulzón inundó todos sus sentidos. Naruto estaba desnudo, acostado boca abajo en una nube de algodón de azúcar, con las piernas alzadas y moviéndolas juguetonamente. Después Naruto tenía una paleta de chocolate en mano y mirando fijamente a Sasuke a los ojos. le dio un besito a la punta de la paleta.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! - Gritó Sasuke despertando de su sueño o más bien pesadilla ¿porqué estaba Naruto ahí... DESNUDO?

Por el susto, Sasuke cayó de la cama, se apresuró a levantarse e irse corriendo a la cocina por un vaso de agua para echarla encima ya que necesitaba "despertarse". Aún tenía a Naruto muy presente en su mente.

- ¿Porqué gritaste? - Preguntó Naruto en la cocina.

- Nada - dijo Sasuke nervioso como se acercó al rubio hasta pegarse contra él y empezó a olisquearlo y mirarlo fijamente como hacía un perro.

- ¿Estas bien? - preguntó Naruto sonrojado como Sasuke le echaba ojo por todas partes.

- Llevas ropa - dijo Sasuke suspirando aliviado.

- Lógico que llevo ropa - dijo Naruto confundido como llevaba una camiseta y jeans.

- Es que tuve un sueño bien raro - dijo Sasuke sentándose en la silla.

- ¿Y yo estaba desnudo?

- Sí, no, digo, sí, no - dijo Sasuke trabándose con su lengua. - Mejor pásame un vaso de agua.

- No soy tu sirvienta - dijo Naruto riéndose como abrió la nevera para sacar el jarrón.

- Pero serás mi esposa - dijo Sasuke antes de callarse asustado. - ¿Porqué dije eso?

- Yo qué sé - dijo Naruto como tomate. - Tú lo dijiste.

- Aaaaaaaaah, esa tontería de estar comprometidos y casados me está volviendo loco - dijo Sasuke tomando el vaso que le pasó Naruto.

- Pos puedes descansar por el momento, mami salió de compras.

- ¿Mami?

- la señora Mikoto me dijo que la llamara mami porque pronto íbamos a ser familia (.)

- Vieja loca.

- Pos se nota que son madre e hijo, tú también estas loco. - Dijo Naruto sacando una cajita de la nevera.

- ¿Qué es?

- Paleta de chocolate, pero sólo queda una - dijo Naruto sacándola y botando la caja. - ¿Quieres? Podemos compartir - dijo apuntando la paleta con mucho sentido fálico hacia Sasuke (XD)

- No!

- Tampoco grites, es sólo una paleta - dijo Naruto confundido como puso la punta de la paleta contra sus labios.

Sasuke se quedó mirando tontamente el vapor friolento de la paleta mojando los labios de Naruto y éste antes de meterlo a la boca, se relamió los labios de una forma seductor...

- ¡¿Porqué pienso que Naruto es seductor? - Gritó Sasuke halándose los cabellos.

Naruto dio un mordisco a la paleta y al romper la cubierta de chocolate empezó a salir un líquido rojo, era salsa de fresa.

- Ay!

El grito de Naruto se escuchó como un gemido y eso estimuló los sentidos de Sasuke.

- Esta frío - dijo Naruto cerrando los ojos y apretando la mandíbula, hasta había un rubor en sus mejillas al mismo tiempo que un hilo de salsa de fresa resbalaba de sus comisuras.

- Ne... necesito ir... eh... al baño - dijo Sasuke levantándose rápido de la silla con las piernas bien juntas, n o quería que e rubio se diera cuenta que se había excitado con la escenita.

- Espera...

- No me sigas, Naruto o te arrepentirás - dijo Sasuke corriendo hacia el baño. - Si te me acercas juro que me iré sobre ti y te violaré!

Sasuke abrió la puerta del baño y se encerró adentro con seguro, llave, etc. Esa vez no iba a dejar que nadie lo interrumpiera, necesitaba desahogarse desesperadamente, llevaba días sin una mujer y tal vez por eso esa repentina obsesión con Naruto, pero era enfermizo, él no era gay. Pensó bajando la tapa del excusado, se sentó con los pantalones abajo listo para masturbarse cuando...

- Lo tuyo sí que es grave, tienes novio y te echas mano sólo aquí - dijo Jiraiya corriendo la cortina y saliendo de la ducha.

Sasuke se quedó de piedra al ver a su tío ahí paradote, desnudo ante él.

- ! - gritó Sasuke tan fuerte que hizo temblar todo el globo terráqueo.

- Quise decírtelo, Jiraiya está aquí desde la mañana - dijo Naruto fuera del baño.

Una vez pasado el trauma aunque Sasuke estaba seguro que ya estaba marcado de por vida, estaba sentado con Naruto en la sala con Jiraiya.

- ¿Ahora das terapia a domicilio? - Escupió Sasuke enojado.

- Sí, pero no - dijo el peliblanco. - Estoy aquí no como tu terapeuta sexual sino como... - Jiraiya se levantó de la silla y se puso de perfil, después movió la cintura de adelante atrás. - Hoy seré tu profesor de salsa!

- Naruto, dime que estoy muerto - dijo Sasuke llorando como se dejaba caer contra el regazo del rubio.

Naruto se puso tan nervioso que ni reaccionó (XD)

- Mikoto me dijo que ustedes se inscribieron en una competencia de sala y ya sabes que los Uchihas les gusta ganar o morir en el intento - dijo Jiraiya. - Pero conozco a mi sobrino, tiene pies izquierdos, así que te enseñaré cómo bailar salsa, es como hacer el amor!

- Yo sé cómo hacer el amor! - gritó Sasuke avergonzado.

- ¿Entonces porqué siempre te manoseas en el baño en vez de manosear a Naruto que estaba bien bueno? - Gritó Jiraiya.

Después de discutir y más traumas para su colección, Sasuke y Naruto se fueron con Jiraiya al gimnasio que había en el edificio donde vivían. El salón de los aeróbicos estaba despejado, así mejor porque Sasuke no quería hacer el ridículo ante nadie.

- Me siento súper gay - dijo Sasuke con el leotardo que llevaba puesto.

Naruto no dijo nada, él también llevaba un leotardo apretado, se sentía algo desnudo con la tela tan pegada en su cuerpo.

- La cosa es así - dijo Jiraiya. - Sasuke te vas al rincón y Naruto te quedas en el centro de la pista de baile, empiezas a moverte sexy para llamar la atención de Sasuke y Sasuke se hace el difícil, pero Naruto se mueve más sexy y Sasuke termina detrás de ti... En fin, es mejor ponerlo en práctica.

Los dos se pusieron en sus puestos, Sasuke quedó mirando a Naruto y éste se le acercó caminando súper tímido, encorvado nervioso.

- Con razón, si no te mueves ¿cómo vas a atraer a éste semental? - Dijo Jiraiya acercándose a Naruto y dándole una nalgada.

- Que no seas pervertido! - Dijo Sasuke metiendo una golpiza a la cabeza de su tío después de que se atrevió a tocar al rubio.

- Ya entendí, eres dueño y señor de Narutín - dijo el mayor. - Muévete coqueto, juguetón, seductor - dijo Jiraiya como Naruto lo hizo aunque parecía un robot tieso.

Sasuke era tan guapo y sexy, o sea, aunque Naruto hubiera nacido mujer no se sentía capaz de conquistar o llamar siquiera un segundo la atención de Sasuke, pero ahí estaba el rubio, fingiendo ser su novio, bailando salsa, tratando de seducirlo con sus movimientos de cadera y contoneo de piernas.

- Sasuke, ¿qué esperas? - Dijo Jiraiya. - Ahora Naruto ter das vuelta y empiezas a alejarte y Sasuke te vas detrás de él tratando de cogerlo.

- Que no seas pervertido! - Gritaron los novios sonrojados y nerviosos.

- Con cogerlo me refiero que lo tomas de la cintura, los calentones son ustedes (.)

Sasuke obedeció y se fue detrás de Naruto y puso una mano en su cintura.

- Oiga, sobrinito, coja a Naruto con fuerza porque es tuyo, si le pones una mano con miedito entonces otro más macho te lo quita.

- Esta bien - dijo Sasuke entre dientes, enterró sus uñas en Naruto.

- Ouch!

- Perdón, no quise...

- Esta bien...

Los dos se miraron nerviosos, se acercaron lentamente sin necesidad que Jiraiya los guiara ya que Sasuke sentía que era un imán y Naruto tenía algo magnético que le atraía.

Más tarde, después de la clase, regresaron los dos al apartamento para cambiarse e ir a la disco.

- No sé qué ponerme - dijo Sasuke tirando toda su ropa en la cama tratando de buscar algo acorde al ambiente del lugar. - Nunca he estado en un bar gay... ¿Qué tal si me violan? Con lo hot que soy - dijo Sasuke mordiéndose las uñas. - Necesito ir con mis peores jeans, las medias apestosas... ¿Será que me maquillo? Digo... Los maricas hacen eso, ¿no?

- Sasuke, ¿podrías dejar la drama? - Preguntó Naruto molesto y exasperado (él era gay y no era afeminado ni promiscuo)

- ¿Tú qué sabes? ¿Has estado en un lugar de esos?

- No... eh... yo... - Sin saber qué decir, Naruto salió del baño donde se estaba cambiando.

- Te ves bien... Eh... Cof, cof, te lo digo como amigo (.)

- Gracias - dijo Naruto con una sonrisita.

Estaba con unos jeans ajustados, camisa blanca y ajustada al cuerpo, botas negras.

- Supongo que me pondré lo que me trajo mi tío - dijo Sasuke con sarcasmo como se puso a quitarse la ropa ante el rubio.

- ¿No lo harás en el baño?

- ¿Cuál es el nervio? Somos chicos, hombres, heterosexuales - dijo Sasuke quedándose sólo en bóxers.

- Te espero afuera - dijo Naruto yéndose rápido antes de que su miembro lo traicionara y tuviera una erección ante su amigo chico, hombre, heterosexual.

Por si acaso, después de ponerse el traje, Sasuke se puso una gabardina grande de gamuza para que nadie lo viera o reconociera en el peor de los casos. Parecía un oso gigante. Fueron en taxi hasta el bar.

- Hasta el momento todo parece normal - dijo Sasuke yendo por el pasillo estrecho y oscuro hacia el interior del bar.

- No son extraterrestres - dijo Naruto. - Son gente normal como tú o yo.

- No, no y no, Narutin, el hoyo es para cacar no para meterlo - dijo Sasuke mirando por todas partes con ojos de águila, no quería que algún súper homo se le fuera encima. - ¿Sabes qué? Mejor tomémonos de las manos.

- Y eso es muy hetero - dijo Naruto riéndose.

- Así es mejor, como estamos juntos nadie se nos acercará.

- Pero hay quienes les gusta los tríos, cuarteros... - dijo Naruto divertido como podía sentir a Sasuke temblando de pies a cabeza.

Llegaron al final del túnel. Abrieron la puerta y humo a olor dulce y luces de neón fueron hacia ellos. Estaban en un segundo piso, bajando las escaleras estaba la barra de tragos y la pista de baile, apenas había mesa o sillas ya que ahí era para bailar o bailar.

- Wow, Dios, estoy en paraíso - dijo Sasuke echando baba como miraba hacia el techo había varias jaulas suspendidas arriba con mujeres desnudas tocándose y besándose.

- Pos no sólo los hombres son gays - dijo Naruto ante la "sorpresa" del pelinegro.

- ¿Será que quieren hacer un trío conmigo? Soy tan hombre que puedo volver mujer a cualquier marimacho - dijo Sasuke riéndose de repente estaba relajado.

- No cambias - dijo Naruto girando los ojos y yéndose por las escaleras.

- Espérame - dijo Sasuke tras él.

Naruto ignoraba los piropos que le echaban en el camino, las miradas de lujuria y etc. Si fuera su supuesto novio Sasuke quien le hiciera esas cosas, pues él feliz, pero no. Sasuke debió quedarse coqueteando con alguna pareja de lesbianas. De repente Naruto se tropezó contra una bandeja regando los tragos.

- Lo lamento - exclamó avergonzado como los vasos y copas se rompían en el piso.

- No te preocupes, Naruto, la culpa es mía por no fijarme, estaba viendo una belleza que me distrajo.

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nom...? - Antes que el chico dijera algo vio que el mesero era. - Sai.

- ¿Quieres saber quién es la belleza que me distrajo?

Naruto todo inocente se giró para ver la belleza, entonces Sai se rió y lo empujó contra la pared.

- No seas modesto que eres una belleza - dijo Sai haciendo que Naruto se pusiera rojo.

Sasuke que bajaba como loco por las escaleras, no soportaba la escena. El pelinegro que acosaba a Naruto lo enojaba y le enojaba también que Naruto no le metiera algún golpe para alejarse, pero no era tanto por la cuestión de si era gay o no, era algo que Sasuke no podía explicar...

- SUELTA A MI NOVIO! - Dijo Sasuke alejando de un manotazo a Sai y se puso delante de Naruto.

- Eres Sasuke... Su novio falso - dijo Sai con una sonrisa desafiante.

- ¿Le contaste? - Dijo Sasuke sorprendido.

- Se me salió - dijo Naruto encogiéndose, no sabía si Sasuke estaba enojado porque estaba con Sai o porque le dijo q Sai que su relación era pura mentira para complacer a Mikoto.

- Pos sí soy su novio - dijo Sasuke agarrando a Naruto posesivamente por el trasero, le dio un apretón fuerte y después se acercó a su cara y lamió sus labios antes de besarlo.

- De acuerdo - dijo Sai riéndose, se notaba a leguas que Sasuke estaba actuando. - Si terminas con tu novio, ya sabes dónde encontrarme - dijo lanzando un beso por el aire a Naruto.

- ¿Qué crees que haces? - Exclamó Naruto aturdido como quitaba la mano de Sasuke de encima.

- Protegiéndote, eres mi mejor a migo, no voy a dejar que un maldito maricón te haga algo - dijo Sasuke buscando la excusa más heterosexual que se le ocurrió (XD)

Después la competencia de salsa comenzó. Faltaba un turno para el de Sasuke y Naruto.

- No puedo dejar de sudar - dijo Sasuke nervioso.

- Porque llevas un abrigo y estamos en un lugar cerrado - dijo Naruto.

- La canción dura cinco minutos - dijo Sasuke desesperado. - Si me muero en la pista, diga a todos que me moría en África de safari con mujeres exuberantes (:P)

- No exageres - dijo Naruto con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

- Nos toca - dijo Sasuke quitándose el abrigo, estaba con unos pantalones negros apretados, una camiseta blanca y un chaleco negro y zapatos negros (se sentía como un mafioso de los 30's)

En cambio, Naruto como siempre quedó maravillado, cualquier look le estaba al pelinegro, Sasuke simplemente nació perfecto. En el camino a la pista, Sasuke se encontró con la mirada de Sai, los dos se miraron desafiante y Sasuke le iba a dejar bien claro que Naruto era suyo. Apenas comenzó la canción agarró fuerte a Naruto por la cintura. Sasuke iba hacia adelante y Naruto hacia atrás como si el pelinegro lo acorralara, después empezó a darle vueltas.

- Pon tu pierna en mi costado - dijo Sasuke como giraba al rubio.

- ¿Qué?

- Así - dijo Sasuke cogiendo la pierna de Naruto, lo puso en su costado y se le fue encima haciendo que se inclinara hacia atrás.

Naruto estaba sorprendido, no sabía que Sasuke tuviera movimientos bajo la manga, no sabía si era porque su cabeza estaba a yendo al piso o porque simplemente Sasuke lo agarraba con fuerza, pero Naruto sentía la sangre hervir, pura adrenalina, su corazón iba rápido, la canción iba más rápido.

- Confía en mí.

- ¿Qué harás? - Preguntó Naruto excitado, Sasuke lo alzó de la cintura y lo arrojó hacia arriba, asustado el rubio cerró los ojos, no estaba seguro de los reflejos de Sasuke. - Yo nunca te dejaría caer - dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa como Naruto abrió los ojos lentamente una vez que sintió que estaba en sus brazos otra vez.

Con los aplausos la presentación de ellos terminaron, se fueron de la pista emocionados y tomados de la mano, pero una vez que a Sasuke se le pasó la obsesión de ganar y competir soltó a Naruto como si éste fuera lo más apestosos del mundo.

- Iré por algo de tomar - dijo Naruto como Sasuke le asintió con la cabeza y se sentó una mesa.

En la barra estaba Sai sirviendo los tragos.

- Sabes moverte! - Dijo Sai haciendo que Naruto se sonrojara. - Qué pena que el tal Sasuke no sabe valorarte.

- Ya dije que sólo fingimos ser pareja por su madre - dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

- Tal vez él esté fingiendo, pero vamos, no quiero sonar a cliché, pero soy gay y tengo un radar que me dice que estás loco por tu "novio".

- Esta bien - dijo Naruto aliviado de confesar sus sentimientos a alguien. - No le vayas a contar nada.

- No lo haré, mis labios están sellados - dijo Sai cerrando la boca y botando la llave lejos (XD) - Pero sólo si sales conmigo.

- ¡¿Una cita?

- No puedo dejar que un chico tan lindo como tú se pierda esperando a un tipo que nunca se fijará en él - dijo Sai estrujando la mano de Naruto haciendo que estremeciera.


	5. Capítulo 5: Frustration on the rocks

**Capítulo 5: Frustration on the rocks.**

Iba en medio de un desierto, muerto de calor, sus pies se hundían lentamente en la arena y le costaba trabajo caminar. De repente una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver un arrecife con agua resbalando por sus rocas.

- Sí! - Emocionado Sasuke corrió hacia el arrecife para refrescarse y su alegría aumentó cuando encontró en la orilla a varias mujeres de largas y salvajes cabelleras, desnudas bañándose juntas. - Esta vez no me voy a despertar pro nada del mundo - dijo quitándose la ropa y echándose al agua.

Pronto todas las mujeres se fueron hacia él rodeándolo, tocándolo y besándolo por todas partes.

- Sí, traviesa - dijo Sasuke como una de ellas metió la mano bajo el agua y tomó su miembro en erección.

- Tenemos algo para ti - dijo otra mordisqueándole la oreja.

El agua empezó a moverse ante los ojos del pelinegro. Alguien iba saliendo de ahí. Primero divisó una cabellera dorada, era larga y brillante, después vio el rostro de la chica, tenía grandes y profundos ojos azules, labios carnosos y finos, mejillas rosanas, fue flotando en medio del agua hacia él.

- Eres hermosa... - Dijo Sasuke maravilladlo como extendió las manos hacia ella, entonces el agua empezó a despejarse mostrando su cuerpo, Sasuke embobado miró su cuerpo detenidamente, pero choqueado salió del trance al verle la entrepierna, en vez de vagina, la chica tenía... Nervioso subió la mirada y vio que su pecho era plano sin dejos de senos y siguió subiendo la mirada, ahora el rostro de la chica era la de...

- ! ¡¿Porqué Naruto siempre está en mis sueños? - Gritó Sasuke abriendo los ojos, se sentó sudoroso en la cama y se dio varias cachetadas por si aún no estaba despierto. - Todos los días es lo mismo, no puedo dormir...

Miró hacia la ventana, podía ver el sol saliendo a través de las cortinas, después miró a Naruto, el chico de sus pesadillas dormido a su lado.

- No puedo más, esta noche dormiré en el sofá - dijo Sasuke entre dientes. - Me da lo mismo si mi madre sospecha, pero ya no... ¿Cómo puedes dormir tan tranquilo? - Dijo inclinándose hacia el rubio, hasta roncaba .

De repente su euforia se fue, su respiración se puso normal y se sintió tan tranquilo al ver a Naruto dormido, parecía un ángel, acurrucado en con la sábana, tan indefenso, tan lindo, Sasuke sintió una punzada en su corazón, nunca se había tomado la molestia de mirar de esa forma a Naruto, era raro, pero le gustaba, llevó una mano hacia su rostro y le alejó los mechones rubios, tocó sus párpados, las pestañas doradas picándole las yemas de los dedos le hizo reír.

- Si fueras chica, creo que me enamoraría de ti y nunca te dejaría ir - dijo Sasuke por lo bajo como se acercó más a Naruto, con sus rostros a corta distancia, cerró los ojos para no pensar más y entreabrió la boca para besarlo.

- ¿Qué haces, Sasuke? - Preguntó Naruto que alcanzó a despertarse a tiempo para el beso, Sasuke se congeló al escuchar la voz y se alejó rápido.

- Tienes una araña en la cabeza, te lo iba a quitar antes que te picara - dijo Sasuke golpeándole la cabeza. - ¿Ves? Ya no hay araña.

- ¿Gracias? Pensé que... - Naruto apretó con fuerza la sábana, por un momento había creído que Sasuke lo iba a besar, pero sabiendo lo homofóbico que era desechó la idea.

- ¿Qué pensaste?

- Eh... No sabía que aquí había arañas.

- Sí, muchas, grandes, peludas y feas - dijo Sasuke nervioso. - ¿Porqué otra razón iba a estar sobre ti? - Dijo riéndose. - No podía dejar que una araña matara a mi prometido, ja, ja (XD)

- Sí, ja, ja, ja, ja (-_-) ¿Qué horas es? - Preguntó Naruto mirando hacia la mesa de noche, pero el despertador no estaba.

- Son las 6 - dijo Sasuke cogiendo el despertar en el piso.

- ¡¿Qué? No! Estoy tarde... - Dijo Naruto golpeándose la frente como se apresuraba a salir de la cama e ir a vestirse.

- ¿A dónde vas a esta hora? - Preguntó Sasuke confundido.

- Voy a salir - dijo Naruto sin darle importancia como buscaba unos jeans y camiseta en el armario.

- Por fin tienes una cita con una chica - dijo Sasuke riéndose aunque sentía algo incómodo con sólo pensar a Naruto teniendo una cita.

- Es una cita, pero no con una chica... Es con Sai.

- ¡¿QUÉ? ¿ESE BASTARDO DEL BAR QUE SE ATREVIÓ A MANOSEARTE? - Gritó Sasuke dando un salto cayendo sobre Naruto.

- No me estaba manoseando - dijo Naruto sonrojado.

- Pero ganas no le faltaba a ese guevon.

- El único que me manosea eres tú (.)

Sasuke miró donde tenía la mano, estaba justo en la entrepierna del rubio.

- No es lo que piensas - dijo Sasuke quitando la mano rápido. - Sólo quiero protegerte, cuidarte, eres mi mejor amigo y no voy a dejar que ningún Sai se aproveche de ti.

- Sasuke, no soy un niño, sé defenderme. Sai y yo sólo somos amigos y vamos a salir como tal.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿A dónde van a salir? A estas horas no hay nada abierto excepto moteles.

- Si no te conociera, diría que estas celoso - dijo Naruto mirando fijamente a Sasuke, el pelinegro se quedó calladote sin saber qué decir, pero alejó la mirada rápido... SÍ ESTABA CELOSO, pero no lo iba a aceptar, no tenía sentido, después de todo no sentía nada por Naruto que no fuera amistad.

- ¿Sabes qué? Vete, no me importa, me da lo mismo, me vale madre - dijo Sasuke levantándose del piso y dándole la espalda (de una forma dramática, XD)

- Sasuke... - De repente Naruto se sintió mal, no quería que se enojara con él. - Si quieres le llamo y le digo que no...

- ¿Porqué no? Ustedes sólo son "amigos" - dijo Sasuke con veneno. - Pero si te hace algo, si se aprovecha de ti, no vengas llorándome.

- Eres un estúpido - dijo Naruto incrédulo y se fue, entonces Sasuke se giró apenas para ver la puerta cerrarse de un golpe.

- No puede ser - dijo Sasuke confundido, tenía ganas de ir tras el rubio, pero se aguantó y se dejó caer en la cama. - Naruto! - Exclamó al escuchar la puerta abrirse.

- Ya se fue, muy enojado - dijo Mikoto con los brazos cruzados. - ¿Problemas en el paraíso? Porque Sakura aún está disponible por si cambias de opinión.

- Naruto y yo no tenemos ningún problema - dijo Sasuke.

- Perfecto, así que puedo seguir con la cena de esta noche.

- ¿Qué cena?

- Pos la cena del compromiso entre tú y Naruto, será esta noche en el hotel Prince, nos reuniremos toda la familia (n_n)

- Ya deja de planear la boda que no eres tú la que se casa! (.)

- Estas tan emocionado, nos vemos esta noche.

- Espera, al menos Naruto sabe que vamos a tener una cena de compromiso?

- No, pero lo sabrá - dijo Mikoto yéndose. - Tú tranquilo, mami se encargará que tengas la mejor boda con el amor de tu vida Narutin.

Mientras tanto Naruto bajaba del bus y corría hacia el parque donde se quedó de verse con Sai.

- Llegué tarde - dijo como no había nadie excepto árboles y bancas y unos cuántos niños jugando en el arenero.

- Pero vale la pena esperarte - dijo una voz tras él y unas manos le cerraban los ojos.

- ¿Sai? - Preguntó Naruto nervioso al sentir unos labios recorriéndole el cuello.

- ¿Qué crees? - Dijo éste haciendo que se girara sin dejar de taparle los ojos y unió sus labios con los de él.

Al no ver nada, los sentidos de Naruto se pusieron a mil, era un beso explosivo y le hizo sentir mariposas por todas partes.

- Lo lamento, pero ya no aguantaba - dijo Sai como Naruto abría los ojos y lo miraba sorprendido y sonrojado.

- Esta bien - dijo Naruto tocándose los labios, era la segunda vez que un chico lo besaba, aparte de Sasuke, pero como Sasuke lo besaba de mentiritas, entonces el beso con Sai era su verdadero primer beso real. - Me gustó - confesó sorprendiendo a Sai y a sí mismo también, nunca creyó que le iba a gustar alguien más que Sasuke, pero si lo pensaba nunca se había dado la oportunidad de estar con alguien más que no fuera Sasuke.

- Conste que te gustó porque te pienso robar más besos - dijo Sai tomándole de la mano.

Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír, hasta la forma como Sai le tomaba la mano era diferente a la forma como lo hacía Sasuke.

- Espero que te guste lo que tengo planeado para la cita también.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

- Mira ante ti.

Naruto lo hizo, miró ante él, había una pista de hielo y un montón de nieve aunque la primavera se acercaba.

- Eh...

- Vamos a patinar (n_n)

- Eh... No sé patinar (O.o)

- Tranquilo, yo te enseño, soy muy diestro - dijo Sai mostrando una maleta al rubio, ahí llevaba los patines.

Se sentaron en la orilla de la pista para ponerse los patines, Sai lo hizo primero y cuando Naruto iba a ponerse los suyos, Sai se los quitó.

- Déjame que lo haga por ti - dijo Sai quitándole el tenis y sosteniendo su pie en sus manos.

- No te molestes - dijo Naruto avergonzado. - Yo puedo.

- Pero yo soy tu fiel sirviente - dijo Sai besándole la punta del pie.

- O/O

- Cuando te sonrojas, te pones nervioso... Te ves tan violable.

- O/_/O

Sai se echó a reír como se puso a ponerle los patines, después le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, Naruto seguía aturdido por las cosas que le decía éste, así que se tropezó e su propio pie, pero Sai como el caballero andante que era, lo atrapó a tiempo en sus brazos.

- Ya te dije que soy diestro para todo - dijo Sai guiñándole un ojo, lo guió hacia el interior de la pista.

- No hay nadie - dijo Naruto mirando alrededor, la pista estaba vacía, sólo estaban ellos.

- Mejor, ¿no crees?

- Sí - dijo Naruto caminando por la pista tambaleante como se aferraba con fuerza al brazo de Sai para no caerse de culo.

- Deja que yo tome el control - dijo Sai yendo detrás de Naruto, puso sus manos en su cintura. - Déjate llevar por mí - susurró a su oído, después le dio un beso en la nuca.

Naruto tenía el corazón saliéndole, por los nerviosos sus músculos se contraían de una forma estimulante, le gustaba la forma como Sai lo sostenía y lo llevaba por toda la pista. Sai lo tomó por la barbilla, le hizo girar la cabeza para besarlo, Naruto le correspondió, perdiéndose en el beso, dejando que la lengua del otro se metiera en su boca y explorara su cavidad, entonces cuando la cosa se iba a poner buena se detuvieron contra una grieta y se fueron volando fuera de la pista contra un montón de nieve.

- ¿Estás bien? - Preguntaron los dos al unísono antes de echarse a reír a carcajadas.

- Esto también me gusta - dijo Sai tirado sobre Naruto, llevó sus manos sobre el pecho de éste y lo acarició por encima de la ropa.

- Sai... Espera... - Dijo Naruto tomándole las manos para separarlo.

- No me digas que estas pensando en él, ya te dije que él no te quiere - dijo Sai enojado, había un brillo de rabia y enojo en sus ojos, pero después se calmó y sonrió con ternura al rubio. - Esperaré todo lo que quieras, pero sepa que yo sí te quiero y él nunca lo hará.

- Tienes razón - dijo Naruto con lágrimas en los ojos, a pesar de que la palabras de Sai le dolían, era la verdad y debía estar agradecido que alguien lo bajaba de las nubes. - Sasuke no es para mí, pero Sai, tú...

- Así es - dijo Sai con una sonrisita como el mismo Naruto ahora lo buscaba, aún tirados en la nieve, Naruto alzó la cabeza hacia Sai para besarlo, hasta permitió que las manos de éste lo tocara otra vez.

- Sasuke.

- Soy Sai. ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo, allá tú si quieres seguir tras de un imbécil que ni sabe que existes - Dijo Sai enojado, se alejó de Naruto y cogió sus cosas para irse.

- Espera, Sai, no! Yo... - Naruto se puso a llorar, Sai no pudo evitar entirse mal, así que regresó por él. - No quise gritarte...

- Sé que Sasuke es un egoísta, mujeriego y que pierdo el tiempo con él, pero llevo tanto tiempo... - Dijo Naruto ahogándose con sus lágrimas.

- Esta bien, necesitas tiempo - dijo Sai rodeándolo con sus brazos y abrazándolo fuerte. - Te haré olvidarlo, lo juro - dijo besando su frente. - Aquí empieza a hacer frío, vamos por un café.

Sai limpió las lágrimas de Naruto, le sonrió y éste le regresó la sonrisa, después se fueron hacia la cafetería cerca del parque.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke ya estaba en el hotel donde se iba a dar la cena, estaba en el lobby tomándose unas copas. Cuando estaba dormido, soñaba con Naruto y cuando estaba despierto lo pensaba a cada rato. Siempre pensaba en Naruto, pero desde que empezaron a vivir juntos porque estaban "comprometidos". Naruto se había metido hasta en su último poro y eso estaba mal, muy mal ¿DESDE CUÁNDO ERA GAY?

- No lo soy! - Gritó arrojando la copa al piso.

Los clientes de las otras mesas lo miraron sorprendidos, Sasuke enojado se levantó del sillón y se fue a pagar la cuenta.

- Lo que necesito es una buena follada con una mujer - dijo sacando la billetera.

- ¿Me invitas a un trago? - Preguntó una mujer de melena rubia fumando en la barra.

Sasuke iba a decir no, aunque después de echarle un vistazo cambió de opinión, era una mujer un poco mayor que él, tenía un par de melones peleando por salir de su vestido tan escotado, de un rojo intenso, era una especie de femme fatale, además tenía unos ojos penetrantes de color azul, todo eso le recordó a Naruto... "Tal vez lo único que quiero es acostarme con una rubia, ojos azules y punto". Pensó Sasuke haciendo señas al camarero.

- Te invitaré a la botella completa - dijo Sasuke yéndose después que el camarero tomo la orden.

La mujer sonrió divertida y un rato después terminó su cigarrillo. Se fue con pasos lentos hacia el ascensor, hacia el suite listo para ella con su nueva conquista, se retocó el maquillaje y al salir del ascensor se fue directo al suite, era de lujo, presidencial donde siempre iba los famosos. Entró a la habitación, estaba mueblada con objetos de lujo, cuadros costosos en las paredes y una barra llena de tragos, Sasuke estaba en bata sirviéndose la botella de vodka negro que había pedido especialmente para la oración.

- ¿Qué esperas? - Preguntó él con a mujer parada en el umbral.

- Lo mejor siempre se hace esperar - dijo ella cerrando las puertas tras de sí, caminó hacia él al mismo tiempo que se quitaba el vestido, Sasuke observaba detenidamente, la suave tela roja cayéndose de ese cuerpo voluptuoso, la rubia no llevaba sostén, sólo unas bragas de encaje con liguero y para alegría de Sasuke no había nada sospechoso saliéndole en la entrepierna, era una mujer de verdad.

Respiró tranquilo, se dejó caer en el sofá y la rubia se puso de cuatro patas en medio de sus piernas, le fue quitando la bata, estaba desnudo, ella le fue besando pro el pecho hasta bajar a su miembro.

- No estás excitado - dijo ella sorprendida como tenía el miembro quieto, dormido y perezoso del pelinegro en la cara.

Una hora después... Sasuke seguía frígido, su miembro que siempre hacía que las mujeres que cogía gritara por más como bestias posesas, ahora simplemente estaba como si nada ante las atenciones de la rubia, sexo oral, golpes, disfraces, ella le hacía de todo y Sasuke nada que nada, aquello la exasperaba, nunca ningún cliente la había despreciado tanto, era un golpe a su orgullo, se levantó del piso y se puso su vestido.

- ¿Qué haces? - Preguntó Sasuke como ella le dio una mirada asesina.

- No pierdo el tiempo con mocosos que no saben manejar -dijo ella prendiendo un cigarro.

- ¿De qué hablas? He manejado chicas más buenas que tú.

- Soy la mejor de la ciudad, sólo un impotente no se excitaría con todo lo que hago, bueno... impotente y gay - dijo ella riéndose. - No te preocupes, no soy tan mala gente, no te cobraré, igual no hiciste nada.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves? Regresa, estúpida! No soy gay y menos impotente!

Enojado, Sasuke se puso a buscar su ropa para vestirse, en eso su celular cayó de su bolsillo y lo tomó, estaba encendido y se quedó en shock al ver la foto de Naruto en el wallpaper...

- No puede ser, quédate quieto - gritó Sasuke bajando la cabeza y viendo que su miembro que no funcionaba horas atrás, ahora tenía una erección increíble y le dolía si no se encargaba de eso. - Espera... He estado muy estresado y bebí mucho... por eso no pude tener une reacción con ella, aparte de eso, no es tan bonita... Naruto y yo sólo somos amigos, amigos, AMIGOS... Y como buen amigo lo voy a llamar para ver cómo esta - dijo marcándole.

En la cafetería, era autoservicio, Naruto se ofreció a ir por los cafés, estaba realmente apenado por usar a Sai como paño de lágrimas sabiendo que éste buscaba algo más que secarle los mocos. Mientras tanto Sai lo esperaba en la mesa con sus cosas, vio que el celular del rubio empezó a sonar.

- ¿Aló? - Contestó, pero nadie le respondió en la otra línea.

- ¿Quién eres? - Dijo Sasuke serio.

- Ah, eres el novio falso - dijo Sai con veneno (esto parece telenovela mexicana .)

- Así es, SOY EL NOVIO DE NARUTO.

- Pos tu novio está conmigo.

- ¿Eres Sai?

- Sí, el VERDADERO NOVIO DE NARUTO.

- No digas tonterías y pásame a Naruto.

- No creo que Naruto pueda hablar, su boca está ocupada.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- A diferencia de ti, sé darle amor - Sai se rió y colgó el celular.

- Sí que tardan en hacer el café - dijo Naruto regresando con una bandeja con dos tazas.

- Lamento haber cogido tu celular - dijo Sai regresándoselo. - El mío se quedó sin batería y necesitaba llamar (n_n)

- ¿Aló? Aló! Nadie le cuelga a Sasuke UCHIHA, nadie le quita el novio a SASUKE UCHIHA.

- Sasuke - llamó Mikoto entrando al lugar.

- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine a decirte que te vayas a arreglar para la cena.

- Esta bien, pero tengo que ir por Naruto primero.

- No te preocupes, ya lo mandé a traer, así que apúrate.

- ¿Lo mandaste a qué? Naruto no sabe que nosotros somos, mamá, ¿qué hiciste?

- Pues ya lo sabrá - dijo ella con una sonrisa como se iba.

- Naruto me va a matar - dijo Sasuke asustado, con el compromiso falso y la boda, se le olvidó decir al rubio el secreto de la familia Uchiha.

Naruto se despidió de Sai en la parada de autobús, una vez que el pelinegro desapareció de la vista, una camioneta blanca de ventanas negras se detuvo ante el rubio.

- Suba - dijo una voz desde el interior de la camioneta.

- No gracias, yo espero... - Naruto se quedó petrificado cuando la ventanilla bajó y una pistola lo apuntó.

- No te lo pido, te lo ordeno - dijo el hombre con una máscara con la letra "n".


	6. Capítulo 6: Cosas de familia

**Capítulo 6: Cosas de familia.**

cuando uno se casa es con todo y familia... ¿en serio?

Sus secuestradores estaban enmascarados, así que Naruto no podía decir a qué iban ellos, pero claro que tenía mucho miedo. El líder de todos, quien lo apuntó con una pistola para que se subiera a la camioneta, ahora hacía lo mismo para que se bajara. Naruto vaciló, pero una vez que bajó del carro trató de salir corriendo. No llegó muy lejos y fue atrapado por dos hombres que lo agarraron con fuerza por los brazos.

- Suéltame! - Gritó Naruto como los hombres lo obedecieron y lo arrojaron contra el piso.

- Estas rodeado, así que déjate de hacer el difícil - dijo el líder haciendo señas a otros hombres para que abrieran la puerta.

- ¿Qué quieren de mí?

- Que entres - dijo el líder moviendo la pistola hacia la puerta abierta. - Si no... ¡PUM! - dijo riéndose como restregaba la pistola contra la mejilla de Naruto que apretó los labios fuerte ante el metal frío contra su piel.

Estaban en un callejón, con varios tanques de basura y edificios altos. Era de noche, estaba oscuro, Naruto no reconocía nada aunque intentara salir corriendo otra vez, no sabía a dónde ir. Siguió a los hombres por el pasillo. Las paredes tenían estampados de flores doradas, jarrones de dinastía china, estatuas griegas y muchas habitaciones.

- Es aquí - dijo el líder agarrándolo por el brazo para que se detuviera ante el número seis.

- Uh - Naruto hizo una mueca y empujó al líder para que lo soltara, después abrió la puerta y miró la habitación ante él.

No había muchos muebles, sólo un sofá grande y negro, cuero original. Una gran ventana que daba una vista a los rascacielos de la ciudad, significaba que estaba en el centro, pensó el rubio.

- Quiero ir al baño - dijo como los otros se miraron confundidos.

- Puedes ir, pero estaremos vigilándote, no hagas nada estúpido - dijo el líder haciendo señas para que los hombres llevaran a Naruto al baño y se quedaran vigilando afuera.

Naruto cerró con seguro la puerta del baño, después trató de buscar alguna salida.

- ¿Qué demonios está pasando? - Dijo Naruto mirando por la pequeña ventana del baño.

Primero no cabía y si cabía era imposible salir vivo después de arrojarse por un piso tan alto, con sólo pensarlo tuvo vértigo. Después miró el techo, había una puertilla de su tamaño, no sabía a dónde llevaba, pero era mejor que quedarse ahí con esos tipos que podían hacerle quien sabía qué. Naruto se subió en el excusado y saltó varias veces hasta tirar la puertilla, en eso escuchó golpes en la puerta y gritos.

- ¿Porqué tardas tanto?

- Eh... Porque me duele el estómago - dijo Naruto consiguiendo abrir la puertilla y ahora trataba de subirse y meterse dentro.

- Que no escape - dijo el líder todo tranquilo como sus hombres empezaron a patear la puerta para entrar por la fuerza, pero cuando lo hicieron Naruto desaparecía por el techo.

- ¿A dónde lleva eso? - Preguntó el líder.

- No sabemos - dijeron los hombres asustados.

- Pos vayan por él!

- Sí - todos apresurados incluido el líder salieron de la habitación en busca de Naruto.

Gateaba con rapidez por el estrecho pasillo, al final se tropezó con una rejilla, miró a través de ella, al parecer llevaba a la lavandería porque había lavadoras gigantes, pateó la rejilla hasta romperla y salió por ahí, cayó sobre varias canastas de ropa sucia.

- Sí, sí! - Gritó Naruto emocionado como consiguió escapara o eso creía cuando vio a los hombres enmascarados.

Se apresuró a salir corriendo por la dirección contraria, regresó al callejón de antes y se tropezó con un hombre que lo atrapó en sus brazos.

- Sasuke - dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, pero se le fue desapareciendo al ver que no era Sasuke, simplemente era uno de cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color parecido a Sasuke. - Eh... Perdón, por favor, ayúdame, hay unos tipos que me andan persiguiendo...

- ¿Te refieres a ellos? - Preguntó el chico con media sonrisa.

- Sí, por favor, vámonos, son peligrosos, llevan armas.

- No te preocupes, somos amigos (n_n)

Confundido Naruto se quedó en shock cuando los otros hombres llegaron y el que lo tenía n sus brazos lo arrojó contra ellos.

- Ya rápido y que no se escape otra vez - dijo el chico frío como se iba.

Derrotado, Naruto se dejó arrastrar por los enmascarados a la habitación otra vez, el líder le arrojo un kimono con flores azules y hojas verdosas.

- El jefe quiere que te pongas esto.

- No - dijo Naruto arrojándole el kimono le regreso.

- Te lo ordeno - dijo el otro agarrándolo del cuello y sacudiéndolo con fuerza. - Excepto que quieras que mis hombres te vistan.

Naruto no podía verles el rostro, pero sintió que los hombres se reían y lo miraban con lujuria.

- Esta bien - dijo Naruto tomando el kimono, después se fue al baño y se encerró ahí, ya no podía volver a intentar escapar por el techo ya que varios hombres quedaron vigilando en la lavandería.

Y tal vez no iban a darle más oportunidades. "Sasuke"... Naruto se dejó caer en el piso y abrazó con fuerza el kimono. Ya había visto películas así, secuestraban a chicos o chicas, los ponían bonitos, los violaban y después los mataban, descuartizaban sus rostros para que no los reconocieran...

- Vamos a entrar en cinco minutos - dijo el líder tras la puerta. - Uno...

Naruto se apresuró a cambiarse, se puso el kimono y después las sandalias de plataforma, entonces el líder abrió la puerta y asintió con la cabeza.

- Estas listo para ver los señores.

- ¡¿Señores? - Preguntó Naruto en shock. ¡¿Iba a ser el juguete sexual de varios hombres al mismo tiempo? - No! ¿Qué quieren de mí?

- Ya deja de gritar y vamos - dijo el líder agarrándolo del brazo y halándolo fuera del baño.

- No! - Gritaba Naruto como el otro lo llevaba por el pasillo hacia un ascensor. - No! Suéltame! No me toques! - Gritó Naruto cogiendo un florero de los bonitos que había expuestos y lo rompió contra la cabeza de su captor (aunque el líder parecía el más fuerte, no iba a desistir, cayó en blanco contra el piso, XD)

Entonces el ascensor se abrió, apareció el chico que se parecía a Sasuke, se quedó mirando al líder desmayado en el piso y después miró a Naruto, echándose a reír.

- Sí que eres divertido.

- ¿Qué me vas a hacer?

- ¿Yo? Nada, pero mi hermano te hará de todo con lo pervertido que es (.) Apresúrate, esta desesperado por tenerte - dijo tomando a Naruto de la mano y arrastrándolo al ascensor.

El ascensor empezó a moverse hacia arriba. El pelinegro a su lado, lo miraba con interés, el kimono le quedaba algo grande, empezó a resbalarse por el hombro, con cuidado cogió la tela y lo puso en su lugar, sus dedos al rozar el hombro del menor, lo sintió temblar, aquello lo dejó maravillado, entonces Naruto empezó a llorar.

- Oiga, no llores, no te voy a hacer nada malo - dijo el pelinegro dándole palmadas para que se calmara.

- Pero tu hermano el pervertido sí! - Chilló Naruto cubriéndose la cara. - Y nunca le confesé a Sasuke que lo amaba...

El ascensor se abrió y Naruto aprovechó la confusión del pelinegro para empujarlo y golpearlo contra los botones en la pared, después salió corriendo, pero por desgracia se resbaló con esas sandalias tan altas y se fue de cara contra el piso.

- ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó alguien corriendo hacia Naruto para ayudarlo.

- No me toques! - Gritó empujándolo, pero el otro lo agarró con más fuerza.

- Soy Sasuke.

Naruto alzó la vista rápido para ver al chico ante él... Sasuke.

- Estas sangrando - dijo mirando la frente del rubio que tenía un hilo de sangre, sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y le limpió.

- Sasuke! - Gritó Naruto abrazándolo con fuerza, aquello sorprendió al mayor, hasta lo puso tomate.

-¿Porqué te emocionas? Nos vimos hoy en la mañana (XD)

- Yo, Sasuke... - Naruto estaba decidido de confesar su amor, con lo que le pasó, se sentía fuerte para confesar su amor. - Sasuke, yo te...

- Tu novio sí que es fuerte, ¿cómo hiciste para domarlo? - Dijo el que se parecía a Sasuke caminando hacia ellos.

- Él quiere llevarme con su hermano pervertido para que me viole! - Dijo Naruto apuntándolo con el dedo.

- ¿Soy tu hermano pervertido? - Exclamó Sasuke con un tic en el ojo.

- Espera... - Confundido Naruto miró a Sasuke, después al otro, después a Sasuke después al otro (hasta marearse)

- Soy Itachi Uchiha, el hermano del pervertido... (:D)

- ¿Qué significa todo esto?

- Mi mamá, tan querida... La muy bruja nos hizo una cena en el hotel... de compromiso... con nuestros padres... - Dijo Sasuke entre dientes.

- Pero, esos hombres enmascarados...

- Son nuestros escoltas - dijo Itachi. - A veces son rudos, especialmente Rock Lee, pero lo único que querían era traer a salvo al prometido de nuestro Sasukito.

Entonces el líder de los "secuestradores" salió de las sombras.

- ¿Qué es la "n" en la máscara? - Preguntó el rubio.

- ¡¿n? - Exclamó Rock Lee quitándose la máscara y dejándose ver la cara, con unos ojazos grandotes. - Otra vez me puse mal la máscara, no es "n" es U de clan Uchiha - dijo como gotas de sudor apareció en la cabeza de los otros.

- Te dejaré para que tranquilices a Narutin - dijo Itachi yéndose como Rock Lee hacía lo mismo.

- Creí que tu familia eran dueños de una finca en tu pueblo - dijo Naruto pensativo.

- Sí... Toman sus vacaciones ahí y 24 x 6 son mafiosos (XD) Yakuza, el padrino, noir, ya sabes.

- ¡¿QUÉ?

- ¿No te lo dije? Ahora lo sabes, por eso me largué de casa una vez que cumplí mayoría de edad, no sabes lo horrible que es vivir rodeado de asesinos fríos que no parpadean al cortarte la cabeza.

- ¡¿En qué me metiste, Sasuke Uchiha? - Dijo Naruto ahogándolo.

- Tranquilízate, lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es cenar como ellos quieren, en familia.

- Mis padres se van a volver locos.

- No te preocupes, mis padres no soltarán que son mafiosos como si nada, los emborracharán y después confesarán (XD)

- Es que no sabes que mi familia...

Antes de que Naruto dijera algo, Sasuke lo llevó al restaurante que estaba en la terraza, los Uchihas habían alquilado todo el lugar para que no hubiera interrupciones. La mesa era redonda, mantel perlado, con los platos y vino servido. Pero ninguno se dignó a acercarse a la mesa, los que estaban ahí parecían comerlos con la mirada.

- Pos es mi familia... - Dijo Sasuke con vergüenza ajena. - Ya conoces mi hermano, Itachi, al que le metiste un golpe :) la que está a su lado, es su esposa, mi cuñada, la nuera de mis padres... Konan... Ya esta viejita, pero negocios son negocios, sus padres controlan el mar.

La peliazul escuchó su descripción de Sasuke y le dio una mirada asesina.

- Mi padre, el que se viste como Marlon Brando, es Fugaku Uchiha, no te dejes engañar, parece buena gente y comprensivo, pero tiene un arsenal de armas en la cajuela de su carro (.) y mi madre... Mikoto... Ya la conoces... es la más peligrosa de la familia, se mete en todo peor que en la CIA y FBI juntos.

- Gusto en conocerlos - dijo Naruto haciendo una reverencia.

- ¿No nos vas a presentar? - Preguntó una mujer secamente, Naruto alzó la vista y abrió los ojos como platos.

- Mamá, ¡¿qué haces aquí?

- Es tu cena de compromiso, ¿no? - Dijo Kushina llorando. - Ni nos dijiste que tenías novio, ni sabíamos que eras gay - dijo ella sonándose los mocos con el mantel. - ¡¿Nos lo ibas a decir en tu luna de miel? Niño malcriado!

- No es lo que piensas, mamá, Sasuke y yo sólo somos...

- Novios, muy felices! - Dijo Sasuke tapándole la boca a Naruto antes de que dijera la verdad. - Si dices que hemos estados jugando con ellos, mi padre me va a mandar a dormir con los peces.

- ¿Y crees que me gusta engañar a mis padres?

- Vamos a comer y decir lo mucho que nos amamos, después cada uno a su casa - dijo Sasuke sentando a Naruto en la silla.

- Minato, di algo - dijo Kushina sabaneándolo por el hombro.

- Eh...

- La culpa lo tiene el infeliz de Kakashi - dijo ella golpeando fuerte la mesa.

- ¿Quién es Kakashi? - Preguntó Sasuke por lo bajo.

- Era mi profesor de arte del colegio - dijo Naruto confundido.

- Llevó a mi pequeño e inocente Narutin a un viaje ca Europa con los compañeros de clase... A Europa... A pintar modelos empelota, desnudos con sus cositas paseando al aire libre y mi hijo se volvió un pervertido... Gay... Lo llevó a Love Parade! Jamás tendré nietos! - Lloró Kushina a gritos.

- Pueden adoptar - dijo Itachi como todos los miraron con cara de pocos amigos.

- A mí no me importa, mi hijo menor puede hacer lo que quiera porque mi súper campeón - dijo Fugaku dando un golpe a Itachi. - Está casado con Konan y de ahí tendremos descendencia, así que lacemos nuestras copas y celebremos el matrimonio de Sasuke y Naruto!

- Aún no - dijo Kushina dando otro golpe a la mesa. - Un novio decente pide la mano de su hija... Digo, hijo a sus padres primero.

- En eso estamos de acuerdo - dijo Minato.

- Tienes razón, hay que seguir las tradiciones y respeto por la familia - dijo Fugaku. - Sasuke arrodíllate y pida la mano de Naruto como se debe.

- Eh, no, digo, ni tengo el anillo - dijo Sasuke nervioso.

- No te preocupes, mami tiene muchos - dijo Mikoto quitándose el anillo que llevaba en la mano derecha y se lo dio a su hijo.

- Sí, claro, tú lo tienes todo (.) - Derrotado Sasuke cogió el anillo y se arrodilló ante Naruto.

- Sasuke, creo que lo mejor es decir la verdad ahora que estamos todos reunidos - dijo Naruto como Sasuke le selló los labios con los dedos para que se callara.

- Naruto, cásate conmigo - dijo Sasuke tomando su mano izquierda y poniendo el anillo en su dedo anular.

- Más romántico - dijo Kushina golpeando la mesa. - Mi hijo único y hermoso no se va a casar con un patán.

- Esta bien... Naruto, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? Eres la persona más maravillosa, perfecta, buena gente, tierna, amable y buen amigo que he tenido en toda mi vida y quiero que sepas que voy a estar contigo siempre, en la muerte y enfermedad, nunca te dejaré, cuando te sientas mal, sólo estaré contigo, échame un grito y ahí estaré en la tierra, en Marte, en Mercurio, donde quieras, cuando quieras, como quieras, siempre me tendrás.

- Así está mejor - dijo Kushina llorando. - Pero ¿con qué piensas mantener a mi hijo? Pareces un mocoso perezosos que no levanta ni un dedo para cagar - dijo ella mirando sin parpadear a Sasuke.

- Eh... Estudio con su hijo... Arquitectura... eh... voy a heredar el negocio familiar de mis padres... eh... - Dijo Sasuke empezando a sentir comezón por todas partes por los nervios.

- ¿Qué clase de negocio familiar?

- Somos dueños de fincas y granjas en nuestro pueblo, tenemos fábricas de queso, carne, leche, productos comestibles - dijo Itachi. - Y en la ciudad construimos casas, vendemos propiedades, bienes raíces.

- Se le olvidó decir que son mafiosos secuestradores - dijo Naruto (.)

- No digas eso, no queremos espantar a tus padres - dijo Sasuke poniendo una mano en su pierna para que se calmara, pero eso puso más nervioso a Naruto (XD)

- Suena bien, aunque hubiera querido que Naruto se casara con alguien como mi esposo, valiente y fuerte - dijo Kushina con media sonrisa. - Policía.

Todos los Uchihas se quedaron fríos con la palabra policía, hasta Sasuke empezó a sudar frío.

- ¿Tu familia es policía?

- Pos nunca me dejas hablar - dijo Naruto con un puchero. - Mi padre es policía especial, francotirador, le encanta la justicia, cuando se entere que me caso con la mafia le va a dar un infarto y mi madre es médica forense para el departamento de homicidios, si se entera, te va a cazar y te va a hacer vivisección (:P)

- ¿Hay algún problema con que seamos de la policía? - Preguntó Minato serio.

- Claro que no, amamos a Naurtin - dijo Mikoto haciendo una seña para que el mesero sirviera más vino.

La comida continúo normal hasta después de media noche. Nadie habló más de sus asuntos ni del matrimonio, los primeros en retirarse fueron los NAMIKAZE UZUMAKI, con muchas dudas de dejar a su hijo único y hermoso en manos de Sasuke. Al final Naruto se quedó con los Uchiha y el postre.

- Vaya, Sasuke, no me dijiste que tu novio venía de policía - dijo Fugaku extirpando el caparazón de la ostra, no le gustaba comer eso, pero le encantaba machar todo lo vivo.

Naruto se encogió en su asiento al ver cómo la ostra salía volando al centro de la mesa.

- Papá, déjame explicarte - dijo Sasuke soltándose la corbata.

- Se ve que eres un Uchiha, tan inteligente como tu padre y madre - dijo Fugaku riéndose. - Ahora que nos aliamos con la policía, tendremos más control, nadie se meterá en nuestros negocios y las otras familias se asustarán con nosotros porque controlamos a la policía, después el ejército, ja, ja, ja, el mundo, bienvenido a la familia - dijo levantándose de su asiento y dando un golpe a Naruto. - Ahora me retiraré a revisar las vacas, andan podridas últimamente - dijo yéndose.

- Con eso se refiere a matar a algunos empleados que han estado robando dinero - dijo Mikoto.

- Mamá, no asuste es a Naruto - dijo Sasuke.

- Me parece bien que Naruto vaya aprendiendo de nuestros negocios - dijo Itachi con una sonrisa y guiñando el ojo al rubio.

- No le des la razón a la bruja - dijo Sasuke exasperado.

- No puedo creer que cambiaras a mi hermana por esto - masculló Konan que no había dicho mucho, fulminó con la mirada a Naruto y se fue.

- Tomó mucho, la llevaré a nuestro cuarto - dijo Itachi yéndose con una reverencia.

- Sakura es del clan de los Akatsuki - dijo Mikoto seria. - Habrá sangre, pero si Sasukito es feliz nosotros también, no dejaremos que nadie y nada se interpongan en su amor! Esta noche dormirán el hotel y mañana se encontrarán con el planeador de bodas!

Al final Sasuke y Naruto se quedaron a solas, con media botella de vino y música romántica de fondo.

- ¿Cómo pude dejar que me metieras en esto? ¿Ahora tenemos que casarnos para que no me mate la mafia? - Dijo Naruto dejando caer la cabeza contra la mesa.

- Es porque me quieres - dijo Sasuke.

- ¿Por fin te diste cuent...?

- Y yo te quiero, como amigo, los amigos hacen esto, se cubren las espaldas - dijo Sasuke levantándose de la silla e hizo que Naruto lo siguiera, caminaron hacia la baranda para ver el paisaje.

- Sí que eres bueno para mentir - dijo Naruto mirando el cielo lleno de estrellas. - Cuando me pediste matrimonio ante nuestras familias - dijo mirando el anillo en su dedo. - Lo creí...

- No estaba mintiendo - dijo Sasuke tomando la mano de Naruto y le dio un apretón fuerte. - Cuando dije que iba a estar contigo siempre sin importar nada, no era mentira. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, cualquiera me hubiera mandado lejos, pero me sigues la corriente, con todos estas mentiras... Creo que eres el único con quien puedo ser sincero, así que confía en mí también.

- No puedo - dijo Naruto poniéndose en cuclillas y empezando a llorar.

- ¿Estás bien? Naruto - dijo Sasuke preocupado como se puso a su lado.

- Si te digo la verdad... me vas a odiar...

- ¿De qué hablas?

- No quiero que me odies, no puedo decírtelo, lo que siento... Prefiero estar así, es mejor ser tu amigo que no ser nada... aunque tenga que vivir en esta mentira... Sasuke... Pero me duele cuando dices esas cosas, me haces sentir que nunca seremos más que eso... Si yo hubiera sido una chica... Si estuviéramos en otro lugar... Y pudieras quererme de la forma como te quiero...

- No puedo entenderte bien en medio de lágrimas, hablas tan bajo - dijo Sasuke haciendo que Naruto se pusiera de pie con él. - Lo único que me queda claro es que soy el culpable de que te estés sintiendo mal, haré lo que sea para terminar con la mentira, lo lamento... Me encargaré de mis padres y de los tuyos...

- No es eso... - dijo Naruto llorando con más fuerza.

- ¿Entonces qué te pasa? No soy bueno con las palabras, pero si puedo hacer que te sientas mejor y que dejes de llorar - dijo Sasuke poniendo sus manos en el rostro del rubio, las lágrimas que brotaban de esos ojos azules, parecían diamantes ante la luz de luna.

Naruto abrió la boca para decirlo, confesar de una vez lo que sentía por él, pero Sasuke le besó la mejilla cerca del ojo, limpiando sus lágrimas con sus labios, se sintió bien, Naruto perdió todas sus fuerzas, si la única forma de estar con l que amaba era a punta de mentiras, iba a soportarlo.


	7. Capítulo 7: And your brother too

**Capítulo 7: And your brother too.**

Gaara era el más infeliz del mundo, no sólo tenía una cara de pocos amigos, su traje y corbata, zapatos bien lustrados, su pequeña oficina que consistía en un cubículo de tres paredes (ni cuatro paredes tenía .) un escritorio lleno de papales y un hermoso cactus que expresaba todo lo que sentía por el mundo, estaba que picaba a todos.

- O sea que se quieren casar - dijo Gaara sin siquiera parpadear.

La pareja sentada ante él, era una chica de no más de veinte años y un chico igual de joven, los dos tenían las típicas sonrisas de enamorados bobos.

- Sí - dijeron al unísono.

- Y quieren que yo los case.

- Eres el organizador de bodas, ¿no? - Dijo la chica confundida.

- Sí - dijo Gaara con cara de bulldog. - Organizo bodas, ¿para qué lo preguntas si en mi tarjeta lo dice? - Dijo fríamente. - Pero para tu información, el mundo es horrible y no existe finales felices. Deberían gastar el dinero para cosas más importantes como ir de party o shopping.

- ¿De qué hablas? - Dijo ella abriendo los ojos como platos.

- Vamos, tu novio dice que te quiere, pero espera dentro de diez años cuando ya estés gordas y llena de hijos, él se dirá que está de viaje de negocios, pero estará con su secretaria veinte años más joven de sesenta, noventa, sesenta - dijo Gaara.

- Oiga, yo amo a mi novia! - Gritó el tipo enojado.

- Claro, por ahora te da sexo 24 x 7, pero cuando se casen, te obligará a trabajar para que le mantenga los caprichosos, cuando llegues a casa estarás tan cansado que no podrás ni con la primera ronda, así que ella se irá con el chofer.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - Chilló ella como su novio se levantó y la tomó de la mano.

- Vámonos a buscar otro organizador de bodas - dijo él como ella asentía con la cabeza y se fueron como Gaara seguía con cara de malas pulgas.

- Si sigues espantando los clientes vas a terminar con el negocio de una - dijo Kankuro asomando la cabeza por el otro cubículo.

- Pos si no quieren la verdad que no se casen - dijo Gaara. - No estaríamos tan mal si hubiéramos montado un bufet de divorcios en vez de organizadores de boda.

- Es lo único que nos dejó nuestros padres - dijo Temari asomándose por el otro cubículo.

- ¿No ves la ironía? Montaron una oficina que organiza bodas, pero papá se fue con la secretaria y mamá con el chofer - dijo Gaara sin inmutarse.

- Ya dejen de cuchichear que les tengo la boda del año - dijo Yashamaru apareciendo con una carpeta en mano. - Se casará uno de lo más rico del país y su madre ya nos ha dado cincuenta millones de yenes como anticipo, con eso nos salvaremos de la quiebra y más - dijo con una sonrisota. - Aunque si fallamos... tampoco nos preocuparemos ya que nos matarán (XD) Es la boda del hijo del clan Uchiha... Mafiosos, yakuza, el padrino, a dormir con Nemo, ya saben.

Todos escucharon con atención, especialmente Gaara, de repente ese apellido le sonaba familiar.

- Como es algo tan importante, escogeré a uno de ustedes para que se encarguen de organizar la mejor boda - dijo Yashamaru mirando a uno por uno de sus sobrinos.

- Yo lo haré - dijo Gaara levantándose de la silla y caminando hacia su tío para coger la carpeta.

- Espera - dijo éste asustado ya que conocía el genio del pelirrojo. - Estaba pensando en alguien amable como Kankuro o seria como Temari QUE LES GUSTE ORGANIZAR BODAS, tú no eres precisamente CELESTINO.

- ¿Quién se casará?

- Sasuke Uchiha, el hijo men...

- YO ORGANIZARÉ LA BODA - dijo Gaara arrebatándole la carpeta y le dio una mirada asesina, era tan azul y sin pupilas, eso ponía a todos con piel de gallina.

Su tío y hermanos no dijeron nada y se quedaron mirándolo irse sin siquiera mirar atrás. Era la primera vez que Gaara estaba interesado en planear una boda, hasta tenía una sonrisa macabra en la cara cuando se metió al ascensor.

Flashback

Era el último año de preparatoria, todos celebraban con una gran fiesta en el colegio. Algunos bailaban y otros tomaban, Sasuke estaba en la terraza mirando el paisaje (la verdad era que se escondía de las chicas que lo acosaban) Tenía los brazos recostados en la baranda, el viento jugaba con sus cabellos oscuros, estaba más aburrido que una ostra y perdido en sus pensamientos que ni se dio cuenta que la puerta de la terraza se abrió y apareció alguien. Ese alguien caminó lentamente hacia él hasta detenerse bien cerca y Sasuke seguía sin parar bolas, seguía en lo suyo, mriando el cielo y ls nubes, entonces ese alguien deciidó "toser" para que lo notara, con el susto Sasuke por poco y se iba por la baranda y caía pisos abajo (XD)

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué pasa? - Decía Sasuke respirando aceleradamente como se giraba y se encontraba con un chico un poco menor que él, cabellos rojos, ojos celestes y con mucho sobrepeso, el pelirrojo era tan gordo que Sasuke creyó que lo iba a comer de un bocado.

- Soy... Eh... Ga... Gaara... - Dijo éste por lo bajo, sonrojado, tímido. - Eh... Como es el último año... Yo... quiero confesar mis sentimientos...

- ¿De qué hablas? - Dijo Sasuke confundido.

- Me... me gustas... - Dijo Gaara extendiendo las manos hacia el mayor con un pastel (hecho a mano por él mismo, XD)

- Eres un chico.

- Pero... me... me... gustas! - Dijo Gaara nervioso, entonces Sasuke tomó el pastel y sin más lo plantó de un golpe contra su cara, de la sorpresa, Gaara cayó al piso con el uniforme manchado y la cara llena de ponqué.

- No soy ningún joto, ve a mariquear a otro, además si fueras una chica tampoco me fijaría en ti, oinc, oinc, mejor búscate a Porky, maldito gordo.

Gaara abrió grande los ojos, llenos de lágrimas, se levantó como pudo y salió corriendo, lloraba tanto que se tropezó contra la puerta, se resbaló de las escaleras (pasó meses con la pierna enyesada)

Endflashback

Todo lo que le pasó le dio fuerzas, le hizo aguantar hambre y hacer ejercicio como loco, ahora era flaco, bonito, con músculos definidos, atlético y mucho, mucho odio contra el mundo, el amor y SASUKE UCHIHA.

Gaara metió una patada al ascensor antes de salir de él, seguía con su sonrisa llena de odio, Dios o el demonio debía existir, por fin iba a tener la chance de vengarse de SASUKE UCHIHA.

- Le pagaré con la misma moneda, le organizaré una boda tan "buena" que lo humillaré, lo pisotearé, le haré que su novio lo deje, todos se reirán de él y el puto pastel de varios pisos se le irá encima con toda mi furia, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!

Mientras tanto, lejos de los planes maquiavélicos de Gaara, Sasuke estaba de lo más cool en el suite del hotel donde pasó la noche con Naruto, claro que el rubio en la cama y él en el sofá (para que willi no se liberara en medio de la noche, XD)

- Naruto, ven aquí! - gritó Sasuke desde el baño, el rubio que estaba viendo el TV se fue rápido a ver lo que quería.

Sasuke estaba preparando el jacuzzi, las burbujas salían del agua, estaba cubierto de rosas y perfumes.

- Te preparé un baño para que te relajes - dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa como Naruto sorprendido por el detalle se le acercó.

- Gra... gracias...

- No hay de qué - dijo Sasuke con malicia. - Ala gua! - Gritó y empujó a Naruto contra el Jacuzzi, el rubio entró al agua con todo y ropa.

- Es infantil! - Dijo Naruto haciendo un puchero.

- Por favor, sonría - dijo Sasuke riéndose como cogió espuma del jacuzzi y la sopló contra la cara del rubio de una forma juguetona.

- ¿No te vas a meter conmigo? - Preguntó sonrojado.

- Eh... - Aquello atrapó a Sasuke de sorpresa, llevaba tiempo evitando a Naruto y tomar un baño juntos era una mala idea, así que se fue rápido. - Ya me bañé... Eh... Iré... al restaurante... Tómate el tiempo que quieras.

La puerta se cerró ante Naruto y decepcionado se hundió hasta el fondo.

- Si me quito la ropa ante Naruto, no será para bañarme sino para... - Sasuke sacudió con fuerza para sacar esas ideas de la cabeza, era enfermizo imaginar besando, tocando y haciendo el amor a su mejor amigo.

Debería solo por el pasillo hacia el restaurante cuando se tropezó con alguien.

- Te buscaba - dijo Itachi como su hermano frunció el ceño.

- "Como no puedo confiar esto a Naruto porque es él quien me causa estas sensaciones raras... Puedo confiar en Itachi, es el único decente de la familia". - Pensó Sasuke. - Yo también te buscaba - dijo empujándolo hacia el restaurante. - Tomemos unas cervezas y hablemos como machos que somos (n_n)

Como era la hora del almuerzo, todo estaba lleno, ellos apenas consiguieron lugar en la barra, una chica les sirvió unas cervezas y los dejaron solos para hablar, a principio hubo mucho silencio, Itachi se limitaba a jugar con la botella y Sasuke tomaba como poseso, planeaba confesar toda la verdad entre él y Naruto a su hermano para que lo aconsejara, para eso lo tenía que hacer borracho.

- Debo confesar que - dijeron al unísono, mirándose a los ojos (qué dramáticos, XD) - Tú primero!

Se quedaron en silencio un rato más, hasta que Itachi se hartó su cerveza de una y se puso a hablar.

- Soy gay.

- ¡¿QUÉ? - Gritó Sasuke con la quijada hasta el piso. - Tienes esposa, es Konan, pero es tu esposa!

- Bueno - Itachi cerró los ojos, suspiró hondo. - No sé si soy gay, apenas tuve una novia en el colegio y después me casé con Konan... Nunca he tenido nada con otro hombre, pero siempre lo he pensado... Una parte de mí, no sé si es por probar o porque soy gay... Te lo digo porque eres gay, eso me dio fuerza para confesar mis sentmientos.

- El hombre que más respeto y admiro (más que mi padre) es G-A-Y?

- ¿Porqué te comportas así? ¿Acaso no eres gay y eres feliz con Naruto? Hasta te vas a casar!

- Pero lo mío con Naruto es diferente!

- ¿Cómo así? Explícate.

- "Con lo que me soltó Itachi y si ahora le digo que no soy gay y Naruto tampoco y que sólo estamos engañando a todos... Me va a matar..." Eh... Me comporto así porque... estas casado... eh... ¿Piensas engañar a Konan?

- Bueno... Es con un chico... No con otra mujer... Sueno estúpido, pero hace meses que no tengo nada con ella, dormimos en habitaciones separadas...

- Guárdate los detalles de tu vida sexual.

- Ya sabes que nuestro padre quiere nietos para seguir con el negocio familiar... no puedo andar diciendo por ahí lo que siento, pienso... - Dijo Itachi empezando a quitar la etiqueta de la botella por los nervios. - Pero anoche en la cena, al verte tan feliz con tu novio, me dije que yo debía intentarlo con un chico... para saber si lo mío es pura curiosidad o algo serio... No conozco a nadie... con estas preferencias, pero como eres gay, pensé que podrías presentarme algún amigo...

- ¿Amigo? ¿Gay?

- Sí (n_n) supongo que debes tener muchos amigos.

- Eh... Claro - dijo Sasuke tragando saliva. - Ahora mismo haré unas llamadas... a mis amigos gay... te conseguiré alguien...

- Perfecto, me avisas cuando lo tengas listo, iré a una reunión de negocios - dijo Itachi dando una palmada a Sasuke y se fue feliz como una lombriz en cambio Sasuke se puso de color morado, verde, azul, negro, beige, tenía ganas de trasbocar, o sea, había hecho muchas cosas gays últimamente, pero la charla con su hermano era súper gay.

- Sasuke! - Gritó Mikoto metiéndole un susto de muerte al golpearlo en la cabeza. - Tan temprano y borrachín, ¿dónde está Narutin? Me salió una rima, ja, ja, ja, ja!

- Ya viene - dijo Sasuke señalando la entrada donde aparecía Naruto en un kimono de color perla claro con flores de loto y bambú.

- Aquí estamos, hijo! - Gritó Mikoto, todos miraron hacia ella como Sasuke se hundía en su asiento.

Naruto igual de avergonzado se fue hacia ellos y se sentaron en una mesa.

- Ahora que estamos la parejita más linda del mundo - dijo Mikoto emocionada. - Les presento al hombre que les dará el día más feliz de sus vidas, Gaara, su organizador de bodas!

Los dos miraron hacia el pelirrojo que aparecía con una maleta y una cara de pocos amigos con ganas de matar a todos a mordiscos.

- Hola, Sasuke Uchiha, ¿me recuerdas? - Dijo Garra sonriendo entre dientes como se sentaba junto a Mikoto y quedaba frente a frente con la bonita pareja de novios.

- Llevas demasiado delineador en los ojos - dijo Sasuke sin dejos de recordar a Gaara.

Era lógico, años atrás Gaara tenía casi 200 kilos, ahora era un joven veinteañero, guapo, esbelto, que comía ensalada césar y hacía ejercicios 24 x 7 (también aprendió a vestir a la moda)

- ¿Cómo pudiste enamorarte de semejante imbécil? - Dijo Gaara mirando fijamente a Naruto. - Aunque no estás nada mal.

- Oiga, no andes mirando el novio de otro - se quejó Sasuke como Gaara inspeccionaba con todo y lupa a Naruto de pies a cabeza.

- Como organizador de bodas, los ayudaré a buscar el lugar, la música, las flores, la comida, los trajes, el transporte, las fotos, invitaciones - dijo Gaara con una cara de estreñido que iba a matar a Sasuke ahí mismo.

- Buenas, ¿qué van a pedir? - Preguntó la mesera con lápiz y papel en mano.

- Yo quiero una chuleta y Naruto quiere ramen - dijo Sasuke. - Es lo que más te gusta - dijo mirando al rubio.

- ¿Cómo lo recordaste? - Preguntó Naruto emocionado.

- Cuando me quedaba tarde en la universidad siempre me llevabas ramen casero y si íbamos por la calle me hacías parar en un kiosco de ramen (:D)

Los dos se pusieron a reír divertidos como la mesera anotó los pedidos de los otros.

- Quiero una chuleta, un filete al jugo, lasaña, pizza, hamburguesa, dame papas fritas, doble porción, quiero puerco también - dijo Gaara sudando. - Malteadas de chocolate, helado, galletas de nuez...

- ¿Para llevar? - Preguntó la chica sorprendida.

- Lo comeré todo aquí! - Gritó Gaara, estaba tan enojado y nervioso que no pudo evitar romper su dieta de lechuga (XD)

Mientras esperaban la comida, retomaron a los planes para la boda.

- Lo de la música, creo que sería cool usar músicos en vivo y en directo - dijo Mikoto.

- Primero, no digas cool que eres muy vieja, segundo, si te gusta tanto la boda, cásate tú - dijo Sasuke.

- Naruto - llamó Mikoto. - ¿Quieres casarte con mamá Uchiha o con hijito Uchiha?

- Claro que conmigo! Naruto es mío, consgíate a otro - dijo Sasuke molesto como apachurró a Naruto posesivamente.

Después de la comida donde Gaara se tragó todo en velocidad flash, hacía tiempo que no comía tanto y todo era culpa de Sasuke, hasta es e día le seguía arruinando la vida, si se iba a poner como un lechón iba a ser culpa de ese maldito engreído. En fin, Mikoto los dejó en paz porque iba al spa, así que Sasuke y Naruto quedaron en manos del pelirrojo, los llevaba en su carro hacia la zona de bares, por las noches siempre había presentaciones en vivo, era la mejor forma de conseguir música en vivo y en directo para la boda.

- Rápido que no tengo todo el día! ¿Se van a casar o qué? - Gritó Gaara dentro del bar como Sasuke y Naruto caminaban como tortugas.

- ¿Porqué uso puros kimonos? Es difícil andar así - dijo Naruto.

- Sostén de mí - dijo Sasuke extendiendo su mano a él para que se sostuviera y no tropezara.

- Gracias - dijo Naruto aferrándose al brazo de Sasuke, no perdió tiempo y lo manoseó todo lo que podía.

- Yo escogí los kimonos... para ti... - Dijo Sasuke sonriente. - Pero nunca creí que te ibas a ver tan... - Sasuke se mordió la lengua antes de decir más tonterías, por poco y decía a Naruto lo hermoso que era en kimono y eso estaba mal.

Entraron al bar y Gaara ya estaba sentado en la mesa mirando los grupos que pasaban al tarima, había toda clase de música, pop, visual kei, rock, reggaetón, jazz, rap, eurobeat, etc.

- Sai - exclamó Naruto al ver al aludido subiendo al escenario con una guitarra juntos a otros chicos,

Cada uno tomaba su lugar y Sai se ponía ante el micrófono.

- ¡¿Qué hace ese aquí? - Gritó Sasuke.

Como estaban en primera fila, Sai los vio, vio la cara de celoso de Sasuke y vio a Naruto todo perdido entre esa ola de sentimientos, recordaba los besos que se dio con Sai y la mirada lasciva que le daba no lo ayudaba.

- Esta canción es para el chico más lindo del mundo - dijo Sai al micrófono. - Para Naruto, pronto mi mío, mi amante, mi novio :)

Sai empezó a cantar y tocar la guitarra, era un power ballad, se movía con sensualidad en el escenario bajo los reflectores, Naruto estaba emocionado, nunca nadie le había dedicado una canción, se sentía especial mientras tanto Sasuke rechinaba los dientes. Al final e la canción todos aplaudieron y silbaron eufóricos pidiendo más, Sai se fue del escenario directo a la mesa de los otros.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a dedicar canciones al novio de Sasuke Uchiha? - Gritó Sasuke con venas reventándole por todas partes. - Con esas voz tan mala! ¡¿Quieres dejar sordo a mi Naruto o qué?

- ¿Desde cuándo Naruto es tu novio? - Mofó Sai divertido.

- Pos Naruto es mi novio! Me ama tanto que tiene tatuado mi nombre por todas partes de su cuerpo! - Gritó Sasuke.

- Ya deja de andar inventando cosas - dijo Naruto muerto de la vergüenza con todos mirando la escena de celos.

- ¿En serio? Entonces que Naruto se quite la ropa para mostrarme los tatuajes, pero juro que no dirá Sasuke sino SAI.

- Oiga, tú también deja de decir cosas - dijo Naruto encogiéndose en la silla.

- Él - dijo Gaara apuntando con el dedo a Sai. - Y su grupo cantarán en la boda de ustedes.

- Qué buena ida - dijo Sasuke agarrando a Sai del cuello aunque éste no se quedó quieto e hizo lo mismo. - Estarás en primera fila para que veas lo mucho que me ama Naruto.

- Ya basta! - Gritó Naruto desesperado. - Ni va a haber boda.

- No te vayas - dijo Sasuke soltando a Sai y se fue corriendo tras Naruto que se iba.

- Naruto me pertenece - dijo Sai dejándose caer en la silla ante Gaara. - ¿Me ayudas a joderles la boda?

- Lo que sea para humillar a Sasuke Uchiha - dijo el pelirrojo regresando la sonrisa macabra y cómplice al pelinegro.

- No hay mejor humillación que estar plantado en el altar con todos presentes - dijo Sai. - Sólo haz lo que sea para que pueda estar con Naruto a solas (:P)

- Te lo entregaré en bandeja de plata - dijo Garra. - Haré que Sasuke sienta lo que sentí al ser abandonado y rechazado. - Dijo apuntando con hambre a Sai. - Dámelo.

- Esta bien, te pagaré en especias :) hay mucho Sai para amar.

- No idiota - dijo Gaara apuntando el pastel junto a Sai.


	8. Capítulo 8: Di whisky!

**Capítulo 8: Di whisky!**

- Sasuke - llamó Naruto entrando a la cocina.

- Dime - dijo él ojeando el periódico.

- Gaara dijo que teníamos que estar en el foto estudio para el mediodía.

- ¿Quién es Gaara?

- El organizador de nuestra boda falsa (.;)

- ¿Para qué nos quiere en el foto estudio?

- Para que saquemos las fotos que se pondrá en las invitaciones de nuestra boda falsa.

- Adelántate - dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa. - Yo... Te alcanzaré... ahí...

- De acuerdo, al parecer el periódico está muy interesante - dijo Naruto yéndose, entonces Sasuke arrugó el periódico, lo hizo bola y lo arrojó a la basura.

- No puedo creer que voy a hacer eso - dijo Sasuke mirando de un lado a otro, tenía que asegurarse de que estaba solo antes de coger el teléfono y marcar.

- Buenos días, la línea caliente, la línea del amor - dijo una mujer por la otra línea.

- ...

- Aló, la línea caliente, la línea del amor.

- Eh...

- Aló.

- No puedo hacerlo - dijo Sasuke colgando como se limpiaba el sudor de la frente. - Pero si no lo hago se van a enterar de mi verdadera relación con Naruto... Además... Es para Itachi, no para mí... - dijo marcando otra vez.

- Aló, la línea caliente, la línea del amor - dijo la mujer contestando otra vez.

- ...

- Aló.

- ... Eh... Necesito sus servicios, digo... no los suyos sino los de su empresa línea caliente... línea del amor...

- Ok, ¿cómo te llamas?

- Sasuke... Uchiha...

- ¿Dónde quieres el servicio?

- Eh... Hotel Prince. "Ahí es donde se hospeda Itachi".

- En una hora, una vez que recibamos su dinero y confirmamos sus datos, nuestra dama de compañía aparecerá en tu puerta.

- Espera...

- ¿Sí?

- No... Eh... No... No mujer... hombre... ¿cómo se le llama a eso?

- Acompañante masculino - dijo la mujer. - ¿De qué edad?

- Eh... Itachi tiene veintialgo así que supongo que querrá uno de su misma edad... aunque se casó con una vieja como Konan... Sí, un chico de veintialgo - dijo Sasuke vacilante.

- ¿Qué apariencia física?

- Para ser una simple empresa que da compañía, hacen muchas preguntas…

- Nos gusta complacer a nuestros clientes.

- Pos que sea gay... lindo... debí preguntar a Itachi qué clase de chicos le gustaba...

- Tenemos uno disponible, el mejor - dijo la mujer emocionada. - Aunque también es el más caro!

- Lo que sea, envíamelo, digo... envíalo al hotel.

- Perfecto, sólo aceptamos tarjeta de crédito, a más tardar dos horas, que tenga un buen día.

Sasuke colgó y se quedó sin palabras, nunca había llamado a las líneas calientes (menos por un chico) Pero eso era como pedir a domicilio una pizza con champiñones o hawaiana.

- Llamaré a Itachi para decirle - dijo Sasuke marcando a su hermano. - Hola hermano!

- Silencio, Konan está dormida - dijo el mayor.

- ¿Tiene súper oídos?

- No quiero despertarla - dijo Itachi suspirando hondo.

- Ya veo, te llamé para decirte que ya te conseguí un chico... Digo... uno de mis muchos amigos gay (.) anda libre... y... le dije que podía quedar contigo en el hotel.

- ¡¿ESTAS LOCO?

- Pero... Fuiste tú quién me dijo que te presentara a alguien, me costó trabajo... "Pasé todo el día buscando líneas calientes en el periódico".

- No en el hotel! Si Konan se entera se arma la grande!

- ¿Entonces te consigo un motel?

- ¿Qué tal tu apartamento? - Dijo Itachi. - Mamá está aquí en el spa y dijo que Naruto y tú tenían que tomar fotos, así que deja el apartamento libre para que lo vea allá (n_n)

- Esta bien - dijo Sasuke. - Pasa en una hora.

Cuando Sasuke colgó volvió a llamar a la línea caliente para cambiar el lugar. Ahora en vez del hotel era su apartamento. Sasuke estaba nervioso, como si la cita fuera con él, se la pasó dando vueltas por todo el lugar, mirando la hora a cada minuto, ya había pagado con tarjeta por la página de internet que le dijeron y todo, pero el acompañante nada que aparecía.

Entonces el timbre sonó, exaltado Sasuke corrió a abrir, pero antes de que dijera algo siquiera, un chico de largos cabellos rubios en una cola de caballo se le fue encima abrazándolo y dándole un beso justo en la boca.

- ¡¿QUIÉN ERES? - Gritó Sasuke asustado.

- Soy Deidara, el acompañante que pediste - dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa. - Eres Sasuke Uchiha, ¿cierto?

- Que nadie te vea - dijo Sasuke entrando rápido al chico antes que los vecinos se dieran cuenta. - Y sí soy Sasuke Uchiha, pero NO SOY GAY, te mandé a llamar para alguien más...

- ¿Vamos a hacer un trío?

- No! Ponme atención - dijo Sasuke sacudiéndolo por los hombros. - En unos minutos aparecerá mi hermano Itachi por la puerta, le dirás que tú y yo somos súper amigos y que nos conocimos en una fiesta gay o lo que sea que ustedes hagan.

- Pero no somos amigos, apenas nos conocimos - dijo Deidara confundido.

- Haz lo que te digo, me costaste un ojo, así que hazlo!

- Esta bien, ¿es como un juego de rol?

- Sí, finja que eres mi amigo y salga con mi hermano - dijo Sasuke serio. - Tendrás una cita con él.

- ¿A dónde?

- No sé a dónde él te vaya a llevar, pero harás la cita una pesadilla, harás que él te odie, harás que él odie a los hombres, ¿entendiste?

- Quieres que tenga una cita horrible con tu hermano... - Dijo Deidara asimilando todo. - Sí que eres buen hermano (.)

- Lo hago por él, no dejaré que el hombre que más respeto y admiro se vuelva mujer, así que decepciónalo y así Itachi se habrá divertido, habrá tenido su experiencia y no me molestará más con eso.

De repente el celular de Sasuke empezó a sonar.

- ¿Aló? Naruto... Sí... ya estoy en el carro hacia el foto estudio para las fotos de nuestra boda falsa - dijo Sasuke entre dientes. - Uuuuuy, wiii, wiiiii, no te escucho bien, estoy en el túnel! - Dijo colgando. - ¿Alguna duda? - Preguntó mirando a Deidara.

- No... Creo que entendí...

- Bien, ya me tengo que ir - dijo Sasuke sentando a Deidara en el sofá mientras él fue a coger la chaqueta para irse.

- Espera...

- ¿Qué?

- Naruto es nombre de hombre, si no eres gay... ¿Cómo te vas a casar con él?

- No me voy a casar con Naruto - dijo Sasuke cerrando la puerta de golpe. – Metiche, éste pues.

Ahora que Deidara estaba solo, dejó escapar un suspiro, era su primera vez en esas, o sea, la empresa lo vendía como alguien experto para ganar dinero, pero el rubio no estaría ahí si no fuera porque realmente necesitaba el dinero, además, sólo era una cita, no era que se iba a enamorar o algo así. Alzó la vista hacia la puerta al escucharla abrirse, entonces un chico alto, blanco, cabellos negros, gafas oscuras y en traje de diseñador entró al lugar.

- Soy Itachi Uchiha - dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa como caminó hacia el rubio.

- ¿El cliente? Digo... Hermano de Sasuke... soy su amigo...

- Ya veo - dijo Itachi quitándose las gafas, entonces Deidara al ver sus penetrantes ojos negros tuvo un paro cardíaco ahí mismo.

Eso de que uno no se enamoraba a primera vista se fue directo a la basura.

- Dei... Dei... Deidara - dijo el rubio nervioso como se levantaba del sofá y hacía una reverencia.

- Bonito nombre.

- Sí, me llamo Deidara, Deidara! "Estoy muerto de nervios!"

- Tranquilo - dijo Itachi besándolo. - Lo lamento - dijo alejándose ya que Deidara no reaccionó, quedó quieto como una roca.

- No es que... Besas bien... eres lindo... Digo... No... - Deidara quería que lo tragara la tierra.

- Bueno, tú también eres lindo - dijo Itachi haciendo que el rubio se sentara otra vez en el sofá y él se sentó a su lado.

- Eh... Tu… hermano dijo que íbamos a salir... una cita... - Dijo Deidara cerrando las piernas, encogiéndose, con las manos contra el pecho, sentía que la mirada sexy del mayor lo desnudaba y comía.

- Para qué salir si estamos cómodos aquí - dijo Itachi cogiendo sus mechones rubios y los olió, aspirando el rico aroma que emanaba el rubio. - ¿Quieres una copa?

- Sí - dijo Deidara apurado, tal vez con una copa iba a tranquilizarse.

- Vamos - dijo Itachi pasando la mano por su cintura y lo hizo levantarse y lo llevó a la cocina. - Sí que es un basurero - dijo al ver los platos sucios en la mesa y las sobras de comida en el piso.

- Sí - dijo Deidara con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

- No vamos a dejar que algo así dañe el ambiente romántico, ¿eh? - Dijo Itachi dando un empujón a Deidara dentro de la cocina. - Vaya sacando la botella de vino y yo buscaré las copas.

Deidara obedeció, fue a la nevera por el vino, pero Itachi en vez de ir por las copas se quedó mirándolo de arriba abajo hasta ubicar su mirada lasciva en los glúteos de éste. Una voz en su interior lo alentó a acercársele, con las manos extendidas, Itachi caminó hacia Deidara que seguía inclinado, con la cabeza metida en la nevera.

- Ya la encontré - dijo Deidara tomando la botella al mismo tiempo que se sobresaltaba al sentir unas manos en su cintura. - Itachi... ¿Qué... haces?

- Tengo muchas ganas de besarte otra vez - dijo haciendo que se girara y que lo mirara a los ojos.

- Yo... Pero... Nos conocemos hace poco... ¡Nada! - dijo Deidara poniendo la botella de vino bien fría en medio de los dos para mantener la distancia.

- ¿Qué esperamos entonces? - Dijo Itachi agarrando el cuello de la botella y lo acarició de arriba abajo haciendo que Deidara ante el pensamiento de conocerse "más" se pusiera rojo.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke llegaba al foto estudio y encontraba a Naruto en la sala de espera.

- ¡¿PORQUÉ ESTAS VESTIDO ASÍ?

- ¡Sasuke! - Exclamó Naruto apenado, cubriéndose la cara. - Como tardaste tanto en llegar a la fotógrafa le dio por hacerme probar todos los trajes... y al final llegamos a...

- Un vestido de novia - dijo Sasuke mirando a Naruto en un gran vestido blanco que le quedaba holgado.

- ¿Eres el novio? - Dijo una chica con dos moños en la cabeza como salía de su oficina.

- Supongo - dijo Sasuke mirando a Naruto que era su "novia".

- Cámbiate rápido y los veo en la terraza - dijo ella yéndose con la cámara.

- Yo también me cambiaré - dijo Naruto caminando hacia el vestíbulo.

- Claro, esposo... ¿o prefieres esposita? - Dijo Sasuke riéndose.

Sasuke se puso un traje de color azul oscuro, con un corbatín rojo y zapatos negros mientras que Naruto usó un traje de color naranja, camisa cuello alto y zapatos negros… Parecían más bien dos chicos perdidos en un prom de los años sesenta (XD)

- Ver al novio antes de casarse es de mala suerte - dijo Naruto saliendo del vestíbulo y encontrando a Sasuke mirándolo boquiabierto.

- No... No te miraba... - Dijo Sasuke dándose cachetada mental. - Y tampoco vamos a casarnos.

- Tienes razón - dijo Naruto desairado.

Se fueron a la terraza, pero apenas entraron, Tenten les gritó.

- Alto ahí - dijo Tenten poniendo una mano al frente como los chicos se miraron confundidos en el umbral. - Regresen por donde vinieron.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Soy una fotógrafa de verdad, no tomo fotos a poseros - dijo ella limpiando el lente de la cámara. - Yo lo que hago es atrapar el momento en las fotos.

Sasuke y Naruto se miraron confundidos. ¿De qué hablaba esa vieja?

- Las fotos se pondrán junto a las invitaciones de su boda - dijo ella con estrellas en los ojos. - En las fotos tienen que mostrar que están enamorados hechos en uno para el otro! Enamorados como en Titanic, enamorados como en Avatar, como Han Solo Y la princesa Leah!

– Ella necesita un novio – dijo Sasuke como Naruto le dio la razón. - ¿Y qué quieres que hagamos? - Dijo Sasuke chasqueando el dedo para que despertara.

- Regresan a las escaleras y tú el pelinegro coge al rubio en sus brazos, lo carga como en la luna de miel y pasan la puerta, los esperaré aquí y les tomaré las fotos!

- No lo creo - dijo Naruto.

- ¿Crees que no tengo fuerzas para cargarte por las escaleras hasta aquí? - Dijo Sasuke enojado.

- Estoy seguro que eres fuerte, lo que quiero decir es que... las fotos ni son reales... sólo tomamos unas normal y ya... - Dijo Naruto nervioso, en el fondo estaba más que emocionado y feliz de que Sasuke lo alzara en sus brazos como recién casados.

- Te mostraré lo fuerte que soy - dijo Sasuke agarrándolo de la mano y yendo por las escaleras abajo.

- Ni me escuchas (.)

Tenten se quedó esperando la gran escena con la cámara apuntando hacia el umbral mientras Sasuke trataba de levantar a Naruto sin éxito.

- Déjate! - Dijo Sasuke.

- No... no... - Dijo Naruto.

- ¿Porqué?

- Ni somos novios, ni nos vamos a casar, no deberíamos hacer las invitaciones ni nada - dijo Naruto nervioso.

- Ya te dije que tengo todo bajo control - dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Te conozco, Sasuke Uchiha, ¿qué piensas hacer?

- Si no te quieres dejar cargar como un bello esposito, te cargaré de otra forma.

- No, no - dijo Naruto encogiéndose contra la pared como Sasuke se le fue encima y lo atrapó en sus brazos y subió las escaleras.

- Suéltame! - Grito Naruto tomate.

- Ya tómanos las fotos - dijo Sasuke apareciendo en la terraza.

- Es la primera vez que veo algo así - dijo Tenten sorprendida, Sasuke llevaba a Naruto a cuestas en su espalda y Naruto pataleaba gritando y halándole los cabellos. - Supongo que en la invitación se dirá pareja muy apasionada.


	9. Capítulo 9: Four on the floor

**Capítulo 9: Four on the floor.**

Ya era de noche cuando Tenten por fin dejó ir a Sasuke y Naruto. Ahora los dos regresaban a pie al apartamento.

- Naruto! - Gritó Sasuke abalanzándose sobre el rubio.

- ¡¿Qué crees que haces? - Gritó Naruto como Sasuke se le encamaraba en la espalda como si fuera un mico en celo.

- Llévame a caballito!

- No! Bájate! - Dijo Naruto tratando de no salir volando contra el piso porque Sasuke le halaba los cabellos y todo.

- Estoy cansado! La bruja esa nos hizo cambiar de ropa varias veces y nos tomó miles de fotos para una mugrosa invitación!

- Creo que ella nos tomó miles de fotos para su álbum privado (.)

- ¿Qué dices?

- Que te bajes! - Dijo Naruto sacudiéndose como un potro salvaje para que Sasuke cayera.

- No! Tu lomo es cómodo! - Dijo Sasuke restregando su mejilla contra la espalda de Naruto.

- Lo haces para molestarme, Sasuke Uchiha! Torpe! - Gritó Naruto sonrojado, arrojó al jinete a un lado y salió corriendo como el alma que lleva el diablo.

- Narutin! No puedes esconderte de mí! Te encontraré! - Gritó Sasuke muerto de la risa como el rubio le sacaba la lengua y desaparecía en la otra calle.

Una hora más tarde Sasuke por fin regresó al apartamento, al llegar encontró a Naruto sentado afuera.

- ¿Porqué no entras? - Preguntó Sasuke confundido como Naruto le dio una mirada asesina.

- No tengo la llave.

- Pos pudiste haber pedido una al celador - dijo Sasuke riéndose.

- No te burles!

- Es que no puedo dejar de reírme contigo (:O)

Ante la respuesta Naruto se congeló y se puso rojo, empezó a echar chispas por todas partes como si estuviera hecho de fuegos artificiales. "Sasuke se ríe conmigo! Le hago reír!".

- Ya vamos - dijo Sasuke sacando la llave del bolsillo, abrió la puerta.

- Las luces están prendidas - dijo Naruto entrando tras de su amigo. - ¿Será que hay rateros?

- Debe ser mi madre - dijo Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros. - Por si acaso, yo te protegeré - dijo Sasuke tomando fuerte la mano de Naruto en la suya.

- */* Me protegerás...

- ¡¿Porqué siempre te pones rojo? ¡¿Tienes fiebre?

- ¿Qué te pasa? Yo no tengo nada - dijo el de ojos azules nervioso como se cubría la cara con el brazo.

Se fueron tomados de la mano hacia el cuarto de Sasuke, desde el apsillo ya podían ver una luz saliendo de ahí y al menos dos personas hablando y riéndose.

- No es mi madre - dijo Sasuke frunciendo el ceño, pegó la oreja en la puerta para escuchar mejor. - ¡Es Itachi!

- ¿Qué hace tu hermano en tu cuarto? - Preguntó Naruto parando oreja también. - ¿Y con quién está?

- Debe estar con el acompañan... Digo... con un amigo mío - dijo Sasuke con una risita nerviosa.

- Eh... ¿Qué... qué hace tu hermano con... un... amigo... tuyo... en tu cuarto? - Preguntó Naruto con algo de vergüenza.

- No seas mal pensado Naruto Uzumaki (.)

- Yo no pienso en nada -se defendió éste como apuntó con el dedo a Sasuke. - Tú eres el que debe estar pensando cochinadas!

- No... Yo... No... - Dijo Sasuke nervioso, entonces se callaron para seguir escuchando, Deidara empezó a gritar como un loco.

- Tenemos que ayudarlo - dijo Naruto. - Grita de dolor! Creo... que está llorando...

- Itachi malo, malo, ¿porqué eres tan rudo conmigo?

- Perdón, no lo puedo evitar, cuando pones esa carita, tengo ganas de comerte una y otra vez.

- Tu hermano esta... ! - Gritó Naruto en shock.

- No lo digas! - Dijo Sasuke tapándole la boca.

- Pero tenemos que ayudar al pobre, tu hermano lo esta... "comiendo"... Una y otra vez... (Itachi sí que es bien hombre, XD)

Entonces la puerta se abrió trayendo a Itachi solo en pantalones. Naruto se quedó mirando con los ojos grandes "El Uchiha mayor esta más bueno que Uchiha menor!".

- ¿Porqué tanto ruido? - Preguntó Itachi mirando a los dos. - Bueno, ahora que están aquí, ¿quieren acompañarnos?

- ¿Quieres que hagamos un cuarteto juntos? - Dijo Sasuke incrédulo. - Siempre ha sido mi sueño hacer una orgía, pero no con hombres sino mujeres...

- ¿De qué hablas? Solo estamos jugando póker - dijo Itachi confundido.

- Claro, póker - dijo Sasuke girando los ojos, entró al cuarto y se encontró a Deidara solo con una camiseta holgada. - ¿Y porqué están desnudos? - Preguntó mirando las cartas tiradas en el piso.

- No están desnudos, están semidesnudos - corrigió Naruto.

- No me estas ayudando para nada (.)

- Es que teníamos mucho calor y sólo aquí hay calefacción - dijo Deidara. - Pero como seguía habiendo mucho calor, Itachi dijo que podíamos quitarnos la ropa (n_n)

- Cof, cof, no tienes porqué dar explicaciones - dijo Itachi nervioso como Sasuke le dio una mirada matadora marca Uchiha.

- De tal palo tal astilla, se ve que son hermanos - dijo Naruto con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

- Qué va, no soy tan pervertido como mi hermanito - dijo Itachi cogiendo a Naruto del cuello. - Soy peor - lo dijo en un susurro e hizo que Naruto le temblara las piernas.

- Itachi, no andes manoseando el novio de otro - dijo Sasuke poniéndose en medio de los dos.

- No seas celoso - dijo Itachi guiñándole un ojo a Naruto. - Ya somos familia y me gusta tratar a la familia con cariño - dijo guiñando el ojo otra vez.

- Se te metió una basurita o qué - dijo Sasuke metiendo un codazo fuertísimo a su hermano sacándole el aire.

- Ya me quedó caro, Narutin es tuyo - dijo Itachi dejándose caer al piso derrotado.

- Itachi, ¿estás bien? - Preguntó Deidara corriendo hacia él preocupado.

- Contigo mejor - dijo él agarrándolo de las manos. - ¿Quieres besarme la herida?

- Sí - dijo Deidara inclinándose hacia el costado del mayor y dándole un beso en donde Sasuke le dio.

- Esto es lo más cerca de una escena yaoi que estado en mi vida - dijo Naruto boquiabierto.

- No creí que lo ibas a hacer en serio -d ijo Itachi sorprendido como se le subió la temperatura en todo el cuerpo.

- Es que el cliente siempre tiene la raz...

- Estoy cansado - interrumpió Sasuke antes que Deidara dijera alguna barbaridad. - Fuera todos que voy a dormir - dijo echando a Naruto e Itachi del cuarto, después cerró la puerta con seguro quedándose a solas con Deidara. - ¿Qué te dije? No cliente, no acompañante, somos amigos y... ¿Porqué sigues aquí? - Preguntó Sasuke sentándose en la cama.

- Es que Itachi dijo...

- Qué importa Itachi, soy yo quien te paga - dijo Sasuke golpeándose la frente. - Te dije que lo decepcionaras, no que jugaras con él desnudos en mi cuarto...

- Semidesnudos.

- Olvídalo, vas ahora mismo a decir que tuviste un día horrible y ya no lo quieres volver a ver - dijo Sasuke apuntando la puerta.

- Pero tuve el mejor día de mi vi... - Deidara se calló ante la mirada asesina del pelinegro.

- De acuerdo, haré lo que digas - dijo Deidara suspirando hondo, le gustaba mucho Itachi, pero necesitaba el dinero que le iba a dar por su trabajo :(

Abrió la puerta e Itachi y Naruto estaban afuera.

- ¿Porqué se encerraron juntos? - Preguntó Naruto celoso.

- Por nada - dijo Sasuke. - Vamos, Deidara, di a mi hermano lo que me dijiste.

- Sí... - Dijo éste desganado como bajó la cabeza, Itachi pudo notar que Deidara estaba triste a pesar de que seguía sonriendo. - Yo... Itachi... Hoy... hoy... fue un día horrible...

Itachi ante las palabras de Deidara, apretó los puños, con ganas de romper algo.

- Lo lamento - dijo Itachi.

- ¡¿QUÉ? - Gritaron Sasuke y Deidara confundidos. - ¡¿PORQUÉ TE DISCULPAS?

- En vez de quedarnos a jugar cartas aquí, debí haberte llevado a un mejor lugar en nuestra cita, como una película... o a cenar... - Dijo Itachi apenado como se sobaba la cabeza. - Nunca he tenido una cita. "Me casaron con Konan de la noche a la mañana". Y... No sabía qué hacer... Prometo - dijo tomando las manos de Deidara. - Mañana haré que tu día sea perfecto. Dime a dónde quieres ir...

- Eh... - Deidara sin saber qué decir, giró la cabeza hacia Sasuke y él asintió la cabeza como dándole permiso. - No sé a dónde ir... Me gusta... el arte... dibujar, construir cosas... eso...

- Mañana por la mañana hay una exposición de cerámica en el museo - dijo Naruto como si la cosa fuera con él.

- Gracias, cuñado, me salvaste! - Dijo Itachi apachurrándolo con fuerza. - Mañana vamos todos al museo!

- ¿Todos? - Preguntó Sasuke confundido.

- No conozco mucho la ciudad - dijo Itachi. - Además, sería cool una doble cita, Narutin y tú y Deidara y yo. ¿Qué tal?

- Acepto - dijo Naruto emocionado.

- Yo no dije que sí - dijo Sasuke.

- En esta relación yo también tengo mi opinión - dijo el rubio echando llamas como Sasuke se encogía y salía corriendo asustado a un rincón.

Después de quedar en el museo y la hora, Itachi llevó a Deidara a su casa dejando por fin a solas a la pareja de novios.

- ¿Qué te traes con Deidara? - Preguntó Naruto entrecerrando los ojos.

- Nada.

- Se la pasaron echando miradas cómplices, como si supieran algo que Itachi y yo no sabemos...

- Imaginación tuya.

- Espera... ¿Desde cuándo tienes un amigo gay?

- Desde siempre.

- Eres súper homofóbico.

- Imaginación tuya.

- E Itachi esta casado, ¿porqué sale con Deidara?

- Imaginación tuya.

- ¿Acaso estamos ayudando a tu hermano a poner cuernos a su esposa?

- Ya basta - dijo Sasuke ahogándose con la almohada. - Pareces policía con tanta interrogadera.

Al día siguiente, Itachi despertó temprano y se arregló para ir la doble cita, estaba emocionado, a pesar de que llevaba años casado, era un principiante en cuestiones de cortejo. La mayor parte de eso lo hizo su padre por él. Ahí en el pueblo él salía del colegio y de una su padre lo casó con Konan para asegurar negocios entre las familias. Al precipicio Itachi creía que podía enmaromarse de Konan con el tiempo, pero la verdad era que no sentía cariño por ella ni como amiga, ni hermana ni nada. De hecho ni tenían relaciones sexuales ni dormían en la misma cama.

Y a ella no parecía importarle, se la pasaba todo el día sentada en la sala viendo la televisión. Apenas se hablaban y ni se miraban, pero ese día había algo raro, ella podía olerlo, sentirlo, verlo... Su esposo en vez del aburrido traje iba en una camiseta y jeans y zapatos a la moda, hasta se echó colonia y tarareaba una canción al mismo tiempo que se miraba en el espejo y se peinaba.

- ¿A dónde vas? - Preguntó Konan apagando el televisor, se pasó del sofá y caminó hacia él. - Tan guapo... - Dijo en voz seductora como pasaba sus manos por la cintura de él.

- ¿Estoy guapo? - Preguntó Itachi efusivo, siempre trabajando, no sabía mucho de moda ni nada y quería llegar bien a la cita.

- Claro - dijo ella haciendo una mueca. - ¿Desde cuándo te arreglas tan bien para unos clientes?

- Hoy no tengo que trabajar. Saldré con mi hermano y su novio a... me van a mostrar la ciudad.

- Iré contigo.

- No.

- También quiero conocer la ciudad y también quiero conocer a Naruto. Quiero saber qué tiene de especial para que tu hermano hay dejado a mi hermana.

- Sí puedes venir con nosotros - dijo Itachi con la respiración acelerada, era bueno mintiendo, pero no con Konan pisándole los talones. - Pero hoy te quedaste con Sakura a tomar el té.

- Es cierto - dijo Konan enojada. - Entonces, Sakura puede ir con nosotros (n_n)

- De acuerdo - dijo Itachi derrotado.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke y Naruto ya estaban en el museo. Sasuke quería llegar primero para ver a Deidara y así recordarle que tenía que plantar a Itachi. Naruto que no era ningún estúpido (a pesar de lo que decía muchos, XD) se daba cuenta que había algo entre Deidara y Sasuke y eso lo mataba de celos.

"Prefiero a Sasuke heterosexual si no es conmigo". Pensó Naruto enojado como vio aparecer a Deidara. El chico era lindo, hasta más atlético que él, con una expresión dulce e inocente, llevaba una camiseta roja, unos jeas a la altura de las rodillas, tenis y una maleta colgada de lado.

- Quédate mirando estas cosas - dijo Sasuke. - Iré a hablar con mi amigo.

- Ajá - dijo Naruto fingiendo que miraba las estatuillas de barro, pero apenas vio a Sasuke perderse con Deidara en el otro pasillo, fue corriendo a seguirlos.

- Hoy le dices que lo pasaste peor que ayer - dijo Sasuke acorralando a Deidara contra la pared.

- Lo sé - dijo Deidara triste.

- Y si dice que te lleva a más partes, le dices que no es por los lugares sino su compañía, ¿bien? Le dices a mi hermano que lo odias, que no lo quieres y te vas.

- Pero...

- Ya sabes en qué quedamos.

Naruto se tapó la boca para no gritar, empezó a llorar desesperadamente, por fin descubrió lo que tenían ellos dos y le dolía. Sasuke en realidad amaba a Deidara en todo ese tiempo y por eso no quería que estuviera cerca de Itachi.

- Naruto, ¿porqué lloras?

El aludido se limpió las lágrimas y miró arriba, era Itachi que lo cogía con cariño de la cara y secaba sus lágrimas.

- Estoy feliz, me gusta la exposición - dijo Naruto sonándose los mocos.

- Creo que también me gustará, me han dicho maravillas de la pintora - dijo Itachi con una sonrisa. - ¿Dónde está Sasuke que deja a su novio solo?

- Esta con Deidara - dijo Naruto señalando sin ganas el salón donde estaban.

- ¿Deidara ya está aquí? - Preguntó Itachi entre feliz y asustado.

- ¿Quién es Deidara? - Preguntó Konan con mirada de águila por todas partes como aparecía detrás de su esposo.

- Un amigo de Sasuke - dijo Deidara apareciendo con Sasuke.

Konan le dio una mirada de desprecio, se enojó un montón al ver que a Itachi le brillaban los ojos y sonría al tal Deidara.

- Estas aquí - dijo Sasuke exasperado, ¿sus planes iban a salir de control?

- También esta Sakura - dijo Itachi como la pelirrosa aparecía y daba una mirada de odio a Naruto.

- Ah, sí, yo soy la esposa de Itachi - dijo Konan pasando una mano por la cintura de él.

- ¿Esposa? - Dijo Deidara en trance.

- Tranquilo, tómalo como inspiración para dejar a mi hermano - dijo Sasuke a su oído.

Los seis fueron por todo el museo viendo las obras de arte. Sakura no perdía tiempo y hacía de todo ara estar cerca de Sasuke, fingía que se tropezaba para que él la tomara de la cintura, fingía que se perdía para que él la guiara de la mano y Konan hacía los mismo con Itachi mientras que Naruto y Deidara parecían chaperones yendo atrás. Más tarde hicieron una parada en una casa de té e Itachi vio la excusa perfecta para zafarse de su mujer y cuñada.

- Se está dando un taller de cerámica básica - dijo Itachi mostrando el volante a Konan. - Los chicos y yo iremos al taller.

- Yo también - dijo ella dando una mirada asesina a Deidara.

- Y yo - dijo Sakura enviando un beso por el aire a Sasuke.

- No, ustedes tomen té, descansen, el recorrido ha sido largo, además... No querrás ensuciar tu vestido de D&G con barro y lodo- dijo Itachi agarrando a los otros y echándose a correr.

- Yo no haré eso, es cosa de niñas! Sasuke Uchiha no hará muñequitos en barro! - Gritaba Sasuke como Itachi lo arrastraba dentro del salón.

- Hazlo por mí, es la única forma de tener tiempo con Deidara - dijo Itachi.

- No debiste traer a esas brujas.

- Quieres ir a mi funeral o qué. No sabes lo peligrosa que es Konan y su familia.

Sasuke no estaba muy equivocado, en el taller solo había niños de seis a diez años, no había ningún adulto y menos hombre hecho y derecho ahí.

- Aquí! - Exclamó Deidara que consiguió una mesa lo suficientemente grande para los cuatro. - Toma - dijo dando un delantal a Itachi.

- Ja, ja, eso sí que es ser niña - burló Sasuke como Naruto le pasó un delantal con flores. - ¿Tengo que ponerlo? :(

- Es para que no se te ensucie la ropa - dijo Naruto poniéndose el suyo.

- Hoy te ves callado, enojado... - Dijo Sasuke mirando fijamente a Naruto. - ¿Lloraste?

- No! - Replicó Naruto arrojando barro contra la cara de Sasuke, odiaba que él se pusiera tierno un momento y después le saliera con que no sentía nada excepto amistad.

- Sí que son una pareja bella - dijo Itachi.

- ¿Tú lo crees? - Dijo Sasuke arrojando barro contra Naruto.

Todos se rieron y se pusieron a hacer algo con el barro. Itachi y Deidara hacían un perrito y se habían sumido en su propio mundo, nadie aparte de ellos comprendían lo que decían y porqué se rían sin razón. Naruto los miraba una y otra vez con celos ya que él tenía a un Sasuke jugando con el barro embardunando por todas la mesa como niño de seis años... Nada romántico.

- ¿Porqué no hacemos algo con el barro? - Preguntó Naruto mirando el pedazo de masa fría y dura en la mesa ante ellos.

- Ya dije que no sé nada de estas cosas.

- Bueno... De niño... mi madre me puso en clases de cerámica...

- ¿Sabes hacer jarrones, muñecos, animales, barcos, carros?

- No exageres, era un niño de cuatro años - dijo Naruto con una gota de sudo en la cabeza. - Sé hacer un vaso, es fácil...

- ¿Lo haces?

- ¿Quieres que lo haga?

- Es que por fin me vuelves a hablar, todo el día me has negado - dijo Sasuke sonriendo. - Y... Ya no te ves tan enojado... Vamos, hazlo y yo aprendo.

- Esta bien - dijo Naruto machando la masa embobado, era lo más lindo que le decía Sasuke desde hacía mucho, el muy infeliz sí que sabía usar su encanto.

Naruto puso el barro en la máquina, le echó agua para que no fuera tan dura. La máquina daba vueltas y él iba moldeando el barro, dándole forma cilíndrica. Sasuke estuvo mirando un rato, los dedos de Naruto recorriendo por la superficie del barro con forma de cilíndro era hipnotizante.

- Me da pena que me mires - dijo Naruto bajando la cabeza para esconder su sonrojo.

- Entonces ya no te miro - dijo Sasuke levantándose de la silla y desapareciendo de la vista del rubio.

- No hablaba en serio - dijo Naruto para sí, entonces sintió alguien detrás de él, por la colonia, reconoció que era Sasuke.

Su corazón latió a mil, Sasuke se inclinó y metió sus manos a la máquina. Naruto pensaba sacar sus manos, pero Sasuke lo detuvo, agarró sus manos. Naruto lanzó un leve gemido al sentir los dedos de él entrecruzándose con los suyos. El barro era como un lubricante frío que empezaba a calentarse por sus caricias, sus manos unidas resbalaban por toda la longitud del cilindro. Entonces Sasuke apretó su cuerpo más contra la de Naruto y llevó las manos de éste hacia la cima del cilindro. Sasuke guió a Naruto a enterrar los dedos ahí, el rubio se estremeció al mismo tiempo que sus dedos se hundían lentamente en el interior creando un pequeño hueco.

Konan y Sakura estaban en la casa de té, tomándose un té. Había pasteles y bocadillos también, pero la peliazul se la pasaba mirando hacia donde llevaba al salón del taller.

- Me está engañando - dijo Konan revolviendo el té con la cuchara.

- ¿Quién? - Preguntó Sakura comiendo pasteles de a dos.

- Itachi.

- ¿Con quién?

- El rubio.

- ¡¿Naruto?

- El otro... Deidara - dijo Konan girando los ojos.

- ¿Cómo sabes?

- Itachi nunca se arregla más de lo necesario - dijo Konan. - Cuando tu marido se pone así es porque tiene una aventura.

- ¿Y a ti qué te importa? De todas formas no lo quieres.

- ¿Mi orgullo no cuenta?

Sakura se encogió en su asiento como se dedicó a comer el pastel antes que Konan la callara de un golpe.

- Tú también deberías ponerte las pilas. Hago todo para que estés cerca de Sasuke y no haces nada... La boda será pronto. Tienes que sacar a Naruto del mapa!

- Pero... Espera... si Itachi sale con Deidara... ¿Significa que también es gay?

- Qué inteligente eres - dijo Konan con sarcasmo. - Aunque... Ya sé... ¿Qué tal si tenemos una cena con esos bastardos mañana?


	10. Capítulo 10: Unas gotas de valeriana

**Capítulo 10: Unas gotas de valeriana.**

Era de noche y como siempre Itachi se encontraba en el despacho revisando unos papeles. Su padre lo había dejado a cargo del lavado de un dinerillo que había conseguido a través de ventas de armas. Entonces escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta y sin mucho interés le dio permiso de pasar.

- Deberías arreglarte - dijo Konan parada en el umbral de la puerta.

- Estamos en casa - dijo él sin siquiera mirarla.

- Vamos a tener visitas - dijo ella con media sonrisa, había un brillo en sus ojos que podía decir que estaba tramando algo malo, muy malo.

- ¿Visitas? - Exclamó confundido Itachi mirando hacia la puerta, pero ella ya se había ido.

Suspiró hondo y se giró en la silla, mirando por el ventanal. El cielo oscuro apenas se veía con tantos rascacielos. Su padre había comprado todo el hotel mientras iban a tener su estadía en la ciudad. De repente escuchó el timbre y la voz de Konan dando la bienvenida. Sobresaltado Itachi se paró de la silla al reconocer la voz de Deidara. ¡¿Qué hacía ahí? Se fue corriendo del despacho y al llegar a la sala encontró a su esposa con el rubio sentados en el sofá.

- ¿Porqué esa cara? - Dijo Konan escondiendo su sonrisa tras su mano. - Mejor salude a nuestro invitado.

- ¿Invitado?

- Sí, envié un mensaje al celular de tu amigo y lo invité a tener una cena con nosotros - dijo ella disfrutando de la cara de miedo que tenía Itachi.

Y para Deidara también era un momento incómodo. El timbre volvió a sonar y Konan fue a abrir dejándolos solos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - Preguntó Itachi lo más calculador posible, aquello hizo que Deidara se sintiera de lo peor.

- Creí que el mensaje que recibí era tuyo... venía de tu celular - dijo el rubio mordiéndose el labio inferior, se sentía tan humillado ahí, en medio del pelinegro y su esposa era como ser... el otro.

- Mira quién está aquí - dijo Konan regresando con los otros invitados. - Sasuke y Sakura.

Los hermanos Uchiha se miraron inquietos. Sasuke también había caído en la trampa de Konan. Creyó que era Itachi quien lo invitó a cenar porque el mensaje venía de su celular.

- Es Sasuke y Naruto - dijo Sasuke alejándose lo más que podía de la pelo chicle que no perdía tiempo y se le pegaba como babosa.

- Buenas noches - dijo Naruto tratando de mantener la compostura, pero ya era el colmo a donde lo llevaba las mentiras de Sasuke... Una cena con sus cuñados y la rastrera de Sakura.

- Ahora que estamos todos - dijo Konan uniendo sus manos. - Vamos a pasar todos al comedor.

Se miraron todos y después se fueron al comedor, mientras tanto la peliazul cogió a Sakura del brazo y la llevó a un lado y le entregó un pequeño frasco que sacó bajo la manga.

- ¿Qué es esto? - Preguntó Sakura.

- Es valeriana - dijo Konan. - Unas gotas y hasta se le para a un eunuco, es un gran afrodisíaco. Siéntate cerca de Sasuke y cuando él no mire échelo en su comida para que caiga rendido a tus pies.

- ¿Pero qué hago con Naruto?

- Yo me encargaré de ese ordinario. No dejaré que un cualquiera entre a nuestra familia - dijo Konan yéndose y Sakura guardó el frasco de valeriana bajo la manga y la siguió.

En el comedor Itachi estaba sentado a la cabeza, Deidara a su lado izquierdo. Konan se fue y se sentó en su lado derecho. El pelinegro tragó saliva, estaba en medio del chico de sus sueños y la maldita bruja de Konan. Aunque tenía poco contacto con ella, sabía muy bien que era una víbora capaz de hacer cosas muy malas, estaba seguro que había invitado a Deidara para humillarlo y a Sasuke y Naruto para separarlos. Aún así Itachi no sabía qué hacer, miró a su hermanito en busca de ayuda, pero Sasuke estaba en las mismas, sentado en el otro extremo de la mesa en medio de Naruto y Sakura.

- Es bueno cenar en pareja, ¿no? Aunque hay quienes sobran - dijo la peliazul con rabia enmascarada de una sonrisa, miró a Deidara y después Naruto con superiodad.

- La comida se ve rica, vamos a comer - dijo Itachi tomando la cuchara, era mejor eso antes que Konan se pusiera a soltar su lengua viperina y echar veneno a todos.

- Pero quiero conocer a los amigos de mi esposo - dijo Konan mirando fijamente a Deidara. - ¿Desde cuándo se conocen?

- Desde unos días - dijo el rubio tímido.

- ¿En dónde? ¿En la plaza de verduras? - Dijo Konan mirando la ropa de segunda de éste.

Deidara miró a Itachi, esperando que él lo defendiera, pero Itachi solo le dio una sonrisa que poco tranquilizaba.

- ¿Y qué haces? ¿Eres mesero, lavaplatos, chofer? - Dijo Konan riéndose al ver cómo Deidara se encogía en su asiento.

- Yo... pinto, dibujo... esas cosas - dijo Deidara. - Estudio en la academia de artes...

- Artista - interrumpió Itachi como Konan le fulminó con la mirada.

- O sea fracasado - dijo Konan fría. - Cuando hagas tu exposición en la calle, me invitas.

Itachi iba a decir algo, pero Deidara dio un golpe tan fuerte en la mesa que hizo que los platos temblaran y todo.

- Señora - dijo Deidara mirando a Konan serio. - No me importa que insultes mi forma de vestir o en lo que trabajo, pero... NO... NO TE ATREVAS A INSULTAR MI ARTE.

Konan se apretó sus puños, era la primera vez que alguien le subía la voz, ni Itachi se atrevía.

- Gracias por la comida - dijo Deidara arrojándole la servilleta y yéndose.

- Espera - dijo Itachi levantándose de su silla para perseguirlo, pero Konan lo agarró del brazo para detenerlo.

- No te atrevas - dijo Konan. - Soy tu esposa.

- Por desgracia - dijo Itachi al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba un portazo, Deidara ya se había ido.

- Juro que mis padres y tus padres se van a enterar - dijo ella llena de rabia.

- Que lo publiquen si quieren en el periódico - dijo Itachi empujándola y yéndose.

- Regresa, Itachi Uchiha! Regresa! - Gritó Konan siguiéndolo, el pelinegro se detuvo ante la puerta, le dio una mirada desafiante y una sonrisa, entonces se fue.

Mientras tanto Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura se habían quedado callados y los ojos como platos viendo la pelea.

- Wow, comprendo que Konan es una perra, ¿pero mi hermano cómo puede ir detrás de Deidara? - Dijo Sasuke en shock.

- Es por amor - dijo Naruto dándole un codazo.

- Pero mi hermano es heterosexual - dijo Sasuke con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¿A ti qué te importa la sexualidad de Itachi? - Dijo Naruto con una mueca.

- Pero importa, sobretodo si es con Deidara porque... yo... Deidara y yo... - Dijo Sasuke nervioso. - "Si digo que es un acompañante que contraté para Itachi... Naruto me va a odiar".

- ¿Deidara y tú qué? - Preguntó Naruto con una punzada dolorosa en el pecho, los malditos celos otra vez.

Desde que apareció Deidara, veía a Sasuke muy nervioso y siempre quería acompañar a Itachi y el otro cuando tuvieran una cita.

Sakura no tenía ni idea de qué hablaban esos dos. Aprovechó que nadie la miraba y sacó el frasco de valeriana de la manga y la esparció como si fuera una rica salsa en el plato de Sasuke.

- ¿Deidara y yo? Narutin... me desconciertas... Sabes que yo... soy hombre - dijo Sasuke cogiendo la ostra en su plato sin siquiera ver. - La única loca de la familia resultó ser mi hermano... - Dijo Sasuke enojado como se comía la ostra después de quitarle el caparazón, la valeriana se había metido y bañado la suave carne del crustáceo.

- Llamas a tu hermano loca, pero es más valiente que tú, acaba de ir detrás de Deidara sin importar los problemas que va a tener! - Gritó Naruto levantándose de la silla.

- ¿A dónde vas? - Preguntó Sasuke.

- A casa, ya pasé una buena velada aquí - dijo Naruto con sarcasmo.

- No te puedes ir sin mí! - Dijo Sasuke confundido de porqué Naruto se enojó con él. - Yo... Yo tengo la llave del carro!

- Iré en taxi, estúpido! - Dijo Naruto yendo a la puerta y despareciendo con un portazo.

Sakura se echó a reír a carcajadas, sentía que había ganado una partida con Naruto ya que ahora estaba a solas con Sasuke.

- Por fin, tú y yo - dijo ella moviendo su silla hacia el pelinegro y levantó una pierna poniéndola sobre el regazo de Sasuke.

- Eh... - Sasuke puso su mano sobre la pierna de ella, llevaba una mini falda, así que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

Sasuke se estremeció, hacía rato que no salía con ninguna chica, la última vez que lo intentó no le funcionó muy bien su pene, pero ahora de un momento a otro una ola de calor recorría su cuerpo y enviaba descargas hacia su estomago.

- No llevo ropa interior - dijo Sakura al oído de él al mismo tiempo que cogía su mano y lo guiaba hacia arriba de su pierna y la metía bajo su mini falda.

- Ay... Mamá... - Exclamó Sasuke sobresaltado, la pierna de la pelirosa era carnosa, suave y al saber que no traía bragas lo mató, su miembro gritaba como Tarzan para ser liberado. - "Si se la meto me casan con ella!". - Pensó Sasuke asustado. - "Entonces todas las mentiras que dije y todo lo que hice con Naruto será en vano!".

- No pienses, hazlo - dijo ella agarrando su cinturón, lo tiró con fuerza para quitarle los pantalones.

- No... No... tengo... que ir por mi carro... Naruto... - Dijo Sasuke apartando a Sakura, sin esperarlo, la chica se cayó con todo y silla contra el piso. - Di a tu hermana, gracias por la cena... aunque las ostras sabían medio raro... Me voy...

Sasuke se fue corriendo como el alma que lleva el diablo con Sakura gritando como loca atrapada en la silla.

- Cuando quiero que hagas tu trabajo no haces nada - dijo Sasuke yendo por el pasillo hacia el ascensor. - Pero de un momento a otro te me levantas...

- Un pervertido! - Gritó una anciana que pasaba junto a él.

- No soy un pervertido - dijo Sasuke cubriéndose con las manos, su miembro crecía rápido entre sus pantalones. – Y ya quisieras tener a un hombre como yo! Suripanta!

A llegar el ascensor se encontró a Naruto.

- ¿No que te habías ido? - Preguntó el mayor.

- Dejé mi chaqueta en...

- Te compraré otra - dijo Sasuke empujando a Naruto de regreso al ascensor. - Vámonos de una a casa!

- Pero ahí están mis documentos...

- Te compraré otra - dijo Sasuke inclinándose hacia la barra de botones (sus manos estaban ocupadas en esconder su erección) sacó la lengua y espichó el número del estacionamiento.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - Preguntó Naruto incrédulo, ya sabía que Sasuke estaba loco, pero se superaba.

- No sé... eh...

- ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó preocupado, puso una mano en el hombro de Sasuke.

- Mejor te alejas de mí - dijo Sasuke entre dientes.

- ¿Porqué?

- Porque ya no aguanto más! - Gritó Sasuke, estaba hecho una máquina sexual (Sakura se pasó de la raya con el afrodisíaco) No le importaba ya si era mujer, hombre, niño, anciano, él necesitaba descargarse!

Confundido Naruto dejó a Sasuke y retrocedió, el pelinegro le daba una mirada lasciva, estaba sudando, respirando agitadamente.

- ¿Porqué te alejas de mí? - Preguntó Sasuke caminando hacia Naruto con la mirada entrecerrada y la lengua recorriendo su labio inferior.

- ¿Porqué te comportas tan... raro? - Preguntó Naruto retrocediendo hasta que no pudo más y se pegó contra la pared. - Estas rojo y te ves acelerado...

- Quiero olerte...

- ¿Qué?

Sasuke puso sus manos a los lado de Naruto, acorralándolo contra la pared. Se inclinó hacia él y aspiró sus cabellos rubios. El dulce olor invadió sus sentidos... Valeriana, ostras y eso... era triple afrodisíaco.

- Eres tan... No puedo guardarlo más... Naruto... Quiero que sepas que... - Sasuke se moría de dolor, nunca había tenido una erección tan fuerte y esos sueños húmedos que tenía con Naruto, ahora parecían vividos, tenía la oportunidad de hacerlos realidad.

– Sasuke… - Gimió Naruto como el pelinegro enterró sus manos en sus hombros y fue bajando. Su pequeño cuerpo temblaba como el otro metía las manos bajo su camiseta.

- Tengo.. Sueño...

- ¿Tienes... tienes... sueño? - Exclamó Naruto de piedra. - No, despierta! ¡¿Qué me ibas a decir?

(Si uno se pasa con la valeriana en vez de afrodisíaco es un poderoso sedante)

Mientras tanto Konan iba por todo el vecindario en busca de Itachi, pero se le perdió cruzando la calle.

- Eres patético - dijo Deidara escondido en un callejón con Itachi.

- No hables, tiene orejas de superman - dijo Itachi viendo entre las sombras a Konan derrotada y yendo en dirección contraria.

Después miró fijamente a Deidara.

- Gracias... Te alcancé a tiempo - dijo Itachi acariciando el rostro de Deidara.

- ¿Y? Tienes que regresar con... tu esposa tarde o temprano ¿o piensas esconderte aquí siempre?

- Si es contigo - dijo Itachi. – Nunca he sentido algo así... Siento que soy capaz de enfrentar a los Akatsuki y mi familia por ti...

Deidara no sabía todo el cuento de que eran mafiosos, solo sabía que su corazón latía fuerte con Itachi, que se derretía como mantequilla cuando él simplemente le sonreía o miraba.

- ¿Nadie nos separará? - Dijo Deidara boquiabierto, se acercó a Itachi y se besaron, pero su alegría no era completa, no sabía si Itachi iba a seguir pensando igual cuando se enterara que solo estaba con él por su dinero (o más bien el dinero que le daba Sasuke)


	11. Capítulo 11: Games

**Capítulo 11: Games.**

Konan regresó al hotel por la mañana. Pasó toda la noche buscando a Itachi por toda la ciudad. No podía creer que hubiera desaparecido con el ordinario, muerto de hambre de Deidara.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - Preguntó entrando al suite y encontró a Sakura dormida panza arriba en el sofá. - Es piel de oso - dijo Konan halándola de los pies para que se bajara.

- Eh... Me quedé dormida... Como nadie estaba aquí... - Dijo Sakura algo perdida como abría los ojos.

- Deberías estar con Sasuke - dijo Konan frunciendo el ceño. - ¿No le diste el afrodisíaco?

- ¡Sí! Pero se fue - dijo Sakura cabizbaja, ahí su hermana la iba a coger a gritos.

- ¿Se fue? Eres una imbécil! Ni puedes retener a un hombre - dijo Konan sobándose la sien. - Mira... Era un afrodisíaco poderoso y me dices que se fue.

- No estoy mintiendo!

- Te vistes como un perra - dijo mirando a la pelo de chicle en mini falda. - Y no sabes complacer a un hombre.

- Tú tampoco, tu esposo te dejó por...

Enojada, Konan metió una cachetada a la menor antes que se atreviera a pronunciar el nombre del maldito pintor.

- En vez de decir tantas tonterías - dijo Konan caminando hacia la mesa aún con la comida puesta y varias copas y botellas de vino. - Vamos a pensar la forma de retenerlos por siempre... De eso depende nuestro estilo de vida - dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Akatsuki en los últimos años había perdido terreno ante nuevos grupos mafiosos. Apenas controlaba el contrabando por mar. Lo único que les quedaba era su nombre, el nombre de la familia. Negocios sucios que había comenzado desde la era Edo. Por eso Fugaku hizo que Itachi se casara con Konan. Aunque la familia Uchiha era más poderosa y adinera, era considerada una dinastía "nueva", así que necesitaba unirse a una vieja para que los otros yakuzas los respetaran.

- Pero ni me gusta Sasuke - dijo Sakura entre dientes. - Es un engreído y se ve que es mujeriego.

- Pero te gusta ir de compras, la ropa de diseñador, la buena comida y viajes por el mundo, ¿no? Niña estúpida, si no te casas con Sasuke no vas a tener nada - dijo Konan girando los ojos, ellos cayeron en la silla donde se había sentado Deidara antes, ahora había un bolso. - Qué tenemos aquí - dijo ella con malicia, cogió el tenedor y levantó el bolso (no iba a coger un bolso cualquiera con las manos, XD solo de marca)

Tiró todo lo que había en el bolso en la mesa y se puso a revisar detalladamente. Había Kleenex, ps, gafas oscuras, chicle, espejito y un celular. Konan tomó el último y se puso a buscar contactos.

- ¿Qué haces? - Preguntó Sakura curiosa.

- Busco algo malo en ese interesado - dijo Konan sorprendida.

Para ser une estudiante de arte, Deidara tenía muchos números en el celular y lo más raro era nombres de puros hombres. Ninguna mujer.

- ¿Y si no tiene nada de malo?

- Todos tienen algo malo - dijo Konan. - Hasta el mocoso que te quitó a Sasuke - dijo riéndose. - Línea caliente, línea del amor...

Mientras que la peliazul se ponía a llamar a la línea caliente, línea del amor para saber más Deidara. El rubio iba caminando a casa con Itachi.

- Es increíble - dijo Deidara emocionado e incrédulo. - Pasamos toda la noche hablando y caminando en la playa (n_n)

- Es la primera vez que disfruto estar despierto - dijo Itachi pasando la mano por la cabeza. - Siempre es en el trabajo y... ya me callo (XD) He hablado mucho, debes estar cansado de mí, pero me gustas tanto - dijo y Deidara se puso rojo. - Digo... No... sí... Tu compañía... Me gustas... Me gustaría algo serio contigo - dijo él mirándolo fijamente. - Juro que me divorciaré de Konan e iremos muy, muy lejos, solo tú y yo.

- ... - Deidara bajó la cabeza y se quedó callado.

- ¿No te parece la idea?

- Sí, pero... apenas nos conocemos... ¿En serio quieres dejar a tu esposa y enojar a toda tu familia por mí?

Itachi respondió besando a Deidara.

- ¿Te gusto?

- Más que eso... - confesó el rubio cerrando los ojos.

- Entonces pelaré contra el mundo entero si es necesario.

- Ya estoy en casa - dijo Deidara alejándose, se echó a correr unas calles más abajo hacia un edificio viejo.

Itachi se quedó confundido, no sabía si era un sí o no, entonces Deidara se detuvo antes de entrar y se giró hacia él, le sonrió y le gritó un TE AMO.

Con escuchar eso, una sonrisa tonta apareció en la cara de Itachi. ¿Eso era amor? Se sentía bien, se fue como Deidara entró al edificio.

- Te amo - dijo Deidara entrando al edificio, se cubrió la boca sorprendido. - ¿Porqué le dije eso? TE AMO ITACHI UCHIHA!

Gritó y su voz hizo eco por todo el lugar, se fue por las escaleras de caracol hasta el piso ocho donde vivía, entró cantando una canción y con una gran sonrisa.

- Dejé mi bolso... - Dijo por dándose cuenta que no llevaba sus cosas consigo. - ¿Dónde lo dejé? - Se preguntó sin recordar si era en la cena de Konan o en clases.

- ¿Esa es tu excusa?

Sobresaltado Deidara se giró al escuchar la voz de mujer, algo ronca. Miró alrededor y encontró a una de mediana edad, rubia, sentada con las piernas cruzadas en el sofá y fumando un cigarrillo.

- Señora Tsunade - dijo Deidara confundido de porqué ella estaba ahí en su hogar. No debía ser nada bueno con la mirada que tenía.

- ¿Que perdiste tu celular y por eso no me contestabas? - Dijo ella como Deidara asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Para qué vino usted? ¿Cómo entró?

- ¿Es importa? Soy como Dios, estoy en todas partes, vigilo a mis pupilos - dijo ella sonriendo y señalando el sillón ante ella para que él se sentara. - Vamos, no muerdo.

Receloso Deidara se sentó ante ella, muy tenso, ni parpadeaba ni respiraba.

- Sasuke Uchiha para ser tu primer cliente está muy satisfecho - dijo Tsunade sacando un cheque del bolso y poniéndolo en la mesa. - Ha pagado mucho dinero.

Deidara miró el cheque y abrió la boca grande al ver tantos números, pero claro que Sasuke lo hacía porque suponía que debía salir y decepcionar a Itachi y en realidad Deidara no lo hacía.

- Yo...

- Toma el cheque, te lo has ganado - dijo ella prendiendo otro cigarrillo. - Ya sabía que tenías madera para esto - dijo ella feliz. - Y tú que decías que querías quedar contestando el teléfono, je, je. Tu madre debe estar orgullosa de ti.

- Por favor - dijo Deidara en shock ante la mención de su madre.

No al recordaba bien, pero sabía lo bastante, puras cosas malas. Drogadicta, puta, que se embarazó de quién sabía quién y ahí nació Deidara. Desde niño se la pasaba en orfanatos y en familias suplentes, pero nunca se quedó con ninguna. Creció y empezó a trabajar haciendo aseo en un museo, no muy famoso ni nada, pero ahí aprendió a amar el arte, era algo bello y nunca te dejaba, por eso decidió estudiar arte y con el dinero de todos sus trabajos llevando pedidos, contestando teléfonos, de mesero, etc. Había conseguido pagar gran parte, pero en el último año las cosas eran más difíciles, el país entró en crisis y muy pocos sine estudios ni recomendaciones ni buen nombre conseguía algo y leyendo el periódico había llegado a Tsunade, la dueña de la línea caliente, línea del amor. Al principio él creyó que iba a contestar las llamadas, pero ella insistió que fuera uno de los acompañantes porque tenía un look exótico e iba aganar mucho dinero... Lo que no le dijo era que se iba a enamorar de su primer cliente. Deidara quería que Itachi fuera el último también.

- Señora Tsunade - dijo Deidara sin tomar el cheque.

- Antes de que hables - dijo ella interrumpiéndolo, sabía lo indeciso que era Deidara, no iba a dejar que se perdiera tan buena mercancía, podía ganar mucho dinero con él. - No solo vine en persona para felicitarte. También es para darte un trabajo.

- Yo...

- Un millón de euros.

- ¿Qué?

- Es mucho dinero, con eso puedes comprar tu propio museo - dijo ella burlona. - Solo tienes que hacer tu trabajo.

- No quiero.

- Porque estas enamorado del tal Uchiha - dijo ella girando los ojos. - ¿Y él sabe que eres un...?

- No, pero...

- Si se lo dices te manda a la mierda - dijo ella prendiendo un tercer cigarro. - Pareces manso, lindo y solo quiere aprovecharse de ti, pero cuando él se entere que...

- No lo soy... No soy como mi madre... Lo hice porque necesitaba terminar mis estudios.

- Él no comprenderá - dijo ella levantándose del sofá, caminó hacia él y se inclinó. - Escucha, acepta éste nuevo cliente, un millón de euros no pasa todos los días.

- ¿Solo tengo que acompañarlo? - Preguntó mordiéndose el labio inferior y apretando los puños.

- Por supuesto, eres un acompañante - dijo ella divertida - Pero si quieres dar más de ti - dijo agarrando sus largos mechones rubios. - Allá tú.

- Esta bien - dijo Deidara cerrando los ojos para no llorar. - Haré esto por última vez y después en serio dejaré esto.

- Ya se puso medio millón en tu cuenta - dijo ella señalando la mesa donde había un sobre. - Ahí esta todo sobre tu nuevo cliente. Suerte - dijo tomando su bolso y yéndose.

Deidara no se movió hasta escuchar el ruido de la puerta cerrarse. Él hacía su último trabajo ye Itachi terminaba con su esposa y después los dos podía comenzar de cero. En serio que erra inocente... Pensó con un dejo de tristeza.

Tomó el sobre y lo primero que sacó de ahí fue una foto. Era de un hombre de más de treinta años. Como el vino parecía estar mejor que nunca. Cabellos entre rojizos y violetas. Ojos negros, algo pálido, parecía tener una expresión serena y sonreía. No debía ser tan malo ni un pervertido, pensó Deidara aliviado.

En el hotel. Itachi iba hacia el suite y marcaba el número de su abogado, pero recibió una llamada antes.

- Itachi!

- ¿Sakura? - Exclamó él confundido. - Suenas preocupada.

- Es mi hermana! Konan!

- ¿Ya estoy de camino al suite.

- Estamos en el hospital.

- ¿Porqué?

- Mi hermana te estuvo buscando toda la noche y un carro la atropelló! Esta en urgencias!

- ¿Qué? - Gritó Itachi en shock como dejaba el celular caer de su mano.

- Itachi! ¿Sigues ahí?

¿Konan atropellada? ¿En urgencias? Itachi se quedó frío, se sentía culpable y empezó a maldecir. Cogió el teléfono tembloroso.

- Tranquila, dime ¿dónde están?

- En el hospital María Hime! Estas en urgencias! Le está haciendo una cirugía!

- Ya voy - dijo Itachi apagando y corriendo hacia las escaleras.

No conocía bien la ciudad y Rock Lee escoltaba a su padre a una reunión de yakuzas, así que tuvo que coger el primer taxi que vio al salir del hotel. En el camino llamó a Sasuke para que lo asesorara, no sabía qué hacer, excepto sentirse culpable, muy, muy, mucho.

Sasuke que había despertado de un largo sueño y que no recordaba ni un carajo. Ni sabía cómo hizo para llegar de la cena de Konan al apartamento con Naruto. Colgó el teléfono preocupado, no por Konan, apenas la conocía, pero se preocupaba por Itachi, se escuchaba muy sobresaltado.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó Naruto que veía la TV.

- Itachi dice que Konan fue atropellada.

- Tenemos que ir a verlo!

- ¿Porqué? Ni es mi esposa.

- Es tu hermano! Debe estar asustado de perderla.

- Ni la ama.

- Sasuke, ¿cómo puedes ser tan simplón y frío? - Dijo Naruto apagando el televisor. - Vamos a ir al hospital para acompañar a tu hermano.

- Aún no estamos casados y ya me estas mandando - dijo Sasuke con lágrimas en los ojos.

- No juegues conmigo! - Gritó Naruto rojo de la vergüenza como le arrojó el control a la cabeza.

En María hime, había muchos voleos, pero Konan consiguió la mejor habitación. Se había rascado la ropa, hizo varias cortadas en las piernas, se ensució con lodo y basura e hizo que Sakura a la llevara al hospital. El doctor que la atendió la mandó a hacer varios rayos x y ahora una enfermera le llevaba los resultados.

- No tienes nada, hermana, ¿cómo vas a hacer? - Dijo Sakura asustada porque Itachi iba a allegar de un momento a otro.

- Serás imbécil - dijo Konan. - Ve ahora mismo al laboratorio y cambias mis rayos x por los de alguien enfermo.

- Pero... es un crimen!

- ¿Te has dado cuenta que nuestra familia vive de extorsionar y matar gente?

Sakura se calló y obedeció, se fue dejando a Konan sola en la habitación y fue hacia el laboratorio. Había muchos pacientes y pocos doctores y los enfermeros apenas podían recibir más gente. No fue difícil para Sakura meterse a uno de los laboratorios sin permiso. Había muchos sobres grandes con rayos x adentro y cambió los sanos de su hermana por los de alguien enfermo.

Sasuke y Naruto llegaron al mismo tiempo que Itachi al hospital. Después de preguntar a todo el mundo dónde estaba la habitación de Konan. Los tres fueron hacia ahí. Había muchas camillas y enfermos en los pasillos.

A través de la puerta Konan escuchó los golpes.

- Ya está aquí el idiota, cree que me puede dejar por un miserable prostituto de cuarta - dijo Konan cogiendo el vaso de agua y echando varias gotas en los ojos. - Ve a abrir y ya sabes, me atropelló un carro, no sé quién fue, me llevaste al hospital y estoy muy mal, me operaron y todo.

- Sí - dijo Sakura abriendo la puerta, apenas vio que Sasuke también estaba ahí se le fue encima llorando. - Mi hermana está muy mal!

- Naruto, ¿qué hago? Mi amor... Esta chica... Dijo Sasuke apartándola.

- No salgas con tus tonterías en un momento así - dijo Naruto sonriendo a Sakura. - Lo importante es que ya está aquí recibiendo ayuda :)

- No me toques - dijo ella empujándolo.

- Perdón, yo solo...

- No tienes derecho de decir nada, eres un extraño - dijo Sakura.

- No pelees - dijo Itachi. - Naruto pronto será parte de la familia cuando se case con mi hermano.

- Eso ya lo veremos - dijo Sakura. - Apuesto que Sasuke ni te quiere...

La pelirosa lo dijo en voz baja, pero Naruto la escuchó, era cierto. Sasuke no lo quería. Todo era una mentira y eso le dolió. Era un golpe bajo.

- Yo sí lo quiero - dijo Sasuke serio, Sakura se quedó boquiabierta como Sasuke pasó la mano por la cintura de Naruto y se fue. - Te esperamos en la cafetería. No voy a dejar que nadie insulte a mi futuro esposo.

Humillada Sakura bajó la cabeza llena de rabia y siguió a Itachi dentro de la habitación como Sasuke y Naruto se fueron.

- ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Mi futuro esposo? ¿No lo insultes? - Dijo Naruto sorprendido.

- ¿Lo hice bien? - Dijo Sasuke emocionado. - Hay que dejar claro a todos que vamos a casarnos aunque no, especialmente a esa ñoña (.)

- Eres increíble - dijo Naruto con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

- Gracias Narutin... aunque es verdad que no voy a dejar que nadie te insulte, eres mi mejor amigo.

- Tu único amigo - dijo Naruto (-_-)

- Tienes razón, nadie me soporta tanto como tú, a veces ni sé porqué...

Naruto se puso rojo ante la pregunta.

- Porque... somos amigos... Yo... tampoco tengo muchos...

Los dos se rieron a carcajadas como iba n a la cafetería. El ambiente era horrible en la habitación. Sakura estaba en un rincón como testigo de la peleota entre Konan e Itachi.

- Por tu culpa me atropellaron!

- Te ves bien.

- Sakura, muestra a éste sin corazón mis rayos x.

La pelirosa obedeció y entregó el sobre al pelinegro.

- ¿Tienes Alzheimer? - Replicó Itachi incrédulo al sacar las cartulinas negras con fotos del cerebro.

Konan abrió los ojos como platos y miró a Sakura, esperaba algo como cáncer o paralítica (muchas telenovelas) Pero alzhéimer? ¿Cómo iba a retener a Itachi con eso?

- A mí me parece que estas lúcida - dijo Itachi.

- ¿Quién... quién eres? - Preguntó Konan confundida.

- No te hagas - dijo Itachi entre vacilante y preocupado. - Iré a ver al doctor... Shikamaru - dijo mirando la firma del médico en el sobre.

- ¿Dónde estoy? - Dijo Konan sin siquiera mirarlo.

- Vaya - dijo Sakura empujando a Itachi fuera del lugar. - Cuidaré a mi hermana.

Itachi suspicaz se fue a buscar al doctor mientras que Sakura se puso a llorar.

- Pobrecita, no recuerdas nada soy tu hermana Sakura.

- Cállate estúpida. ¿No revisaste los papeles?

- Es que...

- Por suerte todos tienen un precio, solo soborno al tal Shikamaru y ya - dijo Konan tomando su bolso de la mesita de noche y buscó por la chequera.

Itachi esperaba en el consultorio de Shikamaru. Era un doctor neurocirujano muy reconocido al parecer o eso decía todos los diplomas y certificados en la pared.

- Lamento la espera, hay mucho trabajo - dijo un hombre de cabellos negros en cola de caballo desaliñado y bata blanca entrando al lugar.

- Gracias - dijo Itachi haciendo una reverencia. - Vine a hablar de mi esposa.

- Konan Uchiha - dijo el doctor revisando los papeles.

- Sí... Dices... que ella ¿tiene alzhéimer?

- Ya muy avanzado para su edad - dijo Shikamaru vendo detenidamente la primera toma de su cerebro. - Dice aquí que tiene treinta, pero su cerebro para de una edad más avanzada como de ochenta...

- Eso es imposible, ¿cómo va a tener alzhéimer? Ella siempre ha estado bien y su familia no tiene antecedentes.

- Ya sé que usted no quiere creerlo porque la am - dijo Shikamaru serio. - No se necesita antecedentes y muchas veces un paciente puede estar bien y al día siguiente no. Dices que ella sufrió un accidente de carro - dijo revisando el historial. - El shock que tuvo debió poner evidente su enfermedad.

- No lo puedo creer - dijo Itachi dejándose caer a la silla. - ¿Qué se puede hacer por ella?

- Estar a su lado, hablar con ella, acompañarla, tener paciencia, si se olvida de algo ayúdala a recordar con amor. Muchos creen que con Alzheimer uno pierde su vida y se vuelve discapacitado. No es cierto, puede seguir con su vida normal mientras que usted y nadie a su alrededor la ponga nerviosa ni la estrese.

- Sé que eres un buen doctor - dijo Itachi. - Pero me gustaría la opinión de alguien más.

- Perfecto. Puede pasar en unos días, mi compañero dará una charla a los estudiantes aquí y puedo decir que trate su problema.

- Gracias, ¿cómo se llama su compañero?

- Jiraiya, doctor Jiraiya.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿El pervertido?

- Eh... Es algo pervertido, pero es muy profesional - dijo Shikamaru. - ¿Lo conoces?

- Es mi tío!

en el próximo capítulo sasori x deidara y sai x gaara porque los hermanos uchihas no se apuran en pelear por sus sentimientos:( estoy k pongo jiraiya x shikamaru O.o


	12. Capítulo 12: Todos con todos

**Capítulo 12: Todos con todos.**

Era un día tranquilo. Sasuke estaba en la sala, sentado en el sofá leyendo un libro. Naruto llegó y se echó en el sofá, Sasuke no le puso atención, entonces el rubio le quitó el libro y se acostó en su regazo.

- ¿Qué haces? - Preguntó Sasuke.

- Nada aún - dijo Naruto mirándolo a los ojos y después le guiñó el ojo con coquetería. - Vamos a tu cuarto.

- ¡¿Qué? Esto debe ser un sueño! - Gritó Sasuke tirando a Naruto de sus piernas y arrojándolo al piso.

- Para ser un sueño me dolió! - Dijo Naruto sobándose la cabeza por el golpe.

- Esto debe ser un sueño - dijo Sasuke pellizcándose fuerte para despertar. - Cada vez que estoy tranquilo, apareces y te me vas encima!

- Es lo que quieres - dijo Naruto con inocencia sin entender lo que decía el otro.

- No es lo que quiero! - Dijo Sasuke sonrojado.

- ¿No quieres besarme, tocarme... sentirme... ? - Dijo Naruto gateando de una forma sexy hacia Sasuke y se encaramó en sus piernas. - Entrar en mí. - Dijo a su oído.

- No, eres hombre! - Dijo Sasuke apartándolo. - A mí me va las mujeres! Soy un macho! Y... y... Ni eres de mi tipo - dijo Sasuke cerrando los ojos.

Sasuke abrió los ojos esperando despertar de su pesadilla, pero se quedó boquiabierto, de repente Naruto tenía un cuerpo femenino, era una chica divina en bikini.

- Me deseas - dijo Naruto con sus grandes pechos y coletas de colegiala enviando un beso a Sasuke por el aire.

- No! ¡¿Qué clase de sueño es éste? - Exclamó Sasuke asustado porque empezaba a excitarse. - Naruto... Aunque fueras mujer no me gustarías! No, no! A mí... Me gusta inteligentes!

Con decir eso, ahora Naruto chica se transformaba en un sexy joven Naruto con libros, corbata y gafas.

- ¿Quieres que te amarre a la cama? - Preguntó Naruto ajustando sus gafas y deshaciendo la corbata.

- No te me acerques! Qué asco! Soy hombre! ¡¿Qué te pasa? - Gritaba Sasuke retrocediendo. - A mí me gusta de personalidad tierna!

- Miau, Sasuke sama, ¿quieres darme leche? - Dijo Naruto con orejitas y colita.

- Nada de eso! - Dijo Sasuke abriendo grande los ojos y halando los cabellos. - A mí me gusta... El deporte (XD)!

Terminó de decir eso y en vez de la sala ahora estaba en la playa. Un Naruto semidesnudo, en traje de buzo y cargando una tabla de surf se le acercó con un cuerpazo de infarto, bíceps y tríceps perfectos, abdominales duros y un gran, gran miem...

- ¡Sasuke! - Exclamó Naruto entrando a la cocina, el pelinegro estaba ojeroso y sirviéndose una taza de café. - Últimamente tomas mucho café - tomó la cafetera ya vacía.

- No pienso volver a dormir nunca más en mi viuda - dijo Sasuke tembloroso como se llevaba la taza a la boca.

- ¿Otra vez tienes pesadillas? - Preguntó Naruto preocupado como ponía su mano en la pierna de Sasuke.

Sasuke exhaló sobresaltado. Con ese mínimo roce de la mano de Naruto en su pierna y sus más bajos instintos despertaba.

- Perdón - dijo Naruto quitando su mano rápido al ver lo incómodo que se puso Sasuke.

- No te gustaría saber qué clase de pesadillas tengo - dijo Sasuke tomando el café.

- No me importaría si pudiera ayudarte a que dejes de...

- No... No me puedes ayudar - dijo Sasuke exaltado con imágenes de Naruto gimiendo por más en su cabeza. - No quiero que me ayudes.

- Como tú digas - dijo Naruto triste, quería ayudar a Sasuke en todo para demostrarle lo mucho que lo amaba, solo si Sasuke le dijera qué pasaba, Naruto haría lo que fuera para que dejara de tener malos sueños.

- Ya sé cómo cancelamos la boda.

Naruto se enserió, pero no dijo nada.

- En el día de la boda no apareces y ya.

- Sasuke Uchiha eres un desgraciado! Si no aparezco voy a quedar como un rastrero y maldito que planta a su novio en el altar! - Dijo Naruto apuntándolo con los dos dedos (XD)

- ¿Pos se te ocurre otra forma de no casarnos? Estamos hasta el cuello.

- Podemos decir la verdad como debió ser desde el principio.

- Prefiero matarme antes - dijo Sasuke. - Ya hasta estamos recibiendo regalos por la boda (.)

- ¿En serio?

- Sí - dijo Sasuke señalando una tostadora en la mesa. - Una tía lejana lo envió ayer.

Naruto iba a decir algo, en eso sonó el teléfono, ninguno contestó, lo hizo la máquina.

- Sasukin y Narutin, soy mami - dijo Mikoto por el teléfono. - Si no me contestan voy a creer que están juntitos haciendo travesuras en la cama.

- Debe estar borracha - dijo Sasuke avergonzado con lo que escuchaba.

- ¿Tan temprano? - Dijo Naruto sonrojado.

- Llamo para recordarles que hoy tienen cita con Gaara.

La llamada terminó con un pitido ruidoso que hizo eco por todas partes.

- ¿Quién es Gaara?

- Nuestro organizador de bodas - dijo Naruto girando los ojos.

- Necesito más café.

- Yo necesito una caja de cerveza - dijo Naruto mordiéndose el labio inferior, no sabía cuánto más iba a soportar la mentira.

No muy lejos, Gaara estaba en el gimnasio haciendo su entrenamiento diario. Su celular sonó y contestó.

- Temari, ya dije que no me interrumpas - dijo el pelirrojo como su hermana le hablaba. - Claro que no se me olvida que hoy tengo que ver a Sasuke Uchiha y el otro... Como se llame... No sé... quien me interesa es Sasuke Uchiha... Vendetta, vendetta, vendetta.

Gaara colgó y miró con una sonrisa macabra a la bolsa de box que pegaba, había una foto gigante de cuerpo completo de Sasuke.

- Vendetta, vendetta, vendetta! Voy a acabarte y tu boda también, Sasuke Uchiha! - Gritó con varios puñetazos en las partes nobles del muñeco.

- Esto está caliente.

Confundido Gaara giró hacia la puerta y ahí estaba Sai.

- Se supone que nos veíamos con Sasuke y el otro al mediodía - dijo Gaara mirando el reloj. - Queda varias horas.

- Lo sé, pero también entreno aquí - dijo Sai quitándose la camiseta, lo puso a un lado de la máquina de abdominales y después se puso a hacer abdominales colgado de cabeza.

Gaara no pudo evitar impresionarse con la muestra del cuerpazo y fuerza, cada vez que Sai tocaba las rodillas con los codos, su vientre duro se encorvaba y todos sus músculos se tensaban.

- Quiero... acercarme - dijo Gaara pensando en hablar de algo con Sai (aparte de cómo arruinarle la vida a Sasuke Uchiha y el otro) Tal vez un café o algo, pero el miedo al rechazo era tan grande.

O sea, de niño era un gordo con acné, frenillos, cabello engominado, zapatos que le quedaba grandes y ropa de abuelito. ¿Porqué Sai se iba a fijar en él? Gaara se miró al espejo, tenía un cuerpo delgado y músculos fibrosos, pero se veía súper gordo a sí mismo.

- La culpa es tuya! - Gritó Gaara mirando a la bolsa de box con la foto de Sasuke. - Por tu culpa... Tengo miedo! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, te mataré!

- Oiga, estas bien - dijo Sai deteniendo de hacer abdominales al ver que el pelirrojo se lanzó sobre el muñeco y empezó a despedazarlo a patadas y mordiscos.

Mientras tanto Sasuke y Naruto aprovechaban el tiempo que les quedaba en una cafetería desayunando.

- Hoy nos toca ir a comprar flores, comida... - decía Naruto mirando las notas en su celular.

- Podemos decir que no vamos porque tenemos diarrea - dijo Sasuke.

- Ya me imagino a tu madre llevándote con todo e inodoro - dijo Naruto.

- Tienes razón, no te rías- dijo Sasuke con un puchero. - Si te casas conmigo ella también será tu madre y no te dejará en paz!

- Perdón, ¿puedo retirar los platos? - Preguntó la mesera de largos cabellos negros.

- Claro, Hinata - dijo Sasuke encantado como le ayudaba a poner los platos en la bandeja. - ¿Sales con alguien?

- No - dijo ella sonrojada como se encogía, Sasuke parecía el lobo y que la iba a comer en cualquier momento.

- Entonces desde ahora desayunaré aquí todos los días, almorzaré y cenaré - dijo Sasuke cogiendo los mechones de cabellos oscuros y poniéndolos detrás de la oreja de ella.

- Cerramos a las 6 p.m.

- Bueno, entonces te esperaré todos los día en mi carro - dijo Sasuke señalando su Ferrari rojo aparcado justo frente la ventana del café.

- Yo cojo el bus - dijo ella terminando de coger los platos y se fue.

Naruto había observado la escenita todo callado, molesto y celoso. Sasuke siempre hacía eso, cada vez que veía a una chica linda, le daba lo mismo si estaba con Naruto. Coqueteaba, hacía bromas, presumía de su carro y la invitaba a salir. Más de una vez Naruto terminaba plantado porque Sasuke se iba con una nueva chica en su cara, pero ese día ya no podía callar más.

- Eres el colmo, asustar a esa chica - dijo Naruto.

- ¿Asustarla? Ella me desea - dijo Sasuke riéndose como hacía que el rubio mirara hacia la pelinegra.

Contó hasta cinco y Hinata con una sonrisa idiota y ojos soñadores tiró los platos y resbaló contra el piso.

- Pos la próxima cuando coqueteas me avisas para irme - dijo Naruto enojado.

- Oiga, no tengo la culpa que no levantas a ninguna niña - dijo Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros.

Con escuchar eso, Naruto se movió inquieto. Lógico que no levantaba ni una, después de todo era gay... aunque en su vida tampoco había levantado algún chico... No con lo tímido que era y reprimido que era, prefería quedarse dentro del closet y en el fondo el mar antes que Sasuke el homofóbico se enterara y lo alejara de su vida por siempre.

**- Es momento que salgas con alguien, ¿no crees? - Dijo Sasuke serio. - Excepto que seas homosexual.**

- Yo... "¡Sasuke me ha descubierto! Debo aprovechar y decir lo que siento de verdad por él, pero... ¿y si se enoja?" - Naruto dio un golpe a la mesa. - ¡¿Qué te pasa? El gay serás tú! A mí no me gusta los hombres!

- ¿Y porqué nunca has tenido novia? - Preguntó Sasuke lleno de dudas, Naruto aunque golpeó fuerte la mesa, su mano temblaba.

- ¿Y cómo sabes que no? Para tun información no eres el único playboy aquí! Yo también puedo hacer que cualquier chica salga conmigo!

- ¿Ah, sí? - Dijo Sasuke divertido. - Muéstramelo.

- ¿Qué?

- Ya la calenté por ti, ahora ve a comerla - dijo Sasuke señalando a Hinata que estaba barriendo los trastos que rompió.

- Yo... - Naruto sintió mucho dolor en el pecho, el amor de su vida lo enviaba a brazos de otra, una chcia que ni conocía. - Si eso quieres. - Dijo endureciendo su expresión para no echarse a llorar ante él.

Naruto se fue hacia Hinata y le empezó a hablar. Sasuke se quedó mirando y se golpeó la frente suspirando aliviado.

- Sí... Aquí nadie es marica... Así que deja de soñar con Naruto -dijo Sasuke tranquilo, pero en el fondo las dudas aumentaban, no tanto por la sexualidad de su mejor amigo sino por sus propias preferencias.

Nunca había pesando tanto en un hombre, al menos no de forma física. Nunca había soñado con tener sexo con uno, aún con pensarlo le daba ganas de vomitar, pero también era algo nuevo y excitante.

Llegando el mediodía, Sasuke y Naruto se fueron a la florería de la ciudad y Gaara se fue con Sai. Era tan grande que parecía invernadero. Tenía jardines y huertos detrás de la tienda.

- Como organizador de bodas, los ayudaré a buscar el lugar, la música, las flores, la comida, los trajes, el transporte, las fotos, invitaciones - dijo Gaara como Naruto y Sasuke se miraron con una mueca, el pelirrojo siempre repetía lo mismo como disco rayado.

- ¿En serio sabes de bodas? - Preguntó Naruto.

- Más que tú, así que cállate y escoja las flores con que vas a decorar el salón donde se casarán y vivirán felices - dijo Gaara entre dientes lleno de rabia al mismo tiempo que daba una mirada asesina a Sasuke.

Sasuke lo ignoró, estaba más interesado en saber porqué mierda estaba Sai ahí con ellos.

- ¿Eres un acosador? - Dijo Sasuke siempre en medio de Naruto y Sai para que no se acercara ni un poquito.

- Solo haré la música y quiero que Naruto escoja las canciones - dijo Sai haciendo a un lado a Sasuke. - Sí que debes ser un traumado con tantos celos - dijo Sai pasando su mano por los hombros de Naruto. - Aunque si yo te tuviera tampoco dejaría que nadie se te acercara - le dijo al oído seductoramente. - Naruto, solo serías mío.

- Ay, qué pareja tan linda - dijo la dependienta al ver a Sai cogido de la mano con Naruto. - Les aconsejo estas flores, simbolizan la eternidad en esta y en la otra vida (n_n) - dijo mostrándoles unas azaleas rojas.

- YO SOY EL NOVIO! - Gritó Sasuke empujando a la chica y después lo agarró contra Sai hasta recuperar su lugar con Naruto.

Después Gaara los llevó al restaurante más lujoso y variado de la ciudad para que escogieran el menú. Había varios chefs esperándolos con platillos diferentes para que los probara.

- Todo sabe tan rico! - Dijo Naruto comiendo de cada plato.

- Ten cuidado que te puedes cortar - dijo Sai apurándose a coger la langosta. - Déjame que ayude - dijo con una sonrisa como Naruto asintió con la cabeza. - Aunque muertos y deliciosos, estos animales pueden ser engañosos, tienen pinzas duras y cortantes.

- Sabes muchas cosas - dijo Naruto asombrado.

- Estuve trabajando en un restaurante que solo vendía comida del mar.

- Pos éste cambiando de trabajo a cada rato, será holgazán y vago - dijo Sasuke celoso de que Naruto no lo admirara a él.

- Tú eres peor - dijo Naruto mirándolo. - Vives de tus padres (.)

- Ya esta - dijo Sai separando la langosta por la mitad. - Me gusta abrirle las piernas grandes y meter mis dedos en su interior y tocar su carnecita suave.

- Espérame tú - dijo Sasuke quitándole la langosta a Sai. - No voy a dejar que digas cochinadas a Naruto.

- Sasuke, tranquilo - dijo Naruto como el pelinegro gritaba tanto que todos lo escuchaban.

- Te estoy defendiendo - dijo Sasuke. - Eres muy ingenuo, Sai lo que realmente quiso decir era "quiero abrir tus piernas y meter mi polla dentro de ti y sentir tu carnecita".

Naruto SÍ había entendido el doble sentido de Sai, pero con la "traducción" de Sasuke tuvo mucho calor y todos los colores se le subieron.

- ¿Qué si es cierto? Si no haces tu trabajo alguien tendrá que hacerlo - dijo Sai riéndose.

Después de un largo día, al anochecer Naruto creía que por fin podía descansar de las peleas entre Sasuke y Sai. Los dos lo haroneaban de un lado a otro, pero Gaara salió con que era hora de conocer el lugar donde iban a casarse! Los hizo vestir a todos de gala y en taxi con todas las compras llegaron al puerto.

- Rápido - dijo Gaara como si estuvieran en el ejército, tenía un reloj que contabilizaba cada segundo. - Vayan al barco! ¡¿Qué esperan?

Naruto y Sasuke obedecieron sin entender mientras que Sai se quedó con el pelirrojo.

- El barco es de lujo, tiene varios camarotes - dijo Gaara con malicia. - Pondré a Sasuke a hablar con los invitados mientras que vas y follas a su novio - dijo sacando una cámara del bolsillo.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Pruebas, ponlo en algún lado y filma cómo desvirgas a ese ojiazul y se lo echaré en cara a Sasuke Uchiha porque soy mejor que él!

- Me late que estoy en medio de algo y no sé qué es - dijo Sai tomando la cámara. - ¿Porqué odias tanto a Sasuke?

- Porque soy gordo feo! - Dijo Gaara corriendo dentro del barco dejando a un Sai más que confundido.

Sasuke y Naruto iban por los pasillos del barco hasta llegar al gran salón de puertas de madera y ventanillas pequeñas. Decidieron correr la puerta juntos y apenas abrieron escucharon varios gritos en medio de la oscuridad.

- Sorpresa! - Gritó Mikoto arrojándoles confetis y bombas de colores.

- ¿Hoy es mi cumpleaños? - Dijo Sasuke emocionado.

- No seas tonto, hijito - dijo Mikoto caminando hacia ellos. - Esta es la fiesta para que ensayen, no querrán que la boda salga mal, solo se casa una vez.

- ¿De qué hablas? Nuestra vecina del pueblo se casó más de seis veces.

- Espera... ¿Vamos a casarnos en un barco? - Dijo Naruto.

- Sí, Narutin, es una tradición familiar - dijo Mikoto. - Nuestro, tátara, tátara, tátara, tátara, tátara, tátara, tátara, tátara, tátara abuelo fundó su primer negocio aquí.

- ¿Pesca?

- Ay, qué gracioso, Narutin, nuestro tátara, tátara, tátara, tarara, tátara, tátara, tátara, tátara, tátara abuelo trabajaba con el emperador y traía a los traidores para torturarlos aquí :)

- Qué romántico - dijo Naruto con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

- Mi hijo único casándose en un barco donde se murió tanta gente inocente - dijo Minato molesto como caminaba con su esposa de la mano, los dos iban en uniformes militares exhibiendo condecoraciones y demás.

- Papá, mamá, no sabía - dijo Naruto nervioso.

- Si es así también queremos que se haga nuestras tradicionales también - dijo Kushina.

- No, mamá, así está bien.

- De acuerdo, ¿cuáles son las tradiciones que quieren imponer? - Dijo Mikoto con una gran sonrisa. - No hay nada que Sasuke no haga por su Narutin, ¿cierto?

- Sí, mami (.)

Kushina y Minato se miraron con una sonrisa cómplice.

- Adelante - dijo él como la pelirroja asintió con la cabeza y sacó dos boletos de avión de la manga.

- ¿La tradición es un viaje a Okayama? - Dijo Sasuke tomando los boletos. - Unas vacaciones me parece bien.

- La tradición es quedarse en el castillo embrujado de Okayama – dijeron Kushina y Minato unísono. – Solos, los dos, Sasuke y Naruto y sin nadie más durante dos días y dos noches para probar su amor!

- ¿De qué hablan? - Preguntó Sasuke a Naruto.

- No les pongas atención - dijo Naruto sonrojado de repente Sasuke estaba tan cerca que se moría porque lo tocara y besara. - Uno de mis tatarabuelos conoció a mi tatarabuela ahí y a mis padres les parece romántico irnos a crear propios momentos de amor…

por fin van a estar solos día y noche en un castillo, naruto debe usar todo para conquistar a sasuke y sasuke tiene que ceder... ¿o no?


	13. Capítulo 13: Toast for me

**Capítulo 13: Toast for me.**

Deidara tenía que acompañar a su cliente a una fiesta de compromiso o algo así. Por eso se consiguió prestado un traje de gala de color blanco y se quedó en la entrada de la puerta de su edificio esperando el cliente que había dicho que iba a recogerlo a las 10 de la noche en punto.

Desde ayer no sabía nada de Itachi. Ni una llamada o texto. Deidara ya parecía un adicto revisando su celular a cada rato, pero extrañaba tanto al pelinegro. "Tal vez se arrepintió eso de dejar a su esposa...". Pensó desganado, después giró fuerte la cabeza por echar todos esos malos pensamientos. "Itachi dijo que me amaba!".

Aquello ya lo estaba matando, entonces una limosina de color blanco con ventanillas negras se detuvo ante él. La ventanilla se bajó lentamente y una cabeza de cabellos entre rojizos y anaranjados (de qué color es el cabello de sasori? O.o) asomó por ella.

Deidara se quedó mirando curioso. El hombre giraba la cabeza de un lado a otro como si le hubiera perdido algo. Vacilante y con una gran sonrisa se le acercó para preguntarle que si andaba perdido (después de todo Tokio era grande a pesar de que muchos decían que era una mini islita .)

- Perdón, puedo ayud... - Deidara se calló de una y se quedó sudando frío, de repente el pelirrojo posó sus ojos en él (diré que sasori es pelirrojo hasta que alguien me diga algo contrario, XD) - "No debí meterme, ahora me ve con una cara de pocos amigos!". - Pensó Deidara cerrando los ojos fuerte como se arrepentía. ¡¿En qué culo pensaba cuando creyó que un hombre tan guapo y en limosina se iba a fijar en un esperpento como él?

- Tú... - Dijo el hombre apenas audible como regresaba a su limosina y buscaba algo, después volvió a asomar la cabeza con una foto en mano.

Miró la foto, después miró al rubio, miró la foto, después al rubio (pasó varios minutos así como para darte un ataque epiléptico)

- Wow, nunca creí que mi acompañante iba a ser tan lindo en persona - dijo el hombre para sí como se quedaba boquiabierto y Deidara se quedaba con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

- ¿Me... me hablas a mí?

- Eres Deidara, ¿no?

- Sí - dijo Deidara sonrojado.

- Suba - dijo Sasori abriendo la puerta de la limo.

- ¿Ah?

- Soy Sasori - dijo él desde su asiento de cuero (de oso panda O.o)

Iba en un traje negro y una camisa violeta que destellaba brillos. Todo eso cegó a Deidara. No podía reaccionar. La descripción que le dio Tsunade era la de un ejecutivo, así que había imaginado algún anciano viejo verde y encorvado, pero Sasori era todo lo contrario.

- ¿Te pasa algo? - Preguntó Sasori en buen plan como Deidara se dio un golpe mental e hizo una reverencia.

- No... No!

- Entonces suba - dijo él sonriendo como el rubio obedeció.

Era la primera vez que Deidara iba en limo. Se sentó frente a Sasori y éste le sonrió y dio palmaditas al espacio a su lado.

- No muerdo - dijo Sasori mostrando los colmillos. - Siéntate junto a mí. Quiero disfrutar de tu compañía.

- Sí - dijo Deidara sonrojado como se cambió y se sentó al lado de Sasori, estaba tan nervioso que estaba encogido contra la ventanilla.

- Siempre creí que los acompañantes eran más atrevidos - dijo Sasori cortando distancia con el otro y no había escapada.

- Eh... Es mi segunda vez... Digo... Siendo acompañante... Iba a renunciar aunque... Serás mi último cliente, esto no es para mí - dijo Deidara tartamudeando, Sasori olía rico, su sonrisa era matadora, su mirada penetrante... Tipo Don Juan elegante.

- Me alegro en saberlo - dijo Sasori posando una mano en el hombro del rubio, aquello le hizo sentir chispas que hasta el momento había sentido con Itachi nada más. ¡¿Qué demonios pasaba? - Si ya no vas a trabajar en esto, tal vez algún día salgamos en un plan menos incómodo. La verdad es que esto tampoco es lo mío. Acabo de regresar de Italia porque mi primo se va a casar y mi tía me pidió que decorara el barco donde se iba a celebrar la cosas pos... Hablé mucho.

- No, no... Nunca he conocido a alguien tan interesante - dijo Deidara emocionado. - Siempre he querido conocer Italia. Estudio arte y ahí hay tantos museos.

- Los mejores.

- ¿Y tú también tienes algo que ver con el arte?

- Bueno, estudié diseño industrial y terminé haciendo decoraciones para fiestas - dijo Sasori encogiéndose de hombros. - Algo es algo.

- ¿Y ahora vas a decorar un barco? - Preguntó Deidara curioso.

- Ya lo verás - dijo Sasori inclinándose hacia Deidara, recostando su peso sorbe él, Deidara por un momento creyó que el diseñador le iba a robar un beso, pero solo fue para abrir la ventanilla. - Mira - dijo sacando una mano.

Deidara miró que la limo se acercaba al muelle y había muchos barcos, pero uno en especial muy grande y viejo. Llenos de hombres de negro vigilando.

- ¿Tu primo es el emperador? - Preguntó Deidara sorprendido.

- algo así - dijo Sasori riéndose.

La limo se detuvo ante la entrada del barco.

- Tú aún no te bajes - dijo Sasori bajando y Deidara se quedó adentro sin comprender.

Después la puerta se abrió, era Sasori ante él.

- Ahora sí, puedes bajar - dijo como extendía una mano hacia el rubio para ayudarlo a salir.

Deidara estaba más que rojo, nunca había conocido alguien tan caballero. Tomó la mano y Sasori lo haló con delicadeza fuera.

- Ay, perd´+on1! Lo lamento! - Dijo Deidara avergonzados e tropezó con una grieta en el camino y cayó sobre el pelirrojo.

- Por favor, si todos los que me van encima son tan guapos como tú valdría la pena - dijo Sasori riéndose como lo atrapaba pro la cintura. - Vamos, quiero presentarte a mi familia.

Caminaron hacia la entrada, pero un hombre de ojos grandes y cejas tupidas se interpuso.

- Invitación.

- Rock Lee - dijo Sasori con una gota de sudor en la cabeza. - Ya sabes quién soy.

- Sí, señor Sasori, pero reglas son reglas. Invitación - dijo Rock Lee sin inmutarse.

- Lo dejé en el hotel.

- Puedes regresar por ella.

- ¿Hablas en serio? - Dijo Sasori como Rock Lee tenía cara de matón. - Uh... - Dei chan - dijo Sasori al oído del rubio.

- Nunca me han llamado así.

- Te queda bien, es cute - dijo Sasori. - Bueno, ¿quieres hacer hago travieso?

- ¿Algo travieso? - Preguntó ingenuo. - ¿Qué?

- ¡Esto! - Gritó Sasori riéndose al mismo tiempo que lo agarraba de la mano y empujaba a Rock Lee a un lado y se metía al barco de polizón (XD)

- Qué infantil! - Gritó Rock Lee sorprendido, el sobrino de su jefe era tan encantador que sería capaz de evadir la seguridad de un banco.

Sasori y Deidara se detuvieron en los pasillos vacíos hacia el gran salón. Los dos se reían a carcajadas y tal vez era por la adrenalina o qué, pero Sasori cogió a Deidara por la cintura y acarició su mejilla, después lo besó. Un beso que el rubio no rechazó sino que correspondió con la misma energía, su corazón seguía latiendo fuerte por lo de antes.

- Eres todo un conquistador, eh - dijo una voz interrumpiendo el beso.

Sasori se apartó un poco de Deidara y miró a la mujer de cabellos oscuros caminar hacia ellos.

- Tía Mikoto -d ijo Sasori haciendo una reverencia.

- Eres travieso, vas dejando amores en cada puerto - dijo ella en broma como se daban un beso mejilla a mejilla tipo francés.

- Tal vez esta vez zarpe con mi amor por los siete mares - dijo Sasori dando un empujoncito a Deidara con cuidado hacia Mikoto.

- ¿Cómo se llama el chico que ha robado el corazón a mi sobrino?

- Eh... Dei... Deidara - dijo sonrojado, era como si el pelirrojo le estuviera presentando a su familia!

- ¡¿DEIDARA? - Gritó Sasuke como iba con Naruto tras de su madre.

- ¿Sasuke? - Preguntó el aludido al ver al pelinegro.

- ¡¿Qué haces aquí? - Gritaron los dos al unísono.

- Pos es el novio e tu primo, pos tú, creías que eras el único gay de la familia ¿o qué? - Dijo Mikoto dándole un codazo a su hijo. - Saluda a Deidara como se debe.

- ¿Ustedes se conocen? - Preguntó Sasori curioso.

- No... Sí... No... Sí... - Decían Sasuke y Deidara nerviosos.

- Sasuke dice que son amigos desde siempre - dijo Naruto celoso del jueguito de su novio y el ojos azules.

- Debes ser Naruto - dijo Sasori tomando la mano de Naruto para besarla. - Sasuke dijo que eras lindo, pero lindo no te hace justicia - dijo Sasori guiñándole un ojo.

- Quita tus manos - dijo Sasuke sobreprotector. - Toda mi familia es pervertida - dijo rodeando a Naruto con sus brazos para que su primo no se le fuera encima.

- Bueno, Sasori se está quedando en el hotel Prince - dijo Mikoto. - Se encargará de decorar éste barco, así que vayan todos al salón y hablan y conocen a Gaara.

Los primeros en irse fueron Sasuke y Naruto.

- Ten cuidado con las manos largas de Sasori - dijo Sasuke receloso. - Es la oveja negra de la familia.

- ¿Porqué?

- Porque todos somos mafiosos, pero él se fue a Italia dizque a pintar hombres al desnudo. Ahora que lo pienso... Es un maricón. Una vez el desgraciado quiso pintarme empelota.

- No seas así - dijo Naruto dándole un codazo.

- Solo aléjate, es un pervertido que finge ser un caballero solo para llevarte a la cama.

- Eso me suena a Sasuke Uchiha - dijo Naruto riéndose.

Llegaron al salón donde la gente seguía hablando, bailando, comiendo, etc. Sasori vio a su tío Fugaku hablando con los Akatsuki en una mesa y pensó en ir a saludarlos.

- Ya regreso - dijo él besando a Deidara en los labios rápido.

- Sí - dijo Deidara sonrojado, no sabía qué hacer ahí solo, no conocía a nadie.

Entonces unas manos se posaron en su cintura y lo arrastraron hacia un rincón tras las matas. Deidara iba a gritar, pero unos labios se posaron en los suyos, robándole un beso. Al principio iba a pelearlo, pero el rubio conocía esos labios, tan suaves, ricos, carnosos... Itachi.

- ¡¿Itachi? - Exclamó Deidara terminando el beso, respirando agitadamente. - ¡¿Qué haces aquí?

- Lo mismo te pregunto - dijo él sonriendo. - Es el compromiso de mi hermano.

- Ah... Sasuke - dijo Deidara sintiéndose estúpido. - "Son hermanos!"... Eh... Estoy aquí porque Sasuke me invitó.

- El muy bobo no me lo dijo - dijo Itachi. - Estaba tan aburrido hasta que llegaste.

- Bueno... Itachi... - Dijo Deidara feliz, significaba que el pelinegro lo había extrañado y pensado.

- ¿Quieres ir afuera a ver la luna conmigo? - Dijo Itachi.

- ¿Quedarnos a solas?

- Bueno, aquí todos son snob - dijo Itachi mirando con el rabillo a Konan hablando con Sakura y otras chicos en una mesa.

Quería estar con Deidara, pero si Konan los veía iba a tener un ataque de pérdida de memoria y no quería.

- Eh... - Deidara tampoco era buena idea quedarse dentro del salón, ahí estaba Sasori y no quería que Itachi se enterara que su primo era su cliente... - Claro, vamos afuera.

Los dos se escabulleron por un pasillo lleno de meseros y salieron al barco, fueron hacia la cima y buscaron un lugar solo para sentarse uno junto al otro y mirar el cielo nocturno y sentir la brisa del mar jugar con sus cabellos.

Mientras tanto Sasuke dejó solo a Naruto porque tenía que ir a saludar a los Akatsuki (estos insistía en casarlo con su hija Sakura) En fin, Sai que estaba con Gaara en la barra, decidió que era momento de atacar y dejó al pelirrojo tomando solo. A Gaara no le importaba, estaba tan borracho que creía que la botella de cerveza era un elefante rosado con orejas de Dumbo.

- Hip... Todos están juntos - dijo mirando al bartender en dos. - Y yo solo... aquí... Una fiesta... solo... Como en la graduación! - Gritó apuntando con el dedo al bartender. - Dame otra cerveza.

- Pero ya ha tomado muchas.

- Tienes razón, ¡dame un tequila con sal y limón! Al menos chuparé algo esta noche (.)

No muy lejos, en la mes amas cercana estaba Naruto sentadote con un jugo de naranja en mano. Sus padres estaban ahí y antes lo mataban en vez de dejarlo tomar siquiera una piña colada. Estaba aburrido, solo se sentía bien con Sasuke, pasó unos minutos y ya lo extrañaba un chorrón. Se la pasaba mirándolo, Sasuke sonreía entre dientes. Naruto sabía lo que significaba, Sasuke siempre era así cuando hacía algo que no quería. Al aparecer no se llevaba bien con los socios de la familia.

- ¿Quieres bailar? - Preguntó Sai apareciendo y tapándole la pista.

- ¿Eh? - Dijo Naruto negando con la cabeza. - No sé bailar.

Sai suspiró y miró hacia Sasuke.

- ¿Le tienes miedo a tu novio de mentiritas?

- Claro que no! - Dijo Narutin sonrojado y enojado. - El muy bruto no es mi dueño.

- ¿Ahora lo llamas bruto?

- Pos tanto tiempo y aún no sabe que lo am... Olvídalo. Vamos a bailar, pero si te piso no te quejes - dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa.

- Si me pisas te lo cobraré a punta de besos - dijo Sai coqueto como lo llevó a la pista de baile y se pusieron a bailar.

Sasuke se quedó mirando por pura casualidad. Con solo ver la mano de Sai en la cadera de Naruto y su otra mano apretando su mano, le dio un infarto.

- Qué demonios! - Gritó Sasuke con los ojos como platos.

- Je, je, al parecer Sasuke no sabe cuidar a su novio - dijo Konan con veneno.

- ¡Baila conmigo Sasuke! - Dijo Sakura antes que Sasuke dijera algo, quería evitarla, pero estaba los otros miembros de Akatsuki y Fugaku le ordenaba con la mirada que bailara con Sakura.

Incapaz de rechazarla, Sasuke la llevó a la pista y sin quitar los ojos de Naruto y Sai , se puso a bailar con el pelo de chicle.

Sai apretó con más fuerza a Naruto contra sí.

- Hueles rico - dijo enterrando la nariz en los cabellos rubios.

- No uso nada - dijo Naruto sonrojado, no era bueno para flirtear especialmente porque hasta el momento el único que se había fijado en él era su amigo Sasuke (XD narutin era un niño muy rechazado y solo)

- A eso me refiero, me gusta el olor a natural de tu cuerpo, es sensual, tentador... - Murmuró Sai a su oído, era una suave brisa cálida contra su tímpano, Naruto se sintió derretir.

Acarició al rubio pro la espalda con la mano en círculos, Naruto cerró los ojos ahogando un gemido, era un masaje muy bueno que él daba al otro, entonces Sai con una sonrisita, empezó a bajar su mano hacia su trasero.

- Eso era - dijo Naruto tímido como agarró la mano de Sai antes de que cogiera su nalga.

- Deja de inhibirte, Sasuke no lo hace - dijo Sai en tono seductor y al mismo tiempo que con ganas de herir a Naruto que sin entender giró la cabeza y vio a Sasuke bailando con Sakura.

Naruto sintió´ romperse, quería estar bailando en brazos de Sasuke, no la tal Sakura. Entonces Sasuke miró hacia él y Naruto con ganas de darle celos, soltó la mano de Sai...

- Agárrame todo lo que quieras - dijo sacando la lengua a Sasuke.

- Eso sí que no y menos en mi cara! - Dijo Sasuke echando a Sakura a un lado, se fue hacia los otros dos y agarró a Sai del hombro y le metió un puñetazo.

- Pegas como una niña - burló Sai escupiendo y echándose sobre Sasuke y le regresó el puñetazo.

- Ustedes - dijo Mikoto con un tic en el ojo. - Pasé todo el día preparando al fiesta - dijo ella separándolos y tirándolos de la oreja. - En vez de guerra deberían hacer el amor!

- Yo nunca le haría el amor a esa cosa – dijo Sasuke con cara de asco como fulminaba con la mirada a Sai.

- Naruto es mío! - Dijeron los dos como todos miraron a Naruto que estaba de pie mirándolos incrédulo.

- NO SOY DE NADIE - dijo Naruto enojado como se iba del salón.

- Espera - gritaron los dos como Mikoto los soltó.

El primero en alcanzar a Naruto fue Sai.

- Eres igual que el estúpido de Sasuke. Te crees mi dueño... - Decía Naruto muerto de la rabia.

- Claro que no - dijo Sai acercándose para besarlo, pero Naruto giró la cabeza negándolo. - De acuerdo... Tal vez me pasé... adentro... - Dijo haciendo una mueca de frustración, estaba que follaba a Naruto, pero quería que él se le entregara en bandeja de plata y que le suplicara y no al revés. - Sasuke no te quiere, te estaré esperando - dijo Sai girando para irse, había una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara. - Tarde o temprano, caes o caes Naruto Uzumaki.

- Sai... - Dijo Naruto con ganas de correr tras él, tal vez Sai era el único que lo amaba de verdad, pero Naruto estaba confundido con sus sentimientos.

Se quedó solo en la barandilla mirando el horizonte, en realidad no veía nada con la oscuridad del pasillo. Entonces escuchó unos pasos, creyó que Sai regresaba a él, pero al ver al chico que se ponía a su lado, puso una cara triste.

- ¿Qué quieres, Sasuke?

- No puedes dejarme plantado en el salón... Nos... Eh... vamos a casarnos...

- Todo es una mentira - dijo Naruto girando los ojos. - Solo eres un niñato caprichoso que quiere que uno haga lo que quieres... Además, me dejaste por esa chica...

- Te fuiste primero con Sai - dijo Sasuke apretando los puños. - No soy ciego, vi cómo te agarraba, te manoseaba - dijo Sasuke entre dientes al recordar cómo la mano del otro estaba apretujando ese traserito de Naruto. - No hiciste nada...

- Ni modo que lo pegara como una bestia a lo Sasuke Uchiha - dijo Naruto en mofa.

- Todo lo contario - dijo Sasuke frío y serio. - Me pareció que te gustaba la forma como él te tocaba.

- No digas tonterías - dijo Naruto acalorado y con el corazón a mil.

- Dilo, tú eres... - Dijo Sasuke agarrándolo por el mentón para que lo encarar y no lo evitara.

- ...

- Voy a tomar tu silencio como un sí.

- ... No... - Dijo Naruto mordiéndose el labio inferior, estaba confundido sin saber qué decir o hacer.

- ¿Dices que no eres un maricón? - Dijo Sasuke apretando con fuerza la mandíbula del rubio.

- No.

- ¿No te gusta que otro hombre te toque? - Dijo Sasuke presionando su cuerpo contra el de Naruto y llevó su rodilla contra su entrepierna haciendo que el rubio gimiera. - ¿No te estás poniendo caliente ya, maldito pervertido?

- Sasuke... Déjame...

- No hasta que me digas que quieres una polla dentro de ti - dijo Sasuke presionando tan fuerte su rodilla contra la entrepierna del rubio que lo mataba de dolor.

- ...

- Deberías verte ahora, pareces un maldita perra -d ijo Sasuke arrastrando a Naruto y tirándolo contra el piso.

- Dilo!

- ¿Qué te pasa? Estas borracho - dijo Naruto asustado como trataba de levantarse, pero sentía una pesadez e su cuerpo que lo dejaba inmóvil mientras Sasuke se abalanza sobre él.

- Di que quieres mi polla dentro de ti! - Dijo Sasuke poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Naruto, empujándolo con fuerza contra el piso e inmovilizándolo. - Di que me lo quieres chupar! Que quieres que te folle, maldito loca!

Naruto se quedó sin voz, estaba en shock, ese no era el Sasuke que conocía, ¿qué le pasaba?

- Sasuke... - Dijo tratando de ayudarlo como llevaba una mano hacia él.

- No me toques, me das asco - dijo Sasuke alejándolo de un golpe y de un sopetón se levantó y se alejó de Naruto, casi corriendo.

Ni él mismo comprendía lo que le pasó, los tragos, los celos, las dudas... Sasuke estaba asustado al mismo tiempo que se escondió en un camarote vacío. Trataba de hacer que Naruto confesara, pero lo único que consiguió Sasuke era ponerse caliente a sí mismo... Era él quien quería chuparlo al rubio, era él quien quería entrar en él y sentir su estrechez... Era él el único gay ahí...

- Soy un maldito enfermo - dijo Sasuke preocupado, él siempre había salido y cogido con mujeres, ¿cómo terminó obsesionado con su mejor amigo?

Se apresuró a bajarse los pantalones y se puso a masturbarse.

No muy lejos Sai también tenía el mismo plan de hacérselo solo con su mano, después de haber fracasado por milésima vez con Naruto, pero en su camino se tropezó o más bien un chico de cabellos rojos y ojos celestes se le cayó encima.

- Estas borracho - dijo Sai al reconocer a Gaara con una botella de tequila en mano.

- Cállate y ¡métemelo! - Dijo Gaara riéndose como daba una cachetada a Sai.

- Mejor te llevo al camarote.

- ¿Acaso no te parezco atractivo? - Dijo el pelirrojo enojado como lo agarraba del cuello de la camisa.

- Eh... - Sai lo miró de arriba abajo, Gaara iba en unos jeans apretados y una camiseta con huecos que dejaba entrever parte de su piel y ya lo había visto antes en las duchas cuando hacían ejercicios juntos, Gaara tenía un cuerpazo de infarto. - Ya te dije que estas requetebueno.

Por un momento Gaara se quedó callado, asimilando eso, pero en su cabeza había puros zumbidos.

- Je, je... De repente se me ocurrió algo - dijo Gaara poniendo su dedo en los labios de Sai.

Y Sai no se hizo el difícil, él también estaba súper caliente después d haber estado tan cerca de Naruto y Gaara se le ofrecía, así que era mejor hacerlo con él que masturbarse, pensó como se dejó llevar por el pelirrojo bajo la cubierta del barco, hacia la bodega-

- ¿Has visto Titanic? - Preguntó Gaara con una sonrisa traviesa. - Hip - tomó lo que quedaba de la botella y la arrojó al mar.

Sai asintió con la cabeza y Gaara le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, lo besó con torpeza y aliento a licor, aquello excitaba más al pelinegro. Ese pelirrojo era puro fuego y quería probarlo.

- Vamos a hacerlo al estilo Titanic - dijo Gaara separándose y tomó la mano de Sai lo guió hacia la bodega del barco, tiró la puerta y entraron a un lugar a oscuras.

Había una pequeña linterna de aceite en un rincón y Sai podía ver muchas cajas. No era nada romántico ni alentador para tener sexo, pero entonces Gaara lo guió hacia el centro, había un objeto grande cubierto con una capa gris. Gaara tiró de la capa y un carro deportivo negro, tipo jaguar apareció ante los ojos de Sai.

- ¿Qué esperas? - Dijo Gaara divertido como se sentaba con las piernas semi abiertas en el capó.

Sai estaba sorprendido, nunc había conocido alguien tan lanzado (el licor sí que era buen potenciador) Se acercó al pelirrojo y se metió entre sus piernas, le fue quitando el cinturón al mismo tiempo que Garar le quitaba el suyo, se iban desnudando mutuamente y se besaban con hambre, mordisqueándose los labios y besándose hasta dejar sus labios hinchados. El licor que emanaba a Gaara había emborrachado ya a Sai y quería tomar más de el de ojos celestes.

Sai tiró a Gaara contra el capó y le abrió las piernas, después llevó su miembro a su interior y empezó a meter y sacarlo salvajemente, el pelirrojo gritaba su nombre y gemía como poseso al mismo tiempo que se masturbaba y podía más.

- Ah, sí...! - Decía Gaara como se corría y Sai hacía lo mismo.

Después que se le pasó un poco la borrachera, Gaara se sentía cansado y se fue dentro del carro para descansar, Sai lo siguió, pero con otros planes, él aún quería más.


	14. Capítulo 14: El precio del amor

**Capítulo 14: El precio del amor.**

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Se escuchó un grito súper fuerte en la cubierta del barco. Todos en el salón se sobresaltaron y corrieron a ver. Era Sakura que lanzaba gritos por todas partes como si hubiera visto la rata más grande del mundo. Más de un invitado se burló de ella, riéndose a carcajadas por lo bajo. Había un hombre pálido, de largos cabellos negros, desconcertado con el alboroto que echaba la pelo chicle y abrió paso entre la multitud con una cara dura.

- Que alguien la calle - dijo el hombre arrugando la frente. - ¡Ahora!

Él era Orochimaru, el actual jefe de la familia Akatsuki. Con semejante grito, todos se miraron asustados ya que él podía sacar del mapa a medio mundo con solo chasquear los dedos.

- Yo iré - dijo Konan apareciendo junto a él.

Orochimaru la fulminó con la mirada. ¿Qué tanto hablaba en vez de ir a hacer que Sakura dejara de avergonzar a la familia con sus gritos?

Konan sintió un escalofrío y salió del salón mientras que los demás regresaban a sus charlas y baile. Caminó por el pasillo hasta encontrar unas escaleras y subió por ellas.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? - Preguntó la peliazul llegando a la segunda planta.

- Vine aquí a tomar aire fresco - dijo Sakura asustada.

- Vaya al grano.

- Caminaba por aquí... Eh... Encontré a Sasuke tirado - dijo señalando un rincón cerca a la barandilla. - Esta muerto!

- ¿Qué dices? - Replicó Konan confundida como caminó hacia el rincón.

Tuvo que inclinarse para ver al chico tirado en el piso. A pesar del cielo oscuro y la falta de luces, sin duda era Sasuke, pensó Konan, después miró una botella de tequila vacía a sus pies.

- Esta borracho, estúpida - dijo Konan girándose para encarar a Sakura que respiró aliviada. - Vamos a llevarlo al camarote antes que alguien lo vea así - dijo molesta. - Qué vergüenza que el heredero de los Uchiha sea semejante vago.

- Sí - dijo Sakura dándose la vuelta.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- A buscar a Rock Lee y los otros guardaespaldas.

- Serás imbécil! ¡¿Qué parte de que nadie debe enterarse de éste comportamiento no comprendes? - Gritó Konan, tan fuerte que hubiera hecho a los invitados asomar la cabeza fuera del salón otra vez si no fuera porque Sakura corrió hacia ella para taparle la boca. - Ya quita tu mano - masculló agachándose y cogiendo a Sasuke de los brazos. - Tú cójalo de las piernas y lo llevamos al camarote.

La pelo chicle obedeció sin pelear. Las dos cargaron a Sasuke que dormía y roncaba como un bebé. Entraron al primer camarote que vieron y lo dejaron en la cama.

- Ya vámonos - dijo Konan, tenía que regresar a la fiesta para seguir buscando a Itachi, su esposo se perdió hacía horas.

- Espera - dijo Sakura cubriendo a Sasuke con la cobija.

Al ver esa escena tan acaramelada, Konan tuvo miles de ideas en la cabeza y una sonrisita maliciosa apareció en su cara.

Sakura estaba encaramada en la cama y acomodaba la almohada para que Sasuke descansara bien, entonces Konan se puso detrás de ella y empezó a bajar la cremallera de su vestido.

- ¿Qué haces? - Preguntó Sakura sonrojada como su hermana le arrancaba a harones el vestido escotado que llevaba.

- Desudándote - dijo ésta como Sakura se cubría sin entender.

Una vez que terminó de quitarle el vestido a Sakura. Konan fue a hacer lo mismo a Sasuke, le quitó el pantalón y camisa que llevaba. La pelirosa se quedó mirando boquiabierta y babeando por lo bueno que estaba, semejante filete sexy iba a ser su esposo, pero por culpa del maldito Naruto el pelinegro se había vuelto gay y la había plantado.

- Tal vez te cases con Sasuke después de todo - dijo Konan sonriendo como si leyera la mente de su hermana.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Acuéstate junto a Sasuke y tomaré unas fotos - dijo Konan caminando hacia la puerta donde había dejado su bolso en la perilla.

De ahí sacó su Iphone y apuntaba la cámara hacia Sakura y Sasuke (los dos desnudos)

La pelirosa que era bien lenta para comprender, obedeció a la peliazul. Se acostó en la cama donde Sasuke dormía y Konan sacó varias fotos de ellos. Después Sakura rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del pelinegro y Konan hizo más fotos.

Al día siguiente Sasuke despertó con dolor de cabeza (eso se llama resaca .) Apenas abrió los ojos, se miró y se encontró completamente desnudo, ni sus calzones estaban.

- ¿A qué horas me quité la ropa? - Preguntó mirando alrededor, estaba en uno de los camarotes, en una cama. - Al menos no me desperté con un gorila de circo - dijo riéndose.

Salió de la cama y buscó en el piso por su ropa, pero no había nada. Será que alguien le hizo alguna broma robándole la ropa, pensó mirando fijamente la sábana en la cama.

Mientras tanto, en la bodega, el sol iba entrando por todas las ventanillas del lugar iluminándolo. Gaara abrió los ojos, incómodo, tenía dolor de espalda y por detrás más abajo también. Trató de moverse, pero tenía los movimientos limitados, estaba en un pequeño carro y un par de piernas musculosas y sexonas como de futbolista estaba sobre su regazo. Entonces miró las piernas y siguió mirando, un miembro descansando, un vientre con six packs, un pecho musculoso, unos brazos fuertes... El pelirrojo siguió mirando con ojos como platos, entonces vio a Sai dormido frente a él.

- !

Gaara gritó tan fuerte que despertó a Sai, rompiéndole los tímpanos de paso.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó Sai sobresaltado por el grito como se movía y golpeaba la cabeza contra el techo del carro.

- No te hagas el loco - dijo Gaara asustado como sus mejillas se ponían más rojas que su cabello. - ¡¿Porqué estoy desnudo?

Sai se quedó mirando extasiado el cuerpo tan esbelto y firme del otro.

- No me mires! - Gritó Gaara como metía una patada a la cara del pelinegro.

- Ouch! Eres un psicópata! - Dijo Sai tapándose la nariz que empezó a sangrar.

- Me violaste!

- ¿Qué? - Confundido Sai se miró sí mismo, él también estaba desnudo, entonces recordó lo que pasó anoche. - Tú estabas borracho y te me fuiste encima!

- Un hombre de verdad me hubiera llevado al camarote y sin tocarme ni un pelo! - Dijo Gaara encogiéndose en un rincón como la mirada pervertida de Sai paseaba por todo su cuerpo. - En vez de eso, me trajiste a éste carro... Maldito violador.

- ¡¿Qué? La idea de venir aquí fue tuya - dijo Sai entre dientes. - Más bien el violado soy yo! Te la pasaste pidiendo más y más! (.) Ni aunque yo fuera una máquina sexual!

- ... - Gaara recordó todo y sintió mucha vergüenza, se sentía como un hombrezuelo después de haberse restregado contra Sai y todo, pero claro que lo negó por el poco orgullo que le quedaba. - No es cierto - dijo con rabia y salió deprisa del carro, tomó su ropa y se vistió.

- Pos yo sí lo recuerdo - dijo Sai asomando la cabeza por la ventanilla del carro. - Cuando quieras repetimos - dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Tomando aquello como una declaración de guerra. Gaara le mostró el dedo medio y después cogió la ropa de Sai.

- ¿Qué haces? - Preguntó Sai confundido como Gaara se iba con su ropa de la bodega. - No seas infantil! No puedes dejarme desnudo aquí!

No muy lejos, en los camarotes de la primera planta. Estaba Deidara durmiendo apaciblemente, pero al sentir los rayos del sol entrando por la ventana, era como si lo recargara de energía nueva y le hizo abrir los ojos bostezando. Había tenido una noche maravillosa. ¡Había hecho el amor con Itachi!

- Buenos d... - Iba a despertar al pelinegro dormilón con un beso, pero al reclinarse hacia adelante, se dio cuenta que lo que tenía en brazos era una almohada. - ¿Fue un sueño? – Preguntó confundido como se sentó mirando a todas partes a ver si aparecía su amante, pero nada.

Excepto una hoja en la mesita de noche. La tomó leyéndola mentalmente, era una nota de Itachi diciendo que tenía trabajo que hacer y que se veían después. Era una nota tan fría, pensó el rubio apretándola con fuerza.

- Debió tener mucha prisa, al menos me dejó nota - dijo Deidara buscando su ropa.

Naruto era el único que tenía ropa para cuando despertó. Había pasado la noche entera soñando con Sasuke.

- Seré masoquista! - Se gritó hundiendo la cara contra la almohada. - El muy tonto casi me viola y lamento que no lo haya hecho! Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Tal vez era mi única oportunidad de saber qué se siente al estar en los brazos de Sasuke Uchiha! ¡¿Porqué no me violaste? ¡¿Porqué no te aprovechaste de mí como un hombre de verdad? - Gritaba Naruto echando patadas y puños contra el aire.

- ¿Naruto?

El rubio se calló al reconocer la voz de su madre a través de la puerta.

- ¿Estás despierto? - Preguntó ella como Naruto tenía miedo de moverse siquiera, qué vergüenza que su madre escuchara sus fantasías más sucias. - Ven al comedor, tienes que comer bien antes de tu viaje.

- ¿Viaje? - Se preguntó como su madre se iba.

Se arregló rápido y salió del cuarto. Todo parecía normal y en completo silencio y quietud. Al parecer los Akatsuki y los invitados ya se habían ido.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! - Gritó Naruto al tropezar con un Sai desnudo que venía de la bodega.

- Ya dejen de gritarme - chilló Sai medio sordo.

- Estas desnudo! - Dijo Naruto entreabriendo sus ojos para echar un vistazo al cuerpazo ante él.

- No estoy desnudo - dijo Sai como apuntó hacia su miembro, estaba cubierto al estilo Adán con una hoja de lechuga que encontró por ahí.

- ¿Porqué estas... desnu... Digo... semidesnudo?

- Eh... "Si le digo que me acosté con Gaara... Mis posibilidades de acostarme con Naruto serán nulas". - Pensó Sai riéndose nervioso. - Pos... Estaba nadando en la piscina.

- ¿Desnudo?

- Al estilo Europeo - dijo entre dientes. - No hay porqué avergonzarse de lo que Dios te dio.

- Bueno - dijo Naruto sintiendo una ola de calor asaltándolo. - ¿Porqué no estás mojado?

- Eh... porque me sequé con una toalla.

- ¿Y porqué no te cubriste con la toalla?

- ¡¿Eres caperucita roja? ¡¿Porqué tantas preguntas? - Dijo Sai exasperado, se moría de frío con la brisa mañanera y su miembro se ponía duro.

- Naruto, ¡¿Qué está pasando?

El rubio reconocía esa voz, tan posesiva y mandona, era Sasuke, se giró para buscarlo y lo encontró desnudo al otro lado del pasillo.

- ¿Porqué estas desnudo? - Replicó Naruto abriendo grande los ojos.

- No estoy desnudo! - Dijo Sasuke apenado.

- Pareces una mujercita griega con la sábana puesta - burló Sai como Sasuke se había cubierto de pies a cabeza con la sábana.

- No te estoy hablando, cabrón - dijo Sasuke rechinando los dientes. - ¡¿Se puede saber qué haces con él? ¡Desnudo! - Preguntó mirando receloso a Naruto.

- Naruto no es estúpido, prefirió venir con un mero macho - dijo Sai pasando un brazo por encima del hombro del rubio y lo apretó contra él.

- Suéltalo! - Gritó Sasuke corriendo hacia ellos, tenía que pasar por unas escaleras, pero se tropezó con la sábana tan larga que llevaba y se quedó desnudo.

En cámara lenta, la sábana se fue volando con el viento y Sasuke se quedó desnudo en medio de las escaleras. Naruto abría la boca y se relamía los labios por semejante vista tan paradisiaca.

- Ya ven al comedor en vez de andar paseando tu pajarito - dijo Mikoto que había aparecido con tantos gritos.

- No mires! Eres mi madre! - Gritó Sasuke muerto de la vergüenza.

- Déjate de tonterías - dijo ella caminando hacia Naruto y Sai. - Creí ue estabas con Gaara - dijo mirando al pelinegro.

- ¿Estabas con Gaara? - Preguntó Naruto sorprendido.

- ¿Estas celoso? - Dijo Sai (n_n) - Eh... No, no estaba... ¿Quién es Gaara? Yo solo tengo ojos para Narutin - dijo Sai nervioso. - Mejor voy a buscar ropa - hizo una reverencia y salió corriendo.

- Qué envidia! - Dijo Mikoto dando un golpe a Naruto en la espalda. - Yo ya quisiera tener varios muchachotes sexys y hot desnudos rodeándome con sus brazos! ¡Ay!

- Ya cállate! - Gritó Sasuke con las palabras de su madre. - Vieja verde!

- Solo vine a despedirme - dijo Mikoto ignorando a su hijo. - Espero que les vayan bien el viaje - dio un abrazote de oso a Naruto. - Nos veremos cuando regresen.

- Sí, señora.

- Que me puedes llamar mami.

- Sí, mami - dijo Naruto asfixiándose en los brazos de la mayor.

Mikoto se separó de su yerno y buscó algo en su bolso Vuitton.

- Aquí tengo lo que Sasukin necesita - dijo sacando una camiseta y arrojándola hacia Sasuke que se había escondido en un rincón.

Rápido se la puso, era grande, le cubría hasta las rodillas, así que pudo aparecer ante su madre y novio sin tanta pena.

- ¡¿Porqué estoy en tu camiseta? - Gritó Naruto asustado como apuntaba con el dedo a Sasuke.

- ¿Qué? - Confundido Sasuke se miró.

La camiseta que llevaba había una foto gigante de Naruto y las palabras "I'm Naruto master Fuck Fcuk".

- No estés celoso - dijo Mikoto sacando otra camiseta para el rubio. - También hice una para ti.

Naruto la miró y se quedó en blanco, en la camiseta estaba Sasuke y decía "I'm Sasuke bitch".

- ¿No es hermoso? Mandé a hacer mil de cada una como souvenir de la boda - dijo Mikoto con lágrimas en los ojos. - Todos los invitados tienen que ir vestidos con la camiseta #teamSasuke o #teamNaruto. Ja, ja, ja, la idea fue mía! Ahora quítate la camisa y ponte la camiseta - dijo a Naruto.

Un poco avergonzado y sonrojado, Naruto se quitó la camisa y se puso la camiseta con la foto de Sasuke. Por un momento creyó que Sasuke lo miraba detenidamente, pero desechó la idea rápido ya que era imposible que Sasuke sintiera algo por él más que amistad.

- Ay, ahora parecen gemelitos enamorados, media naranjas, media sandías, medio melocotones - dijo Mikoto emocionada, empujó a Sasuke hacia Naruto y tomó varias fotos de los dos vestidos con esas camisetas tan kawaii. - Puedo imprimir estas fotos en tapetes o platos - dijo revisando lo bien que quedaron en su cámara.

- ¿De qué hablas? - Preguntaron los dos mirándose asustados, nada bueno venía de mami Mikoto.

- Es que Gaarita tiene tanto trabajo, decidí echarle una mano - dijo Mikoto sacando una carpeta del bolso. - Hice más souvenirs, miren. Todos los invitados pueden comprar el recuerdo que quieran de ese día tan memorable.

- ¿Nos vas a casar o a vender? - Preguntó Sasuke con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

- La boda me está costando 100 millones de yenes - dijo Mikoto. - Solo quiero recuperar algo a costillas de tu felicidad.

- Me gustaría tener la almohada Sasuke - dijo Naruto con un brillo en los ojos como admiraba el hermoso y organizado catálogo. – Sería tan cool dormir abrazado a la almohada, soñaría con tenerlo en mis sueños, aaah…

- Espera a ver la comida - dijo Mikoto cambiando de página.

- ¿Porqué todo tiene nuestras caras? - Preguntó Sasuke confundido.

- La lonchera con Sasuke y yo es cute! - Dijo Naruto emocionado como babeaba contra las fotos. – Sería tan romántico llevar eso a un picnic con Sasuke y yo solos… Aaaah…

- Gracias, por fin alguien aprecia mi granito de arena en esta boda - dijo Mikoto abrazándolo.

- Casasen ustedes dos - dijo Sasuke resoplando al mismo tiempo que se quedaba de brazos cruzados… aunque no podía negar que sería cute tener el llavero de Naruto colgando de su celular y llamarlo cada minuto.

si pudieras ir a la boda... qué comprarías o qué darías a ese par como regalo?


	15. Capítulo 15: Innocent questions

**Capítulo 15: Innocent questions.**

Sasuke y Naruto estaban sentaditos y apretaditos en el mini Cooper y Kushina estaba sentada ante ellos como Minato manejaba hacia el aeropuerto.

Sasuke estaba medio asustado, extrañaba el barco y su mami, la forma como la señora Uzumaki lo miraba le daba cosas, era tan fijo que ni parpadeaba.

- Los dos irán a Okayama y pasarán dos días ahí solitos en el castillo - dijo Kushina en un tono que sonó a orden como entregaba los pasajes a cada uno.

- Aún no comprendo porqué... - Dijo Sasuke sin muchas ganas de hacer el viaje y menos estar solito con Naruto (ya que no sabía lo que sentía, estaba confundido, no iba a hacer una barbaridad, XD)

- Ya te dije que es una tradición de nuestra familia, todos los que quieran estar en la familia y sobretodo casarse con MI Naruto tiene que pasar dos días en el castillo de Okayama - dijo Kushina entre dientes con una gran sonrisa que terminó de asustar al Uchiha.

- ¿Es alguna prueba de fantasmas como se ve en la TV? - Preguntó Sasuke al oído de Naruto.

- Es una prueba de amor - dijo Kushina extendiendo el pie y pegándole en la espinilla. - ¿No sabes que los fantasmas no existe?

- ¿Una prueba de amor? - Preguntó Sasuke confundido.

- No es ninguna prueba de amor - dijo Naruto negando con la cabeza. - Mis padres me hicieron ahí y creen que es romántico...

- A mí me parece pervertido - dijo Sasuke abriendo los ojos como platos. - ¡¿Tus padres quieren que lo hagamos en la misma cama donde te hicieron?

- Nooooo - dijo Naruto muerto de la vergüenza como empezaba a arder.

- Ya llegamos, hijos - dijo Minato deteniendo el carro ante el aeropuerto.

- Por fin, pareció una eternidad - dijo Sasuke bajándose del carro.

- Solo fue media hora - dijo Naruto siguiéndolo con los equipajes.

- Es que tu madre habla más que un pajarraco, creo que hasta me quedé dormido con los ojos abiertos - dijo Sasuke muerto de la risa.

- No soy sorda - dijo Kushina metiendo otro golpe a Sasuke en la cabeza.

- ¿Usted también irá con nosotros al viaje? - Preguntó Sasuke encogido.

- Solo los llevaré adentro y veré que suban al avión - dijo ella empujando a Sasuke. - No confío en ti.

Tratando de pensar en cómo zafarse del viaje, Sasuke se fue hacia el lobby del aeropuerto mientras que Kushina seguía parloteando sobre porqué culo su hijo se casaba con semejante patán, sin trabajo, etc.

- Por favor, los pasajes - dijo el recepcionista como Sasuke y Naruto entregaron sus boletos. - Ustedes van a viajar a Okayama - dijo con una gran sonrisa como regresaba los pasajes.

- Sí - dijeron entre dientes como se miraban preocupados.

- Pos será mañana - dijo el chico. - Hubo un problema con el avión y no lo arreglarán hasta mañana.

- Je, je, suegrita - dijo Sasuke triunfante al mismo tiempo que sonreía con su treitna y dos dientes. - No podemos viajar a Okayama, ya oíste, qué pena.

- Je, je, Sasukito - dijo Kushina sonriendo más grande que el otro. - ¿Sabías que Okayama está a unos kilómetros de Tokio?

- Sí - dijo él confundido.

- ¿Sabías que afuera se puede alquilar carros?

- Sí.

- ¿Entonces qué esperas para llevar tu trasero a alquilar un carro e ir a Okayama con MI hijo?

- ¿No lo esperabas, cierto? - Dijo Naruto suspirando hondo como Sasuke se puso a llorar de pura resignación.

- Espera! - Gritó Sasuke exasperado. - No... No sé manejar!

- Naruto sabe - dijo Kushina cruzándose de brazos. - Regresaré al carro con Minato y juntos los veremos desde la parabrisas. Nuestros ojos estarán sobre ti - dijo picando a Sasuke con el dedo.

- Mejor ríndete - dijo Naruto algo avergonzado por al forma como su madre amenazaba a su prometido falso.

- ¿Sabes manejar? - Preguntó Sasuke.

- Lo básico.

- Entonces no tocarás el volante mientras que yo viva - dijo Sasuke cambiando de dirección hacia el kiosco donde se alquilaba carros.

Era un lugar pequeño, parecía un gallinero lleno de carros mini con asientos pequeños y de motor desconfiable, pero o era eso o regresar donde Kushina para que le diera una balazo en la cabeza, pensó Sasuke yendo hacia la caja a pagar, firmar los papeles, etc.

- Aquí esta la llave, la licencia del carro y un mapa - dijo la chica entregándole todo.

- ¿Un mapa? Soy Sasuke Uchiha. Nunca me pierdo - dijo él aullando como perro salvaje y arrebatándole las llaves.

Se fue donde Naruto que lo esperaba junto a un carro azul oscuro... Sasuke casi tuvo infarto al ver que el carro estaba llena de pegatinas de Hello Kitty regando flores, haciendo pasteles, probándose vestidos... Eso era tan... GAY.

- Tú siempre lo dices, haremos el viaje rápido y nadie se dará cuenta - dijo Naruto serio. - Digo... Tú quieres terminar con esto y... yo... también...

- Yo no... Digo... sí, pero - Sasuke se interpuso entre Naruto y la puerta del carro. - Antes de que estemos en esta lata de atún durante más de ocho horas quiero aclarar algo contigo.

De repente Naruto se puso verde como Shrek. Le dolía la cabeza, el estomago, se le dormía las piernas, le zumbaban los oídos. Estaba seguro que Sasuke iba a hablarle de lo que pasó anoche o lo que no pasó porque Sasuke se retiró al último momento.

¿Porqué Sasuke tenía que poner peor las cosas? ¿Porqué no solo fingía que no recordaba?

- Anoche... Yo... Lo que... - Dijo Sasuke llevando las manos hacia el rubio, pero se detuvo a mitad de camino. - Yo... Las cosas que te dije... Eran palabras de borracho... Yo estaba tomado... Yo nunca... te haría nada...

- Lo sé - dijo Naruto girando los ojos, primero, estaba cansado, segundo ya se sabía las líneas del pelinegro como si fuera un script y segundo porque con recordar todo tenía ganas de llorar, no sabía porque seguía ahí. - Eres mi mejor amigo, no soy gay... Lo sé.

- ¿Entonces estamos a paces? - Preguntó Sasuke rascándose la cabeza.

- Papá Naruto!

A cámara lenta, Naruto y Sasuke, con la quijada hasta el piso, los como huevos se giraron hacia la entrada del lugar. Una niña con coleta rubia platino, pálida y ojos azules corría hacia ellos.

- Papá Naruto! - Gritó ella lanzándose sobre el rubio y se encaramó como un mico a un árbol.

- ¿TIENES UNA HIJA? - Gritó Sasuke incrédulo, se restregó los ojos, se pellizco, pero la niña no desaparecía, sonreía como una princesita en brazos de Naruto.

- Yo, Sasuke... eh...

- Esta niña debe tener ocho años! Tu ya tienes veinte! ¡¿Tuviste una hija a los... eh... espera... ¡¿doce años?

- Sasuke, tranquilo, déjame explicarte - dijo Naruto como el pelinegro se mordía las uñas y se halaba el cabello.

- Perdí la virginidad a los quince... ¡Lo hiciste antes que yo!

- SOY VIRGEN!

- ¿Entonces quién es ella? Y no me digas que no es tu hija, son idénticos, sus cabellos, ojos...

- Es mi prima Ino.

- Papá Naruto, ¿qué es virgen?

- Lo sabrás a los dieciocho n_n

- Pero tú ya tienes veinte, papá Naruto.

- Te sigue llamando papá Naruto! - Chilló Sasuke sacudiendo sus brazos como loco y con baba como perro rabioso.

- Ella llama a todos así, papá Naruto, papá Minato, mamá Kushina...

- ¿Ella es mamá Sasuke? - Preguntó Ino señalando a Sasuke.

- No soy mujer - dijo él con un tic en el ojo.

- Pero mamá Kushina dijo que ustedes se iban a casar y un hombre papá Naruto se casa contigo mamás Sasuke.

- Los dos somos hombres - dijo Naruto con cariño como la niña lo miró confundida. - Lo que importa es que se casen dos personas que se amen sin fijarse en su sexo.

- ¿Qué es sexo? - Peguntó ella metiéndose un dedo baboso a la boca.

- Vamos para el carro antes que la mate - dijo Sasuke.

- Mis tíos me van a matar - dijo Naruto bajando a Ino. - Creo que mi mamá la mandó con nosotros para que la llevemos a Okayama, mis tíos tienen un restaurante allá.

- Lo que sea - dijo Sasuke poniéndose al volante.

Ino se fue al asiento trasero su compañero de viaje eran las maletas de los novios ya que el carro de Hello Kitty era tan pequeño que no tenía portaequipajes. Naruto se tuvo que sentar en el copiloto a pesar de que se dijo mil veces que trataría de mantener distancia con Sasuke.

- Papá Naruto y mamá Sasuke muñecos - dijo Ino abriendo las maletas a su lado y sacó dos peluches con forma de los aludidos.

- La bruja de mi madre me empacó eso - dijo Sasuke mirando feo a los peluches.

- A mí me parecen cute.

- Cállate, Naruto - dijo Sasuke prendiendo la radio al mismo tiempo que manejaba.

De repente sonó a todo volumen "I was born this way" de Lady Gaga. Con claras referencias gay, Sasuke cambió de canal rápido, entonces sonó "I kissed a girl" de Katy Perry.

Se apresuró a cambiar otra vez y sonó "strong enoguh" de Cher.

Sasuke siguió moviendo el botón hasta que llegó al canal de rock 'n' roll, imposible que eso fuera gay, así que respiró aliviado.

"Ahora escucharemos una canción vieja de los primeros días del rock, glam rock con Ziggy Stardust". - Dijo la DJ como Sasuke apagó la radio de un golpe.

- Ahora hasta la radio es maricón - dijo Sasuke como Naruto se reía.

Ya iban saliendo de la ciudad cuando en la frontera vieron un edificio pasando comerciales y teasers de nuevos productos.

- No lo puedo creer - dijo Sasuke al ver un HOMBRE modelo en la gran pantalla vendiendo un depilador que no dolía para piernas y pecho.

Después pasó uno de los muchos grupos de Visual Kei donde los hombres se vestían de vieja, después pasó un partido de la Barca donde los futbolistas se besaban boca a boca para celebrar un gol.

- - gritó Sasuke como aceleraba el pedal par alejarse del demonio.

- En serio que te pasas - dijo Naruto suspirando incrédulo de lo cerrado que era Sasuke. - ¿Para ti qué es ser hombre?

- Ir al baño no bajar la tapa, eructar, escupitajos, box, lucha libre...

- ¿Te has dado cuenta que en la lucha libre todos se la pasan abrazados? - Dijo Naruto con ganas de molestar.

- Lo único que sé - dijo Sasuke apretujando el volante fuertemente. - Es que SASUKE UCHIHA NO, NO, NO, NO, NOOOOOOOOOOO ES GAY.

- Ahora lloras como niña - dijo el rubio muerto de la risa (tenía que desquitarse de todas las que le hizo Sasuke)

- Papá Naruto, mamá Sa...

- No te atrevas, niña - dijo Sasuke fulminándola con la mirada por el retrovisor.

- Quiero ir al baño.

- Debiste hacerlo en el aeropuerto - dijo Sasuke.

- Quiero ir al baño! Me hago pipí!

- No seas malo, Sasuke - dijo Naruto.

- Esta bien, pero solo porque no pienso limpiar el carro después - Sasuke se estacionó en una gasolinera. - Bájate.

- No puedo ir a baño sola - dijo Ino asustada. - Tengo ocho años.

- Que Naruto te acompañe.

- Yo también tengo que ir - dijo el rubio bajando rápido del carro y corrió hacia la tienda que tenía servicio 24 x 7

- Demonios - dijo Sasuke haciendo señas para que la rubia bajara, después la acompañó a la tienda, Ino se fue como cohete al baño mientras que Sasuke se quedó ojeando la tienda.

- Tienes que comprar algo - dijo la dependienta en uniforme desde la caja.

- No busco nada - dijo Sasuke.

- Ese chico y la niña están usando mi baño y no es gratis.

- Pos cóbrale a ellos.

- Tú vienes con ellos, así que compra algo.

Sasuke sin ganas de perder el tiempo de pelear con tipa, extendió la mano hacia el estante de revistas y cogió cualquiera y la arrojó contra el código de barras.

- Vaya - dijo ella sorprendida al mismo tiempo que sonreía con malicia. - Puede escoger el sabor que quieras - dijo poniendo varios paquetes junto a la revista.

- ¿Para qué quiero condones? - Replicó Sasuke confundido, entonces miró la revista que iba a comprar y se quedó en shock.

- Es una nueva revista Yaoi llamada HHH - dijo ella con una sonrisa. - Hard, Hot y Handsome :P por la compra se le obsequia condones para que tenga...

- Ya no digas más, rápido, empaque eso - dijo Sasuke muerto de la vergüenza.

- ¿De qué sabor quieres? Tenemos mente, chocolate, fresa, vainilla, Troyano con...

- Lo que sea! /

- ¿Mamá Sasuke? - Habló Ino que salía del baño.

- Por fin, vámonos - dijo él tomándole de la mano.

- No olvide su compra - dijo la dependiente como puso la revista y condones en la bolsa.

Sasuke la cogió y se fue corriendo.

- Espera - gritó Naruto saliendo y viendo cómo los dos se iban corriendo como si huyeran después de un robo.

Retomando la carretera, Sasuke seguía caliente y rojo. Naruto nunca lo había visto así.

- ¿Qué pasó? - Preguntó preocupado.

Sasuke apretó fuerte sus labios, de ahí no iba a salir ni J, pero Ino no era tan calladita y se subió al asiento trasero dando saltos.

- Mamá Sasuke compró una revista! Quiero colorear!

- No es una revista para colorear - dijo Sasuke colorido.

- ¿Qué revista es? - Preguntó Naruto.

- Eh... Cosas de hombres... machos... eh... carros, motos, yates, aviones... eh... Playboy, Penhouse, Maxim, mujeres empelota...

- No es cierto - dijo Ino frunciendo el ceño. - Mentiroso, mentiroso, mentir es malo!

- ¿Qué es entonces? - Dijo Naruto confundido.

- Bueno... - La niña se sonrojó. - Me da pena decirlo, haré que peluche Naruto y peluche Sasuke lo diga - dijo preparando a los muñecos como un show de títere.

Acto 1 - Sasuke peluche pellizcó a Naruto peluche por todas partes.

Acto 2 - Sasuke peluche lamió a Naruto peluche por todas partes.

Acto 3 - Sasuke peluche besó a Naruto peluche por todas partes.

Acto 4 - Sasuke peluche se bajó los pantalones y (se) tiró a Naruto peluche.

- Ya vi suficiente - dijo Naruto nervioso por la forma tan descriptiva que Ino usaba los muñecos.

- Qué pervertidas son las niñas de hoy - dijo Sasuke haciéndose el loco aunque el show de peluches de Ino era lo que tenía en mente.

- Tengo hambre - dijo Ino encogiéndose en su lugar como arrojaba los muñecos al aire.

- Ya pronto llegaremos a Okayama - dijo Naruto.

- Tengo hambre .

- Aquí no hay nada.

- Mamá Sasuke tiene chicles.

- Claro que no, mentirosa - dijo éste.

- Yo lo vi comprar en la gasolinera, la chica le decía que había sabores Troyanos y menta y chocolate...

- ¡¿Troyanos? - Naruto abrió los ojos en shock. - ¡¿Porqué llevas a mi prima a comprar condones?

- ¿Qué son condones? - Preguntó Ino inocente.

eso es viajar con estilo... sasu ya tiene revista y condones pa' inspirarse con narutin... pero algún día llegarán a okayama?


	16. Capítulo 16: Unas cuántas lecciones

**Capítulo 16: Unas cuántas lecciones.**

- Creí que tus tíos me iba a tener ahí hasta el fin del mundo - dijo Sasuke melodramáticamente como bajaba del carro.

- No exageres - dijo Naruto bajando también aunque estaba embolatado con el chorrón de maletas que su futuro esposo no se dignaba a llevar.

Por fin habían llegado a Okayama, habían regresado a Ino a sus padres y ahora estaban de camino al castillo. Demasiado tétrico con la sola idea de que iban a estar ahí solitos los dos sin nadie más durante dos días. No se sabía bien quién iba a enloquecer primero, Sasuke con su aguantarera y negara o Naruto con su indecisión :(

- Al menos Ino no nos acusó de pervertidos - dijo Naruto riéndose.

- Es porque le di 50 yenes a esa mini arpía - dijo Sasuke frunciendo el ceño como se detuvo ante las puertas grandes y rojas con marcos dorados del castillo. - Vaya, tus padres son millonarios.

- Cómo crees - dijo Naruto con un puchero. - Es una herencia.

- De tu tatara, tatara, tatara, tatara abuelo - dijo Sasuke remendando a Kushina.

- Ya vamos a entrar que tengo hambre - dijo Naruto empujando con una maleta.

- Acabas de comer varios tazones de ramen en el restaurante!

- Pero tengo hambre.

- Si sigues así te vas a poner gordito - dijo Sasuke juguetón como pellizcó la cintura del rubio.

Entonces quedaron en un silencio de cementerio, a pesar de que el pellizco no duró ni nada, los dos se sintieron nerviosos e incómodos, especialmente Sasuke, trataba de evitar a Naruto ¿y coqueteaba con él?

- Cof, cof, uh... entremos - dijo Sasuke fríamente y sacó la llave que le dio Kushina para el castillo, era una llave maestra para todos los cuartos y salones del lugar

Naruto suspiró decepcionado como siempre. ¿Era su imaginación Sasuke lo provocaba y después se retiraba?

Al entrar al castillo, todo era tan tradicional como la fachada de afuera. Ni había bombillas sino lámparas de papel con velas adentro! Las sillas eran el piso mismo, las mesas eran de patas cortas al estilo de mesitas de té, pero más grandes. Las puertas eran de papel.

- No sé porqué me siento como en un película de época - dijo Sasuke con una gota de sudor en la cabeza

- Bueno, mis padres no han estado aquí desde que me hicieron - dijo Naruto avergonzado.

Los padres normales ignoraban a sus hijos a la hora de sexo, pero Minato y Kushina lo contaron todo a Narutin con lujos de detalle, de cómo, cuándo, dónde y porqué lo hicieron, XD

Y por millonésima se quedaron en un silencio sepulcral. Habían dicho que no pasaba nada entre ellos y que eran tan amigos como siempre, ¿pero a quién querían engañar? El ambiente era realmente insinuante. Las velas desde las lámparas, olían a la colonia más seductor y en el piso habiía pétalos de flores (caían de los árboles del jardín y entraban por la ventana) ¿No era romántico?

- Es como si tu madre preparó todo para que lo hiciéramos - dijo Sasuke con una sonrisita nerviosa.

- No - dijo Naruto con los ojos como platos, sacudió sus manos salvajemente negando todo. - Eh... ¿No que ibas a dormir? Los cuartos están en el segundo piso. Vete, vete, vete - dijo Naruto empujando por a espalda hacia las escaleras.

- Mi maleta.

- Te las llevo después.

- Pero mi pijama y cepillo.

- Qué importa dijo Naruto echando a Sasuke por las escaleras, ya no soportaba verlo, quería que él se diera cuenta de una puta vez de sus sentimientos!

Sasuke se encogió de hombros y se fue dejando a Naruto solo en la sala. L único que le haría feliz ahora era el ramen, al menos iba a tener una compañía en esa noche tan fría, pensó Naruto tomando la bolsa donde sus tíos le dejaron varios paquetes de ramen. Se fue a la cocina. Estaba diseñado como de época para no desentonara con el castillo, pero al menos tenía un microondas. Naruto puso todo el ramen en una olla de plástico y lo metió al microondas, después le puso como diez minutos y se sentó en la mesa a esperar.

- Debí darle la maleta - dijo Naruto mirando la maleta de Sasuke junto a él.

Olía al pelinegro, aquello lo iba pensar en él aunque siempre lo hacía.

- Estoy loco - dijo abrazando fuertemente la maleta, cerró los ojos y pensó que era Sasuke. - Te amo, te amo, me gustas desde siempre! ¿Porqué no puedo decirte esas palabras tan simples?

Triste se alejó de la maleta, entonces una cosas se cayeron, asustado Naruto los recogió, no fuera que Sasuke perdiera algo y después lo matara, XD Puso todo en la maleta otra vez, pero se quedó mirando confundido la revista en sus manos... Naruto era lento, lento... Tardó un chorrón de años en darse cuenta... ¡ERA LA REVISTA PORNO GAY QUE INO LE DECÍA QUE SASUKE COMPRÓ EN LA GASOLINERA CUANDO DETUVIERO PARA IR A BAÑO!

Hasta tenía a los famosos "chicles" a la vista, Naruto guardó rápido los condones tímido, pero no podía evitar echarle los dos ojos a la revista. Igual Sasuke cuando dormía, lo hacía roncando y todo, no creía que nadie lo atrapara viendo esas cosas.

- Un poquitin - dijo pasando la portada donde un pelinegro lo metía a un rubiales.

La primera página era un listado del contenido:

**12 - Test sexual: ¡¿Eres un cachorrito o rey león en la cama?**

**14 - 10 lugares exóticos para tener sexo.**

**16 - Átalo, golpéalo! Un poco de S&M**

**18 - Preguntas y respuestas sobre el sexo.**

**28 - Manual para conquistar a un hombre.**

**34 - 10 tipos de juguetes sexuales con mucho placer.**

**36 - Amores, dramas y sexo ¿él es el hombre de tu vida?**

**38 - Fiebre de tríos y orgía, la nueva moda.**

**40 - 320 fantasías sexuales para cada día del año.**

**44 - Cinco disfraces que lo dejarán caliente.**

De un momento a otro, Naruto terminó leyendo artículo a artículo, solo si él se atreviera a hacer alguna de esas cosas ¡¿SASUKE UCHIHA SE FIJARÍA EN NARUTO ZUMAKI?

- Imposible - dijo Naruto desganado, él no era capaz de hacer nada de eso.

Él ni llegaba a ser cachorrito e la cama, era más bien un bichito virgen que no sabía ni cómo decirle hola a un tío en el bar. Miró con cuidado los cinco disfraces... Esos chicos que modelaban eran tan guapos, adonis vivos, se sentía un escuálido feo comparado con ellos.

**5 - Gatito.**

¿Quién no quiere ser el rey de la selva y domar a su amante en una noche apasionada?

**4 - Colegial.**

Vamos, todos hemos tenido la fantasía de haberlo hecho en algún salón o en los baños.

Vístete de colegial y deja que tu pareja te de lecciones de amor.

**3 - Enfermero.**

Seas tú quien dé el primer paso y le dé unos cuidaditos de amor a sus partes más necesitados :P

**2 - Policía.**

¿Él te ha descuidado? ¿Él ha sido un chico malo? Castígalo, pero no dejándole sin sexo, más bien átalo a la cama y mastúrbate mientras que él te vea sin poder tocarte siquiera!

**1 - Adán.**

El mejor traje es ninguno, desnúdate por completo en cuando él menos lo espere y verás cómo se te va encima *_*

- Si hago eso Sasuke me mata -_- - dijo Naruto cerrando la revista.

- Naruto.

Al escuchar la voz de Sasuke, Naruto creía que era su imaginación por todos los pensamientos sucios que le dio esa revista, pero al girarse hacia la puerta, estaba el ojinegro en persona, solo en bóxers, muy sexy, sensual y hot.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó nervioso como evitaba mirarlo y arrojaba la maleta bajo la mesa.

- En serio necesito mi pijama, me muero de frío – dijo Sasuke caminando hacia él.

- Ya, ya te lo paso! - Gritó Naruto extendiendo sus manos para que él no se le acercara más.

- El que esta raro eres tú, ya dije que no comieras tanto - dijo Sasuke como el otro se apresuro a arrojarle la maleta para que se fuera. - Si quieres me acompañas a la cama para que te mime, je, je... - Sasuke quedó de piedra ante su comentario, trataba de bromear, pero aquello sonó muy, pero muy provocador con su voz ronca y Naruto se encogió muerto de miedo en su asiento ya que eso era lo único que faltaba para que su miembro peleara por salir de sus pantalones.

- No tengo frío y yo también tengo pijama - dijo Naruto cruzándoselas piernas y jugando nervioso con sus dedos.

- Sí, je, je - dijo Sasuke entre dientes como desparecía.

El ring de microondas avisó que el ramen ya estaba listo, pero Naruto ya no tenía hambre de eso sino de...


	17. Capítulo 17: Beach, naked 'n' flirting

**Capítulo 17: Beach, naked 'n' flirting.**

- Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke! Te amo, te amo te amo! - Decía Naruto dando vueltas de un lado a otro en la cama hasta que resbaló y se fue rodando por el piso, se dio un golpe en la cabeza y despertó. - Fue un sueño!

Gimió frustrado como se sobó el chichón y se levantó del piso. Aún tenía la almohada babeada en la mano. "No quiero despertarme nunca!". Gritó tirándose sorbe la cama y dándole un beso a la almohada. Entonces el reloj sonó dando las nueve en punto. Naruto lo apagó rápido y fue a cambiarse.

Se puso una camiseta naranja con un zorro rojo y unos pantalones camuflaje verdes grisáceos. Después salió del cuarto y fue al de Sasuke a ver si ya estaba despierto, para su sorpresa, la puerta estaba semiabierta y la cama estaba vacía.

- ¿Desde cuándo despierta tan temprano? - Preguntó confundido.

- Naruto!

- ¡¿Sasuke? - Sobresaltado el rubio mega asustado se fue corriendo escaleras abajo y se fue a la cocina para ver porqué Sasuke había gritado tan fuerte. - ¡¿Estas bien? Sasuke! - Gritó preocupado.

En la cocina todo estaba tranquilo, los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana y no había rastros de Sasuke en ninguna parte.

- ¿Sasuke? ¿Dónde estas? - Preguntó Naruto caminando hacia la mesa, las sillas estaban vacías y hasta buscó por debajo y nada.

- Frío, frío - dijo Sasuke con una risita haciendo que Naruto hiciera un puchero.

- Ya sal de donde estés - dijo caminando hacia el fregadero.

- Frío, frío - dijo Sasuke divertido. - No seas aguafiestas y encuéntrame.

Naruto abrió las alacenas y estaban vacías o llena de comida, pero no estaba Sasuke.

- Sí que eres malo para jugar al gato y al ratón - dijo Sasuke. - Andas, frío, frío.

Naruto fue hacia la ventana y miró por ella a ver si Sasuke estaba en el jardín.

- Frío, frío.

- Ya, dime Sasuke - dijo Naruto con las manos en la cntura, la cocina era tan grande, podía estar escondido en cualquier parte.

- Te daré una pista - dijo Sasuke. - Siga las fresas.

- ¿Las fresas? - Confundido Naruto miró al piso, había muchas fresas regadas por ahí.

Naruto siguió las fresas y encontró un montón de comida tirada en el piso, después miró hacia la nevera, pensaba recoger todo y regresarlo a su lugar, entonces tiró la puerta de la nevera...

- ¡¿Qué haces? - Gritó Naruto con los ojos grandes y en blanco como apuntaba con el dedo a Sasuke.

El pelinegro estaba desnudo (ya ni bóxers llevaba) y estaba dentro de la nevera sentado entre hielo y helados.

- Pos me muero de calor y aquí no hay calefacción - dijo Sasuke con una gran sonrisa.

- Ponte ropa!

- Traje ropa para tierra fría, aquí me muero de calor - dijo Sasuke. - Ya cálmate - dijo sacando un helado tras de él. - ¿Quieres?

- ¡No! Nada de que venga de tu trasero!

- De acuerdo - dijo Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros. - No sé porqué te pones así, somos hombres, no hay nada que esconder - dijo moviéndose de la cubeta de hielo y se puso de pie.

- Pero quedamos en que... en que... No íbamos a hacer ninguna insinuación para no confundir nuestra relación de solo amigos... - Dijo Naruto pasándole una piña a Sasuke para que se tapara ahí abajo.

- Con éste calor ya me da lo mismo - dijo Sasuke como el rubio se ponía rojo. - Además, aquí no te estoy insinuando - se inclinó hacia Naruto para verlo mejor. - ¿Tú si me estas insinuando?

- No... ¿Cómo crees? - Dijo Naruto mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- Ya que lo aclaramos, iré a vestirme y salimos.

- ¿Salir?

- Ni modo que estemos aquí todo el tiempo - dijo Sasuke desapareciendo.

- ¿Como en una cita? - Se preguntó Naruto ilusionado. - Cómo va... No creo... ¿Será que Sasuke sí esta coqueteando conmigo? Digo, anoche paseó e bóxers y hoy anda en la casa desnudo... Estaba muy relajado para ser Sasuke... Tal vez el sol lo mató... ¿Debo aprovecharme?

Naruto se arrojó al piso en busca de la revista que había botado, necesitaba consejos para saber cómo comportarse con Sasuke.

**1 - Halágalo.**

**2 - Hazlo sentir fuerte.**

**3 - Lámete los labios, guiñe tu ojo.**

**4 - Compartan un pasatiempo.**

**5 - Dile un secreto.**

**6 - Coman del mismo plato.**

**7 - Tengan una mascota juntos.**

**8 - Cuente un chiste.**

**9 - Camine con coquetería.**

**10 - Sonría y Ríete siempre.**

- Estoy listo - dijo Sasuke bajando de las escaleras, Naruto lo esperaba ya en la puerta.

Sasuke vestía una camiseta azul oscuro y unas bermudas blancas con sandalias cafés. Naruto decidió poner en uso esas 10 formas de conquista y flirteo, comenzando con el 1, halágalo.

- Te ves bien, muy bien, la camiseta resalta tus ojos y el pantalón muestra tus piernas sexis (n_n) - dijo Naruto.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - Dijo Sasuke con una gota de sudor en la cabeza. - Siempre estoy así, ni me eché colonia (XD)

- No importa, los olores corporales y las feromonas son mejores.

- Eso sonó raro, ¿estuviste viendo discovery chanel? - Dijo Sasuke confundido. - Suena a ballenas apareándose.

- Olvídalo, vamos a comer - dijo Naruto derrotado, al parecer eso de halagar no era lo suyo.

Se fue por delante de Sasuke, caminando con coquetería como veía en Miss Universo. Naruto caminaba contorneando sus caderas, un pie delante del otro.

- ¿Porqué caminas como si te pasó un carro encima? - Dijo Sasuke confundido.

Naruto avergonzado se puso a caminar normal y salió corriendo.

Fueron al centro de la ciudad, ahí había muchos restaurantes y cafeterías. Pero como siempre Naruto quería ramen, así que se detuvieron en un kiosco de comida rápido en plena calle. Había muchas mesas con sombrilla alrededor y ellos se sentaron en una no muy lejos de la estufa. A Naruto le gustaba el olor del ramen cocinándose.

- Aquí esta nuestro ramen especial - dijo la chica dejando dos tazones de ramen bien calientes en la mesa.

- Gracias - dijo Naruto babeando.

- Toma - dijo ella extendiendo un tarro con palillos, en la cima de cada palillo había muñequitos.

- Qué bonitos - dijo Naruto tomando los palillos que tenía dos ositos abrazados.

- Yo quiero el de lo cangrejos - dijo Sasuke tomándolos y poniéndolos en su tazón. - Parecen que están tomando un baño caliente - dijo Sasuke tratando de coquetear con la chica al mismo tiempo que movía los palillos con los cangrejos por los bordes del tazón.

- No es gracioso, ellos sufren mucho cuando se les cocinan - dijo ella indignada como se iba enojada.

- "Es m oportunidad de reírme de sus chistes" - pensó Naruto sorbe la lección 10 de la revista. - A mí me parece gracioso, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!

- Gracias, Naru... Eh... - dijo Sasuke mirándolo asustado al igual que los toros comensales, de repente el rubio se subió a la mesa y se reía como loco.

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!

Varios minutos después de su gran actuación, Naruto y Sasuke se pusieron a comer en total silencio. Una que otra vez, sus miradas se encontraban y Naruto le guiñaba un ojo y se relamía los labios de una forma sensual, pero Sasuke seguía como si nada.

- Sasuke - dijo Naruto guiñando el ojo.

- Dime.

- Quiero compartir un secreto contigo - dijo Naruto guiñándole por milésima vez el ojo.

- ¿Ahora? ¿Aquí? Esta bien - dijo Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros.

- Una vez cuando tenía seis años, mi mamá iba a la peluquería y no me quería llevar, dijo que eran cosas de niñas, así que fui a su cuarto y me puse su camisón de dormir y sus zapatillas para ir con ella.

Ese era un secreto muy personal, solo lo sabía Naruto y Kushina, pero al revista dijo que había que compartir secretos para demostrar que estabas en confianza con esa persona amada.

- Eh... Naruto... - Dijo Sasuke sin expresión alguna. - Hay cosas que es mejor llevarlas a la tumba.

- "Esa revista es estúpida!" - pensó Naruto arrojando su ramen al piso. - Oops, se me cayó por accidente.

- Puedes pedir otro.

- O puedo comer el tuyo contigo - dijo Naruto apurándose a llevar su silla junto a Sasuke y se puso a comer de su plato.

- Esta bien - dijo Sasuke observándolo con una sonrisa, ese día Naruto estaba medio raro en su comportamiento, pero su torpeza más grande que nunca, lo hacía cute.

Eso era tan romántico, era como una escena de La dama y el vagabundo.

Naruto succionado el fideo y su corazón latía cada vez que se acercaba más a los labios de Sasuke. Cerró los ojos para el gran beso, entonces sintió unos labios peludos y una lengua húmeda y babosa lamiéndole toda la cara.

- ¿Sasuke? - Dijo Naruto abriendo los ojos.

En lugar de Sasuke, estaba un perro bulldog, arrugado.

- Tú no eres Sasuke!

- Uah! Uau! - Replicó el perro saltando sorbe el tazón y terminando de comer.

- ¿Dónde estas? - Dijo Naruto desesperado, entonces el don Juan estaba en la otra mesa coqueteando con una pelirroja. - Ayúdame con Sasuke - dijo cargando el perro en sus brazos y caminó hacia la mesa. - Cof, cof, Sasuke, me dejaste solo en la mesa (.)

- Ah, sí - dijo Sasuke un poco molesto porque estaba en la mejor parte con la chica, haciéndola reír y consiguiendo su teléfono.

- Qué perrito tan kawaii - dijo ella masajeándole el lomo.

- Es nuestro - dijo Naruto entre dientes, deseaba que el perro se enojara y la mordiera.

- Ustedes... - Dijo ella mirando a Naruto, después a Sasuke. - Ay, perdón, no quise interrumpir su cita - dijo ella levantándose de la mesa rápido. - Igual ya tengo que irme, espero que se diviertan, hay muchos lugares lindos para los novios.

- ¿Qué? No, espero, él y yo - dijo Sasuke boquiabierto como la chica se iba. - No, estoy libre, solo somos amigos. ¡¿De dónde sacaste el costal de pulgas?

- Es callejero, me dio penita botarlo - dijo Naruto con sarna, por fin, un punto para él, con siguió deshacerse de la chica (XD) - Gracias, Miracle chan - dijo abrazando al bulldog.

- Lo que quiero es ir a la playa - dijo Sasuke sacando la billetera y echando dinero a la mesa. - Además así habrá muchas nenas en bikini, si tengo suerte alguna me dejará echarle bronceador - dijo Sasuke con sus manos alzadas y moviendo los dedos como si estuviera estrujando melones.

- Y tú morderás a todas - dijo Naruto al oído del perro.

La playa estaba a rebosar. Había gente jugando partidos de voleibol, nadando, comiendo, lanzando frisbees, etc.

- ¿Trajiste traje de baño? - Preguntó Naruto.

- No lo necesito - dijo Sasuke quitándose la ropa.

- Ni se te ocurra, aquí no es una playa nudista!

- Tranquilo, me quedaré solo en bóxers - dijo Sasuke como Naruto se puso tomate.

- No tienes vergüenza... ¿Cómo puedes ir así a todas partes?

- Ay, qué lindo - dijo una rubia pechugona corriendo hacia ellos. - Llevo semanas tratando de convencer a mi novio que me compre un perrito - dijo mirando a Naruto. - ¿Cómo hiciste para que tu novio te comprara uno?

- Bueno... - Naruto se emocionó, la chica creía que él era novio de Sasuke.

- No, no, solo somos amigos - dijo Sasuke rápido.

La chica medio asustada por el comportamiento de Sasuke, se fue.

- Deshazte de eso - dijo Sasuke mirando horrible al perro

Se fueron lejos de la multitud, Sasuke quería relajarse, el sol y sus flirteos fallidos lo tenían estresado. Se acomodaron en una zona llena de rocas y olas traviesas moviendo dentro y fuera del mar, seduciéndolos a meterse. Los dos estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, Naruto llevaba las rodillas encogidas y Sasuke estaba tendido.

- ¿En serio no tienes calor? - Preguntó Sasuke llevando una mano a la camiseta del rubio.

- Sí, claro que tengo.

- Entonces quítate la ropa, además estamos en la playa.

- No...

- Vamos - dijo Sasuke poniendo su cara de perrito kawaii con ojos lagrimosos.

- Esta bien - dijo Naruto quitándose la camiseta.

- Y los pantalones.

- Eso sí que no.

- Ándale que te echo una mano - dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisita, Naruto trató de salir corriendo, pero Sasuke se apuró a tirarse sobre él.

- No, Sasuke! - Gritó Naruto muerto de la vergüenza como él le bajaba los pantalones.

- No seas tan remilgoso.

- Ustedes! - Gritó un hombre de rojo (el salvavidas) - Esta prohibido tener relaciones sexuales en la playa.

- No estamos teniendo relaciones sexuales! - Gritaron lso dos sonrojados.

Después de la advertencia el hombre se fue para seguir con su ronda.

- No estas tan mal - dijo Sasuke mirando a Naruto solo en bóxers. - Al menos no tiene mi cara.

- ¿Qué? ¿Porqué tendría tu cara en mis calzones? - Dijo Naruto sorprendido.

- Mi madre mandó a hacer... Olvídalo...

- No me digas que ella trató de hacerte poner...

- Sí... Con tu cara... Lógico que la mandé a volar.

- En serio debemos terminar nuestra boda falsa antes de que estemos en el altar.

- Vamos, estamos en la playa - dijo Sasuke. - Tranquilo.

- Tú siempre estas tranquilo, a veces me pregunto qué piensas de todo esto.

- Bueno... Me siento bien...

- ¿Cómo así?

- Nunca he salido con nadie durante tanto tiempo aunque sea de mentiras, siempre me acuesto con una chica y después me voy... Creo que aparte de mi familia eres la persona más cercana a mí y me divierto cuando estoy contigo, así que espero que eso nunca cambie.

- TÚ NO ERES SASUKE UCHIHA! - Gritó Naruto sorprendido.

- Tienes razón, debe ser por el calor -dijo Sasuke levantándose de la arena y corrió hacia el mar.

Desde ahí, empezó a mover las manos echando agua hacia Naruto para que lo acompañara. ¿Porque no? Era divertido, pensó Naruto corriendo hacia la orilla y saltó contra el agua.

- ¿Sasuke? - Dijo Naruto como no lo veía por ningún lado.

De repente sintió que algo lo halaba de la pierna, se asustó por todas las películas de tiburones que vio, pero una vez sumergido en el fondo, vio que era Sasuke. Como no podían hablar en e agua, Sasuke le hacía unas señas, Naruto no comprendía, entonces Sasuke nadó hacia él y lo agarró de las manos, aquello sorprendió tanto a Naruto que se movió, tratando de retroceder. La mirada de Sasuke era diferente, lo miraba serio y al mismo tiempo había algo de ternura y entonces lo besó.


	18. Capítulo 18: La hora de la verdad

**Capítulo 18: La hora de la verdad.**

Al anochecer, Sasuke y Naruto fueron al mismo kiosco de ramen de la mañana. Ninguno quería cocinar, demás ni sabían. El ambiente era realmente hermoso y romántico. Había gente aún en la playa lanzando fuegos artificiales y alrededor todo se iluminaba con lámparas de papel.

- ¿Te pasa algo? - Preguntó Sasuke rompiendo el silencio que había mantenido durante las últimas horas.

- Uh... No - dijo Naruto vacilante como miraba perdidamente su plato.

- Es que no has comido nada - dijo el otro tratando de sonar animado.

- Eh... Tú tampoco has probado bocado...

Era un momento realmente incómodo para los dos. Después del beso que se dieron bajo el mar, ninguno dijo nada. Aunque pensabn en mil cosas.

- Perdón, no debí besarte - dijo Sasuke estoicamente.

Aquello bajó a Naruto de las nubes. ¿Qué excusa iba a tener Sasuke esa vez? ¿Que le faltaba aire y le daba respiración boca a boca? ¿Que lo confundió con la sirenita?

- No, no debiste - dijo Naruto golpeando la mesa con fuerza asustando al pelinegro que lo miró desconcertado.

- Es mi culpa - dijo Sasuke suspirando hondo como pasaba la mano por su cabellos oscuros. - Te metí en todo esto... y de repente te besé.

- Te equivocas - dijo Naruto apretando los puños.

Quería aprovechar el momento para gritarle la verdad, sus sentimientos, su pecho estaba lleno, atascado, necesitaba desahogarse, pero no era capaz. Sasuke lo miraba detenidamente, esperando que lo dijera, pero no. Naruto se levantó de la silla y se fue corriendo entre la multitud de gente que pasaba por la calle.

- Espera - dijo Sasuke levantándose para perseguirlo, pero apareció la mesera en su camino.

- ¿Desea llevarlo? - Preguntó señalando los platos sin comer.

- Lo que sea - dijo él sin siquiera saber qué hacer, le daba gracias a la chica por interrumpir ya que si hubiera lanzado al rubiales, no hubiera sabido qué decir o cómo comportarse.

¿Otro beso?

¿Otra negación?

- Ya esta - dijo ella entregándole una bolsa con el ramen empacado en una caja.

Sasuke lo cogió y dejó el dinero en la mesa, después se fue caminando al castillo.

Naruto estaba sentado en el escalón ante la puerta, tenía la cabeza caída, enterrada en sus brazos. Sasuke se detuvo ante él y se inclinó para posar su mano sobre su espalda.

- ¿Estas llorando? - Preguntó incómodo, se sentía mal por hacer sentir mal a su amigo.

- No - dijo Naruto alzando la cabeza, sus ojos estaban rojos, pero no había rastros de lágrimas, las había secado antes de que el otro apareciera.

- ...

- ...

- ...

- ...

- ...

- Parte de la culpa es mía - dijo Naruto poniéndose de pie y encaraba a Sasuke, los dos tenían sus caras más duras y serias. - No acepté ayudarte por buen amigo sino porque llevo tiempo sintiendo algo por ti y creí que si fingíamos tener algo, íbamos a tenerlo de verdad.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? - Soltó Sasuke sorprendido, boquiabierto, incrédulo, como si nunca se le hubiera pasado por la mente que su mejor amigo sentía algo por él.

- Sí soy gay, lo sé desde la segundaria, no te dije nada porque eres Sasuke hetero machista homofóbico - dijo Naruto entre dientes, su corazón estaba a mil, no podía creer que estaba diciendo todo eso.

Naruto esperaba que Sasuke le metiera una paliza por marica, pero lo que hizo fue agarrarlo de la nuca, lo haló hacia él y lo besó.

- Ya ni sé - dijo Sasuke contra los labios del menor como éste le miraba en shock.

- ¿Entonces?

- Por ahora solo quiero tocarte - dijo Sasuke bajando su mano por su espalda, acariciándolo lentamente.

- Hazlo.

- ¿Estas seguro? No sé qué es lo que siento.

- Por primera vez en mi vida tengo que aprovechar - dijo Naruto sonriendo débilmente al mismo tiempo que posaba sus manos en el rostro del pelinegro. - Si mañana despertamos juntos y me odias, esta bien, nos apartaremos, pero no me arrepentiré nunca.


	19. Capítulo 19: Iceberg

**Capítulo 19: Iceberg.**

- Eh... Naruto...

- Sasuke...

Los dos estaban sentados uno frente al otro en la cama, habían estado así durante horas en total silencio. Después del beso apasionado, no llegaron más lejos, no era que ninguno quería, pero ninguno sabía qué hacer en esa situación, en serio, Sasuke no tenía GAYS PARA DUMMIES.

- Naruto...

- Sasuke...

- ¿Es tu primera vez?

- Sabes que sí - dijo el rubio avergonzado.

- Nunca has...

- No...

- ¿Ni te has metido un dedo por ahí?

- Sasuke!

- Perdón, es que... estoy nervioso...

- Pero tú ya lo has hecho muchas veces.

- Nunca con un chico, no sé qué hacer... y no quiero que te traumes.

Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír, era la primera vez que Sasuke estaba nervioso y se sinceraba. Además, eso de que no quería dejarlo traumado era tan romántico, significaba que el Uchiha estaba pensando en su placer también.

- Yo confío en ti - dijo Naruto gateando hacia Sasuke y se quedó sentado a su lado, tomó sus manos en las suyas y los sobó con ternura. - Tú eres el indicado porque te amo... He soñado tantas veces con esto...

- ¿Qué has soñado? - Preguntó Sasuke con malicia.

- Me da pena hablar de eso.

- Tal vez me inspire - dijo Sasuke inclinándose hacia Naruto, éste tímido irguió la cabeza hacia atrás dejando su cuello expuesto, Sasuke aprovechó para lamerlo.

- Uh... Me quitas la ropa... ah... - Naruto gimió como Sasuke metió la cabeza por debajo de su camiseta y empezó a lamerle el pecho.

Para su sorpresa, Sasuke no sentía ascos, la piel de Naruto era realmente suave y sensible podía sentir que el rubio temblaba como pasaba su lengua húmeda.

- ¿Algo como esto? - Habló Sasuke antes de morder ligeramente el pezón de rubio haciendo que lanzara un grito lleno de excitación.

- Ah... No puedo creer que esto sea real... - dijo Naruto con el corazón bombardeándole a mil, empezaba a sentir un dolor en su entrepierna, su miembro se estaba parando.

- Yo tampoco - dijo Sasuke quitándole la camiseta rápidamente.

Su miembro también estaba en erección, lo podía sentir Naruto cuando Sasuke se le iba encima y sus miembros se restregaban con la tela de los pantalones en medio. Sasuke arrojó la camiseta a un lado y fue hacia los jeans de Naruto, el rubio respiraba acelerado y se ponía más rojo que un tomate como miraba los dedos expertos de Sasuke quitarle el broche y botones.

- Ah - Naruto ahogó un gemido como Sasuke bajó sus jeans y puso la mano sobre su miembro.

- Es la primera vez que veo algo así - dijo Sasuke hipnotizado, recorría sus dedos por la longitud del miembro del rubio que seguía escondido en los bóxers y peleaba por salir, creciendo cada vez más y más porque el otro lo tocaba.

- Es por tu culpa - dijo Naruto entre dientes como trataba de paretar las piernas, le dolía y al mismo tiempo le daba vuerguenza estar en esa posición ate el pelinegro.

- Entonces yo me encargaré - dijo Sasuke con una sonrisita, evitó que Naruto cerrara las piernas al ponerse en medio de él. - Primero me desvisto - dijo apartando su mano del miembro del menor.

- Sasuke... - Dijo Naruto frustrado como lo fulminaba con la mirada.

- ¿O prefieres desnudarme tú?

- ¿Yo? - Exclamó Naruto sonrojado ante la oferta.

- Vamos, que también quieres tocarme - dijo Sasuke tomando la mano de Naruto y la levó hasta el cuello de su camiseta.

Naruto tragó saliva, por un momento creyó que podía sentir el pecho del pelinegro latir. Sasuke levantó los brazos y Naruto con torpeza le fue quitando la camiseta, la arrojó a un lado y dejó que sus dedos tímidos y ansiosos resbalaran por ese pecho musculoso.

- Mmm... - Sasuke gimió y Naruto asustado retiró las manos, tenía miedo de haber hecho algo mal, nunca había tocado a nadie. - No te detengas, siga - alentó Sasuke en un tono placentero y sensual.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y fue a los pantalones, Sasuke decidió ayudarlo poniendo sus manos sobre las del ojos azules, lo guió para que le bajara los pantalones y entonces quedó en bóxers como él. Con un miembro peleando por salir.

- Espera - dijo Naruto deteniendo a Sasuke que iba a besarlo.

- Si tienes dudas me voy - dijo con la lengua a medio camino hacia la boca del otro.

- No seas tonto, yo te quiero... dentro de mí... - Dijo Naruto por lo bajo. - Es que... Para eso... necesitamos... algo... para... lubricar mi... ya sabes...

- Tienes razón, no quiero matarte con mi herramienta - dijo Sasuke riéndose (nunca era mal momento para presumir del tamaño de su pene)

- ¿Dónde sacamos lubricante?


	20. Capítulo 20: Vainilla, fresas y Sasuke

**Capítulo 20: Vainilla, fresas y Sasuke.**

- Tenemos aceite, mantequilla, Coca Cola, huevos, mayonesa, salsa de soya - decía Sasuke poniendo cada frasco o botella ante Naruto.

Los dos estaban en bóxers y sentados en el piso de la cocina, había saqueado todas las alacenas y nevera en busca de algo que sirviera como lubricante.

- Manzanas, jugo de naranja, apio, un salero vacío...

- Basta, Sasuke - interrumpió Naruto como miraba desconcertado todo esos condimentos y verduras. - ¿Piensas cogerme o cocinarme?

- Vaya, cuando estas ansioso te pones rabioso - dijo Sasuke sorprendido y al mismo tiempo excitado por esa aparte del rubio que no conocía.

- Sasuke...

- Con esa actitud debes ser un tigre en la cama - dijo Sasuke con media sonrisa. - No sé cómo es que no me has violado antes (.)

- Ya basta! Dices muchas tonterías! No soy esa clase de persona! - Decía Naruto tomate sacudiendo las manos con fuerza para espantar las ideas perversas del pelinegro.

- Si te pones nervioso en hablarlo, ¿cómo piensas hacerlo? - Dijo Sasuke muerto de la risa como cogía un frasco de spray y echó una crema blanquecina en la punta de la nariz de Naruto.

- ¿Qué es? - Preguntó moviendo su nariz, olía a dulce, como leche o vainilla.

- Es vainilla - dijo Sasuke acercándose a Naruto. - A tu pregunta de antes, mi respuesta es que pienso comerte - dijo lamiéndole la unta de la nariz, limpiándole la crema.

Naruto estaba encogido, tímido y nervioso, Sasuke no sabía si reírse o no, pero su pecho se llenaba de ternura ante la imagen.

- ¿Quieres intentarlo? - Dijo pasando el spray al rubio.

- Yo... eh... sí! - Gritó Naruto emocionado como le arrebataba el spray y apuntó hacia Sasuke, no sabía dónde darle, era tan divertido y excitante, su corazón estaba que reventaba de la emoción.

- ¿Qué tal aquí? - Dijo Sasuke llevando su dedo hacia su pecho.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y echó crema de vanilla en uno de los pezones de Sasuke. Después se inclinó hacia él para lamer la crema, movía su lengua de un lado a otro, escarbando en ese dulce en busca del pezón de éste, una vez que lo encontró, lo succionó con fuerza haciendo que gimiera.

- Yo también quiero comerte - dijo Naruto besándolo por todo el pecho y vientre.

- Hazlo - dijo Sasuke apartando un poco, se quitó los bóxers quedándose desnudo por completo y después se acostó boca arriba en el piso con los brazos en la nuca.

Naruto se quedó boquiabierto con la vista que le daba Sasuke, sus músculos relajados y su miembro en erección duro y apetitoso. Naruto fue hasta el pie de Sasuke y echó crema en sus dedos, después se fue echando crema por la pierna hasta llegar al muslo. Sasuke se movió ante la sensación fría y cremoso en su muslo, tan cerca de su miembro.

- Uh, Naruto, ya no juegues y hazlo - dijo Sasuke mordiéndose el labio inferior antes de lanzar un gemido de placer.

- Mira quién esta desesperado ahora - burlo éste dejando el spray a un lado y empezó a lamer el caminito de vainilla, desde los pies, ahí hizo cosquillas a Sasuke haciendo que se riera, después recorrió su lengua por la pantorrilla y subió hasta detenerse en el muslo.

Trazó su lengua por el muslo haciendo figuritas invisibles con la punta de la lengua, con la respiración acelerada de Sasuke, Naruto sabía que él estaba desesperado y quería más.

- Hazlo - dijo Sasuke deseoso y adolorido, llevó su mano al rostro de Naruto y metió unos dedos dentro de su boca.

- Uh... - Naruto cerró los ojos gimiendo excitado al ritmo de los dedos del pelinegro que entraban y salían de su boca.

Sasuke cambió sus dedos por su boca y lo besó, podía sentir la lengua dulce del rubio batallar con la suya.

- Ah... - Los dos gimieron después del beso, se miraron con lascivia.

Naruto no quería tortura a Sasuke por más tiempo, además él también estaba desesperado por sentirlo. Regresó a su entrepeirna y lamió el miembro de Sasuke de abajo arriba hasta llegara a la punta, le dio un besito ahí haciendo que el otro expulsara líquido preseminal de la excitación, el cuál Naruto saboreó con gusto.

Sasuke se sentía como un criminal, ser el primero de Naruto que supuestamente era tan inocente y virginal, con solo pensar en desvirgarlo lo estaba enloqueciendo.

Como si leyera su mente caliente, Naruto se rió y abrió grande la boca e introdujo el miembro de Sasuke lentamente hasta donde alcanzaba. Empezó a meter y sacar el miembro de la boca al mismo tiempo que lo masturbaba y jugaba con sus testículos.

- Dios... Naruto... - replicó Sasuke entrecortadamente, llevó la cabeza hacia atrás ante tanto placer.

El rubio se rió en su interior, enrolló la lengua y dejó el camino libre a sus dientes para que pasearan por ese pedazo de carne.

- Voy a venirme... - Dijo Sasuke entreabriendo la boca y ahogando un gemido. Ante eso Naruto aceleró, succionando y chupando sin descanso, pero lo que terminó de matar a Sasuke fue cuando el rubio le dio un mordisco al mismo tiempo que apretaba fuerte sus bolas.

Sasuke se estremeció contrayendo las piernas ante el orgasmo. Naruto sacó el miembro de la boca y la esencia del pelinegro cayó contra su cara.


	21. Capítulo 21: Soap, hot spring and Naruto

**Capítulo 21: Soap, hot spring and Naruto.**

Después de la felación, algo que Sasuke no esperaba que Naruto hiciera y algo que ni el mismo Naruto creía que era capaz de hacer, los dejaron más excitados de lo que ya estaban. Sí, apenas Sasuke se corrió, su miembro volvió a pararse otra vez.

Ya se cansaban de hacer esperar el uno al otro, necesitaban tocarse y sentirse de una vez por todas.

Así que dejaron la cocina y se fueron hacia el patio del castillo, ahí había aguas termales. Un lugar muy romántico y caliente. Lo primero era porque se podía ver el cielo oscuro de la noche con las estrellas y lo segundo era porque el agua era tan caliente que se creaba vapor nublando todo.

Cuando los dos llegaron a las aguas, empezaron a ver todo borroso y con dificultad, pero como sus manos estaban tomadas, sabían que estaban en uno con e otro, era realmente excitante eso de no ver, pero sí tocar.

Los dos se metieron a las aguas termales, sentados en el agua les llegaba hasta el pecho. Se quedaron mirando fijamente. Naruto tenía rubor en las mejillas y Sasuke no podía dejar de admirarlo. De hecho admiraba al rubio tomando nota en cada detalle.

- No me había dado cuenta lo lindo que eres en verdad - dijo Sasuke por lo bajo como se ponía detrás de Naruto, lo rodeaba con los brazos por el cuello y le daba un ligero mordisco en el lóbulo de la oreja.

- Esto tiene que ser un sueño! - Dijo Naruto incrédulo como se encogía y temblaba ante el besito.

- Lo comprobaremos - dijo Sasuke con malicia, metió la mano bajo el agua y buscó el glúteo del rubio y le dio un pellizco que lo hizo sobresaltarse.

- Sasuke! (.)

- No es un sueño, ¿ves? - Dijo él riéndose como se levantaba un poco y extendía la mano hacia la orilla para coger una cubeta que había ahí.

Adentro traía jabones, perfumes, esponja. Sasuke no iba a necesitar lo último, él quería lavar a Naruto con las manos, así podría sentir cada rincón de su piel.

- Sasuke - dijo Naruto tímido como el otro se enjabonaba las manos y se creaba mucha espuma, hasta salió volando una que otra burbuja.

- Es mi turno - dijo él relamiéndose los labios.

Cogió a Naruto del brazo y lo haló hacia él, lo atrapó en sus brazos, lo sostuvo fuerte por la cintura para que el rubio no se fuera huyendo y empezó a recorrer sus manos aceitosas por la espalda de éste. Al principio Naruto estaba tenso, pero las manos de Sasuke resbalaban lentamente por su espalda haciendo que se relajara y lanzara varios gemidos.

En ese momento Sasuke deseó tener un espejo delante y por ver las expresiones del rubio. Quería ver cómo entreabría la boca lentamente para gemir de placer, quería ver cómo cerraba los ojos con desesperación, pidiendo más. Empezó a recorrer los costados, Naruto no tenía curvas como una mujer, pero era interesante, algo nuevo para el pelinegro quería explorar más de ese cuerpo que ardía para él. Pasó sus manos lentamente hacia el frente y acarició el pecho de Naruto, tomó uno de los pezones entre sus dedos y lo haló fuerte haciendo que éste lanzara un grito entre dolor y placer. Sasuke apretó los labios, giró a Naruto abruptamente hacia él para besarlo, metió su lengua dentro de la boca del menor y enredó su lengua con la suya para succionarlo, el único ruido provenía de ese beso tan húmedo hasta que tuvieron que separarse.

- Vamos dijo Sasuke tomando la mano del rubio al mismo tiempo que le lamía la barbilla, había caído un hilo de saliva por el beso tan apasionado.

Naruto se dejó levar por Sasuke fuera del agua, éste lo sentó en la orilla y se fue en medio de sus piernas.

- Espera - dijo Naruto rojo como llevó sus manos hacia su entrepierna tratando de esconder su miembro en erección.

- ¿Tú puedes y yo no? - Dijo Sasuke con media sonrisa como bajaba la cabeza hacia ahí y le alejaba las manos.

- Es que me da pena - dijo Naruto poniendo las manos ahí otra vez.

- Uh... - Sasuke no se iba a rendir tan fácil ahora que había llegado tan lejos, había unas toallas junto la cubeta de jabones, toma una de ellas y agarró las manos de Naruto con lascivia.

- ¿Qué haces? - Replicó Naruto sorprendido como forcejeaba con el Uchiha.

- Siempre he querido probar el sado - dijo Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros. - Supongo que éste es el primer intento - dijo observando a Naruto

maniatado con la toalla y las manos tras la espalda.

- No, espera - dijo Naruto peleando con la toalla para soltarse, Sasuke iba hacia su entrepierna hasta detenerse ante su miembro. Hipnotizado por el miembro de Naruto, Sasuke puso el de índice en la punta, estaba húmeda por el líquido preseminal. Nunca había visto o estado tan cerca de un pene en su vida excepto el suyo.

Estaba entre asustado y curioso. Llevó el dedo a la boca a ver qué sabía el líquido, era caliente y picante, dulce, salado, no sabía cómo describirlo.

- Sabes a Naruto - dijo Sasuke con una sonrisita mostrando sus colmillos.

- Uh... Sasuke... Yo...

- Y me gusta - dijo él tomando el miembro en su mano, no sabía qué hacer, pero sí sabía qué le gustaría que le hicieran, así que Sasuke empezó a sacudir el miembro de Naruto de un lado a otro, lo apretaba con fuerza entre sus dedos, subía y bajaba la mano rápido.

Sasuke había cerrado los ojos y se había entregado al momento, se dejaba guiar por los gemidos de placer de Naruto, cada que alzaba la voz, aceleraba y halaba el prepucio hacia abajo y flotaba el glande con sus dedos.

- No más, Sas... Sasuke! - Replicó Naruto contorsionándose. - Voy a... no... ah... - Decía agarrando los cabellos negros, tirándolo con fuerza.

Entonces el rubio expulsó su esencia contra la cara del peligro.

- Qué rápido - dijo Sasuke burlón como se limpiaba la mejilla manchada de semen y llevó sus dedos untados hacia la boca del ojos azules.

- Es que... - Dijo Naruto entrecortadamente, el orgasmo seguía recorriendo su cuerpo, acercó la boca hacia los dedos. - Llevo esperando esto tanto... Mmm... Yo... - Lamió los dedos como si fuera lolipop, uno por uno, chupándolos sin dejar rastros.

- Aquí esta el lubricante - dijo Sasuke sacando los dedos de la boca de Naruto que miró confundido los dedos bañados en saliva. - ¿Estas listo?

- Sí - dijo nervioso como asentía con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que giraba, pero Sasuke lo detuvo.

- No, no, yo quiero ver tu carita - dijo haciendo que Naruto se acostara boca arriba en el piso.

Sasuke ya lo había hecho antes con una chica desde atrás, así que con toda la seguridad del mundo, se puso en medio de las piernas del rubio, lo alzó por la cintura y metió sus dedos en medio del glúteo en busca de la entrada.

- ¡Ay!

- Eres muy sensible - dijo Sasuke sorprendido, apenas había rozado la entrada con sus dedos y el otro ya lanzaba gritos de dolor.

Entonces Naruto sintió que Sasuke se iba a retirar, así que lo agarró del brazo.

- Siga... - Dijo entre dientes como sudaba, iba a aguantarlo porque lo deseaba tanto, aunque no lo disfrutara.

- De acuerdo - dijo Sasuke metiendo rimero el índice, lentamente, con cuidado, le costó trabajo, la entrada virgen parecía no dejarse.

Con el dedo medio se ayudaba acariciando alrededor de la entrada para que se relajara.

- Te dolerá - dijo Sasuke sacando el dedo de su interior, lo tomó de la barbilla y lo besó.

- Hazlo, Sasuke - dijo Naruto abrazándolo por el cuello, había lágrimas en sus ojos, de dolor y felicidad.

El mayor le regresó el abrazo, después lo volvió a acostar y puso su miembro ante la entrada y empezó a meter el glande. Naruto tensó la boca, no quería gritar, Sasuke no seguiría y apretó las manos en puños. Era realmente doloroso, su esfínter se negaba dejar entrar el pedazo de carne dura.

- Tranquilo - dijo Sasuke por lo bajo, casi como susurro, lo sostenía de una pierna y con la otra mano la llevó hacia el pene de él y empezó a masturbarlo lentamente haciendo que se pusiera en erección otra vez.

Ante el estímulo manual que le daba el mayor, una nueva ola de excitación invadió su cuerpo. Naruto empezó a respirar hondo y relajaba sus músculos, incluyendo su entrada, así Sasuke consiguió meter la punta de su miembro. ¡Ah! Naruto lanzó un quejido de dolor, Sasuke lo siugió masturbando al mismo tiempo que terminaba de meter el miembro.

- Demonios... - Masculló Sasuke inclinándose hacia Naruto, recostando su cabeza contra su pecho. - Estas tan apretado que...

- Cógeme, Sasuke... hazlo... - dijo el rubio jugando con los mechones de su cabello.

Alentado por las palabras tan sensuales del rubio. Sasuke se acostó de lado cambiando de posición, empezó a introducirlo lentamente, sacando y metiendo su miembro con cuidado para no lastimarlo al mismo tiempo le acariciaba el pecho, flotaba sus pezones para darle placer, pronto Naruto empezó a mover la cintura al ritmo de las penetradas, a pesar del dolor, sentía algo de placer cada vez que el miembro duro del pelinegro entraba en él.

- Más al fondo... aaaah... Sasu... Quiero... sentir... parte de mí... te... te... quiero... - Dijo Naruto envolviendo con sus piernas la cintura de éste.

Como respuesta Sasuke lo besó, aceleró las embestidas.

- ¿Te gusta? ¿Que te de rudo? Uh... Mmm... - Decía sacando su miembro del rubio y le dio varias nalgaditas con las punta antes de volverse a meter con fuerza.

- Ah... Sí... - Replicó Naruto entrecerrando los ojos, Sasuke metía y sacaba su miembro con tanta rudeza que parecía poseído, era increíble el dolor y placer que le causaba.

Sus cuerpos no podían estar más unidos, hecho el uno para el otro, se deseaban tanto, el sudor recorriendo por sus pieles calientes y rojas de tanto placer, no mentía. Sasuke besó a Naruto, ahogando su gemido en su interior, su cuerpo se contraía con el orgasmo. Naruto también lo sentía, él también iba a llegar, estaba tan feliz de hacerlo juntos, se separó de la boca de él y gritó de placer. Los dos se corrieron, Sasuke sacó su miembro y expulsó su esencia sobre el cuerpo del rubio.

Naruto se encogió de placer, tiritaba, su cuerpo estaba lleno de semen, del Sasuke y e suyo propio, también había rastros de sangre entre sus piernas y un leve dolor, pero se calmó cuando el pelinegro se dejó caer a su lado y lo abrazó.

- Sasu...

- Silencio - dijo él hundiendo su cara en su cuello. - No quiero hablar ni pensar...

Naruto obedeció, se quedó quieto, sin moverse, le gustaba estar en los brazos de Sasuke, lo soñaba día y noche, pensó mirando el cielo, las estrellas desaparecieron y estaba completamente negro. Pero no podía disfrutar el momento, había mentido cuando dijo que no iba a arrepentirse, claro que iba a arrepentirse.

- Si mañanas... te despiertas y me sacas de tu vida... - Dijo roncamente, la voz se le iba. - Me va a doler siempre al saber que te tuve... pero no por siempre.

Eso sonó como un cántico a los oídos del pelinegro, cerró los ojos y se durmió, solo recordando la palabra "siempre".

**En ese mundo donde todos iban tan deprisa... "Siempre" era lo mismo que unos días, máximo meses. Por eso no quería pensar ni hablar.**


	22. Capítulo 22: ¿Dónde estas corazón?

**Capítulo 22: ¿Dónde estas corazón? **

Sasuke lo buscó entre el suelo, el cielo y su cielo y no lo encontró.

Lo buscó en el armario, en el abecedario, debajo del carro,

en el negro, en el blanco, en los libros de historia, en las revistas

y en la radio, por las calles, donde su madre, en los cuadros de Botero,

en su monedero, en dos mil religiones, lo buscó hasta en sus canciones

... Y no lo encontró, Naruto desapareció. Naruto no estaba. ¿Dónde estaba?

Sasuke despertó temprano en los termales, al verse desnudo recordó lo que pasó anoche con Naruto aunque después del orgasmo se le lvidó todo lo demás. Había una sábana a su lado, al quitarla no estaba Naruto.

Al principio creyó que el rubio se había metido al castillo. Lo primero que hizo fue ir a su cuarto, pero la cama estaba tendida y los equipajes idos, lo buscó por los otros cuartos y nada. Así que creyendo que Naruto regresó a Tokio sin él, decidió llamar a su madre para confirmarlo, entonces la llamada fue algo así:

- Hola, mamá - dijo Sasuke dando vueltas y vueltas en la cocina.

Se le notaba preocupado y nervioso.

- Hola, mjito - dijo ella contenta de escucharlo, lo dijo en un tono pervertido como si supiera lo que hicieron la noche pasada.

- Eh... Naruto esta...

- No me digas que perdiste a mi hijo, niñato! - Gritó Kushina asustándolo. - Si le haces algo malo te lo corto!

Sasuke asustado dejó caer el teléfono. "¿Era su imaginación o le hablaba la madre de Naruto? Retomó el teléfono más nervioso que antes.

- ¿Mamá?

- Invité a los padres de Narutin a tomar el té conmigo - explicó Mikoto.

- Ya veo... Pos le dices a ellos que no perdí a Naruto, llamé para decir que estamos muy felices - dijo Sasuke colgando rápido como dejó el teléfono y abrió la nevera. - ¿Dónde estas?

Se fue por todo el castillo para buscar a Naruto por segunda vez y como la primera no había rastros. Estaba preocupado, especialmente si no aparecía en Tokio con Naruto. Kushina le iba a cortar...

Entonces recordó a Ino y los tíos de Naruto, tal vez se fue al restaurante de ellos para hacer visita. Se apuró a coger las llaves del carro y se fue hacia el restaurante, estaba al otro lado de la ciudad. Era un restaurante de ramen, Sasuke no se sorprendería si al entrar Naruto estuviera comiendo toda la cocina, pero al entrar, el lugar estaba más vacío que un cementerio y hasta había moscas volando de un lado a otro.

- Buenos días - dijo Sasuke acercándose a la estufa donde el señor Inoichi vertía huevos y hacía hotcakes.

- ¿Qué deseas? - Dijo él con indiferencia.

- Ay, querido, qué memoria la tuya, es Sasukin, el novio de nuestro sobrino - dijo la señora Yamanaka saliendo de la cocina con unos platos.

- ¿Y dónde esta Naruto? - Dijo el hombre mirando a Sasuke que venía solo.

- ¿No esta aquí? - dijo él confundido.

- ¿Perdiste a Naruto? - Dijo la señora preocupada. - La ciudad es tan grande y Naruto no conoce mucho.

Sasuke iba a confesar que sí, entonces miro el cuchillote que llevaba el señor Yamanaka como para cortarlo en trozos. Sasuke trago saliva.

- No, je, je... Naruto esta en el carro... Je, je... Me dijo que viniera a comprarle ramen, je, je.

- Qué tonto ese niño, ¿porqué no entra a comer? - Dijo Inoichi mirando al carro de Sasuke en la calle, pero no veía s u sobrino, las ventanas eran negras.

- Porque... porque... Naruto se quedó dormido y no quise despertarlo - dijo Sasuke sudando frío.

- Ay, qué tierno - dijo la tía dándole un codazo a su marido. - Vamos a empacar el mejor ramen para Naruto.

Se fue a la cocina y dejó solo a Sasuke con Inoichi que lo seguía mirando desconfiado. Cuando la mujer regresó con el bento de ramen, Sasuke se fue corriendo literalmente, pero en la salida se tropezó con Ino que jugaba en la acera con unos carritos y muñeca.

- Yo sé dónde esta Naruto - dijo ella con media sonrisa.

- ¿De qué hablas? Yo sé dónde esta, en el carro - dijo Sasuke nervioso como miraba hacia el restaurante, Inoichi seguía con el cuchillo en mano.

- Hoy lo vi cuando vino aquí.

- Mentirosa, tus padres dijeron que no lo han visto.

- Es porque Naruto vino muy temprano y yo le abrí la puerta.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Dónde esta?

-Ino como respuesta sacó su mano vacía hacia Sasuke.

- Enana, aprovechada, demonia - dijo Sasuke sacando unas monedas y unos yenes.

- Naruto se fue ahí - dijo Ino señalando la montaña más alta de la ciudad.

Sasuke apenas podía su cima, muy alta entre la gente, los carros, tiendas, rascacielos.

- Me lo dijo después de llevarse un cuchillo de carne - dijo ella metiendo su muñeca dentro del carro y deslizándolo de un lado a otro en la acera.

- ¿Porqué llevó un cuchillo de carne para ir a una montaña? - Dijo Sasuke incrédulo.

- Dijo que iba a hacer el harakiri.

- ¡¿Qué?

Harakiri era suicidio, Sasuke no podía creerlo aunque tenía sentido, cuchillo, montaña... Excepto que Ino le mintiera. No tenía tiempo de sacarle la verdad, se fue rápido al carro y manejó hacia la montaña.

_Naruto esperaba que Sasuke le metiera una paliza por marica, pero lo que hizo fue agarrarlo de la nuca, lo haló hacia él y lo besó. _

_- Ya ni sé - dijo Sasuke contra los labios del menor como éste le miraba en shock._

_- ¿Entonces?_

_- Por ahora solo quiero tocarte - dijo Sasuke bajando su mano por su espalda, acariciándolo lentamente. _

_- Hazlo._

_- ¿Estas seguro? No sé qué es lo que siento._

_- Por primera vez en mi vida tengo que aprovechar - dijo Naruto sonriendo débilmente al mismo tiempo que posaba sus manos en el rostro del pelinegro. - Si mañana despertamos juntos y me odias, esta bien, nos apartaremos, pero no me arrepentiré nunca._

_Naruto se encogió de placer, tiritaba, su cuerpo estaba lleno de semen, del Sasuke y e suyo propio, también había rastros de sangre entre sus piernas y un leve dolor, pero se calmó cuando el pelinegro se dejó caer a su lado y lo abrazó._

_- Sasu..._

_- Silencio - dijo él hundiendo su cara en su cuello. - No quiero hablar ni pensar..._

_Naruto obedeció, se quedó quieto, sin moverse, le gustaba estar en los brazos de Sasuke, lo soñaba día y noche, pensó mirando el cielo, las estrellas desaparecieron y estaba completamente negro. Pero no podía disfrutar el momento, había mentido cuando dijo que no iba a arrepentirse, claro que iba a arrepentirse._

_- Si mañanas... te despiertas y me sacas de tu vida... - Dijo roncamente, la voz se le iba. - Me va a doler siempre al saber que te tuve... pero no por siempre._

Mientras Sasuke manejaba hacia la montaña. Tuvo muchos flashbacks y se sentí culpable, si Naruto iba a suicidarse era por él, porque él no le correspondió, porque lo trató feo, porque lo usó... ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Él no era gay, no podía estar con otro hombre. Lo suyo eran las mujeres. Se detuvo al llegar a la montaña, a los alrededores había fuegos artificiales y kioscos vendiendo muñecos, máscaras, comida, al parecer se celebraba un festival.

- Demonios... Naruto piensa matarse frente a todos - dijo Sasuke asomando la cabeza por la ventanilla. - Hasta hay gente de la televisión...

Sasuke se quedó frío, apretó fuerte el plante, si Naruto se mataba con el cuchillo de carne como dijo Ino. Aparecía por el TV nacional... Kushina y Minato lo verían y... Sasuke tembló con solo pensar a esos dos persiguiéndolo para vengar la muerte de su hijo y todo porque él no quiso aceptar sus sentimientos.

Se bajó rápido del carro y corrió hacia los escalones que llevaban a la cima de la montaña.

- Buenas noches - dijo una chica interponiéndose en su camino. - Esa ropa no es de festival, ¿quieres comprar algún kimono? - dijo ella cogiéndolo el brazo.

- No quiero - decía Sasuke como lo alejaba de las escaleras y lo llevaba a un kiosco de al lado con muchos kimonos envueltos y expuestos en percheros.

- Estamos en verano, así que tenemos estampados florales, con sol, nube, algo más romántico tenemos corazones o de rayas - decía ella mostrando kimono por kimono al pelinegro.

- Lo que sea - dijo Sasuke sacando el dinero y cogiendo el primer kimono que vio.

- Espera... - Dijo ella como Sasuke se iba corriendo. - Ese Kimono es de mujer...

Mientras que Sasuke subía por las escaleras, empezó a quitarse la ropa ara ponerse el kimono. La gente que pasaba a su lado gritaban de susto ya que parecía un loco pervertido mostrando sus partes intimas.

- Un degenerado! - Gritó una mujer tapándole los ojos a sus hijos.

A Sasuke no le importó, se puso el kimono, se dio cuenta que tenía a la muñequita coreana por todas partes: Pucca. Eso era de mujer... ¿Porqué ella vendedora le hizo comprar un kimono para mujer?

- No es momento para eso - dijo Sasuke dándose una cachetada mental. - Necesito ir a impedir que Naruto se mate... si es que no lo ha hecho ya - dijo preocupado.

En la cima de la montaña, se celebrara el festival de verano. Todos iban con sus padres o novios a la feria. Había tiendas de artesanías, de deseos, botes, rueda de la fortuna, etc. Naruto estaba en una mesa junto a un lago bajo las sombras de un árbol, todos se acercaban curiosos para ver el chico de ojos azules con un cuchillo de carne en la mano. Algunos tenían los ojos grandes y otros lo miraban con miedo, Naruto no se dejaba intimidar, él ya estaba listo. Alzó el cuchillo, su filo brilló en la luz de luna, con la mano libre arrojó un pedazo de carne cosido como de ocho kilos al aire.

Y ante la sorpresa de todos, Naruto cortó la carne en varios pedazos de mismo tamaño con el cuchillo sin fallar y cada pedazo de carne caía con gracia sobre el plato con los bordes floreados. El público sorprendido aplaudió.

- Esta es la cocina tradicional de la familia Uzumaki - dijo Naruto poniendo palillos sobre la carne para que los otros pudieran comer, después cogió un bol y una espátula. - Es hora de hacer ramen!

Todos aplaudieron ante el delicioso olor de la comida y el show que daba el rubio mientras tanto Sasuke que había terminado de subir las escaleras. Gritaba por todas partes en busca de Naruto suicida.

- Naruto! No lo hagas! - Gritaba a todo pulmón, pasaba entre la gente empujándola.

- Naruto esta ahí - dijo un niño que comía un algodón de azúcar (lo sabía porque había estado con sus padres antes en el puesto del rubio para comprar ramen)

- Tiene un cuchillo grande, grande como una katana - dijo la hermanita del niño.

- ¿Katana? ¿Harakiri? - Exclamó Sasuke muerto de susto como corría hacia el lago.

Le costó trabajo pasar entre tanta gente, todos le gritaban por colarse en la fila y lo abucheaban, pero Sasuke solo penaba en Naruto.

- ¿Quién quiere otro corte? - Dijo Naruto con el cuchillo en mano.

- No! Detente - gritó Sasuke sobresaltándolo ya que no lo esperaba.

- ¿Sasuke? Ya es demasiado tarde, yo...

- No, no te mates, no valgo la pena, digo, sí valgo la pena, pero no te puedes suicidar y menos frente a todos - decía Sasuke corriendo hacia Naruto. - No te cortes las venas! Yo te amo!

Confundido, Naruto soltó el cuchillo con que iba a cortar unos apios y Sasuke se le fue encima con tanta fuerza que perdió el equilibrio y los dos cayeron al lago.

El público empezó a abuchear como arrojaban cosas a la cabeza negra que se asomaba por el lago. En eso apareció la policía con un silbato haciendo que la gente se apartara.

- Señor, hay un pervertido que tacó al chef - dijo un ancianito señalando el lago.

- Lo sabemos, ya nos han avisado - dijo el policía corriendo hacia el lago con sus hombres.

- Naruto, ¿estas bien? - Alcanzó a decir Sasuke como un policía le ponía una esposa en mano.

- Sí... ¿qué te pasa? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine a impedir que te mates - dijo Sasuke peleando con el policía para que lo soltara.

- Pero...

- Ya hablarán ante e juez - dijo el policía. - Estas arrestado por molestar a gente, por andar inapropiadamente, muchos padres se quejaron de que ibas desnudo ante sus hijos.

- Claro que no - dijo Sasuke levantándose del lago, en eso todos lanzaron una exclamación y empezaron a sacarle fotos.

Sasuke avergonzado se miro, el agua se había llevado su kimono de Pucca y ahora sí estaba completamente desnudo.

Lo bajaron de la montaña en la patrulla, la estación de policía estaba al final de la carretera. Con solo saber que arrestaron a Sasuke Uchiha, el heredero menor de la familia tan poderosa y rica de Japón, los periodistas y camarógrafos ya acampaban afuera en espera de una exclusiva.

Naruto se fue detrás de la patrulla. Y todos corrieron hacia él para interrogarlo.

- ¿Usted es el novio del detenido? - Dijo un hombre poniendo el micrófono ante él.

- Eh... - Naruto no sabía qué decir.

- No, yo tengo entendido que están aquí de luna de miel - dijo una mujer empujando al tipo a un lado. - ¿Qué sientes que tu esposo esté en la cárcel en un momento tan romántico?

- Pero a mí me dijeron que a Sasuke le gusta las chicas, ¿eres una? - Dijo otro tipo agarrando el pecho de Naruto en busca de senos.

- No! - Exclamó Naruto asustado con tantos paparazzis.

- No molesten, por favor - dijo el policía evitando que siguieran al rubio dentro de la comisaría.

Naruto se fue al lobby donde estaba la secretaria escribiendo las razones del arresto de Sasuke.

- Ya esta en la celda - dijo ella. - La fianza se fijará mañana.

- ¿Mañana? - Dijo Naruto preocupado. - ¿Puedo hacer una llamada?

La chica le señaló el teléfono público en la pared del frente. Naruto fue a llamar a las únicas personas que podían ayudar a Sasuke. Sus padres... porque eran policías y era importante sacar a Sasuke rápido, ¿qué tal si descubrían que era hijo de unos mafiosos?

- Aló, papá... Sasuke esta en la cárcel.

- Lo sé, lo estamos viendo todos con la familia en la pantalla de 100 pulgadas - dijo Minato enojado. - ¿Porqué tu novio andaba empelota asustando a todos?

- Óigame, mi hijo no asusta a nadie - interrumpió Mikoto. - ¿No lo vieron? Esta requetebueno, cualquiera lo querría. Si estuviéramos en edad media, le harían un homenaje a su falo.

- ¿Qué clase de madre eres? - Dijo Kushina con una gota de sudor en la cabeza (.)

- Eh... Estamos tomando té en la casa de los Uchiha - dijo Minato como las mujeres se ponían a pelear sobre los dotes de sus propios hijos.

- Eh... Papá, ¿puedes hacer que liberen a Sasuke?

- No, mi hijo, yo no rompo las leyes.

- Por mí - dijo Naruto con lágrimas en los ojos. - No quiero que Sasuke esté encerrado ni por un noche.

- Sabes que me duele que llores - dijo Minato derrotado. - Solo esta vez, pero si se mete el problemas después.

- Gracias! - Dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa como colgaba.

Mientras esperaba que s padre moviera cuerdas en la policía. Naruto fue a la celda a ver a Sasuke. El pelinegro estaba en una celda en solitario, a su lado estaba un celda para mujeres donde había muchas trabajadoras nocturnas encerradas.

- Cugh, cough, al parecer disfrutas estar en la cárcel - dijo Naruto enojado como Sasuke echaba babas ante la vista de las mujeres en mini falda y top escotados.

- Cómo crees - dijo Sasuke mirando hacia él.

- ¿Se puede saber porqué armaste tanto alboroto?

- ¿Se puede saber porqué desperté y o te vi? - Dijo Sasuke poniéndose su altura para encararlo.

- Porque tenía miedo... Que si despertábamos juntos... ibas a rechazarme... - dijo Naruto por lo bajo, con la cabeza gacha. - Quería mantener el recuerdo de anoche donde estuvimos juntos... en tus brazos...

- Pos como no estabas, te fui a buscar donde tus tíos e Ino me dijo que fuiste por un cuchillo de carnicero para hacer el harakiri.

- Ino es una niña, siempre confunde los kanjis - dijo Naruto sorprendido. - Le dije teriyaki, no harakiri.

- No entiendo - dijo Sasuke como pensaba en el teriyaki , era un platillo con pollo.

- Mi mamá me llamó por la mañana diciendo que quería que yo participara en la feria e hiciera un kiosco de comida, tuve que ir al restaurante de mis tíos porque no tenía cuchillo para carne...

- ¿Porqué no me despertaste? ¿Porqué no me lo dijiste? ¿Porqué no dejaste nota? - Dijo Sasuke enojado. - En serio estaba preocupado.

- Ya te lo dije...

- ¿Desde cuándo decides por mí? - Dijo Sasuke enojado como sacaba la mano tras las rejas y lo cogía del cuello. - ¿Cómo decides lo que siento o no siento?

- Te conozco, Sasuke... tú nunca... querrías estar conmigo porque soy hombre.

- Lamento interrumpirlo - dijo el policía apareciendo en medio. - Ya se pagó la fianza, así que queda libre - dijo como Sasuke soltaba a Naruto y éste se apartaba para que el oficial abriera la celda.

Naruto no esperó, le dio por huir otra vez. No estaba listo ni quería enfrentarse a Sasuke. Se fue corriendo de la estación, pero el montón de paparazzis se le fue encima. Sasuke salió tras de él, pero iba en el carro, así que evitaba los paparazzis sin problemas.

- Suba - dijo abriendo la puerta, Naruto miró, era eso o comido por esos chismosos.

Naruto subió al carro y Sasuke manejó no muy lejos, se detuvo en una colina apartada de la gente. Sasuke bajó del carro y Naruto lo siguió, desde ahí se podía ver la feria y los fuegos artificiales en el cielo.

- ¿No escuchaste lo que te dije? - Dijo Sasuke agarrándolo de la mano.

- Dijiste muchas cosas.

- Cuando creí que te ibas a suicidar, dije que te amaba, ¿no significa nada para ti?

- Lo dijiste porque creíste que me iba a matar y querías convencerme de que no lo hiciera.

- Es cierto... pero... ¿cómo te atreves a huir después de haberme hecho esto? - Dijo Sasuke arrojándolo contra el capote del carro.

Naruto gimió ante el dolor del golpe en su costado, pero había más dolor en los ojos de Sasuke.

- Fuiste tú quién me hizo sentir esas cosas... quien me hizo pensar en ti, desearte... - Dijo Sasuke acercándose a él, puso su mano alrededor de la cintura ara que no se fuera. - Por eso busqué en Wikipedia antes de venir - dijo sacando una hojita del bolsillo.

Confundido Naruto se quedó mirando cómo Sasuke desenvolvía el papel y leía en voz alta.

**- Heterosexual es atracción por los del sexo opuesto, homosexual es atracción por e mismo sexo y bisexual es atracción por ambos - decía Sasuke arrojando el papel. - Me sigue gustando las chicas y no me atraer otro chico que no sea tú... **

- ¿Quieres decirme que eres bisexual?

- No, lo que quiero decir es que el diota que inventó esas etiquetas es un idiota - dijo Sasuke tomándolo del rostro. - No me importa que seas chico o chica, me importa que seas Naruto... Lo que siento por ti es real, eres quien más confío y que siempre me ha apoyado en todo... He estado tan ciego... ¿Podemos seguir juntos como siempre? No quiero perderte, eso me asusta más el qué dirán - dijo sacando un anillo del bolsillo y lo mostró al rubio.

- ¿Qué significa?

- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? Digo... de verdad.

**- Debí suicidarme de verdad - dijo Naruto llorando como metía un golpe al pecho del pelinegro.**

- Hablo en serio, pero sigue sin gustarme las cursilerías, así que acepta porque no pienso pedirlo otra vez - dijo Sasuke serio como lo abrazaba y le ponía el anillo.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y se besaron, después decidieron hacer sus propios fuegos artificiales. El rubio llevaba un kimono de flores, hermoso ante la luz de luna, Sasuke lo recostó con cuidado contra el capó y le fue besando al mismo tiempo que la fina tela resbalaba por el cuerpo del rubio.


	23. Capítulo 23: From To

**en el capítulo 14 pregunté qué darían a sasuke y naruto de regalo en la boda, los k me respondieron... protagonizan éste capítulo, XD**

**Capítulo 23: From... To...**

Llegaron a Tokio entrada la medianoche. Sasuke estaba manejando, miró a su lado, Naruto estaba dormido, con la cabeza recostada en su hombro. Días atrás lo hubiera alejado de un empujón, pero ahora solo sentía ganas de tenerlo cerca y besarlo, pensó acercando sus labios a los del rubio. Estaban un poco fríos los labios de Sasuke, así que cuando se unieron a los labios cálidos de Naruto, hizo que el cuerpo del menor sintiera una especie de explosión, despertándolo.

- Mmm, ¿Sasuke? - Habló Naruto abriendo los ojos lentamente como el otro se alejó un poco avergonzado.

- No quise despertarte - dijo tratando de esconder su rubor.

Naruto se rió por lo bajo ante eso y miró por la ventanilla. Todo estaba a oscuras y había muchos carros, estaban en el estacionamiento.

- ¿Ya llegamos?

- Sí - dijo Sasuke bajándose del carro y Naruto lo siguió.

El rubio fue a la cajuela a sacar las maletas hasta que sintió la mano de Sasuke en la suya.

- Yo lo haré.

- ¿Desde cuándo eres tan considerado? - Dijo Naruto receloso.

- Yo siempre he sido MUY considerado - dijo Sasuke con una sonrisita y un brillo en los ojos que hizo que el corazón del rubio diera un salto. - Solo espera a que lleguemos al apartamento para que te lo muestre - dijo guiñándole un ojo.

- "Demonios! El encanto de Sasuke funciona más que nunca!". - Pensó Naruto respirando hondo.

Los dos se fueron al apartamento, como Sasuke llevaba las maletas, Naruto abría la puerta, pero al hacerlo sentía algo pesado tapando la puerta desde el otro lado.

- No puedo - dijo empujando la puerta, solo conseguía abrir unos centímetros.

- Dele con más fuerza - dijo Sasuke pateando la puerta.

- No - dijo Naruto. - La puerta esta trabada.

- Claro que no - dijo Sasuke dejando las maletas a un lado, tomó distancia y se fue corriendo contra la puerta.

Aparte de golpearse fuerte el brazo, no pasó nada más, la puerta como resorte lo botó contra la pared.

- ¿Estas bien, Sasuke? - Dijo Naruto preocupado.

- Necesitamos que el vigilante nos ayude - dijo Sasuke sobándose el brazo.

Naruto fue buscar el vigilante y una hora después abrieron la puerta (a punta de hachazos, el vigilante no pudo y llamaron a los bomberos, XD) Cuando por fin entraron, Sasuke arrojó las maletas a un lado y estiró los brazos.

- Hogar, dulce ho... aaah! - Con un grito Sasuke cayó contra unas cajas en su camino.

- Espera prendo la luz - dijo Naruto subiendo el interruptor y el pelinegro estaba tirado entre un montón de cajas con envolturas brillantes y coloridas.

- ¡Mamá! - Replicó Sasuke enojado al ver a la mujer de cabellera oscura parada junto a la ventana. - Si estabas aquí ¿porqué no nos abriste? ¿Qué son todas estas cajas? - Dijo él caminando hacia ella. - No me digas que en serio te mudas por completo con nosotros - dijo asustado como tomaba a l mujer por el hombro.

Entonces la cabeza cayó a los pies de Sasuke y salió rodando.

- ¡Mamá! - Exclamó Sasuke tomando la cabeza. - La maté, esta muerta! - Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos como apretaba la cabeza fuerte contra su pecho.

- Creo que es un maniquí - dijo Naruto mirando el cuerpo descabezado. - Y viene con una nota de Mikoto.

"Querido hijo Sasuke y querido novio de mi hijo Naruto.

Espero que por fin te hayas comportado como un hombre y hayas cumplido con tu deber en ese viaje a Okayama.

Sí, te hablo a ti, Sasuke .

Desatender a Narutin hará que él se vaya a los brazos de otro, me ha contado que ahí en Okayama hay chicos guapos.

Además, si no haces lo tuyo, va a pensar que todos los Uchihas son así de lerdos y lentos en la cama.

Te ama tu mami.

PD: Si ves todas esas cajas en tu apartamento, son algunos regalos que han enviado los invitados para la boda.

PD2: Si no ves las cajas es porque alguien entró y te robó mientras que estabas de viaje."

- Deseo que la hubiera matado dijo Sasuke pateando la cabeza como una pelota.

- Vamos a abrir los regalos! - Exclamó Naruto emocioando como Sasuke lo miraba serio. - Si quieres...

- No me había dado cuenta que cuando ríes eres tan lindo - dijo Sasuke sentándose a su lado.

- Basta, me asustas - dijo Naruto encogido como el pelinegro se recostaba a su lado como si fuera cojín.

- Una tal **Ikaros-san** te envía esto - dijo Sasuke tomando un paquete envuelto en papel plateado en la mesa.

- ¿Qué es? - Dijo Naruto curioso como destapaba el primer regalo y encontraba a SAKURA la prometida original de Sasuke como una muñeca del tamaño de la Barbie, pero con la cabeza más grande. - ¿Porqué me da una muñeca de tu ex?

- La pelo de chicle nunca fue mi ex, ni llegamos a primera base - rió Sasuke ante los celos de Nartuo, eso mostraba que él mandaba. - Viene algo más - dijo señalando el fondo de la caja.

Naruto sacó uni alfileres, una mini hacha, unas tijeras, etc.

- Qué divertido - dijo Sasuke cogiendo la hacha y le cortó la cabeza a la muñeca de Sakura.

- Vamos a abrir otro regalo - dijo Naruto con uan gota de sudor en la cabeza como Sasuke seguía con las tijeras para cotarle el cabello a la muñeca.

Eso era pervertido y medio sanguinolento.

- **Isobelle Snape** nos envía terapia para parejas - dijo Naruto sacando unos bonos de un sobre.

- Ya tengo suficiente terapia con mi tío Jiraiya - dijo Sasuke con escalofríos. - Además no necesitamos eso, estamos bien, ¿no?

Naruto se sonrojó como Sasuke lo besó.

- Sí, sí, estamos bien - dijo como se echaba sobre Sasuke para abrazarlo.

- Tampoco tan camarameloso - dijo Sasuke con mirada asesina.

- Pero yo soy carameloso! Es que no mes has saboreado como se debe!

- Cuando me provocas me caliento - confesó Sasuke halándolo hacia él para sentarlo en su regazo.

- No te estoy provocando - dijo Naruto con una sonrisita demoniaca.

- ¿Lo niegas? Mereces un castigo - dijo Sasuke arrojándolo contra el sofá.

- No lo hagas - dijo Naruto metiéndose el dedo a la boca y con las piernas semiabiertas, aquello estaba enloqueciendo al pelinegro.

- ¡Me lo pides a gritos! - Exclamó Sasuke echándose sobre el rubio, pero él se levantó del sofá antes que lo llegara a tocar siquiera. - ¿A qué juegas?

- No juego - dijo Naruto recostándose contra la mesa y cruzando sus piernas, subiendo una por encima de la otra sensualmente.

- Entonces ven con papi - dijo Sasuke corriendo hacia Naruto, pero el rubio se volvió a alejar y el pelinegro se golpeó contra la mesa.

- Mejor espérame en el cuarto, ¿sí? - Pidió Naruto en una voz sexy y melosa haciendo que Sasuke se pusiera de pelos en punta (también otras partes de su cuerpo se pusieron)

- De acuerdo - dijo Sasuke refufuñando de mala gana. - Pero si no vienes regreso y te violo - amenazó como desaparecía hacia el cuarto.

Naruto tomó el regalo de **Moon-9215**, era una caja blanca rectangular, adentro había un babydoll...

**Los que no participaron pueden enviar sus regalos para el próximo capítulo, rápido pork sasukin espera mucho en la camita O.O**


	24. Lemon 1: Baile sexy

**Lemon 1: Baile sexy.**

Sasuke estaba desnudo, sentado en la silla o más bien amarrado. Aparte de eso tenía los ojos vendados.

- Oiga, Naruto, ¿hasta cuándo me vas a tener así? - Habló Sasuke algo desesperado como giraba la cabeza de un lado a otro a ver si conseguía quitarse las vendas para ver.

All the single ladies (All the single ladies)

All the single ladies (All the single ladies)

All the single ladies (All the single ladies)

All the single ladies

Now out your hands up

Ante la música a todo volumen, Sasuke se calló y quedó expectante, se moría por saber qué pasaba, qué planeaba el rubio que lo tenía esperando durante horas (solo eran unos minutos, pero para Sasuke y su miembro no)

- ¿Estas listo? - Preguntó Naruto en tono sensual contra el oído del pelinegro.

- ¿Qué tramas? - Replicó Sasuke respirando agitadamente como el rubio lamió alrededor de su oreja y metió la lengua adentro causándole escalofríos.

Naruto o dijo nada, siguió lamiéndole la cara, agarró las vendas entre sus dientes y lo tiró, entonces Sasuke parpadeó varias veces ante la luz.

- Na... Naruto... - Dijo sorprendido al verlo.

Naruto estaba en unos bóxers rojos cortos y apretados y llevaba unas medias negras hasta la altura de las rodillas.

- Es... estas... - Dijo Sasuke boquiabierto, trataba de no echar baba, estaba que se comía al rubio con la mirada. - Déjame tocarte - dijo moviéndose incómodo en la silla donde sus manos y pies seguían amarrados.

- ¿Quieres tocarme? - Dijo Naruto en un tono inocente como se sentaba sobre el regazo de Sasuke.

- Claro! Quiero!

Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en la cara del rubio ya que podía sentir el miembro del pelinegro creciendo contra su trasero.

- Aún no - dijo Naruto mirando a otro lado como se levantaba de Sasuke, le dio un apretón leve en la punta de su miembro que ya echaba líquido preseminal.

- ¡Uh! - Replicó Sasuke como mantenía su cara de dolor y curiosidad.

Naruto caminó hacia el tubo, lo agarró con una mano y empezó a dar vueltas lentamente alrededor y después se dejó caer al piso ante Sasuke, abrió las piernas haciendo que éste abriera grande los ojos antes las piernas firmes y su trasero jugoso, lo quería cogewr ya! Pero Naruto cerró rápido las piernas y rodó por el piso como un gatito sexy, volvió a agarrarse del tubo y empezó a subir dando vueltas alrededor otra vez.

Up in the club, we just broke up

I'm doing my own little thing

You decided to dip but now you wanna trip

Cause another brother noticed me

I'm up on him, he up on me

don't pay him any attention

Cause I cried my tears, for three good years

Ya can't be mad at me

Naruto estaba de espalda contra el tuvo, restregándose contra esa barra de metal por todo su cuerpo, empezó a bajar lentamente moviendo sus caderas de una forma sexy, se acostó en el piso y dio una mirada lasciva a Sasuke, entonces levantó una pierna y la encaramó por el tubo, abriendo sus piernas y flotando su miembro contra el tubo.

- Ah... - lanzó un gemido como su miembro crecía por debajo de los bóxers mientras que Sasuke se estaba enloqueciendo con el bailecito.

- Ya, suéltame, déjame tocarte - pidió él como Naruto le respondió simplemente con una sonrisita, el rubio empezó a gatear por el piso con el trasero en alto de una forma provocadora, pasó junto a Sasuke, pero ni lo tocó.

Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it

If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it

Don't be mad once you see that he want it

If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it

Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh

Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh

Naruto se agarró del tubo con las dos manos por encima de su cabeza y levantó las piernas, rodeándolas alrededor del tubo quedándose boca abajo. Sasuke no podía creerlo, ¿desde cuándo Naruto era tan flexible? El rubio puso las manos en el piso y empezó a dejarse caer lenta, pero lentamente sus piernas del tubo, disfrutando de la fría barra entre sus muslos.

I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips

Hold me tighter than my Dereon jeans

Acting up, drink in my cup

I could care less what you think

I need no permission, did I mention

Don't pay him any attention

Cause you had your turn

And now you gonna learn

What it really feels like to miss me

- ¡Ya deja de torturarme! - Gritó Sasuke ahogadamente como su miembro iba a explotar.

- ¿Te estoy torturando? - Dijo Naruto se relamía los labios antes de pasar su lengua de arriaba y abajo por el tubo, dejándolo húmedo.

- Naruto, deja eso y ven ahora mismo! - Dijo Sasuke entre dientes como peleaba con las cuerdas.

- Uh... - Naruto tomó la venda en el piso y caminó hacia Sasuke cubriéndole los ojos otra vez.

El pelinegro se inquietó al no saber lo que tramaba el rubio, entonces sintió sus manos recorriendo sus piernas.

- Na... Naru...

- Uh... - Naruto lamió la punta del miembro de Sasuke haciendo que temblara por tan poca cosa.

- Déjame metértelo - dijo Sasuke desesperado como movía las caderas hacia adelante sin éxito.

Naruto lo ignoró y lo agarró de los testículos al mismo tiempo que se tragaba su miembro.

- Mmm... - Gemía el rubio sacando y metiendo el miembro del mayor en la boca.

- Voy a... correrme... - decía Sasuke como sentía que ya iba a llegar, entonces Naruto sacó su miembro de la boca. - ¿Qué...? Si... siga!

Don't treat me to these things of the world

I'm not that kind of girl

Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve

Is a man that makes me then takes me

And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond

Pull me into your arms

Say I'm the one you want

If you don't, you'll be alone

And like a ghost I'll be gone

Unos minutos que parecían eternidad, Sasuke por fin fue liberado, sus manos y pies, se levantó de la silla y se quitó las vendas, buscó a Naruto con la mirada y lo encontró tirado en la cama solo con las medias puestas y el miembro duro apuntando hacia el techo.

- Ahora sí te voy a coger, maldito - dijo Sasuke echándose sobre la cama como una bestia en celo.

- Sasuke... - gimió Naruto como éste le separaba las piernas con violencia y lo rodeaba por la cintura, repartiéndole besos por la cara, el cuello y pecho.

El pelinegro no dijo nada, llevó su miembro hacia la entrada del rubio y lo metió de golpe haciendo que Naruto lanzara un grito de dolor mezclado de placer. Sasuke sostenía las piernas de Naruto y lo penetraba salvajemente, mirando con lascivia la forma como su miembro se perdía entre los glúteos del rubio.

- Aaah, Sasuke... - decía e rubio masturbándose al ritmo de las embestidas.

- Te voy a romper ese culo que tienes - dijo él roncamente como aumentaba las embestidas. - Ah...

Naruto se aferraba a las sábanas mientras que con la otra mano se masturbaba más rápido, se iba a correr pronto, sentía que se quemaba por dentro con el miembro del pelinegro que lo atravesaba con fuerza.

- ¡Ah! - Los dos se corrieron al unísono, Naruto expulsó su esencia contra el vientre de Sasuke mientras que él llegó dentro del rubio.

Siguió penetrándolo hasta vaciar toda su leche en su interior.

n_n espero k t gust . d eso depend los próximos extras... k tengan un mes cool o lo k ked d él.

los que siguieron enviando regalos aparecerán en el próximo capítulo que será una manzana :P pork alkien me dijo k kería a un naruto más pervertido, lanzado y atrevido :) sí, eso ya parece fic interactivo .

**y lo último no lo dije antes, pero GRACIAS n_n a kienes leen y eso :P me da pena.**

mientras k no hago esto, escribo mi novela, ya voy en el capítulo 28, por favor, echame ganas pa' terminarla :) planeaba 30, pero creo k será 40 capítulos, tal vez en dos actos, XD trabajo en eso aunk la gent insist k no sé escribir O.O soy la clase de idiota k cree k tiene la razón, es una novela d aventura fantástica con ángeles k no tiene nada d celestial, XD


	25. Capítulo 25: Amor de verano para todos

**Capítulo 25: Amor de verano para todos.**

_- ¿Has visto Titanic? - Preguntó Gaara con una sonrisa traviesa. - Hip - tomó lo que quedaba de la botella y la arrojó al mar._

_Sai asintió con la cabeza y Gaara le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, lo besó con torpeza y aliento a licor, aquello excitaba más al pelinegro. Ese pelirrojo era puro fuego y quería probarlo. _

_- Vamos a hacerlo al estilo Titanic - dijo Gaara separándose y tomó la mano de Sai lo guió hacia la bodega del barco, tiró la puerta y entraron a un lugar a oscuras._

_Había una pequeña linterna de aceite en un rincón y Sai podía ver muchas cajas. No era nada romántico ni alentador para tener sexo, pero entonces Gaara lo guió hacia el centro, había un objeto grande cubierto con una capa gris. Gaara tiró de la capa y un carro deportivo negro, tipo jaguar apareció ante los ojos de Sai._

_- ¿Qué esperas? - Dijo Gaara divertido como se sentaba con las piernas semi abiertas en el capó._

_Sai estaba sorprendido, nunc había conocido alguien tan lanzado (el licor sí que era buen potenciador) Se acercó al pelirrojo y se metió entre sus piernas, le fue quitando el cinturón al mismo tiempo que Garar le quitaba el suyo, se iban desnudando mutuamente y se besaban con hambre, mordisqueándose los labios y besándose hasta dejar sus labios hinchados. El licor que emanaba a Gaara había emborrachado ya a Sai y quería tomar más de el de ojos celestes._

_Sai tiró a Gaara contra el capó y le abrió las piernas, después llevó su miembro a su interior y empezó a meter y sacarlo salvajemente, el pelirrojo gritaba su nombre y gemía como poseso al mismo tiempo que se masturbaba y podía más. _

_- Ah, sí...! - Decía Gaara como se corría y Sai hacía lo mismo._

_Después que se le pasó un poco la borrachera, Gaara se sentía cansado y se fue dentro del carro para descansar, Sai lo siguió, pero con otros planes, él aún quería más._

- Oh, sí... - Gimió Gaara con la lengua húmeda y caliente recorriendo por sus mejillas sonrosadas, su respiración se aceleraba cada vez que el otro profundizaba el beso, metiendo la lengua hasta el fondo...

- Uau! Uau!

Los ladridos del perro lo despertaron, Gaara abrió los ojos y se encontró con una gran lengua pegajosa lamiéndole la cara y echándole baba.

- ¿Qué demonios? - Gritó Gaara entre dientes, agarró al perrito por el pescuezo y lo arrojó lejos.

Si no fuera porque Kankuro entró en ese momento y atrapó al pobre cachorro hubiera ido contra la pared.

- ¿Qué son esos gritos? - Preguntó Temari apareciendo tras el castaño.

- Ese mugroso perro entró otra vez y me... - Asqueado Gaara escupió varias veces al mismo tiempo que restregaba la boca.

- Solo te dio un besito y lo tratas ¿así? - Dijo Kankuro dando golpecitos a la cabeza del perro.

- ¿Un besito? Si no me hubiera despertado, me hubiera violado - dijo Gaara y los mayores se miraron con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

- Creo que el calor por fin lo enloqueció - dijo Kankuro en voz baja para que solo Temari escuchara.

- Uh... Creo que es porque estamos en verano y no tiene cita - dijo ella y los dos se echaron a reír.

- Ustedes - dijo Gaara arrojándoles la almohada encima. - Largo! Largo! - Arrojó el despertador, las chanclas, la lámpara de mesa y todo lo que encontraba en mano.

Los dos muertos de la risa se fueron corriendo y el pelirrojo s elevantó de la cama para cerrar la puerta.

- Para su información, sí tengo cita! De hecho hoy voy a salir con alguien! A la playa! Ustedes son los solterones! - Gaara se miró, el rubor del enojo cambiaba el de vergüenza y excitación, todos los días soñaba con Sai y en lo que hicieron esa noche de borrachera.

Desde entonces no había vuelto a saber nada de Sai y no dejaba de pensar en él.

- ¿Amor? No... - Dijo Gaara sacudiendo la cabeza efusivamente. - Solo pienso en él porque fue el último con quien tuve sexo y... hace tiempo que no... Necesito una ducha fría...

Gaara se bañó y se cambió, vistiendo unos jeans sueltos y una camiseta sin mangas de color vino tinto. Tomó la maleta, las llaves del carro y unas gafas de sol y salió de su cuarto, pensaba irse sin siquiera hablarle a sus hermanos, pero el grito de Temari lo detuvo.

- Gaara, ven!

- ¿No ves que me voy? - Dijo él enojado como iba a la sala.

- No seas tan infantil - dijo la rubia que estaba sentada en el piso ante la mesita de té, a su lado estaba una chica con dos moños en la cabeza. - Quiero presentarte a Tenten, mi novia - dijo rodeando a la menor por el cuello con sus brazos.

- ¡¿Tu qué? - Gritó Gaara en shock.

- ¿Tú puedes ser gay y yo no? - Dijo Temari frunciendo el ceño.

- No, pero...

- Creo que esta celoso - dijo Kankuro trayendo un plato de galletas de la cocina.

- Sí - dijo Temari riéndose como besaba a Tenten frente a los otros.

- ¿Tú de qué hablas? - Dijo Gaara mirando a Kankuro. - Tú tampoco tienes novia ni novio.

- Pero sí un perro que me ladre - dijo el mayor como el perrito corrió hacia Kankuro y empezó a dar saltos.

- Pos que te diviertas zoofilico - dijo Gaara enojado como se iba.

Kankuro suspiró hondo, dejó las galletas en la mesa y se fue tras él.

- Espera, tú.

- ¿Qué? - Dijo Gaara desconfiado.

- Iré contigo a la playa - dijo Kankuro metiéndole un golpe en la espalda y después lo agarró de la cabeza para revolverle los cabellos.

- Sí, pero suéltame - dijo Gaara mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos. - Para ser tan viejo eres infantil (.)

En el camino, kankuro le quitó las llaves y manejó mientras que Gaara iba sentado en la parte trasera del carro ya que el perro pulgoso se sentaba en el copiloto ya hasta tenía derecho de escoger la música en la radio (XD)

- Yo también tengo una cita en la playa - dijo Kankuro mirando al pelirrojo en el retrovisor.

- Qué bien, así no te metes en mi cita - dijo Gaara entre dientes... La verdad era que todo era mentira, Gaara no tenía ninguna cita en la playa, pensaba ir a asolearse y nadar no más.

Llegaron a la playa de Odaiba en unos minutos, era una playa artificial rodeado de rascacielos y un parque de diversión. Apenas Gaara se bajó del carro, se quedó con cara de estreñido, no era buena idea ir a un lugar tan bullicioso con niños corriendo con helados en manos y parejas besuqueándose en la arena.

- Odio los veranos - masculló Gaara como Kankuro bajaba del carro después de parquearlo.

- Y los inviernos, primaveras, otoños, navidades, valentines - dijo éste riéndose. - Temari tiene razón, necesitas alguien que te haga cariñitos - dijo abrazando a su hermanito por detrás.

- Aquí con tanta gente no - dijo Gaara nervioso como se ponía rojo.

Lanzaba puñetazos y patadas para que su hermano lo soltara, pero lo que conseguía era que el otro lo abrazara más fuerte.

Hasta que por fin Gaara consiguió soltarse, siguió su camino a la playa, entonces un frisbee se fue volando contra él, golpeándolo en la cabeza.

- Sasuke! Te dije que tuvieras cuidado - dijo Naruto corriendo hacia Gaara. - ¿Estas bien? ¿Gaara? - Dijo extendiendo su mano hacia él.

- ¿Quién es Gaara? - Preguntó Sasuke frunciendo el ceño.

- Nuestro organizador de bodas que era falsa y ahora real - dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa.

- Ah, no recuerdo... - Dijo Sasuke pasando la mano por la cabeza.

- Maldito Sasuke Uchiha - masculló Gaara cogiendo el frisbee y arrojó contra él, con tan mala puntería que cayó contra Naruto.

- ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A GOLPEAR A NARUTIN? - Gritó Sasuke agarrando a Gaara del cuello de la camiseta (en vez de ir a ver cómo estaba el pobre narutin tirado en el piso .)

- Suéltalo - dijo Kankuro que había visto la pelea.

- Ja, eres tan cobarde que tu novio tiene que defenderte - burló Sasuke.

- Es mi hermano - dijo Gaara entre dientes como agarraba a Sasuke de los cabellos. - El que necesita que lo defiendan eres tú.

- ¿Porqué no lo resolveremos de una forma sin puños? - Dijo Naruto poniéndose en medio de los dos.

- ¡¿CÓMO?

Naruto se encogió y señaló un kiosco donde tenía un letrero gigante encima "Noche de tragos".

- Ja, esta niñita no tomará más que yo - dijo Sasuke soltando a Gaara.

- ¿A quién llamas niñita, niñita? - Dijo Gaara cruzado de brazos. - Nos vemos aquí a las ocho en punto.

- Si es que no sales corriendo, gallina - dijo Sasuke yéndose con Naruto tras él.

- Me sentí como en el colegio - dijo Kankuro mirando a Gaara. - No hablarás en serio.

- LO QUE SEA PARA ACABAR A SASUKE UCHIHA - dijo mirándolo alejarse en el mar. - ¿Desde cuándo se llevan tan bien? - Se preguntó al ver cómo rodeaba a Naruto por la cintura. - Si se contentaron en ese estúpido viaje a Okayama... No importa... Voy a darles la peor boda del mundo, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!

- Gaara - llamó Kankuro, pero era tarde, otro frisbee se le fue volando contra la cabeza.

Los dos se fueron a la heladería donde Gaara pidió una bolsa de hielo y que mantuvo contra la cara.

- Al parecer tu cita no apareció - dijo Kankuro con suspicacia como tomaba un helado de vainilla.

- Tu cita tampoco - dijo él mirando a otro lado.

- Te equivocas, me quedé en verlo aquí.

- ¿Qué tal, Kankuro? - Dijo un chico con una gran, grsn sonrisita maliciosita entrando al lugar.

- ¿Sai? - Dijo Gaara entrecortadamente al reconocer la voz, se quitó la bolsa de la cara y miró a su hermano levantándose de la silla y dando un abrazo a... Sai.

- ¡Hay que llamar al zoológico, se escapó un mapache! - Dijo Sai escondiéndose detrás de Kankuro como Gaara le daba una mirada asesina.

- Soy Gaara - dijo el pelirrojo golpeando la bolsa de hielo contra la mesa. - "Sai... ¡¿Es la cita de mi hermano?".

Incrédulo Gaara miró con celos a los dos chicos que hablaban animadamente en una mesa aparte.

- Me alegro que ya conozcas a Sai - dijo Kankuro caminando hacia Gaara. - Espero que se lleven bien.

- Ni te lo imaginas...

- ¿De qué hablas?

- No me importa que salgas con Sai - dijo el pelirrojo negando a mirar al castaño a los ojos. - Pero para que lo sepas, Sai es muy malo en la cama, es un mal amante y anda detrás del chico de otro... Naruto... Así que no te ilusiones con Sai... Solo te querrá una noche y nada más.

- A mí no me importa lo que haga Sai en la cama - dijo Kankuro confundido. - ¿Acaso tú y él?

Gaara se levantó de la silla y se fue como Kankuro se quedó esperando que la dependienta le diera otro helado. El pelirrojo aprovechó para hablar con la cita de su hermano...

- No creas que podrás aprovecharte de mi hermano, ¿quién te crees? Lo único que falta es que después quiera encamar a mi hermana también, pero para que sepas... - Dijo Gaara mirando hacia Kankuro que seguía esperando el helado, después se inclinó al oído de Sai. - Kankuro es muy malo en la cama, es un mal amante, tiene un muñeco de trapo bajo la cama para echarse polvos... No querrás salir con alguien como él.

- ¿Qué andan diciendo? - Preguntó Kankuro regresando a la mesa con el helado.

- Gaara me decía de que tenías un muñeco de trapo bajo la cammmm...

Gaara tapó la boca de Sai antes que hablara de más.

- Nada, ya te dejo con tu cita - dijo el pelirrojo nervioso, estaba tan celoso.

- Sai no es mi cita - dijo Kankuro golpeando el vaso de helado contra la mesa.

- ¿Entonces porqué tan mimositos? - Dijo Gaara confundido como recordaba los abrazos efusivos y las risas.

- Es el amigo de mi cita - dijo Kankuro.

- ¿Quién es? - Preguntó Gaara.

En eso alguien abrió la puerta, golpeándolo.

- Perdón - dijo un chico de melena larga y desaliñada como daba una patadita a Gaara a ver si seguía consciente.

- Es Kiba - dijo Kankuro caminando hacia el aludido, posó su brazo sobre su hombro y le robó un beso.

- Ji, ji, Gaarita estaba celoso porque creía que yo andaba con su hermano - dijo Sai riéndose.

Más tarde cuando llegó las ocho de la noche, era el momento de la verdad. Kankuro le pidió a Sai ir con Gaara a enfrentarse con Sasuke ya que si el pelirrojo se emborrachaba iba a necesitar ayuda (claro que no hubiera pedido nada si hubiera sabido lo que pasó la última vez con Gaara borracho en manos de Sai, XD)

Sasuke y Naruto estaban en el kiosco. El ambiente estaba muy animado, ya muchos había tomado desde temprano.

- El que tome más esta noche no tendrá que pagar la cuenta! - Gritó un tipo por el micrófono con aparecía chicas con camisetas mojadas llevando varias botellas de cerveza.

Gaara y se sentó ante Sasuke, los dos tenían una sonrisa de "ME VAS A GANAR POR ENCIMA DE MI CADÁVER".

- ¿Sasuke, en serio vas a hacerlo? - Dijo Naruto tras él.

- Claro que sí, nadie me llama niña y menos se mete contigo - dijo Sasuke tomando la primera cerveza.

"Sasuke me esta defendiendo", pensó Naruto emocionado como se tapaba la nariz ya que le sangraba de la emoción.

Gaara iba a tomar su botella cuando Sai se inclinó hacia él con la mano sobre su pecho.

- ¿Si te emborrachas te puedo llevar a MI casa? - Preguntó n_n

- Ni se te ocurra - dijo Gaara . tomando rápido la cerveza.

Mientras que los dos tomaban como posesos, Sai echaba miraditas lascivas a Naruto que iba en una camiseta blanca sin mangas y unos shorts azules que dejaba ver unas piernas bronceadas y hermosas. Sasuke se dio cuenta de eso y al terminar su décima botella la arrojó contra Sai (con tan mal tiro que fue contra Gaara)

- Naruto es mi novio - dijo Sasuke agarrando al rubio por la cintura y lo sentó sobre su regazo.

Sai se quedó perplejo por un rato, no era el mismo Sasuke ni el mismo Naruto... Antes sabía que la relación de ellos era mentira, pero ahora los dos parecían, Sasuke estaba muy confianzudo con Naruto...

- Vamos a detenernos un momento para contar las botellas! - Gritó el presentador como las chicas en camiseta mojada apartaron a Naruto y Sai de los concursantes.

Sai aprovechó para acercarse a Naruto y "secuestrarlo" de los brazos de Sasuke. Lo llevó fuera del kiosco.

- Naruto n_n

- Sai O/O

- Estas más precioso que la última vez que nos vimos.

- Eso fue hace dos días.

- Qué tierno, hasta cuentas los días cuáles pasamos juntos - dijo Sai acorralándolo contra la pared.

- Espera - dijo Naruto poniendo una mano contra su pecho para que no se acercara ni un centímetro más. - Nosotros... no podemos...

- ¿Acaso Sasuke y tú?

Con ver el sonrojo en la cara del rubio, Sai lo tenía todo claro.

- Ya veo, pero no me pidas renunciar a ti - dijo Sai fingiendo una cara de tristeza, tomó la barbilla de Naruto y lo besó.

Mientras tanto, adentro en la mesa, Gaara miraba con cara de ganador a Sasuke que parecía dormido.

- Soy mejor que tú SASUKE UCHIHA - dijo con media sonrisa como se encaramó en la mesa para gatear hacia él.

Acercó tanto su rostro que tenía la boca del pelinegro cerca de la suya. Embriagado por el aliento a licor, Gaara se puso más rojo que su cabello, su pecho tuvo una punzada, algo que no sentía desde la segundaria cuando estudiaba con SASUKE UCHIHA y estaba enamorado de él.

Hbaái que corregir esa palabra, Gaara no estaba enamorado de SASUKE UCHIHA, Gaara ESTA enamorado de SASUKE UCHIHA. Todos estos años haciendo dietas y obsesionándose con el Uchiha er aporque tenía esperanzas de que se fijara en él y todo ese ODIO y ENOJO no era contra Sasuke sino contra Naruto...

- Sasuke, eres mío - dijo Gaara acercando más sus labios a los del pelinegro. - La culpa es de Naruto por aparecer, yo te vi primero... - Cerró los ojos y lo besó, un corto circuito recorrió su cuerpo al sentir los labios agridulces del mayor.

IBA A TERMINAR LA PUTA BODA ENTRE SASUKE Y NARUTO PORQUE SÍ Y NADIE Y NADIE LO IBA A DETENER

Al otro lado de la ciudad, en la terraza del hotel, estaba Konan en la piscina, cuando salió de ahí se encontró con Sakura en la mesa viendo las fotos, cada una del tamaño de un afiche.

- ¿Cuando Sasuke vea estas fotos se casará conmigo? - Dijo la pelo chicle risueña.

- Claro que sí - dijo la peliazul sentándose en la tómbola para secarse. - Y si no, Fugaku y Mikoto lo obligarán porque estas embarazada - dijo sacando una mano hacia la panza plana de Sakura.

- ¿De qué hablas? - Dijo Sakura súper roja. - ¿Yo? ¿Embarazada? Soy virgen!

- Nadie tiene que saberlo - dijo su hermana girando los ojos. - Solo cállate y yo me encargo de todo.


	26. Capítulo 26: Wake up, baby

**Capítulo 26: Wake up, baby.**

_Sai aprovechó para acercarse a Naruto y "secuestrarlo" de los brazos de Sasuke. Lo llevó fuera del kiosco._

_- Naruto n_n_

_- Sai O/O_

_- Estas más precioso que la última vez que nos vimos._

_- Eso fue hace dos días._

_- Qué tierno, hasta cuentas los días cuáles pasamos juntos - dijo Sai acorralándolo contra la pared._

_- Espera - dijo Naruto poniendo una mano contra su pecho para que no se acercara ni un centímetro más. - Nosotros... no podemos..._

_- ¿Acaso Sasuke y tú?_

_Con ver el sonrojo en la cara del rubio, Sai lo tenía todo claro._

_- Ya veo, pero no me pidas renunciar a ti - dijo Sai fingiendo una cara de tristeza, tomó la barbilla de Naruto y lo besó._

_Mientras tanto, adentro en la mesa, Gaara miraba con cara de ganador a Sasuke que parecía dormido._

_- Soy mejor que tú SASUKE UCHIHA - dijo con media sonrisa como se encaramó en la mesa para gatear hacia él. _

_Acercó tanto su rostro que tenía la boca del pelinegro cerca de la suya. Embriagado por el aliento a licor, Gaara se puso más rojo que su cabello, su pecho tuvo una punzada, algo que no sentía desde la segundaria cuando estudiaba con SASUKE UCHIHA y estaba enamorado de él._

_Hbaái que corregir esa palabra, Gaara no estaba enamorado de SASUKE UCHIHA, Gaara ESTA enamorado de SASUKE UCHIHA. Todos estos años haciendo dietas y obsesionándose con el Uchiha er aporque tenía esperanzas de que se fijara en él y todo ese ODIO y ENOJO no era contra Sasuke sino contra Naruto..._

_- Sasuke, eres mío - dijo Gaara acercando más sus labios a los del pelinegro. - La culpa es de Naruto por aparecer, yo te vi primero... - Cerró los ojos y lo besó, un corto circuito recorrió su cuerpo al sentir los labios agridulces del mayor._

_IBA A TERMINAR LA PUTA BODA ENTRE SASUKE Y NARUTO PORQUE SÍ Y NADIE Y NADIE LO IBA A DETENER_

- Sai - dijo Naruto poniendo su mano en el pecho de éste para alejarlo. - No, yo amo a Sasuke.

- Él no vale la pena - dijo Sai girando los ojos para esconder su enojo.

- Pero...

- La gente no cambia de un día a otro - lo dijo con una media sonrisa al mismo tiempo que ladeaba su cabeza hacia el rubio y le robaba otro beso. - Te estaré esperando.

Lo dijo y guiñó un ojo, se fue dejando a Naruto solo y pensativo. La verdad era que el cambio de Sasuke era muy de repente por esos días, pero Naruto quería creer que en serio el Uchiha le correspondía.

- ¡No sé qué voy a hacer! - Dijo halándose los cabellos y regresó al bar, la fiesta seguía y todos bailaban.

Naruto al llegar a la mesa donde dejó a Sasuke, encontró a Gaara, el organizador de bodas, encima de Sasuke, besándolo.

- ¡¿Qué haces? - Gritó en tono enojado y cara confundida, cogió al pelirrojo del cuello de la camisa y lo tiró lejos de Sasuke.

- Lo besaba - dijo Gaara con sarna como se relamía los labios.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Porqué? - Dijo Naruto tomando a Sasuke de los hombros y lo sacudió con fuerza. - Di algo! Sasuke!

El aludido estaba dormido o inconsciente con todas las cervezas, al parecer Sasuke ni reconocería a su madre si la viera ahora.

- Te estabas aprovechando de él! - Dijo apuntando con el dedo a Gaara.

Éste le sonrió otra vez y se fue sin decir palabra.

- Salgamos de aquí ya - dijo Naruto cargando a Sasuke a su espalda y se fue del lugar, dejando la música y las risas, el olor de la cerveza y mar atrás.

Como no sabía manejar, dejó el carro de Sasuke y se fueron en un taxi. Al regresar al apartamento, lo acostó en la cama y fue a hacer un café.

Naruto lo miró con la taza en mano, suspiró enamorado, tanto como la primera vez que lo vio, hasta se sonrojó ante el pensamiento, sacudió la cabeza, no iba a dejar que las palabras de Sai arruinaran el momento, el mejor de su vida porque Sasuke había aceptado que lo amaba.

- Sasuke, despierta, te hice café - dijo caminando dentro del cuarto, se sentó en el borde de la cama.

El pelinegro seguía dormido sin siquiera moverse. Como en las películas románticas, Naruto tomó un sorbo de café y se inclinó hacia Sasuke, lo besó dejando escurrir el líquido caliente dentro de su boca.

- Coug, cough - Sasuke tosió ligeramente, pero seguía sin abrir los ojos.

- Supongo que te dejaré dormir - dijo Naruto dejando la taza en la mesita y se limpió los rastros de café en sus labios.

Entonces se quedó mirándolo detenidamente, Sasuke era tan hermoso, sus cabellos oscuros cubriendo sus cara, sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas, su camisa a medio abotonar que dejaba a la vista su pecho. Naruto tragó saliva, tener a ese Sasuke indefenso e inconsciente hacía que su entrepierna tuviera punzadas de placer y dolor, necesitaba desahogarse.

Alejó las sábanas a Sasuke y se subió sobre él, le besó metiendo con hambre su lengua dentro de la boca de éste, después fue bajando por su cuello, besándolo al mismo tiempo que usaba las manos para quitarle la camisa, acarició los duros músculos del pelinegro, el tacto era cálido contra sus manos frías, aquello hizo que Naruto lanzara un gemido, empezó a restregar su cuerpo contra el del mayor y atrapó uno de sus pezones entre los diente mordiéndolo y lamiendo alrededor.

- Ah... Sasuke... - Murmuró excitado como alzaba la mirada para verlo que seguía aun dormido.

Naruto se alejó un poco y fue hasta sus pantalones y los bajó, sobó el miembro de él por encima de los bóxers, y el miembro empezó a crecer. Ya podía sentir la caliente y dura carne contra su mano, así que le quitó los bóxers y tomó el pene masturbándolo, después lo metió a la boca hasta el fondo y empezó a sacar y meterlo al mismo tiempo Naruto llevó su otra mano libre hacia su propia entrepierna y se bajó los pantalones, metió la mano dentro de sus bóxers, buscando desesperadamente su miembro que gritaba por atención también.

- Ah... - gimió sacando el miembro de Sasuke de la boca. - Uh... - aceleró su mano en su propio miembro, masturbándose al mismo tiempo que se imaginaba al pelinegro cogerlo. - ¡Au! - Gimió rozando sus labios por la punta del pene de éste, se deslizaban con gracia por el líquido preseminal que expulsaba, después volvió a meterlo todo a la boca y empezó a subir y bajar rápidamente, apretó los testículos, los tiró con fuerza, entonces sintió que el cuerpo bajo él se movió, subiendo la cadera contra él, metiendo más el miembro dentro de su boca y un líquido espeso entrando, resbalando por su garganta.

- Mmm... - Gimoteó Sasuke en sueños, entonces abrió los ojos, sentía un cosquilleó recorrer todo su cuerpo y una ola de placer invadiéndolo, confundido trató de sentarse en la cama, tenía las piernas semiabiertas, Naruto estaba en medio.

Pero Naruto no le ponía atención, se había perdido totalmente en darse placer, bajando y subiendo su mano por su miembro al mismo tiempo que lanzaba gemidos. Sasuke sonrió con malicia y se le fue encima acostando todo el peso de su cuerpo.

- Eres un sucio - dijo el pelinegro como Naruto entreabría los ojos sorprendido.

Sasuke metió su miembro en su interior para penetrarlo.

- Sí - dijo Naruto tirándolo de los pelos y seguía masturbándose al ritmo de las embestidas, su respiración aceleraba cada vez que Sasuke entraba en él con más fuerza.

Los dos gritaron, Naruto se corrió expulsando el semen contra el vientre de Sasuke y él salió de él corriéndose en su cara.

Al día siguiente, en el hotel donde se hospedaba todo el grupo Uchiha. Deidara fue ahí en busca de Itachi, no lo había vuelto a ver ni escuchar ni nada desde la última vez en el ensayo de la boda de Sasuke y Naruto en el barco. En el fondo tenía mucho miedo ya que se había acostado con Itachi... era su primera vez, temía lo peor. ¡¿Acaso el mayor de los Uchihas solo lo endulzó para llevarlo a la cama?

- Deidara - dijo alguien tras él como se detuvo en medio de las escaleras.

- ¿Sa... Sasori? - Exclamó sorprendido como se mordió el labio inferior. - "Se me olvidaba que los dos son primos".

- ¿Qué haces por aquí? - Preguntó el de pelos cobrizos caminando con una gran sonrisa hacia él.

No lo había vuelto a ver desde el barco, pero le daba cosa volver a llamar a la línea caliente, además por la forma tan rápida que se fue el rubio, creyó que no le gustó o algo así.

- Yo... eh...

- Qué tonto - dijo Sasori tomándolo de la mano. - Aquí no es lugar para hablar, vamos a la terraza.

Deidara se dejó llevar hasta el ascensor, ahí el mayor presionó el botón hacia la cima del hotel donde estaba la terraza. Deidara no sabía qué decir, estaba muerto de la vergüenza por como plantó a Sasori en el barco y en haberse ido sin avisar, después de todo, Sasori había pagado por él. El silencio se llenaba con la musiquita del ascensor, una melodía medio aburrido y tediosa, tal vez era una melodía hecha por algún compositor clásico, no creían que existiera compositores para ascensores. Deidara no pudo evitar reírse ante el estúpido pensamiento, sin saber que Sasori lo admiraba boquiabierto.

- "Es como una obra de arte, esos cabellos, esa cara..." - Pensó Sasori imaginando a Deidara desnudo en su cama, su bello y perfecto cuerpo escondido por esos largos mechones dorados. - "Demonios, tiene que ser mío".

Sasori sacó la mano hacia la barra de botones y detuvo el ascensor, la otra mano la uso para detener a Deidara, empujándolo con cuidado contra la pared.

- Sasori - dijo Deidara con el corazón acelerado como el otro se le acercaba y besaba.

Deidara lanzó un gemido, entre sorpresa y placer, los labios del mayor eran carnosos y dulces.

Mientras tanto, en la terraza estaba Itachi y Konan, como siempre peleando por todo y los guardaespaldas miraban como estatuas.

- Estoy enferma!

- Lo sé - dijo él dando talonazos contra el piso como lo único que quería era largarse. - Entones no deberías tomar tanto sol en la piscina y regresar a tu cuarto a descansar.

- Ahí estoy aburrida - dijo Konan secándose los brazos y pechos con la toalla, las gotas de agua resbalaban, lo hacía de un forma seductora, tal vez demasiado tratando de llamar la atención de su esposo. - Siempre estoy SOLA, nunca tienes tiempo para mí.

- Porque trabajo, tengo que organizar los negocios para que el dinero de nuestra querida familia sea legal - dijo con sarcasmo como se giraba para no verla, un poco más y vomitaba. - "¡¿Porqué me casé con ella?".

- O porque tienes un amante - dijo ella con una sonrisa seca. - Ese rubio de pacotilla...

- No lo llames así.

- ¿Te importa?

- Ya no quiero pelear - dijo él cansado como terminó de tomar la taza de café y se levantó de la silla, caminó entre los escoltas hacia el ascensor.

Estaban en la cima del hotel, si no fuera porque estaba cuerdo, hubiera arrojado a su esposa por el balcón. Sonrió ante la idea como se detuvo en el ascensor, espichó el botón varias veces. "Deidara..."

Mientras esperaba, pensaba en el joven pintor, su bello rostro, el aroma de su ropa, su cuerpo desnudo en sus brazos, la voz que usaba para gemir por más y la forma con esos mechones dorados se enredaban en sus pierna. Extrañaba, se moría, anhelaba tenerlo otra vez en sus brazos, pero podía, necesitaba tiempo para divorciarse de Konan, tal vez unos meses o años ya que ella estaba con alzheimer y al mismo tiempo se enloquecía estar lejos de su verdadero amor.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y trajo consigo a Sasori, estaba de espalda, pero lo reconocía por ese mata de pelo de color cobrizo, al parecer tenía su cuerpo pegando otra persona contra la pared.

- Cough, cough, con tantos habitaciones - dijo Itachi.

Sasori dio otro beso de lengüita a Deidara antes de girarse para verlo con media sonrisa.

- Hola, primo - dijeron al unísono, secamente, la verdad era que no se llevaban bien.

- No puedo detenerme con esta obra de arte - dijo Sasori separándose de Deidara y él e Itachi se miraron en shock.

Sasori se dio cuenta. ¿Acaso ellos se conocían?

- Eh... recordé que tengo una pintura que pintar - dijo Deidara empujando a Sasori fuera del ascensor, después como loco espichó el botón para bajar.

La mirada de sorpresa, celos y rabia que tenía Itachi lo estaba matando.

- Espera... - Dijo Sasori, pero Itachi lo agarró del hombro, alejándolo.

- Deidara, explícame - dijo Itachi poniendo sus manos en miedo de las puertas de metal y alcanzó a abrirlas para meterse antes que se cerraran y bajaran.

Ahora Deidara estaba dentro del ascensor con Itachi.

- ¡¿Porqué te besabas con el marica ese? - Gritó Itachi tirándolo de la muñeca de una forma posesiva.

- Me lastimas - replicó Deidara como trataba de soltarse. - Además... No tienes derecho de reclamarme si tienes mujer.

- No tengo nada con ella.

- ¿Entonces porqué estas con ella?

- Es difícil de explicar.

- Mientras que tengas forma de explicadlo, no puedo esperarte - dijo Deidara entre dientes, la verdad era que esperaría a Itachi todo lo que él quería, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía sucio y usado por un hombre aburrido de su matrimonio...

- Deidara, sea mi amante - dijo Itachi agarrándolo de la otra mano y lo tiró hacia él, acercándolo, se miraron fijamente, los orbes azules estaban llenos de sorpresa y aguosos como si aquella proposición lastimara a su dueño, mucho. - Es lo único que puedo ofrecerte ahora, pero si escoges al idiota de mi primo esta bien.

- Sasori y yo no tenemos nada - dijo Deidara entrecortadamente, la colonia fresca y ruda de Itachi no lo dejaba pensar claramente. Su cabeza le decía NO, pero sus labios se movieron solos. - Sí.

Feliz porque Deidara aceptó ser su amante, Itachi lo besó, lo alzó en sus brazos al mismo tiempo que lo recostaba contra la pared y comenzaba a besarlo desesperadamente, sus manos buscaban por desabrocharle el pantalón.

Mientras tanto en la terraza, había una pequeña pantalla en el ascensor. Konan y Sasori estaban mirando a Itachi embestir como un poseso a Deidara, de hecho también escuchaba sus gemidos por el comunicador.

- Como siempre Itachi esta por delante de ti en todo - dijo la peliazul con sarna.

- Y como siempre nadie te quiere - dijo él regresándole la sonrisa aunque por dentro estaba rabioso, quería estar en lugar de Itachi, quería que el rubio gritara por ÉL mientras ÉL lo penetraba.

Konan al ver el odio y celos en Sasori, no era mala idea tener a un nuevo jugador en sus planes.

En la casa de Gaara, Temari apenas lo vio saliéndose del cuarto con una toalla y jabón, empezó a gritar como loca.

- ¡¿Porqué te despiertas tan temprano? Nunca lo haces, estas enfermito? - Dijo preocupada.

- No hagas drama - dijo él fulminándola con la mirada. - Me reuniré con Sasuke y el imbécil que tiene por novio en la oficina para ultimar los detalles.

- ¡¿QUÉ? Gaara - dijo Temari en medio del camino. - A ti nunca te ha importado eso de las bodas y siempre pones un insulto antes del nombre de Sasuke.

- No joda, ve a besuquearte con tu novia - dijo él haciéndola a un lado.

- ¿Qué tramas? - Preguntó Temari preocupada, cuando Gaara estaba tan contento no era algo bueno. - ¿Vas al baño? No espera - dijo como el pelirrojo se acercaba al único baño de la casa.

Abrió la puerta, había mucho vapor, no le dio importancia, el baño siempre era así, dejó la toalla a un lado, se quitó el pijama y se metió a la ducha, sacó la mano en busca del grifo, sus dedos se tropezaron con algo redondo, duro, pero suave al mismo tiempo. Confundido siguió tocándolo y hasta le daba pellizcos para girarlo, entonces escuchó unos gemidos.

- Dijiste que el perro esta en el jardín - dijo Kankuro un poco inquieto por la forma como unas uñas se enterraban en su trasero.

- Akamaru esta en el jardín - dijo Kiba molesto ya que Kankuro se detuvo de un momento a otro cuando estaba tan cerca de penetrarlo. - Es el agua dijo él roncamente, tomó el miembro del mayor y lo tiró hacia él. - Hazlo.

Kankuro le dio la razón y retomó los besos a su pecho, mordiéndolo tan fuerte que dejaba marcas en su piel, entonces se acercó más para meter su miembro dentro de Kiba cuando...

- ¡¿Qué haces con MI hermano? - Gritó Gaara alejando el vapor para verlos mejor.

Kankuro y Kiba se quedaron de piedra al ver al pelirrojo ahí dfesnudo paradote en la ducha con ellos.

- ¿Porqué tu mano esta en mi trasero? - Dijo Kankuro como miraba la mano de su hermano apretándole el glúteo (eso exlicaba las caricias que sentía, no venía de Akamaru sino de Gaara)

- Eh... No... - dijo Gaara sonrojado como retrocedió.

- Si quieres unirte, me parece bien - dijo Kiba mostrando sus colmillos con coquetería.

- Eh... - Gaara quería salir huyendo, estaba viendo DEMASIADO a su hermano y el novio de él desnudos, el uno sobre el otro contra las baldosas húmedas de la pared.

- No pude detener a Gaara - dijo Temari tirando la puerta para entrar, se puso tomate al ver a los tres hombres desnudos y en erección ante ella.

- Otra que se une - dijo Kiba emocionado.

- Ya fuera todos! - Gritó Kankuro por las interrupciones.

La casa pareció temblar, la ciudad, el país, el continente, el mundo, XD Kiba suspiró hondo como se quedaba solo y Kankuro perseguía a los otros con la toalla, repartiendo latigazos por todas partes.

pa' ver el video d My boyfriend is my boyfriend ponga

**youtube** y **.com/watch?v=guO41g3cRHE** unido

espero k se haya entendido el link, XD


	27. Capítulo 27: Yo, Sasuke y el otro

**Capítulo 27: Yo, Sasuke y el otro.**

La, la, la, la, la, la,

la, la, la, la, la, la, la

La marcha nupcial sonaba por toda la iglesia, los seres queridos de Sasuke estaban sentado en las bancas de la izquierda y sus seres queridos a la derecha. Todos tenían sonrisas en la cara. Sasuke estaba en un tuxedo negro y un broche con forma de rosa destellando brillos rojizos. Y él caminaba lentamente hacia el altar.

- Sakura, estas hermosa - dijo Sasuke quitándose el broche del bolsillo y lo puso en sus largos y sedosos cabellos rosados.

- "¡¿Qué? ¡¿Porqué Sasuke me llama Sakura? Soy Naruto" - Pensó abriendo la boca, pero no salió ninguna palabra.

- Las argollas - dijo el sacerdote.

Sasuke tomó el anillo en un cojín que sus padrinos le ofrecían y tomó su mano para ponérselo.

- No puede ser... - Pensó Naruto mirándose por el pequeño anillo.

Su reflejo era la de una chica de piel blanca, labios rojos, cabellos rosados y llevaba un largo vestido rojo.

- No! Sasuke! Soy yo! - Gritaba Naruto en la cabeza, pero no tenía voz.

- Oiga, Naruto, despierta - llamó la voz del pelinegro como lo tiraba por el hombro.

El rubio abrió los ojos, con la cara contraída como si le hubieran machacado las nueces con un martillo. Sasuke estaba en la cama a su lado, mirándolo confundido y preocupado.

- ¿Porqué esos gritos?

- Tuve una pesadilla.

- ¿Qué?

- Eh... Era el día de la boda y te casabas con tu novia.

- Sabes que nunca he tenido novia - dijo Sasuke en tono pervertido. - Lo mío no son los compromisos.

- ¿No que te vas a casar conmigo? _

- Sí, eres el primero que me amarra y serás el último.

La perfecta sonrisa de Sasuke no tranquilizo a Naruto, tenía en la cabeza a Sakura.

- Sasuke... - Dijo aferrándose a las sábanas. - Tengo miedo que nos separen.

- Cómo crees, nadie nos va a separar - dijo Sasuke.

- Tienes razón, quién se quiere quedar con un engreído pervertido como tú - dijo el rubio riéndose.

- Ahora volvamos a dormir - dijo él echándose en la cama y abriendo los brazos para recibirlo.

- No podemos dormir.

- Lo sé, quieres más de Sasuke - dijo el pelinegro yendo hacia Naruto para besarlo.

- ¡No! Ya son más de las diez, nos quedamos en ver a Gaara a las nueve!

Sasuke y el otro no aparecían, Gaara estaba esperando en la oficina, se había comido varios chocolates y pasteles mientras tanto, también había hecho su EXCLUSIVO, SÚPER, GENIALOSO plan MEGA KAWAI para separar a Naruto de SU Sasuke.

**1 - Engordar a Naruto para que no quepa en el kimono de la boda.**

**2 - Volver a Naruto un frígido para que Sasuke no lo quiera.**

**3 - Discapacitar a Nsruto.**

- Comenzaré con el número tres, incapacitar a Naruto - dijo Gaara tomando la bocina del teléfono y marcó a la casa de los Uzumaki. - Buenos días, ¿hablo con e señor Minato?

- Sí, ¿quién eres?

- Soy, Gaara, el organizador de bodas de su hijo.

- Ya veo, ¿en qué te puedo servir?

- Bueno, tengo problemas con la comida y bocadillos - dijo Gaara con una sonrisa macabra. - No quiero equivocarme, ¿me puedes decir si Naruto es alérgico a algo?

- Ah, sí, mi niño es fuerte aunque sensible - dijo Minato. - Déjame ver, es alérgico al maní con mantequilla, a las almejas con almendras, las flores con forma de campanillas, los vinos blancos, no recuerdo más, si quieres te paso una lista más tarde por e-mail.

- Sería maravilloso - dijo Gaara. - Gracias, tenga un buen día - dijo colgando y se restregó las manos antes de volver a marcar al restaurante que iba a hacer la comida. - Quiero hablar con el chef, la chefa o lo que sea, pásamela.

- Buenos días, soy Hinata.

- Hola, soy el encargado de la boda de Sasuke y el otro... uh... Naruto.

- Ya tengo la lista de comida hecha por Miko...

- Hahabido un cambio, Naruto es alérgico a todo eso.

- Lo cambiaré enseguida!

- Anota, Naruto ama el maní con mantequilla, las almejas con almendras, los vinos blancos - dijo Gaara. - A la hora del almuerzo pasaremos a ver.

- Sí, sí señor - dijo ella como el otro colgaba.

- Oh, sí, si te mueres en medio del altar yo seguiré a los brazos de Sasuke - dijo Gaara.

Unos minutos más tarde apareció la pareja.

- Lamentamos llegar tarde - dijo Naruto haciendo una reverencia para disculparse.

- Esta bien, no se preocupen - dijo Gaara con una gran sonrisa. - Pero Sasuke, ¿podrías salirte de la oficina? Quiero hablar con Naruto.

- ¿Dejarlos solos? - Dijo Sasuke cruzándose de brazos con desconfianza.

- No te pongas celoso - dijo Naruto empujándolo fuera del lugar.

Entonces se quedó solo con Gaara.

- Ve siéntate - dijo el pelirrojo señalando la silla ante él. - O mejor aún - dijo levantándose del sillón y tomó a rubio del brazo y lo arrastró al sofá y se sentaron juntos.

- ¿Qué quieres hablar conmigo? - Preguntó Naruto sonrojado como trataba de moverse, pero el otro lo retenía por el brazo en un fuerte apretón.

- Primero quiero aclararte que anoche viste mal, yo no estaba besando a Sasuke - dijo Gaara con una gran sonrisa. - El pobre se había quedado sin aire con tanto licor y no querremos que el novio se muera antes de la boda - dijo negando con la cabeza.

- No.

- ¿Entonces somos amigos ahora que ya no hay malentendidos?

- Claro que sí! - Gritó Naruto abrazándole efusivamente. - Perdón, es que estoy feliz - dijo retrocediendo sonrojado.

- Como somos amigos, dime, ¿ya te acostaste con Sasuke? - Preguntó enojado.

- Uh...

- Vamos, no soy tu mamá, dilo con confianza.

- Sí - dijo Naruto mostrando los diez dedos de sus manos.

- ¿Tantas veces? - Dijo Gaara muerto de celos y envidia.

- ¿Es malo?

- Lógico! Tienes que guardar algo para la luna de miel - gritó Gaara con ganas de matar al rubio ahí mismo.

- Pero...

- Nada! Cierra tus piernas... Digo, Naruto es que soy tu amigo y quiero lo mejor para ti - dijo Gaara tomando su mano con cariño. - Verás, si no dejas que Sasuke te toque durantes los días que falta para la boda, él te deseará más en la luna de miel.

- Es cierto... Después de todo él me hizo esperar mucho - dijo Naruto con una sonrisa lasciva.

- Je, je, bien, otra cosa, los novios y novias siempre deben estar gorditos y sonrosaditos en su día especial, pero yo te veo muy pálido, cansado, estresado, ¿comes bien? - Dijo Gaara tomando una de las muchas cajas de bombones en la mesita de té.

- Supongo que uno no me hará daño - dijo él tomando un bombón.

- No seas tímido, toma la caja - dijo Gaara dándosela. - De hecho toma todo - dijo dándole las cajas de pasteles, las bolsas de jamón, el queso, el pan, las latas de maíz, las palomitas, etc.

- Parece como si quisieras engordarme.

- No, yo solo quiero que comas bien, soy tu amigo - dijo el pelirrojo.

Después a la hora de almuerzo, Gaara los llevó hacia el restaurante de Hinata. Desde el volante veía a esos dos besando y acariciándose, eso le hervía y las venas brotaban de su frente. Al llegar, detuvo el carro abruptamente haciendo que los dos se golpearan contra los asientos delanteros.

- ¡¿No sabes manejar? - Gritó Sasuke enojado.

- No pasó nada, Sasuke - dijo Naruto.

Bajaron del carro y el pelirrojo cogió al rubio del brazo.

- Tú entra que tengo que hablar con Naruto - dijo Gaara haciendo un ademán para que el Uchiha se fuera.

Los dos se miraron fijamente.

- Naruto, ¿recuerdas la charla que tuvimos? No dejes que Sasuke te toque, ni un beso, tienes que ser fuerte y demostrarle que no eres un cualquiera.

- Pero yo quiero.

- Nooooooo, si haces todo ahora, ¿qué harán en la luna de miel? ¿Contar ovejas? ¿Mirar TV?

- Tienes razón, debo ser fuerte! - Dijo Naruto apretándose los puños.

- Perfecto, vamos a proba los bocadillos.

Los dos entraron, en el salón el buffet, Sasuke ya estaba probando la comida.

- ¿Él es el otro novio? - Dijo Hinata sorprendida al ver a Naruto, con razón Sasuke se le hizo familiar también, los había visto cuando trabajaba en una cafetería. - Me preguntaba porque nunca me llamó - dijo mirando achicopalada a Naruto.

- Por fin en mis brazos - dijo Sasuke pasando la mano por la cintura de Naruto, pero él se alejó.

Gaara asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo cómplice a Naruto. Aquello Sasuke lo tomó mal. ¿Era su imaginación o Gaara coqueteaba con Naruto?

- A robar los bocadillos - dijo Gaara quitándole la bandeja a la pelinegra.

Había unos pequeños bocadillos de atún bañado en maní con mantequilla, por lo pequeños que eran, Naruto ni se había fijado, tomó un bocadillo y lo comió. Después Gaara le pasó una almeja sin su caparazón, el rubio no tenía problema, pero no sabía que adentro iba relleno de almendras con aceite.

- ¿Estas bien? - Dijo Sasuke mirando a Naruto que se ponía rojo y estrujaba los labios incómodo.

- No sé, de repente sintió picazón en la lengua.

- Toma ago para que se te quite - dijo Gaara pasándole una copa de cristal negro, así que el rubio no iba a ver que era vino blanco, Naruto aceptó con una sonrisa por la amabilidad de su nuevo amigo y tomó un gran sorbo para quitar el picazón.

- Te ves peor - dijo Sasuke dejando su copa en la bandeja.

- Necesito una baño... vomitar - dijo Naruto corriendo fuera del salón.

- Espera - dijo Sasuke corriendo tras de él.

Gaara se echó a reír como loco y Hinata estaba asustada y nerviosa.

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿No le gustó la comida?

- No, hiciste todo perfecto - dijo Gaara muerto de la risa.

Más tarde, Sasuke regresó al apartamento con Naruto y canceló todo lo demás.

- Por fin, me daba cosa con esos pervertidos mirándome en la calle - dijo Sasuke arrojando la camisa llena del vomito de Naruto a un lado.

- Pelo... Ro disfrutastt - dijo con dificultad el menor ya que tenía la lengua inflamada.

- Es mejor que vayas a descansar - dijo Sasuke tratando de no mirarlo fijamente.

Naruto tenía la cara magullada como si lo hubiera tacado un panal entero de abejas, las mejillas infladas, granos gigantes y con pus en la frente.

- Y deja de rascarte.

- Me peca... piga - dijo Naruto flotando sus manos contra su cuerpo.

- En otras circunstancias verte flotarte sería excitante, pero ahora es como una película de terror.

- Idé a lormí - dijo Naruto sintiéndose mal, no solo por las alergias múltiples sino porque sentía que causaba asco a Sasuke.

Sasuke se quedó a ver a Naruto entrar al cuarto, después se fue cerrando la puerta del golpe. Naruto se echó en la cama golpeando las almohadas.

- Re doi asgo! O tan ves no me kiere lo suficientee pala eztal comico - dijo mirándose al espejo en el tocador.

Era tan asqueroso, su cuerpo empezaba a zambullirse también. No le extrañaría que Sasuke se fue huyendo con alguien mejor.

- Mi pezadila ce hase realidar - dijo recordando la pesadilla que lo despertó de un grito por la mañana.

En su sueño, Sakura estaba tan linda y perfecta en su vestido de Vera Wang y Sasuke parecía un príncipe con ella. En cambio, Naruto parecía el jorobado de Notredame. El ruido de la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos, de repente Sasuke entró al cuarto con una bolsa de papel en mano.

- ¿No te fuite?

- Pos me fui a la droguería a ver si encontraba algo para ti, llamé a tu madre y ella me dijo que comprara esto - sacó una barra de crema, una caja de pastillas, una pomada para el ardor de los granos, vaselina para que la piel no sangrara.

- Le tiene mielo a maa i la llamoste.

- Es mejor que no sigas hablando - dijo Sasuke sentándose en la cama con el montón de ungüentos.

- ¿ke jacez?

- Te quito la ropa para ponerte la crema.

- Io pudo soro.

- Ni aunque fuera la primera vez que te veo desnudo - dijo Sasuke riéndose.

- Ez g... me da peña... me vez ací.

- Bueno, si tengo fiebre o un accidente y me quede como la Bestia, te obligaré estar conmigo y quedamos a paces.

Gaara estaba muerto de la risa en casa, pero no sabía que en vez de separarlos, los unió más ya que el amor siempre sobrepasaba los looks y significaba siempre estar con esa persona en la enfermedad y en las muy malas. Bueno, el pelirrojo aún no sabía, ¿porqué no dejarlo disfrutar y soñar con Sasuke esa noche?


	28. Capítulo 28: Exchange

**Capítulo 28: Exchange.**

Sasuke entró a su apartamento, estaba a oscuras, pero había una pequeña luz que lo guiaba hacia la sala. Ahí en el centro estaba un pastel grande de tres pisos con velitas encendidas en los bordes.

- Es mi cumpleaños - dijo algo sorprendido, había estado tan ocupado que ni lo recordaba.

Una melodía sensual empezó a sonar haciendo que Sasuke se estremeciera, se acercó al pastel a ver si llevaba tarjeta o algo, entonces el pastel empezó a moverse ante sus ojos. Confundido se quedó quieto, mirando con los ojos dilatados y la boca semi , su corazón latía a mil por hora. Del pastel una cabeza de cabellos rojizos empezó a emergerse lentamente, después se encontró con una mirada de ojos grandes y celestes, una sonrisita traviesa y el pelirrojo gritó:

- Feliz cumpleaños, Sasuke!

- ¿Gaara? - Dijo Sasuke sangrando por la nariz con semejante belleza desnuda saliendo del pastel, apenas con crema de vainilla cubriéndole los pezones y la entrepierna.

- Oiga! No te mueras antes de probarme siquiera - dijo Gaara yéndose sobre Sasuke, se le montó en el regazo y empezó a sacudirlo por los hombros para despertarlo.

- ¿Es... es un sueño? - Dijo Sasuke temblando de excitación.

- Claro que no, tonto, esto es real - dijo Gaara entrecerrando los ojos, se acercó levemente hacia el pelinegro, su aliento cálido rozaba los labios de éste. - Bésame.

- Sí, mi vida! - Dijo Sasuke agarrándolo de la cabeza, lo tiró de los cabellos hacia él para besarlo, metiendo su lengua con furia dentro de la boca del pelirrojo.

- Oh, sí... Sas... Sasuke... - gimió Gaara como Sasuke no perdía tiempo y llevaba la otra mano hacia su entrada.

- SOY TU HERMANO! - Gritó Kankuro asustado como Gaara dormido lo agarraba del cuello y le metía la lengua dentro d ela boca.

En eso entró Temari y encontró a esos dos en la cama, Kankuro se movía tratando de zafarse, pero Gaara lo tenía bien apresado con los brazos y piernas.

- Y yo que creía que ustedes se llevaban mal - dijo ella petrificada.

- Ayúdame que me va a violar! - Dijo Kankuro agarrando a Gaara de las manos para apartarlo, pero éste lo agarraba con más fuerza de la camisa hasta romper los primeros botones.

Temari suspiró, ella no quería enojar a Gaara, a su hermanito no le gustaba ser despertado tan abruptamente, pero tenía que salvar al pobre de Kankuro. Tomó un vaso de agua en la mesita de noche y lo arrojó a la cara del pelirrojo.

- Me ahogo! - Gritó Gaara abriendo los ojos y miró en shock a Kankuro semidesnudo ante sobre él. - ¡¿Qué me haces? - Gritó metiéndole una patada para alejarlo.

- Lo mismo te pregunto - dijo Kankuro en el piso.

- Te estabas aprovechando de mí - dijo Gaara abrazándose a sí mismo (y eso que el violador era él .)

- Estabas soñando, solo eso - dijo Temari antes que Gaara armara un escándalo.

- ¿Me despertaste? - Dijo él sintiendo su cuerpo húmedo, tenía un sueño húmedo con Sasuke, pero estaba húmedo porque Temari lo había mojado con el vaso de agua.

- Bueno - dijo ella asustada ya que a Gaara le empezaba a salir una venita en la frente.

- ¡Aaaaah! ¡¿Cómo te atreves? Estaba teniendo el mejor sueño d emi vida!

What made me think

"How can you say that

with a straight face

when you asked

when will we meet again?"

I keep saying

"I want to be loved"

in my own special way,

but you still don't get the hint.

I have this nagging feeling

that I'll never see you again.

I wish I could tell you,

but I can't find the words,

maybe I'd rather listen to you ,

lie, I can't even say

"Don't leave me."

When you let go of my hand.

When will you have forgetten

about me?

I wish I could tell you,

but I can't find the words,

maybe I'd rather listen to you ,

lie, I can't even say

"Don't leave me."

- Es la mejor canción que he escuchado! - Gritó Shin como Sai dejó de tocar la guitarra.

- No la he terminado - dijo fingiendo humildad con un mohín nostálgico.

- ¿Porqué no la terminas? - Preguntó el mayor curioso.

- Porque acabas de interrumpirme - dijo Sai con cara de pocos amigos.

- Al menos ya tenemos una canción - dijo Haku con una sonrisa.

- Tenemos una presentación - dijo Zabuza sentado a la batería. - De media hora... ¿Vamos a tocar la misma canción una y otra vez? Que por cierto ni esta terminada - dijo con sarna a Sai.

- Hemos mejorado - dijo Shin poniendo su mano en el hombro de su hermano (Sai) para que no se deprimiera. - Has mejorado mucho en la guitarra y tu forma de cantar, y Zabuza hace lo que le gusta golpear a los pobres platillos - dijo mirando al mayor. - Y Haku... bueno... no sabe mucho de bajo... pero al menos es lindo...

- ¿Qué dijiste? - Dijo Haku mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos, hasta un rayo salía contra el peliplateado.

- Lindo... Linda... eh... Linda... - Dijo él encogiéndose. - Ya ni sé (.)

- Y no olvidemos que Sai se comprometió a hacer música para una boda - dijo Zabuza. - Por lo menos ¿pagarán?

- Sí - dijo Sai asintiendo la cazabe enérgicamente. - Hoy ha sido un gran ensayo, nos vemos mañana como siempre - dijo guardando la guitarra en la caja, se la llevó a la espalda y se fue corriendo.

- Acabamos de empezar - dijo Haku como el pelinegro desparecía del pequeño garage.

Y ese era el grupo de rock de Sai, lo había formado con su medio hermano Shin y después conoció a esos dos en un concierto de una banda extranjera en Tokio, hablaron de música, tomaron unas cervezas y así continuaron hasta hoy en día. Esa canción que Sai hizo se llamaba LONG KISS GOODBYE

Ya quería que Naruto la escuchara, así que no esperó que Gaara programara la cita y decidió ir por Naruto, sabía dónde vivía, lo sabía todo del rubio y de Sasuke para variar, después de todo Sai era parte de la boda.

- ¡¿Qué haces aquí? - Preguntó Sai tropezándose con Gaara en la entrada del edificio donde vivía los novios.

El pelirrojo estaba igual de sorprendido.

- Eh... "¡¿Qué me pasa?" - Pensó el de ojos celestes confundido, hacía siglos que no veía al pelinegro y de repente estaba súper nervioso.

- Yo vine a mostrar la canción que hice a Naruto - dijo Sai con su sonrisita.

- Yo vine... ah... "¡¿Porqué le doy explicaciones?"

- Vamos - dijo Sai empujándolo dentro del ascensor, Gaara dio un salto apenas sintió la mano del otro encima de él.

- Yo puedo... yo... solo - dijo Gaara poniéndose en un rincón del pequeñísimo cubito que era el ascensor.

Sai le seguía dando esa sonrisa como marcaba el piso de los novios.

Al llegar al apartamento, los recibió Sasuke, no le dio importancia a Gaara, pero a Sai, primero le espichó con la puerta antes de dejarlo pasar.

- Veo que ya estas bien - dijo Gaara estreñido al ver lo feliz que estaba Naruto comiendo ramen en la sala al mismo tiempo que veía un reality show.

- No - dijo Sasuke cruzado de brazos como miraba con desconfianza a Sai. - Naruto tiene que estar en cuarentena unos días más.

- "¿Nos días más?" - Pensó Gaara con una gran sonrisa en la cara como volvía a soñar despierto. - "Significa que Sasuke estará solo... Mío".

- Ustedes - dijo Sai mirando a Gaara y después a Sasuke. - Sigan planeando la boda y yo me quedo con Narutin para que no se sienta solito.

Gaara asintió efusivamente con la cabeza, la idea de Sai era genial, éste lo sabía, así que le regresó la sonrisa cómplice como Naruto y Sasuke ni se daban cuenta. Sai dejó su guitarra en un rincón y se sentó junto a Naruto en el sofá.

- Ese es mi lugar - dijo Sasuke ahogando un grito, se fue corriendo hacia Sai y Naruto para sentarse en medio, pero Sai no pensaba alejarse, así que Sasuke terminó sentado en las piernas del pelinegro.

- Vaya, creí que querías a Narutin, no conmigo - dijo Sai fingiendo una voz inocente y una carita virginal y tierna.

- Maldito bastardo - dijo Sasuke alzando el puño.

- Sai tiene razón, la boda será en unos días, nos queda mucho que hacer - dijo Naruto - Vete con Gaara y ve adelantando lo que puedas.

- Pero... dejarte solo con él - dijo Sasuke apuntando a Sai de una manerta desconfiada moviendo las orejas, nariz, ojos, etc. como si fuera un perro de caza.

- No seas mal pensado - dijo Naruto, tomó a Sasuke d ela mano, lo sacó de las piernas de Sai donde seguía muy cómodamente sentadote y lo llevó a la salida.

Después hizo lo mismo con Gaara y cerró la puerta quedándose solo con Sai.

Sasuke y Gaara se quedaron en el pasillo, el pelinegro pasó la mano por la cabeza sin saber qué hacer y Gaara lo agarró del brazo colgándose melosamente, aquello dio pura repulsión a Sasuke, su radar anti-gay seguía latente, solo lo aceptaba en Naruto, así que alejó de un tirón al pelirrojo.

- ¿Así tratas a tu novio? - Preguntó Gaara girando los ojos.

- Es diferente no soy gay - dijo Sasuke incómodo.

- Solo estas nervioso por la boda - dijo Gaara como si nada, sacó dos boletos de los bolsillos. - Vamos al cine.

- ¿No vamos a organizar la boda? - Dijo Sasuke confundido.

- Estos boletos se vencen hoy - dijo Gaara entre dientes. - Lo haré en la radio, es una película... ¿Sucker punch?

- He escuchado de esa película, chicas hermosas con poca ropa - dijo Sasuke con baba en la boca.

Tal vez Naruto no estaba haciendo bien su trabajo, pero Gaara le iba a sacar todo lo gay en el Uchiha. Lo agarró del cuello de la camisa y lo arrastró hacia el ascensor. Se fueron en el carro de Sasuke hacia el centro comercial de Shibuya donde estaba las salas de cine más grandes.

- Es como una cita - dijo Gaara entrando al lobby con olor a palomitas y niños correteando por todas partes.

Era como regresar al pasado, eso hubieras pasado si Sasuke bo lo hubiera rechazado años atrás, ¿no?

- Ve a comprar unas palomitas.

- ¿Porqué no lo compras tú? - Dijo Sasuke confundido.

- Porque tú eres... no me dañes la ilusión - dijo Gaara empujándolo hacia las máquinas de palomitas. - Grandes y gaseosa grandes!

Mientras tanto Naruto y Sai estaban sentados uno frente al otro en un silencio de cementerio.

- ¿Me tienes miedo? - Preguntó Sai.

- No - dijo Naruto nervioso.

No era miedo a Sai sino a sí mismo, Naruto cada vez que estaba con Sai tenía ganas de caer en tentación y... O sea, nunca había estado con alguien más aparte de Sasuke y se iban a casar... Nunca volvería a saber qué era estar en brazos de otro. Sai podía leer el cuerpo del rubio, estaba temblando, como todo un caballero se fue a sentarse a su lado y pasó su mano por sus hombros.

- ¡¿Quieres tomar algo? - Gritó Naruto inquieto como retrocedía, pero la otra mano de Sai estaba sobre su pierna.

- Quiero terminar lo que dejamos la otra noche.

- No sé de qué hablas - dijo Naruto sonrojado como recordaba el beso que se dieron.

Sai lo agarró con fuerza de la barbilla para que no se escapara y lo besó.

- ¿Lo recuerdas ya? - Preguntó lamiéndole los labios.

- Yo... te lo dije... Amo a Sasuke... no lo voy a engañar.

- ¿Estas seguro? - Dijo Sai intentado besarlo otra vez, esa vez recostando su cuerpo sobre el otro.

- ¡Sí! - Dijo Naruto apretando la mano en un puño y pegándole.

Sai abrió grande los ojos, sorprendido.

- Perdón... eres mi amigo y no quiero que dejes de serlo, así que podemos ser solo amigos - dijo Naruto aturdido, eso no tenía sentido.

- Es tan injusto que Sasuke te ponga los cuernos y tú te quedes en casa como un virgen idiota - dijo Sai mirando a otro lado, le dolía el puñetazo y sobretodo el rechazo de Naruto, era la millonésima vez que lo mandaba al demonio.

- Primero no soy virgen y segundo Sasuke no me pone los cuernos.

- ¿Qué esta haciendo ahora?

- Eh... Pos esta con Gaara arreglando las mesas, las invitaciones o las flores - dijo Naruto perdido.

- Cómo no.

- Llamaré ahora - dijo Naruto cogiendo el teléfono en la mesita de té. - No es porque desconfíe de Sasuke... es porque quiero saber cómo le esta yendo en los preparativos.

Sai no pudo evitar reírse ante la ingenuidad del rubio. Naruto llamó a la tienda donde supuestamente se iba a comprar los platos de porcelana para servir en la boda, pero la dependienta que contestó dijo que no sabía nada de Gaara y menos de Sasuke.

- Están en la floristería - dijo Naruto marcando a la tienda y el vendedor le dijo lo mismo.

- Vamos, Naruto, acepta que Sasuke se voló con Gaara yte dejó vistiendo santos aquí, por suerte conmigo - dijo Sai levantándose del sofá, caminó hacia Naruto y le quitó el teléfono.

- No es cierto - dijo Naruto con el corazón como una bomba.

- Un clavo saca a otro clavo - dijo Sai tomándolo del rostro y lo atrajo hacia él para abrazarlo posesivamente.

- Si Sasuke me esta engañando, lo iré a ver con mis propios ojos - dijo Naruto secándose las lágrimas.

- ¿Lo vas a llamar?

- No... Su celular esta apagado - dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior. - Pero tengo el regalo de Mikoto.

Sai no entendió nada y siguió a Naruto hasta el estudio. El rubio se puso a buscar en todos los cajones hasta encontrar una cajita del tamaño de un maní y lo mostró a Sai.

- Eh... ¿Es un maní parlanchín?

- Algo así, es un rastreador de los mejores - dijo Naruto riéndose como loco. - Ni la CIA, FBI o lo que sea tiene esto - dijo abriendo la cajita, adentro había una mosca muy pequeña apenas vista por el ojo humano. - Así hace Mikoto para saber dónde esta Sasuke SIEMPRE, SIEMPRE.

- ¿La tal Mikoto no es una madre muy sobreprotectora?

- Sí, pero... esto me dirá dónde esta Sasuke - dijo Naruto abriendo la ventana y dejó que la mosquita se fuera volando.

- ¿Vas a ir detrás de eso? - Dijo Sai incrédulo.

- Claro que no, ya ni la veo - dijo Naruto sacando del cajón ota caja, pero más grande, del tamaño de un laptop porque era un laptop. - Mikoto me dijo que Sasuke es éste punto azul - dijo Naruto mirando la pantalla. - Y la mosca es el punto rojo.

- El punto azul se la pasa moviéndose - dijo Sai. - Me late que esta revolcándose con Gaara.

Naruto cerró de golpe el computador y se fue del estudio con Sai detrás de él.

Sasuke estaba con Gaara sentado a su lado en el cine, no podía dejar de moverse como si tuviera u ataque epiléptico porque unos mocosos se la pasaba arrojándole palomitas y patadas en los asientos de atrás.

La película era en tercera dimensión, la protagonista Babydoll estaba dando saltos y metiendo espadazos a unos samuráis de roca.

- Uy, me gustaría que Naruto se vistiera de marinerita - dijo Sasuke con baba en la boca.

Mientras tanto Gaara se quedó dormido y se metió a su mundo. Estaba como uno de los personajes de la película. Llevaba un traje militar, muy ajustado y con partes del cuerpo estratégicamente a la vista.

- Gaara, ayúdame - dijo Sasuke desnudo moviéndose en una silla desesperadamente, estaba atado de manos.

- Tranquilo, ya estoy aquí - dijo Gaara chupando un lolipop, al sacarlo de su boca hizo un ruido "pop" que hizo que Sasuke se excitara más de lo que estaba y eso era malo.

- Quítamelo - dijo Sasuke bajando la mirada hacia su entrepierna, estaba en erección y tenía un anillo alrededor de su miembro bajo sus testículos.

- Tendré que utilizar todo mi arsenal - dijo Gaara sensualmente, metió el lolipop que estaba chupando dentro de la boca de Sasuke, éste ahogó un gemido como el pelirrojo se agachaba y se metía entre sus piernas.

El anillo tenía un chip que activaría una bomba y explotaría todo el avión donde estaban y los mataría si Gaara no hacía bien su trabajo. Sacó la lengua, lamió alrededor del miembro de Sasuke tratando que de esa forma se relajara. Sasuke llevó la cabeza hacia atrás lanzado un gemido gutural, entonces Gaara sonrió e introdujo el miembro en su boca y empezó a sacarlo y meterlo una y otra vez.

Gaara abrió los ojos al sentir un líquido frío en su cara. Todo estaba a oscuras, en la gran pantalla estaba Blue Jones, el manoseando a la protagonista hasta que un grupo de hombres entra para detenerlo. Confundido el pelirrojo miró a su lado, Sasuke seguía sin ponerle atención y peleaba con unos niños que le arrojaban papas fritas en la cara. Enojado porque todo fue un sueño, recogió la lata de gaseosa... eso era lo que tenía en la cara.

Afuera del centro comercial estaba Naruto y Sai, no los dejaban entrar en medio de la función, además pronto iba a terminar, así que el rubio tenía que ser paciente y esperar que Sasuke solo estuviera viendo una peli inocente con Gaara y nada más... ¿Aunque porqué estaban en el cine?

- Mis caricias son muy relajantes - dijo Sai tomándolo de los hombros, lo sentó en la banca del parque y empezó a apretarlo lentamente por el hombro.

- Uh... - Naruto cerró los ojos, las manos de Sai eran mágicas, toda la tensión que tenía parecía irse.

- Ah, sí, déjate llevar - dijo Sai a su oído, pero al meter su lengua adentro hizo que Naruto abriera los ojos sobresaltado.

- Ahí están - dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa al ver a su novio saliendo del cine con Gaara.

Los dos caminaban a cierta distancia sin siquiera mirarse.

- No se están acostando - dijo Naruto aliviado.

- Porque están en un lugar público - dijo Sai reteniéndolo. - Lo harán cuando entren al carro.

Lo más inteligente era irse a casa o ir hacia Sasuke, pero Naruto estaba tan confundido y asustado por los cuernos que se dejó convencer por Sai, los dos los siguieron despacio. Sasuke y Gaara entraron al carro mientras que ellos se quedaron tras una cabina de teléfono para mirar.

- No veo nada - dijo Naruto alargando el cuello y solo veía los cabellos negros de su novio.

- Acércate un poco más - dijo Sai dándole un empujoncito.

Naruto se escabulló hacia una mata de flores de cerezo y ahora les veía la cara. Mientras tanto, Sai llamó por el teléfono público, claro que sin que Naruto se diera cuenta.

En el carro, Sasuke miró a Gaara.

- Tu teléfono esta sonando.

- Sí - dijo él nervioso, estaba empezando a calentarse por el sueñito que se echó en el cine y ahora a solas con Sasuke era demasiado. - ¿Aló?

- Soy Sai.

- ¿Sai?

- No digas nada y escúchame, Naruto ahora los esta viendo, así que besa al maldito de Sasuke para que Naruto se decepcione.

- ¿Qué? ¿Dónde? ¿Tú también estas aquí? - Dijo Gaara mirando a todas partes.

Sai colgó y se fue a las matas a acompañar al rubio.

- ¿Quién llamó? - Preguntó Sasuke frunciendo el ceño, Gaara se ponía de todos los colores.

- Yo... Sasuke Uchiha...

- Creo que mejor nos vamos - dijo Sasuke tomando el volante.

- No - dijo él arrebatándole las llaves del carro y se le fue encima.

Gaara restregaba su cuerpo deseoso contra el cuerpo de Sasuke que no era de roca y empezaba a sentir un cosquilleo incómodo por todas partes. Naruto estaba pálido mirando, rezando a que Sasuke apartara a Gaara, pero éste no parecía evitar los avances del pelirrojo. Sai tenía una sonrisota en la cara, posó su mano en la cintura de Naruto al mismo tiempo que miraba...

Nunca había comprendido porqué Gaara quería separarlos, de hecho Sai creía que Gaara era un amargado, loco y psicópata que no quería ver a nadie felices, pero al verlo acercando su rostro a la de Sasuke y sus ojos celestes mirar al ojinegro con tanta pasión no era actuación. ¿Acaso Gaara sentía algo por Sasuke?

- No me importa - masculló Sai bajando la mirada para no seguir teniendo que mirar a Gaara uniendo sus labios con los de otros, ante el solo pensamiento, Sai sentía asco, enojo, celos...

De repente un flashback de lo que pasó con Gaara recorrió su cabeza, imágenes del cuerpo desnudo del pelirrojo en sus manos, su voz ronca pidiéndole más, su mirada azul que congelaba, su boca que era como fuego y cuando se unía a los suyos le hacía arder.

Gaara rozó sus labios entreabiertos contra los de Sasuke, en eso Naruto salió de su escondite.

- ¡No lo toques! - Gritó Sai haciendo a Naruto a un lado y corrió hacia el carro, abrió la puerta de un golpe y haló a Gaara de la pierna para que se apartara de Sasuke.

- ¡Suéltame! Idiota! - Gritó Gaara como Sai lo cargaba en sus brazos.

Confundido por sus nuevos sentimientos, Sai se llevó a Gaara como un costal en su hombro y se fue corriendo. Sasuke respiró aliviado porque Gaara lo estaba poniendo caliente, entonces cuando iba a cerrar la puerta se dio cuenta que Naruto estaba en la acera.

- Todos tenían razón... - dijo Naruto por lo bajo. - Nunca vas a cambiar...

- No es lo que crees - dijo Sasuke arrugando la frente. - Sabes que no me gusta los chicos... excepto tú.

- Ya es cuento viejo - dijo el rubio echándose a correr.

Para más drama, Sasuke se bajó del carro, las nubes se fueron, el cielo estaba gris, tronó varias veces con rayos crujiendo salvajemente, la lluvia cayó, gota por gota, una tras otra cada vez más fuerte. Para rematar se escuchaba Sadness and Sorrow versión piano por la radio del carro mientras que Sasuke se quedaba paradote, empapado por la lluvia de pies a cabeza y Naruto desapareciendo por las calles lejos de él.

para ver las imágenes, casi quinientas, XD

**facebook** y **.com/pages/lYmli/255194901160759 **unidos juntos n_n

sasuke x naruto, itachi x deidara, kankuro x kiba, etc. en todas las versiones desde cute, funny a hot, lemon.


	29. Capítulo 29: Las tres historias d amor I

**Capítulo 29: Las tres historias de amor (I)**

1:35 p.m.

- No puedo creer que Naruto se enojara conmigo - dijo Sasuke echando humos. - Ni aunque yo fuera de piedra pos, si cree que le voy a poner los cuernos que me ponga un cinturón de castidad pos - decía saliendo de una tienda de regalos, compró peluches, chocolates, flores, globos con forma de corazones y un llavero bien gracioso con forma de esposas y un corazón en medio.

Dejó todo en el carro y se fue a la casa de los Uzumaki donde Naruto se fue después de pelear con él. En la casa, Kushina lo recibió muy efusiva con una gran sonrisa y abrazo, tal vez no sabía que se peleó con Naruto, pensó Sasuke aliviado, si supiera lo hubiera recibido a escopetazos o machetazos.

- Buenos días, vengo por Naruto - dijo Sasuke sudando por todas partes con lo cariñosa que estaba mamá Narutin.

- Espera aquí - dijo ella cerrándole la puerta en la cara, dejándolo solo con los regalos.

Unos minutos después, casi una hora, la puerta se volvió a abrir trayendo a un rubio de ojos azules en jeans y camiseta era guapo y aire sexy, pero... No era Naruto sino Minato, su papá.

- Hola, Sasuke - dijo Minato alegre como le daba una palmada en la espalda.

- Hola señor Minato - dijo Sasuke forzando una sonrisa aunque con ver que éste llevaba una pistola en el cinturón por poco y le daba un infarto.

- Lamento hacerte esperar, no tenías que traerme tantos regalos - dijo Minato revolviéndole los cabellos.

- Es para Naruto, yo lo espero a él, ¿dónde esta Naruto?

- En que hace las preguntas aquí soy yo - dijo el mayor en una voz ronca como de terror haciendo que Sasuke sudara más y se encogiera hasta quedar en tamaño chibi.

- Eh...

- Naruto te ama, pero yo apenas te conozco - dijo Minato agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa. - Así que vamos a tener una charla de hombre a hombre, quiero saber cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hijo - dijo el rubio tirando a Sasuke hacia su carro que era una patrulla de policía. - Entra - abrió la puerta de la patrulla y metió al pelinegro en los asientos traseros.

Sasuke se asustó como miró que había una rejilla ante él separándolo en los asientos delanteros, era como si Minato lo estuviera llevando como un delincuente a la estación de policía. Minato sonrió, aquello le recordaba los tiempos cuando Naruto era más joven e iba en la segundaria, nadie quería ser novia o novio de su hijo porque él y Kushina eran policías. Todos los amigos, conocidos y presuntos novios de su hijo eran interrogados al estilo Meet the Fockers. Los analizaban, encerraban a hacer preguntas, los investigaban, les hacían test, etc. y ese día era el turno de Sasuke Uchiha.

- ¿Siempre lleva tantas pistolas? - Preguntó Sasuke mirando el montón de pistolas de toda clase de calibres, escopetas, cuchillos, granadas a su lado.

- Uno nunca sabe qué puede pasar, se puede encontrar a muchos imbéciles por ahí - dijo Minato mirándolo por el retrovisor. - ¿Estas asustado?

- No porqué.

- ¿Escondes algo?

- No porqué.

- ¿Porqué estas a la defensiva?

- No porqué.

Sasuke miró la puerta por si quería escapar, pero estaba bajo seguro y las ventanillas eran a prueba de balas, nadie lo podría salvar si Minato lo fuera matar ahí mismo. En su cabeza empezó a gritar auxilio. Minato manejó una eternidad hasta detenerse ante una clínica.

- Baje, te espero aquí.

- Si, señor - dijo Sasuke apresurándose a bajar aunque no entendía la orden.

- Ven aquí! - Gritó Kushina en la entrada de la clínica.

Por alguna razón, Sasuke quería subirse al carro otra vez.

- Hola... Señora... Kushina... qué hace aquí... ¿No... no estaba en casa?

- Estoy en todas partes - dijo ella dándole escalofríos.

- No me diga - dijo Sasuke a cierta distancia con miedo que la mujer lo fuera a moler a palos.

- Acércate, estamos en una clínica - dijo ella pasando la mano por su hombro y entraron. - Quiero que hagas una prueba de espermas, quiero saber cuántos tienes y cómo nadan - dijo ella sacando un frasquito con el nombre de Sasuke Uchiha del bolso.

- ¿Para qué? - Dijo Sasuke negando con la cabeza efusivamente. - No necesito esto... Naruto ni es mujer, no se puede embarazar, ¿para qué hago esto?

- Lo sé - dijo ella dándole un golpe en la cabeza. - ¿Crees que necesito clases de anatomía de parte de ti?

- No, señora.

- Toma - dijo dándole el frasco. - Llénalo, quiero ver que funcionas de mil maravillas porque en un matrimonio el SEXO es importante, si resultas impotente mi hijo será muy infeliz.

- ¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE MADRE ERES? YO CREÍ QUE LA MÍA ERA UNA ENFERMA!

Kushina le dio un empujón y lo metió dentro del cuarto privado para quienes iban a dar una muestra de esperma. Sasuke miró el pequeño cuarto con desconfianza. Había un sillón, un montón de revistas y videos pornos y un TV gigante en la pared.

- No lo puedo creer, unos minutos atrás estaba persiguiendo a Naruto en la lluvia y ahora sus padres me tienen secuestrado para hacer experimentos - dijo Sasuke sentándose en el sofá, dejó el frasco en la mesa.

Tomó una de las revistas, era porno gay, Sasuke la arrojó lejos.

- QUE NO SOY GAY!

- ¿Sasuke, ya lo estas haciendo? - Preguntó Kushina entrando.

- ¡No!

- Qué bien, en la casa tengo cámaras de vigilancia - dijo sacando un DVD del bolso. - Esto es del otro día cuando Naruto vino a visitarnos y se tomó un baño n_n

Sasuke tomó el DVD y cerró con seguro una vez que la pelirroja se fue. Curioso metió el cd dentro del equipo y en el TV apareció un Naruto con ropa, pero eso no iba a durar mucho... Sasuke se acomodó en el sillón nervioso, mirando a la pantalla, entonces Naruto empezó a quitarse la ropa, se veía muy tierno cuando se atascó la cabeza con la camiseta y peleaba por quitarla, después dejó al descubierto su pecho ancho y delgado que Sasuke ya conocía tan bien. Naruto dejó la camiseta en el piso y continuó quitándose los jeans, aparecía un poco apretados así que Naruto movía el trasero de un lado a otro para quitarlos.

- ¡Ah! - Sasuke gritó hundiéndose en el sillón, su entrepierna empezaba a responder, Naruto no llevaba ropa interior, apenas se quitó los jeans estaba desnudo. - No lo puedo creer - se dijo respirando lentamente. - Debo mantener la calma.

El ruido del agua cayendo llamó la atención de Sasuke hacia la pantalla otra vez, se sentía como un pervertido mirándolo, pero no podía evitarlo, Naruto era tan inocente sin siquiera mirar a la cámara, era como si no supiera que lo estaban grabando. Se metió a la ducha y se puso bajo la regadera dejando que el chorro de agua cayera sobre él, pasó sus manos por todos su cuerpo antes de coger el jabón y empezar a flotarse.

Una hora después, Sasuke salió del cuarto con el frasco lleno y lo entregó a Kushina al mismo tiempo que seguía en las nubes. En la salida lo esperaba Minato.

- Je, je, Kushina dijo que hiciste un buen trabajo - dijo el rubio haciendo que el menor se sonrojada. - Bueno, es hora de que te relajes, vamos a tomar unas cervezas.

Derrotado, Sasuke subió a la patrulla y su suegro lo llevó al restaurante más cercano.

- Una caja de cerveza - dijo Minato a la mesera.

- Ok - dijo ella apareciendo unos minutos más tarde con una caja de cerveza, una caja de treinta botellas.

- ¿Lo vamos a llevar? - Dijo Sasuke sorprendido.

- ¿No eres hombre? ¿No puedes tomarte todo? - Dijo Minato cogiendo una de las botellas y lo destapó con la mano.

- ¡Qué fuerza!

- Sí, hay mareantes que se hacen los difíciles y tienes que crickrrrrrr - dijo Minato fingiendo que partía la cabeza a alguien. - Aunque le haré algo peor a quien lastime a Naruto.

- YO NUNCA LASTIMARÍA A NARUTO - dijo Sasuke asustado como tomaba la cerveza.

Por la noche, Sasuke llevó a Minato a casa, sí, Sasuke llevó a Minato porque su suegro se emborrachó después de tomar caja y media de cerveza. Kushina abrió la puerta, llevaba el delantal, al parecer hacía la cena.

- Eh... el señor Minato...- dijo Sasuke incómodo ya que Minato estaba solo en bóxers en sus brazos.

- Siempre hace striptease cuando se emborracha - dijo ella riéndose. - Llévalo a la cama y te lavas las manos para acompañarnos a la cena, a Naruto y a mí.

Sasuke asintió la cabeza, ese plan le parecía bien, sonaba normal y por fin iba a ver a Naruto. Llevó a Minato hacia el cuarto que le dijo su esposa y lo dejó en la cama.

- Los hijos son los reflejos de sus padres - dijo Sasuke pensando en Naruto borracho y subiéndose a la mesa para empezar a quitar la ropa. - Noooooooo, si Naruto cree que puede empelotarse por todas partes lo mato, el único que lo verá desnudo soy yo - dijo cogiendo la sábana para tapar a Minato.

- ¿Sasuke? - Dijo Naruto apareciendo por el cuarto, había escuchado la voz de Sasuke desde el pasillo.

Abrió los ojos en blanco y puso cara de shock al ver a su novio encima de su padre.

- Primero te vas con el organizador de bodas y ahora te vas con mi padre!

- No es lo que piensas - dijo Sasuke corriendo detrás de él.

- Ustedes dos ya no jueguen y ven a cenar - dijo Kushina desde las escaleras como Sasuke correteaba a Naruto por todo el segundo piso.

Naruto enojado se sentó lejos de Sasuke, igual Kushina no los hubiera dejado cerca porque estaba sentada en medio de los dos. La cena fue muy tranquila era como la calma antes de la tormenta, Sasuke estaba todo paranoico, tenía miedo que la comida tuviera pastillas para decir la verdad y que Kushina le hiciera hablar de todo sobre su vida desde que estaba en la barriga de Mikoto.

- Ya es muy tarde, pasen la noche aquí - dijo ella terminando de comer, llevó los platos al fregadero. - Dejaré futones listos en la sala.

Sasuke y Naruto por fin quedaron solos aunque el rubio seguía sin mirarlo ni hablarle. Naruto fue al fregadero para lavar los platos y Sasuke lo siguió.

- Lo de tu padre no es lo que crees y lo del organizador de bodas tampoco - dijo Sasuke desde atrás, lo rodeó por la cintura y llevó sus manos hacia las manos del menor para acariciarlas en medio del jabón.

Naruto no sabía qué decir, trataba de mostrarse enojado, pero le gustaba la forma como el otro le tocaba las manos.

- Vine por ti - susurró Sasuke en su oído.

- ¿Porqué no viniste más temprano? - Dijo Naruto ahogando un gemido por como el otro apretaba su cuero contra el suyo.

- Estoy aquí desde el mediodía, pero tus padres me llevaron por toda la ciudad para interrogarme y hacerme exámenes.

- Pobre de ti - dijo Naruto avergonzado.

- No fue tan malo - dijo Sasuke recordando el DVD - Haces cosas pervertidas en la ducha, con razón que no me dejas bañarme contigo.

- ¡¿De qué hablas? - Dijo Naruto sonrojado ante la mirada lasciva de Sasuke.

Los dos se fueron a la sala donde estaban los futones y se acostaron sobre ellos. Estaban de lado mirándose a los ojos, muy de cerca. Había sido un día duro y raro, pero al final estaban juntos y era lo que importaba.

- Sasuke, tómame - dijo Naruto posando su mano en la entrepierna de éste para apretar su miembro.

- Quiero, pero no... - Dijo Sasuke asustado como miraba por toda la sala, sospechaba que ahí había cámaras. - Lo peor es que tus padres aparezcan.

- No te preocupes, papá borracho no desierta ni con un rayo y mamá tiene el sueño pesado.

- ¿Porqué no aguantamos hasta mañana en el apartamento? No quiero que me vuelvan eunuco si me atrapa follando a su hermoso e inocente hijo.

- Es que... - dijo sonrojado. - Estoy excitado, ¿tú no? - Preguntó apretando más fuerte el miembro de éste.

- Sí, sí, pero...

- Con el peligro que nos van a atrapar... y que estamos con mis padres cerca, en el techo donde crecí...

- Te entiendo, te entiendo - soltó un gemido Sasuke como se abalanzó sobre Naruto para comerlo a besos.


	30. Capítulo 30: Las tres historias amor IIa

**Capítulo 30: Las tres historias de amor (II - a)**

4:43 a.m.

Flashback

Por las calles de Tokio, en medio de la lluvia, Sai llevaba a Gaara en sus hombros como éste le metía patadas y mordiscos para que lo soltara.

- Ya deja de patearme - dijo Sai entre dientes, el pelirrojo le estaba tirando de los pelos con fuerza.

- Bájame, entonces! - Gritó Gaara metiéndole varios puñetazos en la cara.

- Esta bien - dijo Sai bajándolo, se quedaron mirando a los ojos largo tiempo, a pesar de la lluvia y que todos estaban mojados, los ojos celestes del pelirrojo estaban acuosos como si estuviera llorando.

- ¡¿Porqué me hiciste eso?

- ¿Qué? - Dijo Sai con una sonrisita como si no entendiera lo que le decía.

- Estaba tan cerca de besar a Sasuke!

- ¿Y porqué ibas a besarlo?

- PORQUE ME GUSTA DESDE SIEMPRE - dijo Gaara apretando los labios para evitar llorar ante el pelinegro.

- ¿Cómo que te gusta? - Dijo Sai agarrándolo de la mano.

Al principio Gaara se quedó sin palabras, tratando de asimilar el comportamiento de Sai. "¿Esta celoso?" Se preguntó girando la cabeza fuertemente. "No puede ser".

- A ti que... que... te importa - dijo Gaara sonrojado, lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas y se fue corriendo por la calle carros transitando.

Sai se quedó mirando su mano, estrujando sus dedos, aún sentía el calor del pelirrojo.

Endflashback

Gaara no podía dormir, se la pasaba pensando en los labios de Sasuke, tan cerca estaba de besarlo y después se enojaba porque no comprendía de dónde salió Sai y le impidió besar a Sasuke.

De repente escucho el sonido de una guitarra, pensaba ignorarlo, pero le gustaba la melodía, era relajante, curioso se levantó de la cama y fue hacia la ventana, apartó levemente la cortina para ver. Había un pelinegro junto al poste, tocando la guitarra, llevaba unos jeans, botas, chaqueta y una bufanda, Gaara no podía decir bien quién era ese extraño, entonces la cabeza azabache se movió hacia su ventana y unos ojos oscuros se encontraron con los suyos. Con el corazón a mil, Gaara se escondió tras la cortina a mismo tiempo que se ponía tomate.

- ¿Qué hace Sai aquí? - Se dijo poniendo la mano en su pecho, el corazón estaba que le salía de la emoción.

Sai sonrió para ya que por fin consiguió llamar la atención de Gaara, siguió tocando la guitarra en espera que éste saliera a verlo.

- ¿Qué hago? - Se preguntó Gaara asomando la cabeza por el borde de la ventana para verlo. - ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Salgo? ¿Llamo a la poli? ¿Le echo agua fría? Demonios, ¿quién se cree ese al venir aquí? - Dijo apretando las manos en puños. - Lo boy a poner en su lugar.

Gaara se fue al armario en busca de ropa, se cambió el pijama y fue a arreglarse al baño. Después salió de su cuarto despacio para no despertar a sus hermanos y se deslizó por las escaleras, respiró varias veces nervioso, contó hasta cien y salió de la casa. Caminó hacia el oste bajo su ventana, pero no había rastros de Sai.

- ¡¿Será que estuve soñando? - Exclamó Gaara en shock como en la calle no había nadie.

- Con que sueñas conmigo - dijo Sai apareciendo entre las sombras del callejón, con su estúpida y falsa sonrisa de siempre.

- ¡¿Estas aquí? - Dijo Gaara encogiéndose, se cubrió con la capucha de la sudadera para que el otro no viera el rubor en sus mejillas. - Cough, cough, ¿qué haces aquí? - Dijo tratando de mantener la cordura. -

- Me dejaste solo hoy - dijo Sai mirando la hora en su celular. - Bueno, ayer.

- ¿Porqué iba a quedarme en la lluvia contigo? - Dijo Gaara fríamente.

- Porque no me dejaste decirte lo que siento- Sai caminó a Gaara, la oscuridad de la calle era iluminada por el celular, entonces Sai lo guardó y se quedaron a oscuras, Gaara lo miró fijamente, el otro ya no sonreía, estaba serio.

- ¿Y qué sientes? - Preguntó con el corazón saltando por todo su pecho.

- Me gustas.

- ¡¿Desde cuándo? - Gritó Gaara sonrojado.

- Olvida a Sasuke él nunca se fijará en ti - dijo Sai tomándolo de la barbilla y posando el dedo pulgar sobre los labios carnosos del pelirrojo. - En cambio yo sí.

- Sai... - Gaara entrecerró los ojos temblando como Sai rozaba su pulgar contra sus labios, era un cosquilleo rico. - Espera... - Dijo abriendo los ojos grandes. - Le dices eso mismo a Naruto para que deje a Sasuke... ¡¿Acaso le dices lo mismo a todos?

- Uh...

- Eres un idiota! - Gritó Gaara enojado y decepcionado, por un momento creyó que Sai le hablaba en serio, pero no.

Lo apartó de un manotazo y se fue corriendo por las calles. Igual ya era hora de sus ejercicios matutinos, siempre corría cien manzanas pr el barrio.

- ¡Espera! No es eso! - Gritó Sai corriendo detrás de Gaara. - Sí que corres rápido! - Dijo asombrado como el pelirrojo se iba perdiendo de su vista, tal vez él podría correr más rápido si no tuviera una guitarra a cuestas.

Se detuvo y respiró con dificultad, después se echó a correr otra vez. Corrió alrededor de todas las casas sin señales de Gaara, las calles eran como laberintos sintió que iba perdiéndose como se adentraba más a los callejones. Para el colmo empezó a llover otra vez.

- Mierda - masculló alzando la chaqueta para cubrirse la cabeza, se puso a correr más rápido en busca de algún lugar para refugiarse.

- Será que Gaara ya se fue a casa - dijo Sai haciendo una mueca, caminó hacia un parque donde había unas cabinas telefónicas, pero se detuvo a medio camino al ver al mapache sentado en los columpios.

Gaara tenía la cabeza gacha y se sacudía suavemente en el columpio.

- Lógico que nadie se va a fijar en mí, soy tan feo y amargado... - dijo tapándose los ojos como las lágrimas caían.

- No soy bueno con las palabras - dijo Sai apareciendo ante él.

- Ahora eres un acosador - dijo Gaara limpiándose las lágrimas rápido.

- Mi padre murió cuando era niño y mi madre se la pasa trabajando, así que solo tengo a mi hermano y no hablamos mucho, no sé cómo usar las palabras correctas, supongo que por eso siempre uso las mismas palabras aunque quiera decir algo diferente - dijo Sai inclinándose hacia Gaara y extendió la chaqueta cubriéndolo también. - Tuve celos cuando te vi tan cerca de Sasuke...

- Tal vez seas una persona celosa - dijo Gaara mirando a otro lado, el aliento del pelinegro contra su mejilla le hacía temblar ya que era cálido y contrarrestaba con la lluvia.

- Me gustas - lo dijo en un susurro que llegó hasta el pecho del menor e hizo que su corazón bombardeara como loco otra vez.

- ¿Y qué pasa con Naruto?

- Creo que es un capricho, no estoy acostumbrado que me rechacen.

- Qué ego el tuyo - dijo Gaara forzando una sonrisa.

Sai cortó la poca distancia entre ellos para besarlo, sus labios se unieron, una descarga eléctrica recorrió a Gaara, el pelinegro le lamía los labios en busca de entra a su boca.

- Lo lamento - dijo Gaara alejándose antes que la lengua de él entrara. - Estoy seguro de mis sentimientos, amo a Sasuke Uchiha - dijo retrocediendo, se levantó del columpio y se fue, dejando a Sai solo en la lluvia otra vez.

Era mentira, Gaara no estaba seguro de sus sentimientos, estaba confundido, había pasado todos esos años obsesionado y traumado con el Uchiha, Sai era nuevo y aunque éste le decía la verdad, tenía miedo de creerle, no quería sufrir más decepciones. Mientras tanto, Sai metió una patada al suelo, ya estaba aburrido de escuchar Sasuke Uchiha por aquí, Sasuke Uchiha por allá.

Gaara regresó a casa, encontró un Lamborghini negro estacionado de frente y se veía luz desde adentro. Curioso de quién iba a hacer visita a esas horas, entró a la casa y ahogó un grito de sorpresa al ver a Sasuke ahí.

- ¿Qué... haces... aquí?

- Buenas, tu hermana me dejó entrar - dijo Sasuke mirando el pasillo que llevaba a la cocina. - Esta haciendo café.

- ¿Qué... haces... aquí?

- Vine a hablar contigo, Gaara.

- ¿Sabes mi nombre? Digo, siempre te olvidas quién soy cada vez que me ves - dijo el pelirrojo levantando una ceja. - "¿Será que se enamoró de mí? ¿Será que estoy soñando?"

- No dejes a tu amigo paradote - dijo Temari caminando hacia ellos con una bandeja con tazas de té y galletas. - Vayan a la sala - dijo empujándolos hacia la pequeña habitación, muy acogedora a diferencia de la tormenta ahí afuera. - Estoy tan feliz, es la primera vez que un amigo viene a visitar a Gaara, es que siempre es malgeniado y nadie le pela - dijo riéndose a carcajadas.

- Ya vete - dijo Gaara quitándole la bandeja y la sacó de la sala. - Perdón, mi hermana es estúpida - dijo Gaara avergonzado y nervioso por la presencia de Uchiha ahí.

- Me pareció amable y buenona - dijo Sasuke refiriéndose al trasero de la rubia.

- ¿Viniste por mi hermana o por mí?

- Cough, cough, es que... - Sasuke se sentó en el sofá mientras el otro le pasaba la taza de café. - Lo que pasó entre nosotros...

- No pasó nada, el idiota de Sai vino a joderlo todo.

- Hablo de lo que pasó en la segundaria.

- Me... me gustas... - Dijo Gaara extendiendo las manos hacia el mayor con un pastel (hecho a mano por él mismo, XD)

- Eres un chico.

- Pero... me... me... gustas! - Dijo Gaara nervioso, entonces Sasuke tomó el pastel y sin más lo plantó de un golpe contra su cara, de la sorpresa, Gaara cayó al piso con el uniforme manchado y la cara llena de ponqué.

Gaara tiró la taza y el café caliente cayó sobre los pantalones de Sasuke, con solo recordar lo que pasó, el pelirrojo sintió el golpe del pastel en su cara.

- ¿Estas bien? - Dijo Gaara cogiendo una toalla y empezó a golpear al pelinegro en la entrepierna.

- Sí, sí, ¿y tú? ¿Estas bien?

- O sea que recuerdas quién soy - dijo Gaara dejándose de rodillas.

- Bueno ahora estas más flaco, pero sí, te recuerdo, pero hacía que no.

- ¡¿PORQUÉ? ¿ME ODIAS TANTO?

- Es que me daba vergüenza - dijo Sasuke hundiéndose en su asiento.

- ¿Porqué te da vergüenza verme? Ya no estoy gordo.

- No es eso, la vergüenza es porque al verte recordaba lo mal que te traté - dijo Sasuke suspirando. - ¿Qué esperabas? Soy hete... era... lo que sea, en esa época apenas salía con chicas y no sabía nada de nada y apareciste, un chico y me vas y me dices que me amas... Si fuera por mí te hubiera botado de las escaleras.

- ¿Porqué me dices esto ahora? - Dijo Gaara emocionado. - "Dios, Sasuke va a decir que me ama y que dejó a Naruto por mí".

- Primero quiero pedirte disculpas - dijo Sasuke levantándose del asiento y se sentó en el piso ante el menor. - No debí sobreactuar en ese entonces y segundo quiero decirte que amo a...

- ¿Sí? - Dijo Gaara inclinándose hacia el pelinegro con el corazón a mil.

- Amo a Naruto y si vas a seguir siendo nuestro organizador, espero que no haya malentendidos.

Se quedaron en silencio tomaron el café y comieron las galletas, Sasuke no sabía cómo lo tomaba Gaara, estaba como ido, mas tarde cuando la lluvia cesó, Sasuke decidió irse.

- Si ya no quieres ser el organizador de bodas, te comprendo - dijo Sasuke pasando una mano ante Gaara que seguía ido. - Bueno, nos vemos - dijo tomando su chaqueta y se fue de la casa.

El sonido de la puerta sacó al pelirrojo de sus pensamientos.

- Espera... - Corrió hacia la puerta para alcanzarlo.

Sasuke de salida se tropezó con Sai, éste estaba mojado de pies a cabeza, se miraron con cara de las pulgas, los celos de Sai se dispararon como el otro lo pasó y se fue en su carro.

- ¡Espera! - Dijo Gaara abriendo la puerta, corrió sin mirar y cayó contra los brazos de Sai.

- Ya se fue - dijo Sai.

Gaara no dijo nada y lo abrazó con fuerza, empezó a llorar, Sai no sabía qué hacer, así que lo rodeó con sus brazos, sobándole la cabeza para calmarlo.


	31. Capítulo 31: Las tres historias amor IIb

**Capítulo 31: Las tres historias de amor (II - b)**

- Ya sé lo que te puede alegrar - dijo Sai mirando el cielo azul oscuro sin estrellas ni luna, pronto iba a amanecer.

- No creo... - dijo Gaara sonándose la nariz contra su camisa.

- Ningún problema es por siempre, cuando un nuevo día llega, puedes comenzar otra vez - dijo Sai poniendo sus manos en las mejillas del pelirrojo para que lo mirara.

- ¿Me vas a echar u sermón? - Dijo Gaara mirándolo con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

- Haré algo mejor - dijo Sai tirándolo de la mano. - Vamos a ver el amanecer juntos y conozco el mejor lugar de todos para hacerlo.

Sin entender, Gaara lo siguió al paradero de buses. Estuvieron yendo de un lado a otro de la ciudad, Gaara no comprendía, cada vez que miraba a Sai, él le daba una sonrisa misteriosa.

- No esto y para juegos - suspiró Gaara recostando su brazo en la ventanilla y miró el paisaje como el viento jugaba con sus cabellos.

El bus pasaba por Bunkyo, un gran barrio con un gran parque de diversiones, el de ojos celestes podía ver la rueda de la fortuna sobresaliendo de los edificios tan altos que parecían llegar al cielo.

- Nos bajamos aquí - dijo Sai tomándolo de la mano, lo sacó de sus pensamientos y lo arrastró hacia la puerta donde bajaron.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? - Preguntó Gaara mirando las calles vacías, aún era muy temprano.

- Solo sígame.

- Lo estoy haciendo.

Sai llevó a Gaara hacia el Tokyo Dome con miles de luces brillantes.

- ¿Qué hacemos? - Preguntó el menor entrecerrando los ojos porque todas las luces parecían apuntar hacia él.

- Vamos a entrar - dijo Sai guiñándole un ojo cómplice.

- Espera... ¿Cómo que vamos a entrar? No hay nadie, esta cerrado.

- Eso es lo bueno - dijo Sai acelerando sus pasos hasta que prácticamente empezó a correr, sorprendido Gaara respiró agitadamente como trataba de seguirle el paso.

Llegaron a la parte trasera del domo, había una pequeña entrada con un cartel que decía SOLO EMPLEADOS y una cinta amarilla que impedía el paso.

- Vamos.

- ¡No! - Dijo Gaara forcejeando para que Sai lo soltara. - Si lo hacemos nos metemos en problemas.

- No te preocupes, esta zona del domo tiene las alarmas abajo porque lo están reconstruyendo.

- ¿Cómo sabes esas cosas?

- No importa, vamos - dijo Sai dándole una mirada fija con destellos coquetones. - ¿Acaso quieres que te cargue?

- No te atrevas - dijo Gaara retrocediendo, con recordar la última vez que Sai lo cargó, se puso rojo.

- Me estas gritando sí - dijo Sai tomándolo de la cintura y llevó la otra mano a sus piernas y lo cargó en sus brazos.

- ¡¿Qué crees que haces, pervertido? Suelta - exclamó Gaara metiéndole patadas y puñetazos.

Sai lo ignoró y entraron al domo, cruzaron los pasillos a oscuras y llegaron a una habitación grande, eso creía Gaara, Sai lo soltó y lo dejó solo porque ya no podía sentirlo.

- ¿Qué clase de broma es esta? - Dijo Gaara con el corazón a mil sin saber lo que planeaba el pelinegro.

Escuchó un ruido que lo mató de susto, Gaara giró la cabeza para ver qué era, pero todo era oscuro, entonces una luz apareció contra su cara cegándolo.

- ¿Sai, estas ahí? - Dijo Gaara frunciendo el ceño.

Otra luz lo apuntó.

- Esto no es divertido - dijo mirando el montón de focos en el techo.

Los focos se encendía uno por uno, Gaara miró al frente y había miles de sillas vacías ante él aunque él parecía estar un poco distante y a cierta altura de esas sillas. Recordando que estaba en Tokyo Dome, un estadio que cabía más de cincuenta mil personas, Gaara miró todas partes a ver en qué asiento estaba, pero era como si los asientos lo rodearan a él.

- Estoy en el escenario - dijo mirando a los lados, era la primera vez que estaba en un escenario en su vida y ese escenario era uno de los más grandes del mundo.

Con todas esas luces sobre él, se sentía expuesto como si todo lo que pensaba y sentía en ese momento saliera a flote.

- ¿Te gusta? - Preguntó Sai apareciendo ante él, dio un salto y se subió al tarima donde el pelirrojo estaba.

- ¿Que si me gusta? - Dijo Gaara asombrado por el tamaño del lugar y que debía ser genial estar siempre en el escenario. - Mucho, pero... Si nos atrapan aquí, iremos a la cárcel, así que me voy.

- No hasta que veas el amanecer - dijo Sai abalanzándose sobre él para que no se fuera, lo tiró al piso y se sentó a su lado. - Vas a ver.

- No veo nada - dijo Gaara alzando la cabeza hacia arriba, el techo cubría todo y lo único que veía era más focos.

- Ten paciencia - dijo Sai con una gran sonrisa, ya había dejado todo listo y era cuestión de tiempo.

- No soy muy paciente.

- Podemos distraernos - dijo Sai acercándose más a él pasó la mano por su hombro y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Si lo vuelves a hacer te saco un ojo - dijo Gaara sonrojado.

Pocos minutos atrás, Sasuke lo botó y Sai ya se estaba aprovechando.

- Me vale, aún tengo otro ojo - dijo Sai dándole otro beso en la mejilla, cerca de sus labios.

- ¿Cómo te atreves? - Dijo Gaara alzando el puño, pero el ruido de una puerta a abriéndose lo detuvo.

- Ya esta - dijo Sai haciendo que girara la cabeza hacia arriba, el techo se estaba corriendo hasta dejar a la vista al cielo de un color azul claro con nubes semi transparentes.

- Wow - murmuró Gaara maravillado.

Sai también estaba maravillado, tenía sus ojos sobre el pelirrojo, al verlo tan feliz y relajado lo hizo tan feliz a él mismo. Era algo que Sai casi nunca sentía y le gustaba, era como si al estar con el menor, él mismo podía ser un poco más sincero y disfrutar el momento. Gaara estaba extasiado, era como estar en el planetario, a diferencia de que el cielo que miraba era real, el cielo empezó a aclararse más y los rayos del sol entraron.

- Es hermoso - dijo Gaara bajando la cabeza, iba a mirar a Sai cuando se tropezó con sus labios, el pelinegro había aprovechado su distracción para acercarse y besarlo.

Gaara no lo estaba alejando, así que Sai lo rodeó por la cintura y profundizó el beso, introdujo su lengua dentro y buscó acariciar la lengua del otro. Gaara gimió y le regresó el abrazo, pasó sus manos por la espalda del pelinegro y se besaron con más pasión.

En su santiamén, ellos estaban desnudos, con sus ropas tiradas a un lado, Sai estaba sobre Gaara repartiendo besos por su pecho.

- No evites gritar, quiero escucharte - dijo Sai atrapando entre sus diente el pezón duro del pelirrojo.

- Uh... - Gaara metió el dedo a la boca para ahogar un gemido, Sai sonrió y siguió bajando, lo tomó de las piernas separándolo, se metió en medio y tomó su miembro erguido, aquello hizo que el pelirrojo diera un salto como Sai bajaba y subía la mano por el tronco.

Satisfecho por como respondía Gaara, Sai metió el miembro de éste a la boca y empezó a succionarlo, sacándole más gemidos, al mismo tiempo llevó unos dedos a su entrada, los deslizó dentro y frotó su interior, Gaara se sobresaltó como esos dedos lo invadían, pero era un placer delicioso que recorría hacia arriba haciendo que sus muslos temblaran y su vientre sintiera cosquilleos.

- Sai... demonios... hazlo ya - dijo Gaara tomándolo de los pelos, lo jaloneó varias veces, alzando las caderas haciendo que su miembro se adentrara más a la boca del mayor.

- Mmm, no seas impaciente - dijo Sai sacando el miembro de la boca.

- Ya te dije uh que no me gusta ah esperar - dijo el menor con la mirada lasciva y un mohín.

- No quiero lastimarte - dijo Sai moviendo sus dedos en el interior de Gaara, rozando su punto G para que el pelirrojo se enloqueciera de placer.

Ante las palabras de Sai, Gaara se sonrojó a no más poder, no recordaba que la última vez con él fuera tan tierno, de hecho no recordaba mucho porque estaba borracho (XD) Sai siguió metiendo y sacando sus dedos hasta que sintió que la entrada se abría y exigía algo más grande.

- Ah, estas listo - dijo Sai retirando sus dedos, se alzó hacia Gaara y lo besó.

- Por fin, hazlo, mmm - dijo Gaara agarrándolo de la cabeza, metió la lengua, invadiendo la boca de su amante al mismo tiempo sus piernas se enrollaban en la cintura de Sai, sus cuerpos se encontraron, flotándose el uno al otro, sus miembros al rozarse empezaban a doler si no tenían algo de acción.

Sai apuntó su miembro en la entrada de Gaara, empujó despacio hasta que entró todo, los dos lanzaron un grito de placer. El pelinegro esperó unos segundos antes de empezar el saca-mete, Gaara gemía tocándose a sí mismo, era una escena que ponía más caliente a Sai, ver a su pelirrojo darse placer, pero en el fondo él era malo, quería ser el único que le diera placer, así que atrapó sus manos antes de que llegara a tocar su miembro.

- Uh... Suéltame... Sai...

- No - dijo éste embistiéndolo con más fuerza al mismo tiempo que le besaba el cuello. - Ah.

- Por favor... Sai... - pidió Gaara con lágrimas en los ojos, el pelinegro sonrió con malicia y llevó una de sus manos hacia su miembro. - Ahh - gimió como el otro tiró la punta de su miembro.

- Sí, uh, gime, gime por mí - dijo Sai masturbándolo a prisa al mismo tiempo que aceleraba las arremetidas.

- Sai... ah... me las vas a pagar... ah... - gimoteó Gaara corriéndose contra él.

- Mmm, uh... - Sai le metió una ultima estocada y se corrió dentro de Gaara haciendo que sus cuerpo se sacudieran salvajemente. - Dios, eso estuvo bueno - dijo retirando su miembro de su interior.

Gaara no dijo nada, hacía tiempo que no tenía un orgasmo tan fuerte, mientras que trataba de recobrar su respiración se quedó admirando a Sai, el sudor de éste recorría su cuerpo musculoso, el miembro de éste estaba semi erecto como si en cualquier momento estaría listo para el segundo round, con pensarlo, el pelirrojo lanzó un gemido.

- Demonios, quiero follarte hasta que pierdas la conciencia - dijo Sai sonriente, se acostó a su lado, acariciando su pecho.

- ¿En serio te gusto? - Preguntó Gaara tomándolo del rostro para que se miraran.

- No me gustas, estaba bromeando - dijo Sai con su típica sonrisita.

Con semejante respuesta, Gaara quedó en shock y empezó a llorar.

- Solo querías acostarte conmigo! - Gritó cubriéndose el rostro mpara que el otro no viera sus lágrimas.

- Estaba bromeando! - Dijo Sai inquieto, no esperaba que Gaara se echara a llorar a mares. - Lo de ahorita, no que me gustas... Sí me gustas! No llores, sí me gustas! Ya sabes que soy malo con los sentimientos y palabras, no llores - dijo Sai tomándolo de las manos para ver sus rostro pálido, cubierto de lágrimas y los ojos celestes estaban rojos.

- Me alegro que aceptes que eres un imbécil - dijo Gaara con un puchero.

- Lo soy, lo soy, no llores - dijo Sai lamiendo sus lágrimas.

- ¿O sea que en serio te gusto?

- Sí, sí.

- Perfecto, pasa a mi casa esta noche y lo haremos oficial con mis hermanos - dijo Gaara con una gran sonrisa. - Te advierto que son muy celosos porque soy el menor.

- ¿Qué tan celosos? - Dijo Sai con desconfianza.

- Te cortarán las manos si me tocas, te sacarán los ojos si me miras y claro que te cortarán tu amiguito si se enteran que no soy virgen - dijo Gaara con media sonrisa como Sai se ponía de todos colores.

- ¿En... serio? - Dijo asustado.

- ¿Sabes que eres el único que puede bromear? - Replicó Gaara montándose sobre su regazo, lo tiró del cuello y le dio un beso.


	32. Capítulo 32: Las tres historia amor III

**Capítulo 32: Las tres historia de amor (III)**

6:00 a.m.

Flashback

Itachi se había quedado dormido después de haberle hecho el amor, pero Deidara se quedó despierto para admirarlo. El Uchiha era tan hermoso incluso dormido, incluso cuando sus ojos negros y profundos no lo miraban, el rubio sentía que sí.

Deidara estaba acostado a su lado, a pesar del invierno que se acercaba, sus cuerpos desnudos solo se calentaban con sus brazos rodeándose el uno al otro y sus piernas entrecruzadas en una forma acaramelada. Deidara miró hacia la mesita de noche, ahí estaba un pintauñas de color negro, lo tomó y con la otra mano alejó el brazo de Itachi que estaba sobre su cintura, se escabulló hacia el pie de la cama y con una sonrisita traviesa cogió uno de los pies de su amante y empezó a pintar el dedo pulgar. Itachi tenía el sueño muy ligero, así que con solo sentir la mano del rubio en su pie, sintió cosquilleos y abrió los ojos despertando, lo primero que buscó con la mirada fue a Deidara, pero no estaba a su lado, tocó su lado de la cama, aún estaba cálida y olía a flores como el rubio, entonces recordó lso cosquilleos en su pie y se sentó en la cama, mirando hacia abajo, Deidara le regresó la mirada, una inocente y maliciosa que hizo que el mayor se estremeciera.

- Buenos días - dijo el rubio lamiendo los dedos de su pie al mismo tiempo que le mantenía la mirada, una lasciva.

- ¿Qué hacías, travieso? - Dijo Itachi abalanzándose sobre él, lo apresó con sus brazos y le dio un beso apasionado.

- Nada, pero ahora - dijo el menor en un tono bajo y sensual como el cuerpo del pelinegro se restregaba con suavidad contra el suyo y sus miembros al encontrarse, se flotaban levemente hasta despertar.

Habían pasado toda la noche haciéndolo, la entrada del rubio aún seguía dilatado y en espera del miembro del otro para que lo llenara e Itachi no se hizo esperar, le separó las piernas y deslizó su miembro dentro haciendo que el ojiazul abriera la boca grande para lanzar un gemido de placer, pero fue cortado cuando el despertador empezó a sonar. Itachi sacó su miembro del interior de Deidara, pero éste le rodeó la cintura con las piernas para evitar que se fuera, el pelinegro lo miró, el rubio tenía una mirada frustrada, lo que iba ser un grito de placer, ahora era una mueca de rabia y decepción.

- Te lo compensaré esta noche - dijo Itachi ignorando el dolor en el pecho de Deidara, le sonrió y le dio un beso rápido en la boca.

- ¿Me vas a follar a medias?

- Ya hablamos de esto - dijo Itachi agarrándolo de las piernas para que lo dejara ir. - Y tú estabas de acuerdo.

Itachi se saltó de la cama y buscó su ropa en el piso listo para salir corriendo.

Endflashback

- Estaba... - Dijo Deidara enojado, aún así mantenía un tono de voz tranquila aunque las lágrimas resbalaban de sus ojos.

Itachi le dijo que Konan estaba enferma y no podía divorciarse de ella, podía dejarla en tal shock que la enloquecería. Aquello le sonó a pura telenovela mexicana, pero Deidara no quería matar a Konan, así que aceptó a Itachi como amante, era humillante, pero necesitaba del Uchiha y éste lo necesitaba, apenas se encontraban por las noches en el loft del rubio, empezaban a hacer el amor, no aguantaban tener sus cuerpos separados, a veces ni llegaban a la alcoba y lo hacían en el pasillo, en la sala, cocina, baño, contra la pared, en el piso, pero cuando salía el sol, el despertador sonaba e Itachi se iba como si nada, dejando promesas y un vacío en Deidara que cada día lo enojaba más.

El timbre empezó a sonar, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, Deidara miró el arcilla que moldeaba, tenía cara de Itachi, pero el rubio simplemente lo destrozó a cuchillazos. Suspirando enojado, le dio una última estocada contra su ojo y se fue a abrir.

- ¡Sasori! - Dijo Deidara abriendo la puerta con sorpresa.

- Deidara - dijo él con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - Preguntó curioso y sonrojado. - Yo ya no trabajo en eso.

- Lo sé, pero podemos ser amigos, ¿no?

- "No lo sé, soy un artista solitario..." - Pensó el rubio mirándolo sin parpadear tratando de estudiar cada poro sincero que exudaba el mayor. - "Y yo en estas fachas" - Pensó mirándose de arriba abajo, llevaba una sudadera blanca manchada de todos los colores y sus cabellos recogidos en una cola de caballo casi deshecha.

- Te ves lindo - dijo Sasori leyéndole la mente, entró con tanta seguridad que hizo que el rubio retrocediera, después cerró la puerta. - ¿Estabas trabajando en algo? - Preguntó mirando la sala con una gran mesa llena de arcillas, óleos, lienzos, cuchillos de toda clase para lijar y moldear las estatuillas y lo más curioso era que había una estatuilla de arcilla con cara de Itachi... destrozado, acuchillado, de hecho aún tenía un cuchillo enterrado en el ojo. - "Je, je, problemas en el paraíso".

- No - dijo Deidara avergonzado al recordar que Sasori era un importante artista en el extranjero y él viéndole en esas fachas con trabajos inspirados en su amante Itachi y cada uno descuartizado, roto, mutilado, bueno, era su única forma de odiar pacíficamente al hombre que amaba (XD) - Sí, digo... Necesito dinero y pensé hacer algo para vender... algo que no sea mi cuerpo - dijo encogiéndose incómodo.

- Ya veo - dijo Sasori cortando la distancia entre ellos. - Acabo de comprar una galería en Harajuku, podrías exhibir tu trabajo ahí.

- No tengo dinero para alquilar una galería - dijo Deidara como Sasori le dio una mirada lasciva. - Mi cuerpo no esta a la venta - dijo poniéndose tomate, agarró al pelirrojo de los hombros y lo echó a empujones de su apartamento.

- Puedes pagarme una vez que vendas tu trabajo - dijo Sasori tras la puerta, entonces Deidara escuchó sus pasos alejarse.

- ¡¿Qué hice? ¡¿Porqué lo eché? - Gritó el rubio mordiéndose la mano. - Él es un caballero, nunca se ha pasado de la raya conmigo y es un artista que respeto y me ofreció una oportunidad!

Tanto Itachi en su vida lo estaba idiotizando, lo estaba alejando de su verdadera meta que era ser un gran artista, Deidara abrió la puerta de un golpe y se fue corriendo en busca de Sasori (ni se molestó en cambiar su sudadera manchada y sucia) Corrió por las escaleras y salió del edificio con la respiración agitada, abrió los ojos grandes al ver a un Sasori sonriente ante él, el mayor al parecer lo esperaba en su BMW.

- Es la mejor decisión de tu vida - dijo él abriendo la puerta del carro, invitándolo a subir.

- Itachi es celoso.

- ¿Ah?

- Nada - dijo Deidara subiéndose al carro, Sasori se puso al volante y lo llevó hacia el barrio siempre a la moda y vanguardia en cuestiones de ropa, accesorios, subculturas, etc.

El primero al bajar del carro era el rubio, se quedó mirando la galería sorprendido, con la boca abierta y los ojos brillantes. La galería tenía un look de victoriana, era una casa con una torre a la izquierda, un portal con jardín para tomar té a la derecha, una chimenea alta de ladrillo, las paredes eran de madera aguamarina y los árboles sobresalían detrás de la casa. Era extraño ver algo así en una zona tan moderna con rascacielos y metros por todas partes.

- ¿Qué te parece? - Preguntó Sasori, aprovechó que Deidara estaba distraído para estar cerca de él, tanto que ya tenía su brazo por encima de su hombro.

- Parece un castillo.

- ¿Y tú quieres ser mi príncipe? - Dijo el pelirrojo llevándolo dentro del lugar, dejándolo sin palabras.

Nunca nadie lo había tratado así, se sentía como un cuento... ¿Porqué Itachi no era así? Parecía el lobo malo que solo iba a encaramarlo por las noches y desaparecía más rápido que Cenicienta.

- ¿Piensas instalarte aquí? - Preguntó Deidara yendo por el pasillo con los brazos abiertos, el lugar era tan grande, ya podía imaginar sus estatuillas en todas partes, sus pinturas y sus figuras de origami e ikebana y todo el mundo viendo.

- Si te tengo cerca - dijo Sasori caminando hacia él, lo tomó de la mano abruptamente, al principio algo rudo, pero después su toque era tan suave que el rubio sentía que tocaba las nubes del cielo. - Déjame mostrarte mi estudio.

- ¡Sí!

Deidara tenía el corazón a mil, se moría de emoción eso de ver el estudio del artista que tanto admiraba. Bueno, ni conocía a Sasori, pero cuando lo conoció, le dio por investigarlo todo, de un momento a otro se volvió un freak del trabajo del pelirrojo. El estudio estaba en el ático, en el piso más alto de la casa, desde ahí por un ventanal sin cortinas se podía ver parte de la ciudad. A diferencia de él, Sasori tenía su trabajo organizado por estantes, era como una bodega.

En la mesa más grande había una fila de marionetas medianos chicos y chicas y animales representando escenas de día a día como paseo en góndola, un día de camping, alzando una cometa, jugando con el perro, llevando flores a la novia, dos chicos besándose, una pareja bailando.

- No vi esto en tu página web - dijo Deidara sorprendido por lo perfecta y hermosas que eran las marionetas, cada una tenía una expresipon diferente y que parecía real, era como ver gente pequeñita y divina excepto por las cuerdas en sus pies, manos, cabeza.

- ¿Me andas buscando por Google?

- No, es solo, me gusta tu trabajo, no soy acosador! - Dijo Deidara muerto de la vergüenza.

- Tranquilo - dijo Sasori mirando las marionetas. - Son algo que hice después de la muerte de mis padres, no tenía nada que hacer... Igual no seguí haciéndolas - dijo tomando una marioneta de una chica con rizos dorados y grandes ojos verdes. - Ellos no me necesitan, ya son eternos.

- ¿Eternidad? Lo lamento, pero eso no existe - dijo Deidara quitándole la marioneta. - Se romperá con el tiempo - la puso en la mesa. - Perdón, no quise...

- Esta bien - dijo Sasori sonriente. - Es interesante, nadie se atreve a llevarme la contraria - dijo tomándolo de la barbilla. - Tú eres alguien explosivo.

- ¿Porqué?

- No sé, lo eres - dijo Sasori bajando su mano por su cuello, haciendo que temblara ya que su cuello era su punto débil.

Deidara entrecerró los ojos, mordiéndose los labios, Sasori disfrutaba de la vista tan varonil y deseosa que le proyectaba el rubio, con sus dedos expertos le quitó los primeros botones de la camisa y empezó a recorrer con la mano su pecho.

- Detente - dijo Deidara por lo bajo como llevó una mano hacia Sasori, pero él lo agarró deteniéndolo y siguió libre paseando sus dedos por su pecho. - Uh...

Antes de que Deidara replicara, Sasori atrapó sus labios en un beso invasivo, metiendo su lengua en su interior quitándole las palabras.

- No, detente, yo... estoy... ah... - dijo Deidara pensando en Itachi, pero ni podía pronunciar su nombre, la boca de Sasori era deliciosa y embriagadora, hasta su forma de besar era tierna a diferencia de Itachi que era brusco y rápido porque siempre llevaba prisa.

- Déjame inmortalizarte en mi arte - dijo el mayor en un tono ronco como se escurría entre las piernas del rubio, le bajaba los pantalones.

- No esta bien - dijo Deidara cerrando las piernas fuertemente.

- Mentiroso - dijo Sasori cogiendo el miembro del rubio, apenas enredó sus dedos en el miembro del rubio, empezó a ponerse duro.

- ¡Ah! Demonios - exclamó Itachi como Konan sacó su miembro de la boca y él se corrió en su cara.

La peliazul se limitó a sonreír, había sometido a su esposo en sus redes, el pobre estaba tan calentón porque no pudo terminar de coger a Deidara y Konan tan buena gente que lo esperaba en casa. Después de la corrida, Itachi se sentía sucio, sentía que había traicionado a Deidara, enojado con Konan y consigo mismo, se levantó del sofá rápido y se encerró en el baño.

- No serás feliz ni por encima de mi cadáver - dijo ella riéndose.

El agua llenaba el jacuzzi, Itachi se metía adentro restregándose con una esponja, tan fuerte que su piel se enrojecía, era solo sexo oral, pero hubiera ido más lejos si no fuera porque empezó a pensar en Deidara, el chico con quien debía estar. Llevó la esponja a su pie y vio el dibujito que hizo el rubio por la mañana en la uña del dedo pulgar TE AMO el rubio había escrito eso.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, Sasuke y Naruto desayunaban cuando el timbre sonó. El rubio fue a abrir y se encontró con Sai con una gran sonrisa ante él.

- Hola, Narutin.

- ¡¿Qué haces aquí? - Dijo Naruto. - Sasuke es celoso!

- Vinimos por ti - dijo Gaara apareciendo detrás de Sai, él también era celoso, cogió al pelinegro del brazo de una forma posesiva.

- ¡¿Qué pasa aquí? - Gritó Sasuke apareciendo por el pasillo. - ¡¿Porqué estas desnudo con ellos?

- No estoy desnudo - dijo Naruto tomate.

De repente todos los ojos cayeron sobre él, el ojiazul llevaba una camiseta vieja que le quedaba grande, tanto que se le caía por un hombro mostrando una parte de su pecho desnudo.

- Dejen de comerlo con la mirada - dijo Sasuke agarrando a Naruto por el cuello de la camiseta, lo hizo tan fuerte que rompió la camiseta dejándolo DESNUDO ante Sai y Gaara.

- Sasuke! - Gritó Naruto apenado como se cubría con las manos y se fue corriendo muerto de la vergüenza.

- Hice lo que me dijiste - dijo Gaara mirando a Sasuke.

- ¿Ustedes...?

- Estamos saliendo - dijo Sai besando a Gaara.

- Ya entendí, no me interesa ver - dijo Sasuke tapándose los ojos.

- ¿Entonces sigo siendo el organizador de tu boda? - Dijo Gaara tímido.

- No sé, hay que preguntar a Naruto.

- Yo tengo una gran idea, salgamos esta noche juntos - dijo Sai. - Una cita doble.


	33. Capítulo 33: Sasunaru vs Saigaa

**Capítulo 33: Sasunaru vs. Saigaa.**

La cita doble había comenzado, para bien o para mal había comenzado. Todos estaban ansiosos, igual la ciudad entera que iba anocheciendo a pasos gigantes para dar lugar a las discos, bares, striptease clubs, moteles, restaurantes, pero Sai que estaba al volante tenía planeado llevarlos a un lugar muy, muy especial que ninguno olvidaría...

- ¿Y ustedes desde cuándo están saliendo? - Preguntó Naruto curioso desde los asientos traseros donde se sentaba con Sasuke. - "Qué raro, por un momento creí que Gaara quería con Sasuke".

- ¿Estas celosito? - Preguntó Sai con coquetería como se giraba para mirar a Naruto que se puso súper rojo.

- ¿Porqué va a estar celosito? - Gritó Sasuke encolerizado con el puño arriba. - Si me tiene a mí!

- Tranquilo, Sasuke, Sai bromeaba, ¿cierto? - Dijo Naruto sonriendo, Sai le regresó la sonrisa y le guiñó un ojo haciendo que sus mejillas se pusieran coloradas.

- No lo puedo creer! - Gritó Sasuke tan enojado que no sabía por dónde comenzar a golpear a Sai. - ¡¿Cómo te atreves a guiñarle el ojo a mi novio? ¡Lo haces otra vez y te dejo tuerto!

Gaara estaba sentado en el copiloto junto a Sai, miraba por el retrovisor el berrinche de celos de Sasuke como Naruto trataba de calmarlo y Sai se reía. Por dentro se estaba riendo también, pero aún no era una persona lo suficientemente relajado como para echarse a reír en voz alta y al mismo tiempo estaba incómodo por sus propios celos hacia Naruto, o sea, el rubio ojiazul que siempre se hacía el tontín SIEMPRE SIEMPRE era el centro de atención y Gaara estaba mega celoso, no porque Naruto tenía a Sasuke (eso lo iba superando lentamente) Pero le daba celos porque Sai, su supuesto novio le estaba echando los perros.

- ¡¿Porqué Sai babea cada vez que ve a Naruto? - Pensó Gaara, pero no iba a decir nada, apenas llevaba saliendo unas horas con Sai, no era momento para reclamarle y menos con Sasuke y Naruto presentes. - "Sai va a ver, cuando estemos a solas, le voy a..." - Pensaba cómo castigar al pelinegro al mismo tiempo que sonrió con malicia, puso una mano en la pierna de éste atrayendo su atención hacia él.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó Sai todo inocente, mirando a un Gaara inclinado hacia él, con la mano en su pierna, relamiéndose sus labios con sensualidad.

- Quiero que me beses.

- ¿Ahora? - Dijo Sai confundido como manejaba el carro. - Estoy mane...

- Si puedes coquetear con el novio de otro, puedes besarme - dijo Gaara casi en una orden, su voz era muy suave aunque su mirada matadora ponía a Sai los pelos de punta.

- Ándale, esta bien - dijo Sai con una sonrisa, se detuvo ante el semáforo y aprovechó para coger al pelirrojo de los cabellos y atrapó sus labios en su boca, chupándolo y mordisqueándolo antes de comenzar un beso apasionado con los otros dos de testigos.

- Qué asco - dijo Sasuke cruzado de brazos como miraba con sus ojos grandísimos la muestra de amor.

- Es romántico - dijo Naruto súper emocionado, era la primera vez que veía una escena yaoi en persona.

- Nooooo, es asqueroso - dijo Sasuke metiendo una patada al asiento de Sai. - O buscas un motel o sigues manejando.

Sai y Gaara sonrieron y el primero retomó el camino cuando el semáforo cambió de color. Naruto miraba a Sasuke con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿A ti qué te pasa? - Preguntó Sasuke con Naruto echándole miraditas coléricas.

- Ahora que lo pienso... Nunca me das tus muestras de amor ante los demás - dijo Naruto entre enojado y preocupado ya que si Sasuke en serio lo amaba tanto, ¿porqué nunca lo besaba o tomaba de las manos en público?

- Porque no soy esa clase de personas - dijo Sasuke serio.

- ¿No? Unos meses atrás cuando salía con tus amigas, no tenías problemas en tocarles el culo ante mi cara - dijo Naruto enojado como lo apuntaba con el dedo índice.

- Ya maduré - dijo Sasuke sonrojado.

Sai aprovechó que se detenía ante otro semáforo para girarse y meterse en la charla.

- Me late que no quieres a Narutin como se debe - dijo Sai riéndose. - Si quieres te enseño cómo se trata a un novio.

- Tú que lo haces y tu novio te irá a visitar al cementerio - dijo Sasuke amenazante, el carro era muy pequeño, aún así Sasuke se puso en medio de Sai y Naruto, aplastando a Naruto con todo su peso.

- No me metan en sus peleas de niños - dijo Gaara desinteresado.

- Esta bien, para que vean que no soy tan malo - dijo Sai prendiendo la radio y buscó alguna canción buena. - Ya les puse en ambiente romántico para que se besen - dijo como se puso a manejar otra vez con el semáforo en otro color.

Por la radio sonaba Government Hooker de Lady Gaga.

"As long as I'm your hooker

(back up and turn around)

As long as I'm your hooker

(put your hands on the ground)

As long as I'm your hooker

(back up and turn around)

As long as I'm your hooker

(get down)"

- Eso no es una canción romántica - pensó Naruto muerto de la vergüenza por lo que escuchaba (Mientras que yo sea tu puta...) - Es... es... una can... canción sobre... sexo... y eso...

- Ay, Narutin, el beso te lleva a sexo, no seas tímido - dijo Sai babeando con lo penoso y tierno que se estaba poniendo Naruto.

- Sasuke... - Llamó Naruto para ver si su novio estaba igual de avergonzado, pero lógico que no, Sasuke disfrutaba de la canción, el muy degenerado. - Tan sexy... - pensó mirando a Sasuke mover el pie contra el piso para marcar el ritmo, sacudir ligeramente su cabeza haciendo que sus cabellos oscuros se desordenaran y mechón por mechón caían sensualmente por su frente cubriendo levemente sus ojos... Naruto ya no aguantaba más, con solo ver a Sasuke se estaba poniendo caliente... aquello lo le daba más vergüenza, no podía evitarlo, sin pensarlo dos veces, se echó sobre su futuro esposo.

- Ey, Naruto - dijo Sasuke sorprendido mirándolo a los ojos.

- Bésame - dijo Naruto mordiéndose el labio inferior, lo agarró del cuello de la camisa atrayéndolo hacia sí.

- Estas raro - dijo Sasuke desconcertado, Naruto tampoco era muy lanzado a la hora de mostrar su amor en público, pero ahora estaba encima de él como un poseso en celo, antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Naruto lo cogió del rostro y lo besó metiendo su lengua de golpe. - Uh... Naru... mmm - tomó a Naruto de la cintura y empezó a acariciarle la espalda con cuidado, dándole un masaje (en vez de calmar al rubio lo ponía más caliente)

- Wow - dijo Sai asombrado por la escena, eso sí era una muestra de amor para mayores de quince (XD) Naruto prácticamente se comía a Sasuke a besos mientras que él tenía manos largas y se metía bajo su camiseta. - Nosotros también - dijo Sai acercando su boca Gaara.

- Tú estas manejando - dijo Gaara alejándolo de golpe.

- Ya no - dijo Sai como el pelirrojo miró alrededor, estaba tan distraído mirando el show que le daba los otros que no se dio cuenta que Sai ya había estacionado el carro entre un montón de carros.

Eso fue el primer round de Sasunaru vs. Saigaa, en cuestiones de besos ganaban el primero. Algo que no tenía muy contento a Gaara, él quería ser el primero al menos una vez en la vida, la culpa la tenía Sai por no besarlo mejor (.) Ahora iban por un parque de diversiones, Naruto con el frío de la noche se había descalentado un poquito.

- ¿Porqué estamos en un parque de diversiones? ¿Tengo cinco años o qué? - Dijo Sasuke mosqueado por los niños correteando y los ancianitos caminando a velocidad tortuga.

- Estoy de acuerdo - dijo Gaara. - ¿Porqué no estamos en la disco o algo?

- Es que mi sueño siempre ha sido tener sepso en la rueda de la fortuna - dijo Sai abrazando fuertemente al pelirrojo.

- Ni hoy ni mañana - dijo Gaara avergonzado pro la proposición.

- Mi sueño es hacerlo en la montaña rusa - dijo Sasuke a Naruto.

- ESO ES IMPOSIBLE - dijeron los todos como Sasuke se iba a un rincón a llorar.

- Soñar no cuesta nada (.)

Fueron a los kioscos donde se ganaban peluches al disparar patos o encestar una pelota, era los únicos juegos que no tenía una fila inmensa.

- Qué bonito - dijo Naruto mirando un caballito de peluche. - Hasta viene con sombrero de vaquero - dijo riéndose.

- Yo quiero eso - dijo Gaara apurado como se aferró al cuello de Sai ahorcándolo.

- ¡¿E... eso? - Dijo Sai boquiabierto, el oso de peluche que quería Gaara era el máaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas grandote de todos, tan grande que no cabía en el kiosco y se dejaba afuera (atado de una cadena para que nadie lo robara) - Me sale más barato llevarte al zoológico a ver un oso (n_n)

- Ya lo sabía, éste Sai no sirve para nada, déjamelo a mí, ganaré el oso para Narutin - dijo Sasuke arremangándose la camisa.

- Pero Sasuke, yo quiero el caballito - dijo Naruto confundido.

- Veinte yenes, tres cestas, cinco intentos - dijo la chica que atendía.

Sasuke le dio dinero y ella le dio cinco pelotas de baloncesto.

- Ya te daré el oso, mi amor - dijo Sasuke lanzando un beso al aire hacia Naruto.

- Yo quiero caballito - dijo le rubio con un puchero (el beso son forma de corazoncito cayó en la punta de su nariz... le hizo cosquillitas)

- A un lado - dijo Sasuke empujando a Sai, tomó distancia, rebotó la pelota varias veces contra el piso, lo alzó, lo arrojó tan fuerte, tan alto... cayó contra el techo del kiosco, rebotó y regresó la pelota contra su cabeza mandándolo lejos.

Todos los que miraban se partieron de la risa con semejante hazaña.

- ¿Quién te crees? - Dijo Sasuke apretando la segunda pelota con fuerza en sus manos y la arrojó, esa vez lo hizo tan suave que ni legó a medio metro.

Las próximas veces no fueron mejores, pero sí fue muy divertido para los presentes que se reían cada vez que la pelota regresaba golpeando al Uchiha (hasta Naruto, su novio se reía)

- Es mi turno - dijo Sai riéndose como daba dinero a la chica y ella le daba cinco pelotas. - Con la puntería que tienes, Naruto debe estar haciendo sexo con un topo.

Sai metió la primer apelota en la cesta sin problemas, metió la segunda y la tercera sin problemas, para presumir metió las dos pelotas sobrantes y todos se pusieron a aplaudir ya que era la primera vez que alguien se llevaba al oso gigante, el premio mayor.

- Toma, Gaara - dijo Sai dándole el oso, era tan grande, más grande que el pelirrojo, apenas podía rodearlo con sus brazos.

- Gra... gracias... - dijo él sonrojado, especialmente los pelillos del oso que le hacía cosquillas en las mejillas.

El segundo round era para Saigaa porque Sai era más consentidor y detallista que Sasuke, el tacaño. Naruto no tuvo su caballito de peluche, así que se montó sobre la espalda del pelinegro como su caballito personal.

- Buenas noches! - Exclamó una chica en mini falda patinando hacia ellos.

- Buenas, mamita - dijo Sasuke emocionado como el viento levantaba la faldita de la chica y pudo ver sus pantaletas rosaditos.

- Si mi mamita estuviera aquí no gustará lo que ve - dijo Naruto enojado como haló con fuerza los cabellos negros.

- Yo solo regresé el saludo - dijo Sasuke con escalofríos pensando en Kushina.

- Hoy es viernes por la noche - dijo ella entregándoles volantes. - Hay cerveza, bocadillos gratis y concursos en Hooters - dijo ella señalando el restaurante de dos pisos entre los carros chocones y la casa de terror.

- ¿Porqué abrieron un Hooters en un lugar para niños? - Dijo Naruto enojadísimo como Sasuke miraba embobado el pecho de la chica (para trabajar en Hooters había que tener pechos grandes, usar camisetas y pechos grandes y pechos grandes)

- Igual nuestro plan original era ir a un bar o disco - dijo Sai señalando el restaurante llena de mujeres pechugonas. - Vamos.

- ¿Tú también? - Dijo Naruto con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

Sasuke y Sai se fueron corriendo hacia el restaurante mientras que Naruto se quedó solo... Gaara estaba muy distraído abrazando su oso. Estar dentro de Hooters era como estar dentro de una fiesta de prom donde los chicos hots se emborrachaban y las chicas hot se quitaban la ropa. Naruto sentía que retrocedió en el tiempo cuando Sasuke se la pasaba rodeado de chicas bonitas y él estaba en medio. Lo peor era que Sai no se quedaba atrás, parecía muy cómodo en medio de tantos senos y cerveza.

- Creí que eras gay - dijo Naruto confundido.

- Lo soy, pero no significa que pueda beber y divertirme, uy! - Gritó Sai tomando cerveza de un tirón.

- Demonios - dijo Naruto cogiendo a Gaara del brazo. - Oiga, te están bajando el novio.

- ¿Qué? - Dijo Gaara en versión chibi abrazando el oso.

- Mira.

Gaara miró, Sasuke estaba sobre una mesa esparciendo cerveza sobre todo el mundo y Sai bailaba con el pecho al desnudo con un joven de su misma edad y muchos piercings en la cara.

- Toma - dijo Gaara dando el peluche a Naruto antes de irse corriendo a moler a golpes al desgraciado que le bajaba el novio.

- Tú quédate sentado - dijo Naruto dejando el oso en una silla. - Tapa los ojos porque voy a matar a Sasuke.

BIENVENIDOS A LA INAUGURACIÓN DE HOOTERS EN EL PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES! Gritó un hombre en la cabina del DJ.

- Esta noche habrá muchos concursos, toda clase de premios, relojes, ollas, camisetas, chaquetas, manillas, vasos, gorros y una cita con una de nuestras hermosas meseras!

Todos aplaudieron efusivamente, especialmente por la cita con una de las hermosas meseras.

- Comencemos con la lucha en el chocolate! - Dijo el DJ poniendo música a todo volumen.

Dos meseras despejaron la pista de baile y pusieron una piscina (esas que se inflan) mientras que otras dos echaron varias cubetas de chocolate derretido en el interior.

- Damas y caballeros, es como lucha en el lodo, pero en chocolate! Auuuu, el mejor afrodisíaco - dijo el DJ haciendo sonar los tambores.

Una de las mujeres arrojó una manzana grande, roja, sabrosa dentro del chocolate, las otras removieron el chocolate para que la manzana estuviera bien hundida y escondida.

- El ganador o ganadora será quien encuentre la manzana y la única condición que existe es METERSE A LA PISCINA DE CHOCOLATE EN ROPA INTERIOR así que quiten sus ropas y laman, muerdan, mordisqueen con dientes y manos, piernas, de todo!

Algunos se miraron tímidos, no querían quitarse la ropa y otros no perdieron tiempo y se quitaron hasta los calzones y se metieron a la piscina de chocolate.

- Vamos - dijo Sasuke tomando a Naruto de la mano.

- ¿Quieres salir con una de ellas? - Dijo Naruto desconfiado. - Digo, el premio es salir con una de ellas.

- Yo lo que quiero es - dijo Sasuke sonrisitas, se pegó al oído del rubio y le susurró. - Lamer tu cuerpo bañado de chocolate.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Con tanta gente? ¿Lugar público? (O/O)

- Unos minutos atrás te quejabas de que no te mostraba mi amor por ti ante el mundo - dijo Sasuke pervertido. - Además, es un precalentamiento a lo que te espera esta noche (.)

- Menos charla y más acción - dijo Sai ya en bóxers, empujó a Naruto por detrás y cayó en el chocolate.

- Espérame - dijo Sasuke quitándose la ropa hasta quedar en bóxers, se metió al chocolate y cogió a Naruto quitándole la ropa.

- Yo puedo solo - dijo Naruto sonrojado como el pelinegro le arrancaba literalmente la camiseta.

- A mí me gusta empelotarte - dijo Sasuke besándolo, sabía a chocolate al mismo tiempo le quitaba los pantalones al rubio dejándolo solo en interiores, si no fuera porque el chocolate le cubría todo el cuerpo, Naruto se moriría de vergüenza.

- Háganse a un lado - gritó Sai, los dos lo miraron, Sai no iba solo, de la mano iba con Gaara igual en bóxers, corrían rápido hacia la piscina y saltaban dentro del chocolate haciendo que el néctar dulzón y afrodisíaco rebotara contra todos. - Gaara chocolate! - Dijo Sai atrapando la oreja de éste entre los dientes.

- No sé porque me dejé convencer - dijo Gaara avergonzado como se sumergía hasta desaparecer.

- La manzana esta debajo de él - gritó una pelinegra saliéndose del chocolate al mismo tiempo que apuntaba a Naruto.

Todos los que querían encontrar la manzana se fueron contra las olas de chocolate hacia Naruto.

- Parece una manada de pervertidos - dijo Naruto asustado, no era capaz de moverse, todos se le iban encima.

- Yo te salvaré - dijo Sasuke hundiéndose en el chocolate para coger la manzana antes que los demás.

Naruto se movió asustado al sentir una mano cogiéndole la pierna.

- Tranquilo, soy yo - dijo Sasuke reapareciendo con la manzana en mano. - Estaba junto tu pie.

- Por suerte lo conseguiste antes que se me fueran enci... - Antes que Naruto dijera algo, todos se fueron sobre Sasuke para quitarle la manzana. - No lo toquen! Sasuke, suelta la manzana!

- No puedo - dijo él con dificultad ya que un manojo de hombre y mujeres estaban sobre él tirándolo de la pierna y cabellos y mordiéndolo.

Arrojó con todas sus fuerzas la manzana, salió volando justo contra la cabeza de Sai.

- ¿Qué? - Chilló Sai cogiendo la manzana.

- Bótala - dijo Gaara desesperado como el montón de gente corría hacia ellos.

- Pero...

- Tonto - dijo Gaara quitándole la manzana y la arrojó lejos.

La manzana volvió donde pertenecía, las manos de Naruto.

- Te protege... - Sasuke fue aplastado por los otros y se fueron sobre Naruto.

- Noooo - dijo Naruto saliéndose de la piscina y se puso a correr.

- Al parecer, amigos, ya tenemos un ganador - dijo el DJ justo a tiempo, el pobre de Naruto ya no tenía escapatoria con la pared de frente. - Pero no se pongan tristes, la noche es larga y hay más premios!

Una hora después, Naruto por fin estaba en casa con Sasuke, los dos seguían embadurnados de chocolate.

- Fue divertido salir con Sai y Gaara - dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa.

- Si tú lo dices - dijo Sasuke mirando a otro lado, en el fondo le gustó salir con esos nuevos amigos.

- Ahora vamos a ver qué me gané - dijo Naruto mirando el sobre que le dieron a la salida de Hooters.

- Déjalo para después - dijo Sasuke rodeándolo por la cintura.

- ¿Tienes un plan mejor?

- Tengo un plan mucho mejor - dijo él con malicia. - Con si no me conocieras...

Naruto tuvo un paro cardíaco y se le fue la respiración, conocía bien a Sasuke y en su cabeza solo había sexo, sexo, sexo, beso, sexo, sexo, caricia, seeeeeeeeexoooooooooooo.

- A ver si me alcanzas - dijo Naruto lamiéndole la mejilla antes de salir corriendo hacia el baño.

- Allá voy! - Gritó Sasuke quitándose la ropa rápido al mismo tiempo que corría por toda la sala.

el link pa' ver pics d éste capítulo y muchos pics más :)

**facebook** y **.com/pages/My-boyfriend-is-my-boyfriend-Sasuke-x-Naruto/255194901160759 **

**GRACIAS n_n**


	34. Lemon 2: Kamasutra

**Lemon 2: Kamasutra.**

Naruto ya estaba en pijamas en la cama, pero Sasuke nada que aparecía, salió del cuarto a buscarlo, creía que estaba en la sala viendo alguna película. El TV estaba prendido, pero la sala estaba sola. Preocupado fue a buscarlo a la cocina a ver si Sasuke estaba haciendo un bocadillo de medianoche, pero tampoco había nadie, siguió buscando por todo el apartamento hasta que el último lugar que le quedaba era el despacho.

- No creo... ¿Sasuke en el despacho? - Dijo Naruto riéndose para sí.

Después de todo el despacho solo tenía estantes llenos de libros y Sasuke no era estudioso. Entonces escuchó ruidos saliendo de ahí, Naruto se apuró a abrir la puerta y entró, el lugar estaba a oscuras, pero seguía escuchando los ruidos, así que subió el interruptor haciendo que las luces del despacho se prendieran uno por uno.

- ¿Sasuke? - Preguntó Naruto preocupado, la ventana estaba abierta, no fuera que un ladrón entró aunque la sola idea era estúpida ya que l ladrón tendría que ser un montañista, el apartamento estaba a más de veinte pisos. - Tal vez sea un ratón... - pensó cogiendo el florero en la mesita de estar, le quitó las flores y tiró el agua, iba a usar el florero para golpear al extraño en el despacho. - Sal ahora... Quien seas... Porque... no estoy solo... mi novio... es súper fuerte, si me haces algo él te hará algo peor - dijo Naruto temblando como caminaba con pasos lento hacia el escritorio, el rubio empezó a sonar más nítido como se acercaba al escritorio. - Aparezca ya! - Gritó Naruto apretando fuerte el florero contra su pecho, se inclinó hacia el escritorio, no había nadie sentado en la silla, o sea que el extraño debía estar bajo la mesa. - Vete - gritó agachándose, cerró los ojos y arrojó el florero bajo la mesa.

- Naruto - dijo Sasuke asomando la cabeza por debajo de la mesa, pero lo que vio fue a un rubio asustado y un florero volando hacia su cara. - ¿Qué crees que haces? - Dijo Sasuke esquivando el florero antes de que le partiera la cara, salió rápido de la mesa y corrió hacia Naruto.

- No me toques!

- Soy yo - dijo Sasuke sacudiéndolo por los hombros.

- ¿Sasuke? - Dijo Naruto abriendo un ojo para confirmar. - ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Y esos ruidos extraños?

- Estaba aquí leyendo y esos ruidos son tuyos - dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa.

- ¿Míos?

- El piso de aquí es de madera vieja, cuando caminas por ella hay ruidos - dijo Sasuke saltando. - ¿Ves?

Naruto sintió que con cada salto del pelinegro, el piso se movía y rechinaba.

- Ya veo...

- No tienes porque asustarte.

- ¿Pero tú leyendo? Eso sí es raro.

- ¿Qué quieres decirme?

- Bueno, ¿qué leías? - Preguntó Naruto curioso como se agachaba bajo la mesa y sacaba el libro escondido en las sombras.

- Eh... No mires... - Dijo Sasuke, pero era tarde, Naruto estaba mirando con los ojos como platos, la boca grande, inmóvil sostenía un libro del tamaño de enciclopedia, las páginas ante él eran imágenes de dos hombres con las manos entrecruzadas y las piernas enredadas como si fuera uno.

- Esto es...

- Sí es.

- Es...

- Sí.

- Es... - Dijo Naruto cambiando de página y encontró con un hombre musculoso de cabellos rubios con un látigo en mano y a sus pies estaba un chico desnudo con una cadena de perro en el cuello. - Es...

- Sí.

- Es... - Naruto cambió la página rápidamente porque la pena que sentía al ver eso, pero cada página tenía una escena más explícita, ahora veía a un hombre de cabellos negros con la boca amordazada, amarrado de pies y manos, hasta tenía lagrimas en los ojos mientras que un tipo le metía varios consoladores entre sus glúteos.

- Que sí - dijo Sasuke exasperado y le quitó el libro. - Es la kamasutra gay.

- ¡¿De dónde sacas eso? - Gritó Naruto tomate, su nariz chorreaba sangre.

- Es uno de los maravillosos regalos de mi madre - dijo Sasuke avergonzado. - No puede ser normal y regarlame un saco.

- Pero es tan pervertido... Es la primera vez que veo algo así - dijo Naruto encogiéndose, su entrepierna empezaba a traicionarlo.

- Pos sí, aquí no solo viene las posiciones sino todo, paso a paso - dijo Sasuke que estaría avergonzado como el rubio sino fuera porque él mismo se había excitado viendo todo eso, estaba pensando echarse una paja hasta que apareció Naruto. - Mira - dijo mostrándole un trío, un chico con orejitas de conejito era follado por un tipo musculoso mientras que otro tipo metía su miembro por la boca.

- ¿Porqué me muestras estas cosas? - Dijo Naruto cerrando los ojos.

- Creí que podíamos hacer algo de la kamasutra.

- ¿Como qué?

- A ver - dijo Sasuke pasando las hojas. - Esto - dijo mostrando a Naruto un chico acostado boca arriba en el piso con las piernas abiertas mientras que otro chico estaba sobre él de lado... era algo difícil de explicar. - La posición se llama la hélice, aquí dice que uno gozará la penetración.

- Pero esto se ve difícil de hacer - dijo Naruto negando con la cabeza.

- Bueno, éste es clásico, el caballito, te pones en cuatro y yo me monto encima - dijo Sasuke mostrándole una foto de un hombre manteniendo a otro con el peso de su cuerpo y penetrándolo de paso.

- O éste, el grillo - dijo Sasuke mostrándole a dos chicos acostados de lado con uno penetrando al otro.

- Eh...

- La hamaca, el sometido, el sometido dos, la medusa, el abrazo - decía Sasuke con baba en la boca como mostraba cada escena a Naruto.

- Espera - interrumpió el rubio mareado y excitado con tantas pocisiones. - Me parece que quieres hacer todo en la kamasutra!

- Sí! No sé por cuál comenzar! - Dijo Sasuke pasando las hojas como poseso.

- Tranquilo - dijo Naruto dándole palmaditas en la espalda. - Tengo una idea mejor - Dijo con un dejo de vergüenza aunque su voz sonaba sensual por lo bajo que estaba como si no quisiera que nadie lo escuchara.

- Ay, pillo - dijo Sasuke dándole el libro. - Ya sabía yo que querías.

- ¿Cómo no? Con todas las fotos que me muestras y... - Dijo Naruto apretando sus piernas aunque no conseguía esconder su miembro creciente en sus pantalones, Sasuke se daba cuenta, él mismo tenía una erección que tampoco se podía esconder.

- ¿Cuál es tu idea? ¿La butaca? ¿El cangrejo? ¿El tornillo? ¿El molde? ¿El molino? - Decía Sasuke emocionado, su corazón le iba a salir, no aguantaba más, quería coger a Naruto ya.

- ¿Qué tal si dejas los nombres estúpidos y me haces el amor? - Dijo el ojiazul entre amenazante y desesperado, Sasuke vestía unos jeans y una camisa blanca, Naruto lo cogió del cuello de la camisa y lo empujó contra el escritorio.

- ¡Naruto! - Exclamó Sasuke sorprendido por la fuerza repentina del rubio.

- Ya cállate - dijo el rubio arrodillándose ante él.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza, Naruto empezó a masajear su miembro por encima de los jeans haciéndolo lanzar un suspiro de placer.

- Sasuke... - dijo Naruto alzando la cabeza para mirarlo.

- No tienes que pedir permiso, ya sabes que es todo tuyo - dijo el pelinegro lascivo, se desabrochó los jeans y los bajó juntó los bóxers dejando su miembro en reacción ante el rubio.

Naruto se quedó mirando el miembro de Sasuke como un niño en la heladería, sus ojos estaban dilatados, su boca estaba sedienta con ganas de probar, acercó sus manos lentamente hacia el miembro del pelinegro y empezó a jugar con sus testículos estrujándolos con algo de fuerza haciendo que Sasuke lanzara otro grito de placer, entonces Naruto no perdió más tiempo y metió el miembro a la boca.

- Ah, sí, hacerlo es mejor que verlo - dijo Sasuke agarrando los cabellos de Naruto y empujó su cabeza contra su miembro, empezó a sacar y meter su miembro de la boca del menor con arremetidas veloces como si loe estuviera penetrando, Naruto sentía que se ahogaba, el miembro de Sasuke llegaba hasta el fondo de su garganta y se corrió dentro.

- ¡Ah! - Exclamó Naruto tratando de apartarse, pero la esencia de Sasuke llenó toda su boca haciéndolo tragar.

- Tu lengua es la gloria, Naruto - dijo Sasuke en estado de éxtasis con el orgasmo recorriéndolo.

El aludido se limitó a limpiarse la boca como varias gotas caían a sus pies ya que no alcanzó tomarlo todo.

- ¿Estas bien? - Preguntó Sasuke poniéndose a la altura de su cara y lo besó.

- Sí... ah...

Sasuke invadió la boca del rubio con su lengua, tenía un sabor raro entre dulce y salado, entonces recordó que Naruto poco antes había tomado su esencia, significaba que ahora Sasuke lo tomaba también, aquello le pareció extraño, nunca loa había hecho, pero eso también le dio curiosidad.

- ¿Puedo?

- ¿Qué?

Sasuke no dijo nada, empujó con cuidado a Naruto contra el piso dejándolo boca arriba, entonces se metió entre sus piernas y le bajó de un zas los pantalones que llevaba.

- Ah, Sasuke - replicó Naruto ante el repentino frío que acariciaba su desnudez.

- Eres tan bello, ya te lo dije - dijo Sasuke con una sonrisita, agarró la camisa que llevaba el rubio y arrancó los botones con maestría dejándolo desnudo completamente a su merced.

Naruto abrió la piernas esperando que Sasuke metiera su miembro dentro, pero Sasuke lo que hizo fue llevar la cara hacia su miembro.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? - Dijo Naruto nervioso como el pelinegro ponía una mano sobre la punta de su miembro.

- Te lo dije, quiero probar.

Naruto lanzó un gemido ahogado, estaba más excitado que nunca, er ala primera vez que Sasuke quería hacerle felación.

- Espera... si no quieres... no es necesario - dijo Naruto tímido con su cara enrojecida. - Tal vez ni sabo bien... ah...

Sasuke lo calló presionando su dedo índice y pulgar contra la punta de su miembro. Ver a Naruto peleando contra la calentura lo ponía a mil. Algo tan hermoso de seguro debía saber bien, pensó, Sasuke abrió la boca y lamió el miembro del rubio, desde la punta hasta el tronco enviándole un pequeño corto circuito haciendo que Naruto temblara de pies a cabeza. Sasuke sonrió ante lo sensible que estaba Naruto, siguió lamiendo varias veces hasta que decidió engullir el miembro de éste, Naruto sorprendido ante su miembro siendo envuelto por la cavidad bucal tan caliente y húmeda del pelinegro que se movió inquieto, alzando sus caderas, aquello hizo que su miembro se ensartada más hondo en la garganta del mayor.

- Uh... - Sasuke gimió sintiendo que se ahogaba por la acción abrupta de Naruto, de hecho Naruto lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos, pidiendo disculpas por ser tan bruto, pero Sasuke le regresó una sonrisa divertida, no iba a parar, sacó el miembro del rubio de la boca y luego volvió a meterlo dentro, empezando a bajar y subir, chupando y succionando con fuerza como si quisiera sacarle toda la leche a su amante.

- Ah, aaah, Sas... Sasuke...

Ante los gritos de placer del rubio, Sasuke se daba cuenta que lo hacía bien, después de todo nunca lo había hecho antes, así que decidió dar más placer a Naruto, llevó una mano a sus testículos y empezó a estrujarlos como si fueran unas suaves canicas que resbalaban entre sus dedos, Naruto gimió con más fuerza alentando a Sasuke a llevar la otra mano hacia su entrada escondida entre sus glúteos. Naruto estaba tan excitado que lo único que sintió ante los dedos de Sasuke en su interior era puro placer.

- Ya no puedo más... Aaaaaaaaaaah, noo, Sasuke... nooo, detente... - decía Naruto suplicante, pero el pelinegro no le puso atención, el rubio empezó a correrse dentro de su boca llenándolo.

Sorprendido por el líquido cálido deslizando por su paladar, bañando su lengua y bajando por su garganta, Sasuke sacó el miembro de Naruto lentamente de la boca como éste seguía expulsando su esencia.

- Lo lamento... - Dijo Naruto asustado como había manchado a todo Sasuke.

- Descuida, me gustas - dijo Sasuke pasando la muñeca por sus labios y después se lamió los residuos de semen en sus dedos. - Esto me calentó otra vez - dijo Sasuke tomando a Naruto por la cntura y lo besó apasionadamente.

- Yo también... Sasuke... tómame - dijo Naruto entre suspiros como abría sus piernas invitándolo a proseguir.

Sasuke no perdió tiempo y se abalanzó sobre Naruto, empujando su miembro dentro de él de un estocada que hizo que le rubio gritara ante la invasión tan placentera, después siguió con un vaivén moviendo las caderas adelante atrás, embistiendo al rubio lentamente haciendo que su miembro alcanzara su punto más sensible en su interior, Naruto podía sentir que el miembro duro del mayor le desgarraba las entrañas de una forma jodidamente placentera.

- Sasuke... uh... - El aludido miró el miembro del rubio, crecía otra vez con cada estocada. - Por... favor... aaah...

- Aaah... - Sasuke se relamió los labios, con solo mirar el miembro del rubio, recordaba cuando lo tenía dentro de su boca, su sabor, era picante y explosivo como Naruto, aquello lo excitó tanto que aumentó la velocidad de las embestidas, saliendo y entrando como bestia en celo de Naruto. - Uuuhh, di que me quieres... dilo... ahh...

- Te quiero! Aaaah, Sasuke, te quiero! - Gritó Naruto ante la ola de placer, Sasuke cogió su miembro y empezó a masturbarlo con tanta fuerza como lo penetraba. - Te quiero!

Sasuke le abrió más las piernas y sacó su miembro de Naruto, esperó unos segundos antes de meterse otra vez como si fuera una máquina de follar, embestía al rubio con tanta fuerza como un animal salvaje hasta hacerlo llorar.

- Voy... aaaah, Sasuke... yo... - decía Naruto masturbándose rápidamente como el otro no paraba de penetrarlo, el ruido del piso rechinaba tan fuerte como sus sollozos.

- Naruto... ah... hazlo... - dijo Sasuke cogiendo una de sus piernas y le dio mordiscos dejando su piel marcada de rojo.

- Aaaah... - Naruto contrajo los músculos de sus piernas y glúteos, el orgasmo lo arrasaba dejando en estado de éxtasis total, se corrió lanzando su esencia contra el pecho y vientre de Sasuke.

- Buen chico... uh... ah... - replicó Sasuke bajando la velocidad de las embestidas, él también estaba al borde del orgasmo, dio una última estocada, presionando sus manos contra los glúteos de Naruto y se corrió dentro de él. - Eres... tan... aaah...

Naruto se mordió el labio inferior ante la esencia del mayor llenándolo.

- Te amo, ah - dijo Naruto viendo cómo Sasuke sacaba el miembro de su interior.

- Yo te amo más, uh - replicó Sasuke sacudiendo su miembro ya semi flácido dejando que las últimas gotas cayeran sobre el pecho de Naruto.

Naruto sonrió ante las palabras de Sasuke, usó las pocas fuerzas que le quedaba después de tanta acción y se acercó a él para besarlo.

- Continuamos en el cuarto - dijo Sasuke cargándolo en sus brazos.

- ¡¿Qué?

- El piso no es cómodo - dijo Sasuke mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.

- ¿Con.. continuamos?

- La culpa es tuya por ser tan delicioso.


	35. Capítulo 35: Despedida de solteros!

**Capítulo 35: Despedida de solteros!**

- ! Papasote! Mi amor! – Gritó Karin arrojándose contra la cama donde Sasuke y Naruto estaban dormidos.

- ¿Karin? - Exclamó Sasuke despertándose por los gritos de la pelifucsia.

- Eres malo! No me dijiste que te ibas a casar! - Dijo ella con un puchero.

- Yo ya sabía que Sasuke era gay - dijo Suigetsu desde la puerta. - Con la forma como me miraba .

Flashback

Cuando Sasuke y Suigetsu eran niños, sus padres los llevaban a acampar a las montañas y ellos compartían carpa. Las montañas siempre estaban muy frías y Sasuke como un niño medio irresponsable siempre se le olvidaba llevar una bolsa de dormir y terminaba durmiendo en la misma bolsa que el peliplateado... Algo que a Suigetsu le ponía piel de gallina ya que en medio de la noche cuando ellos dormían, Sasuke siempre lo apachurraba en sus brazos...

Endflashback

- Creí que Sasuke me iba a violar en ese entonces - dijo Suigetsu todo cándido.

- Óigame, yo no recuerdo eso - dijo Sasuke sonrojado.

Suigetsu se fue a la cama y rodeó a Sasuke en sus brazos.

- Ay, qué rico estas, déjame darte una probadita, una más - dijo Suigetsu manoseando a Sasuke y lamiéndole la mejilla.

- Ah, eso -_- - dijo Sasuke haciendo memoria. - Era porque soñaba con un campo lleno de tomates gigantes *_*

- Y como somos muy buenos amigos, apenas nos enteramos que te ibas a casar éste fin de semana - dijo Karin golpeando a Sasuke contra la cabecera de la cama. - Te haremos una súper fiesta de despedida de solteros!

- Uh, no sé... - dijo Sasuke desconfiado, Karin era muy marimacho y Suigetsu era muy indiferente, se imaginaba que la fiesta iba a ser un desastre.

- Primero, dinos dónde esta el niño sexón que te va a hacer cometer matricidio - dijo Karin curiosa.

- Narutin siempre tiene el sueño pesado - dijo Sasuke mirando a un lado.

- ¿Aún esta dormido? - Dijo Suigetsu sorprendido como miraba el bulto cubierto por la sábana al lado de Sasuke.

- Hay que despertarlo al estilo Karin! Yay! - Gritó ella emocionada, apartó la sábana y vio a Naruto dormido apaciblemente en posición fetal pegadito a Sasuke. - Uy, pero qué cute *_* - Dijo arrojándose contra Naruto, lo abrazó tan fuerte que le iba a sacar un pulmón.

- ¿Ah? ¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó Naruto confundido, abrió los ojos somnoliento y sonrojado se encontró con una pelifucsia sobre él, exprimiéndolo con sus brazos.

- Alto ahí, suelta a MI novio - dijo Sasuke tirándola de los cabellos para alejarla de Naruto.

- Uaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaau, en serio Sasuke esta con un chico, qué gay - dijo Karin cogiendo a Naruto para ver dentro de sus pantalones antes de que Sasuke enojado le metiera un puñetazo contra la pared.

- ¿Qué esta pasando? - Dijo Naruto muerto de la vergüenza, apenas despertó en la cama con Sasuke, había dos extraños, una chica metiche y un chico calladito y mirada violeta muy fija sobre su persona.

- Son... eh... amigos... - dijo Sasuke lleno de pena, Suigetsu y Karin no eran amigos que le enorgullecía presentar.

- ¿Cómo entraron al apartamento?

- Eso mismo quiero saber - dijo Sasuke cayendo en cuenta que sus amigos aparecieron de la nada.

- La señora Mikoto nos dio una copia de la llave - dijo Suigetsu mostrándole la llave.

- ¿Esa vieja loca anda copiando las llaves de mi apartamento y se los da a todos?

- Yo le dije a Karin que esperáramos, pero ella quería conocer ya a tu novio - dijo Suigetsu gateando en la cama hacia Naruto. - Qué lindo eres, qué piel tan sueve - dijo pellizcando la mejilla de Naruto.

- Me haces cosquillas - dijo Naruto riéndose.

- O sea que eres cosquilloso - dijo Suigetsu con malicia, metió mano bajo la camisa del rubio y empezó a hacerle cosquillas por todos lados.

- Ustedes sepárense - dijo Sasuke cogiendo una almohada y alejando al peliplateado de un almohadazo lejos de Naruto.

- Oh, sí, guerra de almohadas! - Gritó Karin cogiendo otra almohada y golpeándolos.

- No sabía que tenías amigos así - dijo Naruto a Sasuke.

- Son una vergüenza.

Después de que todo se calmó, los cuatro se fueron a un café para desayunar y charlar como gente normal para conocerse más.

- Veo que a Naruto le gusta mucho el ramen - dijo Suigetsu mirando cómo el rubio se hartaba varias tazas de ramen sin respiro.

- Vamos, Sasuke, tú también coma del plato de Naruto - dijo Karin sacando el celular. - Hagan lo mismo que en la peli de La dama y el vagabundo! - Dijo ella con estrellitas en los ojos.

- Tú que tomas la foto y yo que te parto el celu en la cabeza - amenazó Sasuke.

- No seas malo con Karin - dijo Naruto. - Ella solo quiere una muestra de nuestro amor - dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa, cogió ramen con los palillos y lo llevó a la boca de Sasuke.

Sasuke no quería, pero al ver los ojitos de ternerito rico de Naruto, decidió seguirle el juego y succionó el ramen hasta besar al rubio.

- Con que aquí estas - dijo Sai apareciendo en el café.

- Ya deja de acosar a mi novio - dijo Sasuke a la defensiva.

- Sai no esta acosándolo - dijo Gaara defendiendo a su novio.

- ¿Y ellos quienes son? - Preguntó Karin.

- Soy el organizador de bodas - dijo Gaara.

- Y como la boda será el domingo, hemos decidido hacer una fiesta de solteros para Naruto - dijo Sai sacudiendo la bolsa que llevaba.

La bolsa era tan frágil que se reventó y lo que tenía adentro cayó en la mesa junto a la comida.

- ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESTO? - Dijeron todos como Sai con su sonrisita pícara recogió todo.

Había consoladores, fundas para pene con forma de animalito, crema para masajes, esposas, látigos, anillos de placer, dados eróticos, disfraces, muñecos inflamables, velas aromáticas, etc.

- ¡¿Qué clase de fiesta ibas a darle a Naruto? - Gritó Sasuke cogiendo un pene de goma con protuberancias (para más placer) y golpeándolo en la cara.

- La idea fue de Gaara - dijo Sai escondiéndose detrás del pelirrojo.

- Ustedes, pervertidos! ¿Qué clase de fiesta de solteros es... aaaaaaaaaaaah? - Gritó Sasuke azotándolos con los consoladores extra grandes.

Naruto se moría de la vergüenza como los otros comensales miraban a Sasuke correteando a Gaara y Sai con los penes gigantes.

Al final, Karin, Suigetsu, Sai y Gaara decidieron unir sus fiestas para hacer una súper mega festón a Sasuke y Naruto, iba a ser una despedida de solteros inolvidable.


	36. Capítulo 36: Bachelor party

**Capítulo 36: Bachelor party.**

- Ustedes chicos tardan mucho - dijo Karin viendo a Sasuke y Naruto salir del edificio donde vivían.

Ya eran las nueve de la noche, estaban esperándolos desde las siete. Karin y Suigetsu habían ido en una camioneta súper grande de colores vivos mitad fucsia y mitad aguamarina con brotes de flores por doquier. Estaban ahí para recoger a los futuros esposos y llevarlos a la súper fiesta que les hizo como despedida de solteros.

- ¿Se estaban mirando en el espejo o qué? - Preguntó ella abriendo la puerta para que subieran.

- Yo creo que estaban jugando a la casita - dijo Suigetsu al volante.

- No molesten y vámonos - dijo Sasuke.

- Aún tienes la cremallera abajo - dijo Suigetsu inocentemente.

- ¡¿Qué? - Exclamó Sasuke apresurándose a subir la cremallera, entonces los otros se echaron a reír a carcajadas ya que Sasuke no tenía la cremallera abierta (XD)

Con otra hora más de tráfico, llegaron al bar de la fiesta, se llamaba "El Túnel", era de un color verde fosforescente que iluminaba todas partes.

- Estoy tan emocionada! - Dijo Karin bajándose de la camioneta al mismo tiempo que se llevaba a Sasuke y Naruto.

- Ni aunque la despedida es para ti - dijo Sasuke.

- Con solo ver strippers y pasteles eróticos quisiera casarme mañana mismo! - Dijo ella con baba en la boca.

- Eres una vergüenza - dijo Sasuke.

- Se nota que es tu amiga - dijo Naruto (.)

- Mira quién habla, por si no recuerdas, por ti fue que tardamos tanto - dijo Sasuke con lascivia como recordaba lo que hizo con Narutin en la bañera llena de espuma cubriendo sus cuerpos, jugaban a las "escondidas".

Suigetsu estacionó el carro y se unió con ellos en la entrada, había un tipo rastafari con rastras coloridas en la entrada.

- Buenas noches, nosotros somos los de la despedida de solteros - dijo Karin con una sonrisita maliciosa.

- Ustedes - dijo el vigilante regresándole la sonrisa cómplice. - La mesa nueve y ya saben la regla de El Túnel.

Karin asintió y los otros la siguieron dentro, era un pasillo estrecho, tanto que sus cuerpos estaban pegaditos y todo estaba oscuro que no veían ni un carajo.

- Esta oscuro - dijo Naruto aferrándose al brazo de su novio.

- Ay, Narutin, sí que tienes manos suaves - dijo Karin (Naruto en realidad tomó el brazo de ella)

- Perdón - dijo apenado.

- Ay, no, siga, siga.

- No coquetees con lo mío - dijo Sasuke agarrando a Naruto por el trasero.

- No soy gay! - Gritó Suigetsu al sentir la mano de Sasuke encima.

- ¿Dónde estas, Naruto? - Dijo el pelinegro soltando al peliplateado.

- Tengo un encendedor - dijo Karin prendiéndolo.

- ¿Porqué culo es tan oscuro? - Dijo Sasuke.

- ¿Porqué crees que se llama El túnel? - Dijo ella girando los ojos.

- Eh, ¿dónde estamos? - Preguntó Naruto curioso al ver tanta ropa colgada en los percheros de la pared.

- La regla del bar es que todos los clientes, meseros, bartenders, show girls, strippers estén desnudos o en calzones - dijo Suigetsu.

- Así que a empelotarnos! - Gritó Karin quitándose el top, Suigetsu hizo lo mismo, Sasuke tampoco se quedaba atrás, a él le encantaba mostrar su cuerpazo de ay Dios mío, en cambio Naruto estaba encogido en un rincón con las manos en la camiseta, pero indeciso de quitarla.

- Vamos, Narutin, no ropa que es la regla - dijo Karin ya en sostén y bragas caminando hacia el rubio para desnudarlo ya que él no parecía hacerlo.

- Me... da peeeeeeeeeenaaaaaaaaaaaa - dijo Naruto alejándose tomate.

- ¿Pena? - Dijo ella sorprendida. - Estamos entre amigos, además aquí esta Sasuke, tu novio (ya en bóxers azules oscuros que marcaban su paquete) ¿No me digas que te da pena estar desnudo ante tu novio?

- No es eso, me da pena, mucho - dijo Naruto temblando de terror, Karin tenía una cara que lo iba a violar ahí mismo.

- No te preocupes, Naruto, te protegeré de todas las Karins del mundo - dijo Sasuke.

- No es eso... - Dijo Naruto muerto de la vergüenza, había mucha oscuridad, pero igual así le daba pena. - Esta bien, pero...

- Pondré musiquita - dijo Suigetsu prendiendo su Ipod y empezó a sonar Buttons de Pussycat Dolls.

- Solo falta la silla y el humo - dijo Karin.

Naruto por fin se quedó en bóxers de color rojo sangre, atraía mucha atención hacia su entrepierna. Dejaron sus cosas en el lobby y llegaron al bar, era muy grande, de tres pisos, todo muy oscuro, apenas con luces de neón, había muchas mesas y una gran pista de baile.

- Por fin llegan - dijo Sai con su sonrisa divina desde la mesa.

- Hola, chicos - dijo Naruto avergonzado, estaba escondido tras de Sasuke.

Sai y Gaara estaban igual en bóxers, el primero llevaba unos grises y el segundo llevaba unos blancos con manchas negras como una vaca (XD)

- Hola a los novios - dijo Temari apareciendo en un camisón transparente de color dorado.

- Mis hermanos también vinieron - dijo Gaara como si nada. - Y sus novios también vinieron.

- Eres nuestra fotógrafa - dijo Naruto reconociendo a la novia de Temari, Tenten.

- Con que este es el novio del famoso Sasuke - dijo Kiba tomando a Naruto por la barbilla, lo miró de arriba abajo, comiéndolo.

- Oiga, mirar, no tocar - dijo Sasuke alejando al amante de perros. - ¿Quién demonios eres?

- Es el novio de mi hermano - dijo Gaara.

- Ya quédate quieto - dijo Kankuro agarrando a Kiba de la mano, lo sentó sobre su regazo. - Pienso ponerte un collar de perro si sigues flirteando con todos.

- Lamento llegar tarde - dijo el mayor de los Uchihas, a todos les salieron agua por la boca al ver a Itachi en bóxers.

- ¿Te costó trabajo deshacerte de tu esposa? - Dijo Sasori apareciendo tras de él, también en bóxers.

Itachi iba a responderle con un qué te importa, entonces vio a Deidara junto a su primo.

- Al enterarme que Sasori regresó a Japón lo invité y trajo a su novio también - dijo Karin con una gran sonrisa, pero Itachi y Sasori estaban que se mataban con la mirada.

- ¿Pasa algo? - Preguntó ella confundida.

- Deidara no es novio de Sasori - dijo Itachi enojado.

- ¿En serio? - Dijo Sasori tomando al rubio por la cintura. - Vino conmigo.

"Ni debí venir", pensó Deidara con Itachi dándole miradas asesinas, los dos solo se veían por las noches para tener sexo, después Itachi se iba con Konan, nunca hablaban, cosa que Deidara podía hacer con Sasori a cualquier hora del día, además Deidara ya había caído en las redes del pelinaranja, se estaba acostando con los dos (O.O)

- Bueno, vamos a comenzar con la fiesta ya - dijo Karin mostrándoles una bolsa gigante de color rojo, sacó una paleta de colores brillantes. - Estos colores brillan en la oscuridad, podemos comenzar con pintar el cuerpo de nuestra pareja.

- Eso es de kinder - dijo Gaara.

- A mí me parece muy erótico - dijo Sai cogiendo algo de pintura roja y pintó un corazón en la frente de Gaara.

El corazón brillaba en la oscuridad, hacía que los ojos celestes delineados de negro se vieran más sensuales.

- Naruto, ¿qué tal si te haces uno en la nalga? - Dijo Temari.

- Nooooooooo.

- A mí me parece buena idea - dijo Sasuke cogiendo pintura plateada.

- Traje mi cámara - dijo Tenten.

- Me da pena - dijo Naruto.

- Toma una copa - dijo Suigetsu pasándole una copa de tequila.

Naruto tomó todo, frunció el ceño por el sabor amargo y ardiente.

- Hazlo, Sasuke - dijo dándole la espalda, se bajó un poco los bóxers dejando una nalga al descubierto.

Sasuke untó sus dedos de pintura y empezó a dibujar un solecito en espiral, después escribió algo abajo.

- Wow, qué bonito - dijo Tenten tomando la foto. - Es una cámara instantánea, ¿quieres ver? - Preguntó mostrando la foto a Naruto.

- Sasuke, eres un maldito perro pervertido! - Gritó Naruto al ver la foto de su nalga, Sasuke escribió ahí SASUKE WAS HERE

- Hice una lista de lo que haremos - dijo Karin mostrándoles una pancarta gigante.

**Body paint**

**Parqués pervertido**

**Posiciones sexuales favoritas**

**Piñata**

**Pásame el pepino**

**Modelando lencería**

**¿Cuál es tu fantasía?**

**Comer pastel**

**Bailar**

akí las fotos dl pastel, piñata, etc. :)** facebook** y **.com/pages/My-boyfriend-is-my-boyfriend-Sasuke-x-Naruto/255194901160759**

o puedes leer en amor yaoi yume


	37. Capítulo 37: Parqués pervertido

**Capítulo 37: Parqués pervertido.**

- Éste juego de mesa se llama "Se Casa" y los jugadores tenemos que sortear los obstáculos, superar pruebas y beber mucho! - Dijo Karin poniendo el tablero en la mesa junto a las cervezas.

- No más charla y más acción! - Gritó Gaara golpeando la mesa haciendo que todo temblara a su paso.

- Ya veo que alguien ya esta borracho - dijo Suigetsu malicioso.

- No importa, si se emborracha yo lo llevaré a casa - dijo Sai cariñosamente como servía más tequila a su pelirrojo.

- Más bien a jugar casita - dijo el peliplateado con más malicia.

- No hables así de mi hermano - dijeron Kankuro y Temari al mismo tiempo como metían un golpe cada uno a Suigetsu.

- Jugaremos en pareja, cada una con una ficha - dijo Karin.

- Espera - dijo Tenten contando a los presentes. - Somos trece.

- Tenten tiene razón - dijo Naruto. - Trece es el número de la mala suerte.

- Tonto, ella se refiere que trece es impar y no podemos jugar en pareja - dijo Sasuke.

- No me llames tonto.

- Las peleas de ustedes son tan noñas - dijo Sai. - Mis peleas con Gaara son tan fuertes y nuestras reconciliaciones tan fogosas (*_*)

- No nhables así de mi hermano - gritaron Kankuro y Temari metiendo puñetazos a Sai por pervertido.

- Ustedes sí que se traman por nada - dijo Kiba tomando su cerveza. - Hacemos pareja y el que sobre hace trío con la pareja que quiera.

- Sí, yo quiero trío! - Gritó Sai emocionado consiguiendo que los hermanos mayores le metiera otra paliza.

- Todos saben que Narutin me pertenece - dijo Sasuke dando un beso francés con el rubio frente a todos.

- ¿Ah, sí? Gaara me... - Sai pensó antes de decirlo ya que Kankuro y Temari le daban miradas asesinas. - Gaara y yo (XD)

- Cool, yo con mi novia - dijo Temari lanzando un beso al aire a Tenten. - Y Kanky con su perrito.

- Yo con mi novio - dijo Karin apachurrando a Suigetsu.

- Y yo con el mío - dijo Sasori tomando a Deidara de la mano posesivamente.

- Deidara decide - dijo Itachi enojado por las confiancitas.

- Eh, yo... - Deidara quería decir Itachi, pero Sasori fue quien lo invitó, así que estaba entre la espada y la pared.

- ¿Porqué no lo hacen los tres? - Preguntó Naruto sin saber de la pelea.

- Órale, carajos, amigos, Naruto quiere trío! - Dijo Sai tomando una copa para celebrar.

Sasori, Deidara e Itachi se miraron con pocas caras, pero para no desairar al futuro ex solterón, decidieron jugar los tres por la misma ficha.

- Bien, - dijo Karin repartiendo fichas. - Los espositos naranja, el tipo con cara de matón y el mechudo de los perros (Kankuro y Kiba) verde, las lesbianas amarillo, el pervertido y el violable (Sai y Gaara) azul, el trío blanco y Sui y yo negro.

Todos tomaron sus fichas y Karin puso un dado.

- ¿Quién comienza? - Preguntó Kankuro mirando un lado a otro.

- El que tome más rápido la copa - dijo Suigetsu sirviendo tequila a todos y antes de echar brindis, Gaara se tomó todo.

- Lanza dado, Sai - ordenó Gaara chasqueando dedos.

- Ja, ya sabemos quién manda en la cama - dijo Sasuke burlón.

Sai lanzó y salió #8, la casilla con una copa de vino.

- Los dos tienen que beber - dijo Karin sirviéndoles.

Gaara se tomó el suyo y el de Sai también.

- Siguen los del lado derecho de ellos - dijo Karin señalando a las lesbianas.

Salió el #6

- Esto me gusta - dijo Tenten sacando la cámara de fotos y tomando una a Temari saltando feliz.

- Siguen los espositos - dijo Suigetsu.

#13

- Oh, esto será interesante - dijeron todos como a Sasuke y Naruto les salieron el número maldito, había que contar una historia divertida o sorprendente que le pasó a su pareja. - ¿Quién quiere comenzar? - Preguntó Sai todo pervertido.

- Yo! - Gritó Naruto emocionado. - Sasuke me compró un peluche con forma de dinosaurio con grabadora, todos los días me deja grabado algo como TE AMO MUCHO o TUS OJOS SON COMO EL CIELO, TUS DIENTES COMO PERLAS DE A MILLÓN!

- Wow, no sabía que mi primo era tan romántico - dijo Sasori sorprendido. (Sasuke rojo como tomate)

- Eso me sonó cursi - dijo Itachi fríamente.

- Decir a tus seres queridos que los ama no es cursi, una relación es más que sexo - dijo Deidara secamente como todos los miraron boquiabiertos. - Ay, chicos, vamos a tomar - dijo tomando la botella de ron y sirviéndoles.

Era turno del trío para lanzar, a ellos les salieron #5, era bailar para todos.

- Ustedes harán un sándwich con el rubiales - dijo Kiba como Itachi y Sasori se subieron a la mesa.

- Si no quieres yo lo hago - dijo Gaara al ver a Deidara sonrojado. - Yo quiero ser el quesito de esos dos papasotes, hip.

- Ya estas borracho - dijo Temari preocupada.

- No digas tonterías, yo soy tu jamón, mi CARNE es suficiente para ti - dijo Sai yendo sobre Gaara para besarlo.

- Vamos, Dei - dijo Tenten empujándolo a la mesa junto a Itachi y Sasori.

Deidara se quedó solo entre ellos dos, había Diva de Beyoncé de fondo, Sasori empezó a bailar primero sacudiendo sus caderas sensualmente hasta arrodillarse ante el rubio, tiró del elástico de sus jeans y echó una ojeada adentro haciendo que éste se pusiera rojo y los otros lanzaran gritos efusivos. Itachi no iba a dejar que la zanahoria lo ganara, así que detrás de Deidara empezó a sacudir las caderas como un poseso, lo agarró posesivamente de la cintura y lo atrajo hacia sí, restregando su miembro entre los glúteos de éste, Deidara se sobresaltó, más rojo que tomate ya que sentía que el miembro de Itachi también estaba en la fiesta.

- Turno del cachorrito y su amo - dijo Karin pasando los dados a Kiba.

Él lanzó y salió #24, ellos tenían que dar un dólar.

- Con lo tacaños que son - dijo Temari riéndose.

- Si no quieren dar dinero, pueden dar una prenda - dijo Itachi con lascivia (iba a mostrarle a Deidara que él podía coquetearle con otros también)

Kiba sonrió mostrando sus colmillos y se quitó la camiseta mostrando sus músculos bien entrenados y formados, Kankuro le siguió haciendo lo mismo mostrando sus six packs, hombros fuertes, espalda ancha, brazos torneados.

- No sabía que mi hermano esta tan bueno - dijo Gaara sorprendido.

- Ya no bebas - dijo Temari quitándole la copa.

Karin lanzó, le salió "2, ella y su novio tomaron una cerveza.

Gaara lanzó y le salió #1 (primero le salió #8 que es la copa blanca, si le sumas uno sale el signo de interrogación)

- Pregunta indiscreta! - Dijeron todos emocionados.

- Yo pregunto - dijo Sai. - ¿Cuál fue la primera vez que tuviste sexo?

- Idiota, sabes que fue contigo - dijo Gaara muerto de la vergüenza.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Mi hermano no es virgen? -. Gritaron Temari y Kankuro asustados.

- Esto se pone caliente - dijo Tenten lanzando el dado.

#4, casino, dos turnos completos.

- Estas vez yo lo hago - Sasuke tomó el dado y salió #6

- Karaoke! - Gritaron maliciosos.

- ¿Quién canta tú o yo? - Preguntó Sasuke incómodo.

- No sé cantar.

- Yo tampoco!

- Los dos - dijo Itachi empujándolos hacia el escenario con TV, micrófonos y un gran público aparte de ellos.

Los dos estaban muertos de la vergüenza.

- Cantemos Like a virgin de Madonna - dijo Sasuke.

- Pero no eres virgen - dijo Naruto.

- Tú menos, Narutin, pero solo me sé esa canción (.)

La melodía empezó a sonar, todos chiflaron.

**Sasuke:** I made it through the wilderness

Somehow I made it through

Didn't know how lost I was

Until I found you

Sasuke envolvió a Naruto con su brazo por la cintura.

**Naruto:** I was beat incomplete

I'd been had, I was sad and blue

But you made me feel

Yeah, you made me feel

Shiny and new

Naruto se puso rojo y le dio un beso.

**Sasuke y Naruto:**

Chorus:

Like a virgin

Touched for the very first time

Like a virgin

When your heart beats (after first time, "With your heartbeat")

Next to mine

Sasuke empezó a tocar a Naruto de cabeza a pies con movimientos sensuales.

**Naruto:** Gonna give you all my love, boy

My fear is fading fast

Been saving it all for you

'Cause only love can last

Naruto tomó una de las manos de Sasuke y le dio un beso sumisamente.

**Sasuke:** You're so fine and you're mine

Make me strong, yeah you make me bold

Oh your love thawed out

Yeah, your love thawed out

What was scared and cold

Sasuke lo besó apasionadamente.

- Es tan genial, solo falta los trajes de novio - dijo Tenten tomando fotos.

- Ellos sí que estan enamorados - dijo Deidara envidioso.

- Tú me tienes a mí - dijo Sasori besándolo.

Itachi se quedó de piedra.

se me olvidó decir k todos están invitados a la fiesta, pero hay k estar en calzones o desnudo.

pa' comprender el parqués, akí esta **despedidasoltero** y** .com/juego** y **.htm**


	38. Capítulo 38: Pastel, piñata, toys

**Capítulo 38: Pastel, piñata, toys.**

- Ahora podemos seguir con el pastel o el piñata - dijo Karin emocionada.

- Me siento como en un kindergarden - dijo Sasuke mirando uno por uno. - De pervertidos.

- La piñata fue la idea de Gaara - dijo Karin señalando al pelirrojo.

- Yo tengo hambre, así que comencemos con el pastel - dijo Kiba.

- Es la despedida de Sasuke y Naruto que decidan ellos - dijo Sai con una sonrisita.

- Yo también tengo hambre - dijeron Temari y Tenten al mismo tiempo.

- Bueno, la mayoría gana - dijo Karin flotándose las manos emocionada, chasqueó los dedos y Suigetsu trajo el pastel hacia ellos.

El pastel debía ser grande, pensaron todos mirándolo encima de una bandeja de plata que parecía más bien olla arrocera para alimentar un pueblo entero, pero nadie sabía cómo era el pastel ya que estaba cubierto por una tapa igual de plateada.

- ¿Porqué tanto misterio? - Preguntó Naruto curioso.

- Conociendo a estos pervertidos - dijo Sasuke con escalofríos.

Suigetsu puso el pastel ante la mesa, todos se acercaron más para mirar como él levantó la tapa y mostró el pastel.

- Es un extraterrestre - dijo Deidara abriendo los ojos grandes.

- ¿Extraterrestre? - Todos dijeron con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

- Eh... solo un extraterrestre lo podría tener así - dijo Deidara sonrojado ante la forma del pastel.

(hagan clic al link pa' ver el pastel con la forma de un gran, gran...)

.me/i5bg/444444444/10fm_6b9_

Era uno normal de un piso, cubierto de vainilla, interior de chocolate, pero tenía un gran, gran y gordo faro encima de color canela, alrededor había caramelos con forma de rosas y chispas de chocolate, la cima del faro parecía un volcán en erupción, cubierto de vainilla y que se derramaba por toda la longitud hasta el tronco.

- Si yo hubiera tenido un hombre así no me hubiera vuelto gay - dijo Temari.

Tenten le dio un codazo y mirada asesina.

- Bromeo, cariño - dijo la rubia besándola.

- Ja, ja - rió Sasori ante el comentario de Temari. - Nena, hay hombres con uno así - dijo guiñándole un ojo haciéndole entender que él tenía un faro de ese tamañote.

- Yo que recuerde lo tenías así - dijo Itachi mostrándole el dedo meñique.

- Lo tenía, ahora es así - dijo Sasori mostrando su brazo de la mano al codo (:O)

- ¿Ustedes han...? - Preguntó Deidara entre sorprendido y curioso.

- Yo con ese esperpento - burló Itachi. - De niños nuestra madre nos obligaba a bañarnos juntos porque le daba pereza calentar más agua.

- Estoy recordando las traumas de mi infancia - dijo Sasuke sombrío.

- Olviden eso y comamos pastel - dijo Karin sacando un cuchillo tamaño familiar que parecía sierra eléctrica, todos se pusieron piel de gallina.

La pelifucsia iba a trozar el pastel y dejar que volara pedazos sobre ellos como una peli porno con pasteles ¿o qué?

- Pero primero - dijo guardando el cuchillo, miró a Sasuke y Naruto con malicia. - Los novios tienen que dar un mordisco a éste sabrosura - dijo apuntando con el dedo al faro gigante sobre el pastel.

- Mojigatos, si no quieren yo lo hago - dijo Gaara borracho encaramándose en la mesa.

- Tú quieto - dijo Kankuro agarrándolo del cuello, lo sentó a la silla antes que se dejara caer contra el pastel, encima de ese faro...

- Narutin, tú primero - dijo Sai dándole una palmada, lo tiró contra el pastel, Naruto no sabía qué hacer le daba pena, mientras que pensaba sus labios rozaron la punta del miembro fálico de chocolate, cubierto de vainilla, relleno de capas de chocolate y nueces.

Todos se pusieron rojos, Naruto no podía moverse, estaba congelado con sus labios sobre la punta.

- Yo siempre quiero que me hagas eso y no quieres - dijo Kiba dando una mirada asesina a Kankuro.

- Yo no! - Exclamó Naruto avergonzado, apartó sus labios rápido de ahí, estaban manchados de crema blanca como si fuera la esencia de Sasuke que se vino sobre su boca, con solo pensar en eso, Sasuke sintió un cosquilleo entre sus piernas.

- Tu turno - dijo Suigetsu empujando a Sasuke hacia el dulce miembro.

- Tenten, toma fotos, toma fotos - dijo Itachi muerto de la emoción, ver a su hermano ex homofóbico haciendo eso aunque a un pastel era imperdible y épico.

Sasuke lamió el miembro de abajo arriba rápidamente porque le daba vergüenza hacer más ante los otros.

- Qué chafa - dijo Sai con maña. - Pobre de Narutin, mi boquita le puede dar mejor atención.

- No, no puede - dijo Gaara metiéndole un botellazo a la cabeza, por suerte a diferencia de las películas, las botellas no se rompían fácil, igual dejó chichón en Sai.

- Yo desafío a estos dos a hacerlo juntos - dijo Kankuro con un brillo en los ojos.

- Sí, si, vamos a verlos juntos - dijo Sai emocionado.

- Se refiere a comerse el pene de chocolate juntos - dijo Suigetsu -_-;

- Aunque si ellos quieren pueden quitarse la ropa y hacerlo - dijo Karin riéndose.

- Es una despedida, no orgifiesta - dijo Naruto sonrojado.

- ¿Acaso no quieres coger un pedacito de Sasukin? - Dijo Karin pellizcándole la mejilla.

- Claro que no, Naruto es el uke - dijo Sasuke serio.

- Ya deja de ser tan machista - dijo Sasori jugando con la copa de vino. - Naruto no es una chica, él puede tener el mismo derecho que tú - dijo extendiendo su mano hacia los cabellos dorados de Naruto.

- No, no, no, yo siempre seré el seme - dijo Sasuke a la defensiva. - Mi hoyo nadie toca, ni lo pueden ver!

- ¿Tú qué dices, Naruto? - Preguntó Sasori con una sonrisa seductora, la misma con la que cayó Deidara (XD)

- Yo... me gustaría... pro... - Naruto antes de decir que tenía ganas de probar ser seme, se calló al ver la mirada frígida y asesina de Sasuke sobre él. - Sasuke es el seme - dijo entre asustado y triste, quería probar otro rol desde hacía rato, nunca se atrevió a pensarlo siquiera hasta esa noche, ¿acaso toda su vida con Sasuke él iba a ser el uke?

¿Sasuke lo trataba como una chica?

- El pastel es mío! - Gritó Gaara arrojándose sobre el pastel y atrapó entre sus dientes uno de los círculos que hacía de testículo, estaba duro y crujiente, nueces y chocolate, tenía relleno de vainilla, así que cuando él enterró sus dientes el líquido salió rebotando contra su rostro.

Todos los presentes sintieron algo entre sus piernas, tenían que hacer lo imposible por no violar a Gaara ahí mismo.

- ¡No! - Gritaron Kankuro y Temari en shock como cogían a Gaara por un brazo cada uno y lo sentaban a la silla y lo amarraban con su propia chaqueta en la silla. - Ya no harpas más tonterías esta noche.

- Aguafiestas, ya soy mayor de edad - dijo Gaara enojado, después puso cara de angelito y miró a Sai. - Suéltame.

- Eh, te amo, pero... - Sai miró a los hermanos mayores asustado. - Tus hermanos tienen razón.

- Ustedes sí que arman escándalo por nada - dijo Kiba comiéndose el miembro fálico entero, lo había quitado del pastel y lo comía como un pedazo de pan francés largo y duro como si nada.

- Yo quería una probadita - dijo Deidara con un puchero como todo el miembro extra grande desaparecía en la boca del chico de los perros.

- Más tarde probarás lo que quieras - dijo Sasori al oído del rubio.

- No te atrevas - dijo Itachi golpeando la mano del pelinaranja para que soltara a su amante.

- Vamos con la piñata antes que estos se pongan a pelear - dijo Karin haciendo que su novio Suigetsu trajeara la piñata. - Es idea de Gaara que esta amarrado - dijo mirándolo con una gota de sudor en la cabeza, el pelirrojo estaba borracho con una sonrisita en las nubes y sus manos atadas en el respaldo de la silla custodiado por sus hermanos.

- Sasuke - dijo Naruto viendo la piñata era idéntico a Sasuke, tenía su cabello, sus ojos, su camiseta azul, sus pantalones blancos hasta su mirada helada y cara de pocos amigos.

- Yo di la idea a mi Gaarita - dijo Sai. - Pensé que era mega divertido dar palos a Sasuke.

Suigetsu ató la piñata de Sasuke con la misma estatura y peso también a una cuerda suspendida en el techo de antemano.

- Naruto, tú tendrás el honor - dijo Karin dándole un garrote con forma fálica, era más grande que el del pastel.

- Es la única oportunidad que tendrás de darle palo a mi hermanito - dijo Itachi riéndose.

- No es gracioso - dijo Sasuke metiéndole un puñetazo. - A mí nadie nunca me meterá ni un bolígrafo (.)

- ¿Ya lo has intentado? Da placer - dijo Sai.

- Pervertido asqueroso.

Karin vendó los ojos a Naruto para que no viera, después le dio varias vueltas para marearlo. Naruto estaba tomate porque en sus manos tenía un miembro gigante de juguete, no veía nada, alzó el garrote - pene y empezó a golpear el aire sin alcanzar la piñata.

- Les dije que a mí nadie me da - dijo Sasuke orgulloso como Naruto no anotaba ni un golpe.

- Golpea la derecha! - Gritó Sai y Naruto obedeció.

- Muévalo arriba, arriba - dijo Itachi como Naruto lo hizo, movía el garrote de arriba abajo en busca de golpear la piñata - Sasuke.

- Oh, sí, si, sí, ahíiiiiiiiiii! - Gritó Gaara emocionado como Naruto golpeó tan fuerte la piñata, justo en el trasero de Sasuke-piñata, e garrote entró con tanta fuerza que lo reventó y una lluvia de juguetes sexuales y dulces de colores cayeron sobre el rubio.

- Así vas a estar unos días - dijo Sasori divertido al oído de Sasuke.

Sasuke sintió escalofríos con solo imaginar algo como ese garrote con forma de pene gigante entrando en su virginal entrada. Naruto se quitó al venda y su nariz casi sangra de la excitación al ver tantos juguetes sexuales a sus pies, ni en un sex shop.

- La idea también fue mía - dijo Sai cogiendo un aro con espinas alrededor. - Es un anillo para el pene para que Sasuke no se venga tan rápido.

- Yo no tengo esa clase de problemas! - Gritó Sasuke.

- ¿Esto es un collar? - Preguntó Deidara cogiendo un collar con varias bolitas verde opacas.

- No tonto, son bolas chinas - dijo Sasori tomando el otro extremo del collar.

- ¿Qué son bolas chinas? - Preguntó Deidara ingenuo.

- Esta noche te lo enseñaré.

- No voy a dejar que dañes a Deidara con tus cochinadas - dijo Itachi rodeando a Deidara con sus brazos.

- ¿Y esto qué es? - Preguntó Naruto tomando un especie de probeta como los que se usan en clases de química.

- Es una bomba para el aire si quieres te enseño - dijo Sai.

- Ahora, sí te parto la cara - dijo Sasuke yendo sobre Sai.

- Los chicos se divierten de lo lindo - dijo Tenten envidiosa.

- No te preocupes, mira - dijo Temari cogiendo una tanga hecho de bombones del piso.

hola kienes leen My boyfriend is my boyfriend, XD

espero k a todos les vaya bien en su cole, uni y trabajo, pronto llegan las vacas y el fin dl mundo, XD

me gusta contestar los reviews con reviews, siempre leo los fics de todos :)

kiero pedirles un favor muy importante pa' mí, lo ando pidiendo en todas partes :P

miren ést video mío k hice pa' un concurso en colombia dond vivo, pa' ser finalist hay k tener mínimo 500 vistos / visitas, por favor, miren el video varias veces pa' acumular muchas visitas y tener alguna oportunidad d ganar, si tienen cuent dejen like o comentario :) eso es hasta el 19 d noviembre y estamos en 17, por favor entren varias veces al video, con solo mirar unos segundos pa' tener muchos vistos GRACIAS

me gustaría llegar a mil o más :) siempre leen las cosas k escribo, eso me hace sentir k no escogí mal eso d kerer ser escritora y ahora me gustaría conocer a alkien k admiro desd niña, solo miren el video muchas veces, haz k tus amigos, familia, perros, gatos, vecinos, novios, desconocidos lo hagan

**youtube** y **.com/watch?v=KvKghKCfbl4**


	39. Capítulo 39: ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Qu

**Capítulo 39: ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Quién?**

- Vamos a hablar mientras comemos pastel - dijo Karin.

- ¿Hablar? - Preguntó desconfiado Naruto.

- ¿Cuál es el lugar más extraño donde has tenido sexo?

- En la piscina... El agua... se sentía... raro... metiéndose cada vez que... ¿Tengo que contar todo? - Exclamó Naruto sonrojado por sus propias palabras, toda la escena de Sasuke y él en la piscina recorrieron su cabeza.

- Me estas poniendo caliente - susurró Sasuke a su oído.

- ¿Alguien más quiere compartir? - Preguntó Karin maliciosa.

- Una vez lo hicimos en la nieve! Se sintió rico con nuestra piel caliente sobre algo tan frío! - Gritó Kiba.

- ¿A qué hora solo hicimos en la nieve? - Preguntó Kankuro perdido.

- No eres el único hombre que he tenido - dijo el perro mostrando sus colmillos a la hora de sonreír.

- Pero... yo... creí... Ya no quiero jugar a esto . - chilló Kankuro.

- Tú que tienes cara tan inocente, cuenta - dijo Suigetsu a Deidara.

Itachi y Sasori miraron al rubio.

- Fue en el cine, ¿verdad? - Dijo Sasori pasando un brazo por encima de los hombros del rubio.

- Cállate - dijo Itachi cogiendo a Deidara pro al cintura posesivamente. - Fue en el balcón.

- Uh... el lugar más extraño donde he tenido sexo fue en un establo lleno de caballos y fustas - dijo Deidara con una sonrisita pervertida.

- ¡¿Con quién? - Gritaron Itachi y Sasori lanzándose truenos y maldiciones.

- Con un compañero de colegio - dijo Deidara tomando un sorbo de vino. - Me amarró con unas cuerdas y me golpeó varias veces con la fusta hasta que le supliqué que me penetrara :3

- Quien te viera - dijo Temari poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza rubia. - Preces un muchachito tan virginal.

- Y cute - dijo Tenten pellizcándole la mejilla.

- Eso no es nada, una vez Sai y yo lo hicimos en la lavadora - dijo Gaara.

- ¿Cómo es eso? - Preguntaron todos sorprendidos.

- No fue EN la lavadora sino SOBRE la lavadora - dijo Sai.

- Fue el mejor orgasmo de mi vida con Sai dándome las estocadas y la lavadora haciendo que todo mi cuerpo temblara *_*

- Pendejo! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacer eso con mi hermano? - Gritó Temari agarrando a Sai por el cuello de la camisa.

- Tranquila, esto se pone interesante - dijo Tenten. - ¿Cuál ha sido el mejor orgasmo que han tenido?

- El mejor orgasmo que tuve fue en un sueño... - dijo Gaara suspirando hondo.

- ¿Qué clase de sueño? - Preguntó Sai curioso.

- Estaba en medio de dos hombres, mamaba a uno mientras que otro me penetraba - dijo el pelirrojo mirando a Itachi, Deidara y Sasori. - Qué envidia me das, rubito :3 yo ya quisiera estar en tu lugar con estos dos hombres.

- Noooooooo, Gaara - gritó Sai dándole una cachetada. - No más alcohol para ti.

- Yo no me siento tan afortunad - dijo Deidara con un aire sombrío como daba miradas asesinadas a Itachi y Sasori.

- Si tuvieras que elegir ¿a quién sería? - Preguntó Tenten curiosa.

Deidara se asustó porque con la pregunta, Sasori e Itachi estaban sobre él.

- Qué pregunta tan tonta - dijo Kiba. - ¿Para qué elegir si puede quedarse con los dos?

- Óigame, ¿tú también quieres un trío? - Preguntó Kankuro.

- Ya lo he hecho y es lo más máximo - dijo el canino metiendo la cereza de su copa a la boca, empezó a chuparla. - Te aconsejo que aproveches - dijo guiñándole un ojo sexy a Deidara.

- Yo nunca dejaría que mi Naruto estuviera con alguien más que yo, qué trío ni qué mierda - dijo Sasuke jugando con los cabellos dorados de éste y después lo besó apasionadamente.

- Deberías echar una canita al aire antes de que Sasuke te encierre en su cuarto para uso exclusivo - dijo Karin a Naruto.

- Conmigo, conmigo! - Gritó Sai.

- Tú que me pones los cuernos y mis hermanos que te lo parte - dijo Gaara golpeándolo.

- Naruto nunca me pondría los cuernos, yo soy su TODO - dijo Sasuke.

- Ni quieres dejar al pobre probar la alegría de ser seme - dijo Itachi riéndose.

- Espero que Sasori se quede con Deidara . - dijo Sasuke.

- Yo nunca engañaría a Sasuke, lo amo mucho - dijo Naruto con corazones volando.

- ¿Y si él te engañara? - Preguntó Gaara.

- Uh... No creo que Sasuke me engaña, pero si lo hace que sea con Brad Pitt, Matthew Mcconaughey, bradley cooper y Jacob Black.

- El último ni existe - dijeron todos.

- Éste Naruto pervertido me asusta... - Dijo Sasuke. - Pero me pone a mil!

- Todos esos actores son una hermosa fantasía *_* yo quiero con todos a la vez - dijo Karin con baba en la boca.

- Soy tu novio - dijo Suigetsu.

- Lo sé, tú también participarías.

- ¿Y cuál es tu fantasía, primo? - Preguntó Sasori mirando a Sasuke.

- Mi fantasía era desvirgar a una monjita en un convento - dijo Sasuke. - Pero ahora que estoy con Naruto me conformo con desvirgarlo en un convento :3 ¿y tú?

- Mi fantasía es muy simple, una cena romántica, música, rosas y hacerlo en la playa con el chico que amo - dijo dirigiéndose a Deidara, cada palabra le susurraba al oído.

Itachi apretó los puños, la sangre le hervía y Deidara no alejaba a Sasori, de hecho, el rubio se veía muy contento con el pelinaranja tocándolo.

- Mi fantasía es hacerlo en una caja de cristal para que todos miren - dijo Sai.

- No será con mi Gaara - dijo Kankuro .

- ¿Cuál es tu fantasía, Naruto? - Preguntó Suigetsu.

- Grabar a Sasuke a mí juntos, me da morbo... - dijo Naruto tomate. - Ver cómo entra en mí en la gran pantalla.

- Demonios, ya me tienes... - dijo Sasuke cogiendo la mano de Naruto, la puso sobre su regazo, el rubio se sonrojó al sentir el bulto sobresaliendo de los pantalones del pelinegro.


	40. Capítulo 40: Naruto's secret

**Capítulo 40: Naruto's secret.**

- Antes de que la fiesta siga y haya más confesiones pervertidas, especialmente por parte de Gaara - dijo Itachi levantándose de su asiento con una copa de vino en mano. - Quiero hacer un brindis por mi hermanito Sasuke y su novio Naruto :3 debo confesar que estoy celoso que te vayas a casar con alguien tan hermoso como bajado del cielo, pero con mente y cuerpo de un demonio sensual.

- Ita... Itachi... ¿me llamó demonio sensual? - Dijo Naruto sonrojado.

- Óigameeeeeeeee - interrumpió Sasuke. - ¿Es un brindis o coqueteas con mi novio?

- Ya me callo - dijo Itachi asustado, Sasuke era un ogro cuando estaba celoso. - Mejor te presento mi regalo.

Todos miraron a Itachi, súper emocionados de ver el regalo, pero éste estaba ahí de pie y no pasaba nada.

- Eh... Coug, cough... - Itachi dio un codazo a Karin y ella lanzó un grito que mató de susto a todos.

- , Itachi me dio a guardar el regalo - dijo ella sacando unas bolsas debajo de la mesa.

- Dáselas a Naruto - dijo Itachi como la pelifucsia obediente dio las bolsas al rubio.

- Es solo regalo para Narutin ¿y el mío? - Dijo Sasuke con las manos vacías.

- Tranquilo - dijo Itachi guiñándole un ojo e hizo otra seña a Karin.

- Vamos al baño - dijo Karin tomando a Naruto de la mano.

- Ustedes acompáñalos, necesitarán ayuda - dijo Itachi con malicia como Tenten y Temari se miraron curiosas, las dos se fueron detrás de Karin y Naruto hacia los baños.

- ¿Porqué tanto misterio? - Dijo Sasuke receloso.

- Disfruta de mi regalo - dijo Itachi pasando una mano sobre los hombros de Sasuke.

- Ya sé qué es, ya sé, ya sé! - Gritó Gaara emocionado.

- No digas nada! - Dijo Itachi preocupado de que se dañata la sorpresa, arrojó una botella de vino a la cabeza roja.

- Pobre Gaara - dijo Sai mirando a su novio tirado en el piso con un chichón en la frente.

- Ven y dame besitos para consolarme - dijo el pelirrojo con carita de perrito arrollado.

- No puedo, tu hermano me mata si te toco - dijo Sai asustado como miraba a Kankuro.

En el baño de mujeres, Karin, Temari y Tenten se encerraron con Naruto y lo miraban de arriba abajo con ganas de comerselo.

- Aquí... es... es... el baño de mujeres - dijo Naruto sonrojado.

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja - las tres se reían macabremente.

- Eh... chicas... ¿Qué van a hacer?

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!

- Primer regalo de Itachi - dijo Temari sacando unas prejitas de gato de la bolsa y caminó hacia Naruto con una gran sonrisa y echando espuma de la boca de excitación.

- Yo le pongo la cola - gritó Tenten cogiendo la cola del gato y corrió hacia el rubio.

- Yo... eh... - dijo Karin sacando un marcador rosado fosforescente. - Yo le pintaré su cuerpito :3

- Auxilio! Pervertidas violadoras! - Gritó Naruto tratando de escapar.

Sasuke estaba con los otros en la mesa, de repente las luces se apagaron completamente y quedaron en la oscuridad, empezó a sonar la canción Let's go party de 2ne1

- ¿Estas listo para tu regalo? - Preguntó Itachi al oído de Sasuke.

- ¡Hermano! - Replicó Sasuke sobresaltado como el mayor lamía su cuello y le causaba cosquilleos.

Humo con olor a fresa apareció rodeando la mesa y varias luces de colores iluminaron el final de la mesa.

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja - las chicas se reían entre las sombras y Naruto seguía tratando de escapar.

- No hagas esperar a Sasukin - dijo Tenten empujando a Naruto hacia la mesa.

El rubio se subió a la mesa súper avergonzado, las otras hacían señas para que él caminara por la pasarela improvisada.

Naruto respiró hondo y cogió todo el valor, empezó a caminar tímidamente hacia el frente, llevaba una camisa blanca que le quedaba holgada, un collar rojo con una campanita en medio, unas orejas de pelo rubio en su cabeza y una cola larga.

- Creo que voy a empezar a tener gatos también! - Gritó Kiba extasiado por el gatito más lindo que había visto en su vida.

Naruto se puso tomate ante el comentario con mucha lujuria y se tropezó cayéndose en cuatro sobre la mesa.

- Uh... eh... - Naruto estaba en cuatro patas en la mesa, en medio de todos sin saber qué hacer.

- El show debe continuar... - dijo Temari haciendo señas para que siguiera su camino.

Naruto estaba asustado con todos los pervertidos, entonces su mirada azul se encontró con la mirada de Sasuke, éste lo miraba con pasión y deseo, aquello hizo que el interior del rubio se volviera un huracán, quería estar pronto en los brazos de Sasuke, gateó hacia él y se detuvo sacando su manita para tomarlo del rostro y lamerlo como haría un gatito de verdad.

- Itachi me quiere matar - dijo Sasuke emocionado como puso sus manos sobre las piernas de Naruto, era tan hermoso y su piel tan suave, en uno de sus muslos decía "Sasuke's Property" con rosado fosforescente que brillaba mucho en la oscuridad y había un corazón muy grande al lado.

Antes de que Sasuke se fuera encima de Naruto, las chicas se lo llevaron.

- ¡¿Qué? Naruto, regresa! - Gritó Sasuke.

- Ellas me tienen! - Dijo el rubio chillando.

- Tranquilo, apenas comienza la diversión - dijo Itachi dándole palmaditas.

De regreso en el baño, las chicas se fueron sobre Naruto arrancándole las orejitas y cola y empezaron a ponerle un sombrero y unos guantes, después lo llevaron a la pasarela.

- ¿Listo para más? - Preguntó Itachi.

Lollipop de Koda Kumi sonó a todo volumen y un Naruto en bóxers azules se subió a la mesa, alrededor de su cintura llevaba un cinturón con dos pistolas, llevaba un sombrero marrón y unos guantes negros.

- Éste vaquero parece tener muchas ganas de montar un semental - dijo Sasori con baba en la boca como miraba fijamente en la PISTOLA que tenía Naruto en medio.

- Yo, vamos, soy tu pony! - Gritó Sasuke encaramándose en la mesa y se aferró a una de las piernas de Naruto. - Es tan rico cuando haces la posición del vaquero invertido *_*

- Aún no - dijeron Karin, Tenten y Temari y se llevaron a Naruto de los brazos del pelinegro.

En el baño, le quitaron todo a Naruto y buscaron por más disfraces.

- Oh, éste esta genial - dijo Tenten mirando dentro de una de las bolsas. - Aunque... - dijo mirando con malicia a Naruto.

- ¿Qué me van a hacer? - Dijo él temblando de miedo.

- Chicas, cojanlo fuerte para que no se escape.

Karin y Temari obedecieron, cogieron a Naruto de cada brazo y Tenten sacó del bolso, un piercing con forma de estrellitas.

- - gritó Naruto como la de cabellos de bollo se arrodilló ante él y le introdujo el piercing.

Mientras tanto, afuera Sasuke lloraba desesperado.

- Esto no es un regalo, es una tortura, me estoy desangrando - dijo Sasuke tocándose por todas partes, estaba súper caliente con ganas de hacerlo con Naruto YA!

Se hizo un aire misterioso y sepulcral con Marry the night de Lady Gaga, las luces de colores desaparecieron y solo quedó una luz de color blanco brillante, Naruto apareció lentamente caminando por la mesa, estaba en unos jeans holgados y unas grandes alas blancas lo cubrían.

- Es precioso, parece un ángel de verdad - dijo Deidara con un brillo en los ojos, sacó las manos con ganas de tocar aquel ser tan divino.

- ES MÍO - dijo Sasuke sacando sus colmillos y echó a todos, abrió sus brazos en espera de su angelito. - Ven a papi :3

Naruto se detuvo ante Sasuke, se arrodilló con cuidado, le costaba trabajo moverse con esas alas, entonces empezó a extender sus brazos y las alas se abrieron despacio mostrando su pecho desnudo.

- MÍO, MÍO - dijo Sasuke admirando ese cuerpo delgado y fibrado. - ¿Ah? ¿Desde cuándo tienes piercing? - Preguntó mirando el piercing de estrellitas en el ombligo del rubio.

- ¿No te gusta? - Dijo Naruto preocupado. - Ellas me obligaron .

- Me guysta, me encanta - dijo Sasuke inclinándose hacia el vientre de él y lo besó, dando un mordisco al piercing, haciendo que el rubio lanzar un gemido suave.

- Hasta su voz es de ángel - dijo Deidara emocionado.

- Nexxxxxxxxxt - dijeron las chicas y se llevaron a Naruto.

Todos se estaban divirtiendo, no solo Sasuke, todos disfrutaban de Naruto modelando esas piezas tan sexis y pervertidas.

- Te va a enloquecer esto - dijo Itachi subiendo a Sasuke a la mesa.

- Eres un pervertido, hermano - dijo Sasuke.

- De tal palo tal astilla - dijo Itachi :P

Omega de The GazettE empezó a sonar, el corazón de Sasuke se aceleró como una moto descarríalo por la carretera, de la nada empezó a llover rosas negras y al parecer la mesa no era una mesa cualquiera porque se abrió en dos como una puerta y de ahí apareció una hermosa chica de largos cabellos dorados en dos coletas, sentada en un trono con calaveras. La chica llevaba un vestido negro con un corsé apretado del mismo color, llevaba medias negras transparentes con flores de encaje y altos zapatos de tacón.

Sasuke miraba fijamente a los ojos azules de la chica, ella le sonrió con coquetería y levantó una de sus piernas y la extendió hacia Sasuke.

- Espera, yo ya estoy comprome... - decía Sasuke nervioso porque no podía evitar caer en las redes de la rubia, acarició lentamente la pierna de ella, extasiado de sentir el encaje contra sus dedos.

La chica se alzó cogiéndolo del cuello y lo atrajo a ella para besarlo. Sus labios sabían a fresa, pensó Sasuke en las nubes como se sepraba y la miraba como un tonto enamorado.

- ¿Na... Naruto? ¿Eres... tú? - Dijo Sasuke sorprendido.

Naruto sonrió con malicia al tener a Sasuke a sus pies todo embobado.

- Eres perfecto, simplemente per... - Antes de que Sasuke lo besara Karin, Temari y Tenten se llevaron a Naruto.

- Ya no soporto la tortura! - Gritó Sasuke cayendo derrotado, empezó a golpear la mesa, lanzando patadas, haciendo berrinche. - Te mataré Itachi!

Womanizer, woman, womanizer, you're a womanizer, oh, womanizer, oh, you are a womanizer, baby...

Unos tubos aparecieron por la mesa mágica, globos de colores cayeron del techo, Naruto apareció en traje de policía, con un gorro negro que le cubría parte de su cara, llevaba camisa blanca, pantalones negros y botas negras y un garrote en la mano y unas esposas en la otra.

- Muuuuuuuchaaaa ropa! - Gritó Kankuro.

- Sí, sí, sí! Quita - gritó Gaara.

- Striptease, striptease, striptease! - Griataron todos.

- Striptease solo para mí! - Interrumpió Sasuke.

- No seas tacaño, comparta - dijo Sasori .

- No, solo a mí - dijo Sasuke corriendo hacia Naruto, pero el rubio le dio un garrotazo antes que lo tocara. - Pero, Narutin... soy Sasukin... - dijo desesperado con las manos extendidas para tocarlo.

Naruto sonrió y puso las esposas en sus manos, después le metió una patada y lo arrojó fuera de la mesa, Sasuke cayó contra la silla y antes de que reaccionara, Naruto bailaba ante él sensualmente.

fin

del capítulo y de la despedida de solteros :3 pueden leer toda la fiesta de seguido para que tenga sentido, XD

las canciones que usé fueron

naruto gato - let's go party de 2ne1

naruto vaquero – lollipop de koda kumi

naruto ángel – marry the night de lady gaga

naruto lolita – omega de The GazettE

naruto policía – womanizer de Britney Spears

**también bailaron reggaeton con sus colitas bien pegaditas, todos se fueron en trencito :3**

**ya saben k si kieren ver los pics d naruto con esos disfraces y más, puedn ir al face dl fic :3**


	41. Lemon 3: La sorpresa del verano

**Lemon 3: La sorpresa del verano.**

Sasuke estaba en la cocina haciendo café para bajar algo de la resaca que le dejó la despedida de solteros, escuchó unos pasos, se giró para ver quién era, pero cuando vio a Naruto en bóxers se le fueron las palabras.

- ¿Qué haces? - Preguntó Sasuke mirándolo sin parpadear.

- Me muero de calor, el ventilador se rompió.

- No puedes ir así por la casa.

- Si te da pena no mires.

- En que debería sentir pena eres tú.

- ¿Porqué? Soy divino.

Muy cierto, pensó Sasuke maldiciendo mentalmente, Naruto era divino y no podía dejar de mirarlo, con solo mirarlo varios pensamientos sucios recorrían su mente a mil por hora. Naruto abrió la nevera y se inclinó para tomar algo, así Sasuke tenía una vista de ese traserito pequeño y redondo.

- Me muero - dijo Naruto cerrando de golpe la nevera, sacando al pelinegro de sus sucios pensamientos.

Tenía una paleta de varios colores en mano.

- Odio los veranos - dijo Naruto poniendo la paleta contra sus mejillas rojas por el calor, después la bajó llevándola por su cuello, la paseó por su pecho para refrescarse.

Si Naruto vendiera paletas de esa forma, Sasuke estaría comprando a cada rato, pensó con una mirada lasciva y brillo en los ojos, cortó distancia y atrapó al rubio contra la mesa.

- ¿Y ahora tú qué haces? - Preguntó Naruto posando sus labios carnosos contra la punta de la paleta.

- Ayudarte - dijo Sasuke poniendo sus manos en la cintura de Naruto e hizo que sus cuerpos se rozaran.

Naruto se mordió el labio inferior para ahogar un gemido ya que las manos de Sasuke estaban frías.

- Demonios, eres el efecto contrario, me estas calentando - dijo Naruto derrotado, era imposible zafarse de las redes el otro.

- Te digo lo mismo, calentón - dijo Sasuke con una sonrisita y lamió el trazo que dejó la paleta por el cuerpo de Naruto, lamía el cuello de éste saboreando el dulce mezclado con la sal de su cuerpo bronceado y perfecto.

Naruto se recostó contra la mesa, irguió la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó escapar un suspiro placentero.

- Espera... - dijo Naruto deteniendo a Sasuke e hizo que tomara distancia.

- ¡Naruto! - Exclamó Sasuke desesperado.

- Vamos - dijo Naruto metiendo la paleta a la boca y guiñó un ojo para que el ojinegro lo siguiera.

Curioso, Sasuke fue tras del rubio y llegó al cuarto, al entrar no veía a su novio en ninguna parte, entonces sintió unas manos rodeándolo por detrás y de un empujón cayó contra la cama. Para cuando Sasuke reaccionó encontró a Naruto sobre él, chupando la paleta con sonidos sensuales.

- Uh, llevas mucha ropa con éste calor - dijo Naruto con la paleta en la boca, agarró a Sasuke de la camisa y se la quitó rápidamente, después siguió con sus pantalones hasta dejarlo desnudo, el pelinegro simplemente se dejaba hacer, le gustaba dejar al rubio tener el control a veces, el tierno e inocente Naruto en versión pervertido le ponía más.

Naruto succionó la paleta con fuerza antes de tirarla a un lado, llevó la boca al miembro de Sasuke y rozó sus labios fríos (por la paleta) contra la punta haciendo que el pelinegro se estremeciera ya que su miembro estaba súper caliente, Naruto sonrió con malicia y engulló el miembro haciendo que su lengua fría y húmeda paseara alrededor del miembro mientras que Sasuke gemía retorciendo su cuerpo de placer.

Y una idea pervertida se le vino a la cabeza, Naruto recogió la paleta, seguía dura y gotas de agua resbalaba por toda la longitud, sin pensar dos veces, introdujo la paleta en el interior de Sasuke que al darse cuenta de lo que pasó, lanzó un grito de dolor y sorpresa, la paleta había abierto camino en su virginal entrada mientras que Naruto miraba absorto ya que la paleta parecía derretirse en el interior caliente de su futuro esposo.

- Naru... to... saca eso de ahí! - Masculló Sasuke mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- Pero te gusta - dijo éste castamente como lamía alrededor de sus glúteos por donde la paleta derretida goteaba su néctar dulce.

- Qué demonios... quítamelo... ah...

- De acuerdo - dijo Naruto atrapando el palito entre sus dientes, había metido toda la paleta hasta el fondo y de un tirón lo retiró, ante el vacío, la sensación pegajosa y frío en su interior, Sasuke se estremeció entre incómodo y excitado.

- ¿Qué... tramas? - Preguntó Sasuke abriendo los ojos grandes, aún no se reponía de aquello, su primera vez por una paleta y ahora Naruto le separaba las piernas y se ponía en medio. - No te atre... vas...

- ¿Qué dices? Ah... - murmuró Naruto seductoramente. - Con tus gemidos no te escucho - dijo sacando su miembro de sus bóxers, estaba duro y grande con venas palpitantes, apuntó hacia la entrada dilatada de Sasuke y metió su miembro de un golpe haciendo que los dos gritaran de placer.

El gimoteo de Sasuke era hermoso, se escuchaba sumiso y deseoso.

- ¿Aún quieres que te lo saque? - Preguntó Naruto dejando caer su cuerpo sobre el otro, lamió su oído provocativamente.

- Uh... Te voy a matar - dijo Sasuke mordiéndose un dedo para esconder los gritos de placer, el miembro del rubio había alcanzando su punto y le enviaba sacudidas de placer por el cuerpo.

- Cuando termine serás mi perra - dijo Naruto con media sonrisa al mismo tiempo que bombardeaba al pelinegro saliendo y entrando lentamente.

Sasuke pronto se resignó y empezó a disfrutar esas sensaciones tan deliciosas que le daba las embestidas del rubio, así que llevó su mano hacia su propio miembro y se masturbó al ritmo del mete-saca de éste.

- Te mataré... aah... - dijo Sasuke subiendo y bajando rápidamente su mano por su miembro, sentía que iba a correrse en cualquier momento.

Naruto cerró los ojos, no podía contenerlo más, aumentó las embestidas hundiendo su miembro hasta el fondo de Sasuke, golpeando su punto g con fuerza, entonces sintió los músculos del pelinegro contraerse apretando su miembro haciendo que lanzara un grito de placer al mismo tiempo que descargó su esencia dentro. Sasuke abrió los ojos grandes al sentirse lleno, exprimió fuerte su miembro y dejó salir su esencia contra el estomago de Naruto, los dos explotaron en un gran orgasmo.

- Te amo - dijo Naruto cansado como acostó la cabeza contra el pecho de Sasuke.

- Maldito... - dijo éste con una sonrisita como lo abrazaba posesivamente.

- Uh... - Naruto gimió al sentir los dedos de Sasuke meterse en su interior.

- Me gustó ser el pasivo aunque prefiero ser quien te folle - dijo Sasuke jugando con la entrada del rubio trazando círculos con sus dedos entrando y saliendo.

Naruto se apartó lentamente de Sasuke, retirando su miembro ya semi flácido de su interior, Sasuke lanzó un gemido por la sensación nueva y extraña.

- ¿Qué esperas? - Preguntó Naruto agarrando el miembro de Sasuke y lo zarandeó de un lado a otro haciendo que creciera en su mano.

Sasuke sacó sus dedos de Naruto y lo tomó de la cintura, restregó su miembro entre los glúteos de éste.

- ¡Ah! - Naruto lanzó un gemido sentándose lentamente sobre el miembro de Sasuke y empezó a moverse sensualmente junto a las caricias que le propinaba.


	42. Lemon 4: Menage à trois

**Lemon 4: Menage à trois.**

"Es un hermoso día para pintar".

"¿Quieres ser mi modelo?".

"Desnúdate".

Con esas simples palabras, Deidara terminó desnudo, su mano derecha sostenía una sábana para cubrirse su entrepierna y su otra mano sostenía un racimo de flores mientras que sus largos cabellos rubios caían en cascadas por sus hombros y espalda. Con la luz entrando por el ventanal, reflejando su hermosa e inocente expresión, parecía un ángel.

Sasori estaba al otro lado del estudio, escondido tras un lienzo con pincel y paleta de colores en mano, miraba una y otra vez a Deidara con ojos lujuriosos, aquello ponía colorado al menor ya que nunca había sido modelo.

- ¿Ya vas... a ter... terminar? - Preguntó Deidara nervioso como sentía que la sábana resbalaba.

- Ni he empezado - dijo Sasori con media sonrisa.

- ¡Pero estamos aquí desde la mañana! - Replicó Deidara sorprendido como torpemente dejaba caer la sábana y se quedaba completamente desnudo ante Sasori.

- Necesito un descanso - dijo el mayor suspirando hondo, dejó la paleta y el pincel en la mesa y caminó hacia el rubio.

- Pero... ni has comenzado - dijo éste nervioso como el otro se le acercaba más y más y él no podía cubrirse ya que la sábana se le caía torpemente una y otra vez.

- Yo no tengo la culpa de que seas tan hermoso - dijo Sasori tomándolo de las manos, lo tiró contra los cojines en el piso y se le fue encima. - Si Miguel Ángel o Rafael te hubieran tenido como modelo, estarían en las mismas - dijo Sasori recorriendo sus manos por el cuerpo tan suave y perfecto del rubio, éste tembló con un leve gemido.

- No soy her... - Deidara ahogó un gemido antes de continuar. - No soy hermoso... ah...

- Para mí lo eres - dijo Sasori relamiéndose los labios, abrió la boca y atrapó el miembro del menor en el interior de su boca, Deidara al sentir la lengua de Sasori enroscar la punta de su miembro lanzó un grito de placer.

Alentado por los gritos y gemidos tan sexis del rubio, el pelirrojo succionó con fuerza el miembro de éste en busca de sacarle toda su leche.

Entonces las puertas del lugar se abrieron de golpe.

- Tenemos visita - dijo Sasori sacando el miembro del rubio de la boca aunque sus manos jugaban con los testículos de éste lentamente causándole sensaciones de placer tortuoso y dulce.

Deidara no podía decir nada, solo gritar indefenso ante las caricias del mayor, se alzó un poco y miró hacia la puerta, ahí estaba un hombre de cabellos negros, ojos negros, en traje.

- It... Itachi... - dijo Deidara asustado como trataba de alejarse de Sasori, pero éste lo tenía bien agarrado de los testículos.

- Deidara es mío - dijo Itachi enojado como caminaba hacia ellos.

Tomó a Deidara del brazo, lo tironeó para llevárselo, pero Sasori no se quitaba de encima del rubio.

- No seas egoísta - dijo Sasori con un puchero al mismo tiempo que daba un beso en la punta del miembro de Deidara. - ¿Porqué no compartimos éste delicioso cuerpo? - Preguntó lascivamente antes de lamer el miembro del rubio de la punta hasta la base haciendo que Deidara lanzara un gemido placentero.

- Por fin dices algo inteligente - dijo Itachi regresándole la sonrisa lasciva y después miró con lujuria a Deidara.

- Itachi... Sasori... - dijo Deidara confundido y excitado en medio de esos dos. - Ustedes... No soy su juguete!

- Por hoy sí, cariño - dijo Itachi quitándose la ropa, después se puso detrás de él y empezó a jugar con sus largos cabellos al mismo tiempo que le daba besos por la nuca.

Deidara no podía quejarse más, estaba perdido ante la calentura, podía sentir el miembro de Itachi creciendo contra sus glúteos. Itachi metió unos dedos en su interior haciendo que Deidara se sobresaltar ante la invasión, los dedos salían y entraban de él juguetonamente y Sasori no se quedaba atrás succionaba y chupaba su miembro a gran velocidad al mismo tiempo que estrujaba sus testículos, eran como los bolas de satín, Sasori podía sentirlas llenas, el rubio estaba lleno, quería que se corriera dentro de su boca, tomar su leche, sacó el miembro del menor de la boca y empezó a masturbarlo con la boca abierta esperando que la esencia de éste dispara contra su boca, Itachi había metido tres dedos dentro de la entrada de Deidara y los otros dedos afuera masajeaban alrededor, el rubio nunca había tenido tanto placer, pero aquello apenas comenzaba...

Lanzó un grito y se vino botando su esencia contra el pelirrojo que excitado y sediento se puso a tomar cada gota.

- Es mi turno - dijo Sasori quitándose la ropa.

Mientras tanto, Deidara respiraba agitadamente, su cuerpo temblaba por el orgasmo, pero la excitación y calentura no se le bajaba, su miembro seguía erguido, Itachi sacó los dedos de su interior haciendo que lanzara un quejido de frustración, desesperado por sentir el miembro grande y duro del pelinegro en su interior, el rubio retrocedió restregando su trasero hacia Itachi en busca de que lo penetrara.

- Eres una perrita - dijo Itachi agarrando a Deidara de los glúteos y lose separó dejando a la vista la pequeña y rojiza entrada de éste. - Una perrita deliciosa... uh... - dijo con un gemido ronco.

- Lo que digas, por favor, ya métamelo - dijo Deidara entre dientes como todo su ser ardía.

Itachi agarró a Deidara con fuerza de la cintura y lo hizo sentarse sobre su miembro, aquel pedazo de carne duro y caliente atravesó al rubio hasta las entrañas haciéndolo lanzar un grito enloquecido de placer, era una bella melodía, la forma como el rubio gritaba al ser llenado, pero no duró mucho ya que Sasori una vez que se deshizo de su ropa regresó a la fiesta, se puso de pie ante el rubio y metió su miembro erguido dentro de la boquita del menor.

Unas lágrimas aparecieron en los ojos azules, Deidara sintió ahogarse con el miembro del pelirrojo, pero era tan rico, abrió la boca más que pudo para recibirlo, Sasori lo cogió de los cabellos y empezó a follarlo por ahí al ritmo de las embestidas que le impartía Itachi, los dos entraba y salían de él como posesos hasta que se corrieron, Sasori llenó la boca de Deidara con su esencia e Itachi hizo lo mismo con su trasero, los dos salieron de él dejándolo exhausto en el piso, Deidara estaba tratando de recuperarse en cambio los otros dos parecían que querían más, podía decirlo por la mirada en llamas de Itachi que lo miraba como lobo hambriento mientras que Sasori jugaba con sus pezones.

- Déjalo limpio - dijo Itachi agachándose ante Deidara, puso su miembro bañado en semen ante el rubio y éste goloso engulló el miembro hasta el fondo de su garganta, chupando y lamiendo.

Sasori seguía acariciando el pecho del rubio, sus dedos trazaban cada rincón como un pincel sobre un lienzo suave y delicioso, cogió el miembro del rubio, seguía en erección, los masturbó por unos segundos haciéndolo gemir de placer, Itachi lanzó un gemido al sentir las cuerdas vocales del rubio acariciando su miembro, lo agarró de los cabello y empezó a follarlo pro la boca, Sasori soltó el miembro del rubio y fue por su trasero, aún escurría el líquido blanquecino y espeso de Itachi por la entrada, el pelirrojo observó con lascivia antes de coger su miembro duro y meterlo dentro del rubio.

- No puedo creer lo estrecho que eres - dijo Sasori entrando y saliendo del interior de Deidara como bestia posesa. - Y eso que... Itachi, ah... acaba de cogerte... ah...

- Uh... - suspiró Itachi sacando su miembro de la boca del rubio y miró al pelirrojo con malicia. - Vamos a romperlo...

Sasori entendió lo que decía el otro, se acostó en el piso sin dejar de penetrar al rubio, Deidara gritaba de placer ya que el movimiento hizo que el miembro del mayor se fuera más adentro dándole en su punto G, Itachi se mordió el labio inferior ante la imagen que tenía, Deidara estaba boca arriba de Sasori, siendo penetrado por éste, podía ver el miembro del pelirrojo entrar y salir de él provocativamente, aparte de eso, el miembro del rubio estaba tan duro y erguido que apuntaba hacia arriba, botando líquido preseminal.

- Aaaah... ¿Qué... qué... vas a hacer...? - Replicó Deidara sonrojado y bañado en sudor como veía a Itachi cogerle las piernas y separarlas.

- Vamos a partirte en dos, cariño - dijo Itachi con una sonrisita que envío escalofríos al rubio.

Itachi se puso sobre Deidara y llevó su miembro hacia su entrada, la misma entrada que ya estaba siendo bombardeada por el miembro de Sasori, el rubio con solo imaginar el miembro de Itachi entrar en su interior, se movió asustado ya que no podría soportar dos miembros tan grandes en su interior!

- Tranquilo, sabes que te consentimos - dijo Sasori en tono pervertido como lo agarraban de los brazos con fuerza para que no peleara.

Al mismo tiempo el pelirrojo se quedó en su interior mientras Itachi acercaba su miembro hacia la entrada del rubio y empujaba con fuerza adentro.

- Aaaaaaaaaah! - Deidara gritó como loco de dolor como otro miembro entraba en él aunque en vez de rechazarlo su interior buscaba acomodar los dos miembros, era tan morboso lo que estaba pasando que aparte de dolor, el rubio sentía placer.

- Te gusta - dijo Itachi agarrándolo de la barbilla para mirarlo a los ojos, podía ver los orbes azules cubiertos de lágrimas.

- Aaaah... - Deidara simplemente dejó escapar un quejido placentero.

- Empieza a moverte - dijo Sasori metiendo una nalgada al rubio, sacó su miembro de él y dejó que el miembro de Itachi entrara completamente, después el pelinegro lo sacó y Sasori entró otra vez, sucesivamente entraban y salían los dos por la entrada de Deidara que obediente movía su cadera sensualmente recibiendo los dos miembros al mismo tiempo, el placer y dolor era tan grande que creía que iba a desvanecerse, para su sorpresa ni tuvo que masturbarse, se corrió sin siquiera tocar su miembro, pensó Deidara lanzando un grito al mismo tiempo que expulsaba su esencia y caía sobre el vientre de Itachi.

- Qué sucio, eres - dijo Itachi lamiendo su mejilla junto a Sasori aumentaron las embestidas entrando y saliendo efusivamente, el roce a su punto G era interminable, Itachi entraba y lo golpeaba hasta el fondo, después seguía Sasori sucesivamente hasta que los dos le dieron una última estocada, arremetiendo contra su próstata al mismo tiempo, los dos miembros grandes y duros lo dieron tan fuerte que Deidara sintió morir, Sasori lo tenía bien agarrado para que no escapara, entonces los dos empezaron a vaciar su esencia dentro de él.

Sasori salió de Deidara e Itachi hizo lo mismo después de meterle unas cuántas estocadas más, el rubio estaba cansado y bañado en semen en el piso.

- Ya no... puedo... más... - dijo Deidara con dificultad como los otros intercambiaban miradas pervertidas sobre su pobre cuerpo.

- Te dejaremos descansar un rato - dijo Sasori condescendientemente como se acostó tras del rubio, apartó los mechones rubios que cubrían su cuello y lo besó.

- Solo un rato - dijo Itachi con una sonrisita como se acostaba ante él y acariciaba su mejilla sonrojada antes atrapar su boca en la suya y besarlo apasionadamente.


	43. Capítulo 43: The end

**Capítulo 43: The end.**

- Hoy seré Naruto Uchiha oficialmente! - Gritó Naruto despertando con una gran sonrisa. - Y tú serás mi Sasuke Uzumaki! - Naruto se volteó para despertar a su amor con un beso, pero la cama estaba vacía.

Preocupado se levantó de la cama y fue a buscarlo, tenía miedo de que Sasuke huyó como todos los que se van a casar en el último momento. Escuchó unos ruidos en la cocina, Sasuke estaba ahí tomando un vaso de agua.

- Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Aquí estas! - Gritó el rubio con lágrimas en los ojos, corrió hacia él y lo abrazó fuertemente.

- Lógico que estoy aquí, aquí vivo - dijo el pelinegro sin entender como el rubio se aferraba con fuerza a su camisa.

- Creí que te arrepentías y me dejabas!

- No seas idiota, si quisiera dejarte lo hubiera hecho desde hace años.

- No eches la sal en el día de nuestra boda!

- Todo saldrá bien - dijo Sasuke sonriéndole, tomó su rostro y lo besó. - Muy bien - volvió a besarlo con más pasión, como animalito acorralado Naruto retrocedió contra la mesa y Sasuke lo sentó encima, besándole el cuello y metiendo sus manos por debajo de su camisa de pijama.

- Sasuke, ¿qué ha.. haces? - Preguntó Naruto ante las caricias que lo dejaban más que despierto.

- Precalentamiento para esta noche :3 - dijo él alejándose y lo tomó del cuello de la camisa para quitarle los botones, apenas se encontró con su perfecto y bronceado pecho empezó a atacarlo a besos.

- Buenas, ¿podemos pasar? - Preguntó una chica asomando la cabeza por el apartamento.

- Ya abrimos la puerta, entremos - dijo un chico empujándola dentro de apartamento.

Sasuke y Naruto se quedaron mirando a los intrusos sin parpadear. La chica llevaba un vestido amarillo canario que solo un daltónico usaría y el chico usaba un traje a cuadros de color amarillo con una camisa con cuello de encaje y gran corbatín negro.

- ¿Quién eres? - Preguntó Sasuke señalando a la chica.

- De cariño la llamo Chiqui! Es una amiga, será una de las madrinas de la boda! - Explicó Naruto emocionado como iba a saludarla con los brazos abiertos.

- Aaaaaaaaaaah / - gritó Chiqui sonrojada ya que el rubio tenía el pecho al descubierto y con marcasd rojas por los chupetones que le dio Sasuke antes de ser interrumpidos.

- Lo lamento, perdón - dijo Naruto avergonzado, corrió a buscar su ropa, regresó rápido con una semita puesta. - ¿Y quién es él? - Dijo Naruto señalando al chico en la puerta.

- Pos yo también tengo amigos... aparte de esos pervertidos - dijo pensando en Karin y Suigetsu. - Dachl será uno de mis padrinos.

- Yo también soy pervertido! - Dijo Dachl echándose sobre Sasuke para apachurrarlo.

- ¿Porqué tardan tanto? - Preguntaron un grupo de chicas desde afuera, asomaron sus cabezas una por una formando una fila de cabezas voladores.

- Son mis ex novias - dijo Sasuke con una gran sonrisa. - Digo... son mis madrinas - corrigió al ver la cara asesina en Naruto. - Mis madrinas, nunca nos hemos acostado... eh... ni besado... uh... ni las conozco - dijo Sasuke asustado. - Olvídalo, son Tania, SL y Jockie.

- Lo dejaremos lo más decente posible para ti en la boda - dijo Dachl cogiendo a su amigo del cuello y llevándoselo.

- Ahora que estamos solos - dijo Chiqui mirando a Naruto de arriba abajo.

- Te haremos más bello de lo que eres para la boda! - Gritaron un grupo de dos chicas y un chico entrando.

- Hola Keiko, Neko y Tobi :) - dijo Naruto emocionado, los cinco se dieron un abrazo grupal.

Mientras tanto, Gaara estaba en el barco familiar de los Uchiha donde iba a celebrarse la boda por todo lo alto.

- Maldicióoooooooooooooooon! Dije rosas rojas en el piso! Las rosadas van para las mesas! Los claveles y azucenas en los lados y las gardenias blancas para el altar! - Gritaba el pelirrojo sacando colmillos, echando fuego como un dragón al mismo tiempo que los empleados corrían de un lado a otro con ramos de rosas. - Tú, ¿qué es esto? - Preguntó Gaara cogiendo al cocinero Choji del cuello y miró asesino a la bandeja que llevaba en mano.

- Son los bocadillos para servir a los invitados mientras llegan - dijo él con una sonrisa.

- Las papas están bien - dijo Gaara. - Pero no puedes dar líquidos porque no pienso dejar que nadie vaya al baño en medio de la boda! Esto no es un cine!

- Pero es un día caluroso, hace sol - dijo Choji. - Podemos poner baños portátiles :3 bien, mala broma - dijo él con escalofríos ante la mirada de Gaara.

Choji corrió hacia la cocina asustado ya que la gente ya llegaba y aún no les ofrecía nada.

- Hinata - dijo él mirando a su ayudante. - Ve a la entrada y ofrezca las patatas y la salsa no te olvides - dijo él dándole un carrito llena de bandejas con platos de papas, salsas. - También tenemos caramelos, barbacoa.

- Tranquilo - dijo ella tomando el carrito.

- Es que estoy emocionado, ser el elegido para ser el chef de la boda más grande de Japón, de Asia, del mundo entero de la familia Uchiha! - Decía Choji con una gran sonrisa. - Si les gusta seré el mejor chef! Si no les gusta me enviará a dormir con los peces (todos saben de la fama mafiosa de la familia Uchiha)

- Tu comida es la más deliciosa, todo saldrá bien - dijo Hinata con una sonrisa y se fue con el carrito.

Naruto en el apartamento, en el baño sentado ante el tocador, rodeado de sus amigos.

- ¿Dónde esta el traje? - Preguntó Chiqui buscando en los bolsos.

- Yo tengo el anillo - dijo Tobi desde un rincón.

- Yo tengo el voto - dijo Neko.

- Yo le hago el cabello - dijo Keiko jugando con las mechas doradas de Naruto. - ¿Qué tal unos rayitos rosados?

- No.

- ¿Unos rayitos celestes?

- No.

- ¿Unos moñitos?

- Noooooooo, solo péiname - dijo Naruto. - Sasuke me ama así, no quiero cambiar.

- Qué tierno! - Dijo Keiko arrojándose sobre él para apachurrarlo.

- Tú eres quien tiene el traje - dijo Neko señalando a Chiqui.

- No lo encuentro .

- Lo dejaste en el hotel - dijo Tobi como si nada.

- ¿Porqué no me avisaste? Ahora va a tardar varias horas en que me lo traigan - dijo ella sacando el celular.

- Podemos poner esto a Naruto - dijo Neko aferrando a las cortinas de la ducha.

- ¿Eso? - Dijo Naruto abriendo la boca y ojos grandes. - Es una cortina!

- Soy diseñadora, lo arreglaré en unos minutos - dijo Neko.

- Tiene razón, te ves bien de cualquier forma - gritó Keiko exprimiéndolo con fuerza.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke y sus amigos iban en la limosina que se atascó en el trancón.

- Nunca llegaremooooooooooooooooos - dijo Tania con un puchero.

- No te hemos ni vestido ni peinado - dijo SL aferrándose al brazo de Sasuke. - Igual... ¿seguro que quieres casarte? Podemos huir ahora mismo *_*

- Estoy seguro - dijo Sasuke.

- Uh... Has cambiado desde la última vez que nos vimos en ese motel, en la bañera llena de chocolate - dijo ella relamiéndose los labios.

- No lo hagas caer en la tentación - dijo Jockie quitándola de encima del pelinegro. - Si quieres huir mejor hazlo conmigo - dijo ella guiñándole un ojo a Sasuke.

- ¿Porqué me tocó estas pervertidas como madrinas? - Dijo Sasuke suspirando.

- Porque no tienes amigos, tienes amantes - dijo Dachl. - Y todos al enterarse quisieron matarte, fueron con brujas para hacerte vudú.

- ¿En serio?

- Ah, sí, todas querían ser la señora Uchiha e hicieron toda clase de magia negra para recuperarte, escuché que una hizo un muñeco de vudú con tu miembro muy pequeño . como castigo.

- ¿Qué? Lo mío esta muy bien - dijo Sasuke sobresaltado como se miraba la entrepierna.

- Nunca - dijo Tania.

En el barco, los padres de los novios llegaron en diferentes limosinas, pero al mismo tiempo.

- Qué emoción, mi boda por fin se va a ser realidad, el mejor día de mi vida, mi gran boda! - Gritó Mikoto subiendo por la tabla hacia el interior del barco y miraba con estrellitas en los ojos la decoración.

Había globos naranjas y azules, flores blancas, rojas, rosadas, candelabros y linternas de papel colgadas en lo alto (iban a celebrar el matrimonio durante una semana el altamar :O)

- Mamá, tranquila, no es tu boda - dijo Itachi dándole palmaditas.

- Es tan hermoso, es la boda más divina que he visto en mi vida, es el día más grande, siempre he querido tener una boda así, las mesas, los manteles, los platos, son tan hermosos! - Decía Mikoto llorando.

- ¡¿Y nuestra boda qué? - Gritó Fugaku sorprendido.

- Mamá, no es tu boda - dijo Itachi. - Aunque fue así en mi boda... - dijo él pensativo. - Siempre te emocionas mucho en las bodas e irrumpes diciendo que eres la novia - dijo el pelinegro tomándola de los hombros. - Mejor quédate conmigo todo el viaje.

- Yo y mi hermana iremos al tocador - dijo Konan fríamente como pasó de ellos e hizo que Sakura la siguiera, la pelo de chicle últimamente andaba muy tapadita con un abrigo de pies a cabeza y una bufanda gigante sin dejar ver su cuerpo.

- Esto es perfecto, excepto por el novio - dijo Kushina revisando el lugar como la policía que era.

- Mucha razón, Naruto ya nos salió gay, al menos hubiera escogido un mejor partido, ese Sasuke me da mala espina - dijo Minato.

- No te preocupes - dijo su esposa con una gran sonrisa. - Traje a toda la estación de policía, si pasa algo malo le daremos una paliza!

Gaara no estaba muy lejos en la capilla instalada al fondo, el piso era de madera, las paredes doradas, parecía un palacio de oro. Las bancas estaban a los lados, la alfombra roja para que los novios fueran por el altar y el grupo de Sai que iba a tocar todas las rolas estaba a un lado.

- Aaaaaaaaaaah, dijo luces con forma de flores, no arañas! - Gritó Gaara mirando el techo. - Y las ventanas deberían tener cortinas perladas no negras! No es un funeral!

- Tranquilízate - dijo Sai caminando hacia él, lo abrazó dándole un beso suave en los labios. - Ni aunque fuera tu boda.

- ES MI BODA - dijo Gaara. - Soy quien lo planea, pero al parecer nadie me puso atención.

- Todo esto es hermoso, has hecho bien tu trabajo.

- Mira las bancas! Éste lado tiene más que ahí - dijo señalando su izquierda.

- Solo son unas bancas.

- Los invitados tienen sus puestos marcados, se pueden confundir.

- No creo.

- Ayúdame a mover las bancas - dijo Gaara tomando un extremo de la banca.

En la pequeña, pero muy poblada ciudad, Sasuke seguía atascado en la carretera.

- Podemos cambiar a Sasuke aquí - dijo Tania como todos la miraron sorprendidos. - ¿Dije algo?

- Me sorprendes que no hayas dicho: NUNCA VAMOS A LLEGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR - Dijo Dachl.

- Yo te pongo el traje - dijeron SL y Jockie con las manos sobre Sasuke.

- Me puedo cambiar solo.

- Es nuestro trabajo como madrinas.

- No que ustedes solo quieren toquetearme.

- Ya escucharon señoritas, Sasuke es mío - dijo Dachl ya que él era quien estaba a cargo del traje.

- ¿Porqué a mí me tocó el voto? - Dijo Jockie aburrida.

- A mí me tocó ser mensajera y enviar unas invitaciones - dijo SL - No pudimos elegir nuestro cargo.

- Claro que sí, a mí me tocó el anillo, Sasuke me lo dio en la comida de madrinas y padrinos - dijo Tania.

- ¿Comida? - Dijeron las otras confundidas.

- Ah, sí, comimos y fuimos al cine, después a jugar karts, pro la noche fuimos a una disco - dijo Tania.

- A mí me pidió ser madrina por el Twitter - dijo Jockie.

- A mí me envió un texto - dijo SL

- Es que... ja, ja... quería evitar que me violaran o algo - dijo Sasuke nervioso. - Aunque... aquí no es muy diferente - dijo, estaba solo en bóxers (hasta el conductor lo miraba con hambre)

- No seas quejón - dijo Dachl mostrándole una tela de color azul.

- ¿Qué es? - Preguntaron.

- Es un kimono - dijo Sasuke. - Por primera vez nuestra familia estuvo de acuerdo y decidieron que fuéramos en kimono.

- No sé cómo se pone esto - dijo Dachl mirando la tela, no había huecos ni mangas para brazos ni nada.

Regresando al barco, Gaara y Sai seguían en la capilla organizando las bancas.

- Ahora aquí tiene más que ahí - dijo el pelirrojo. - Necesitamos más asientos.

- No hay más - dijo el pelinegro.

- Iré a comprarlos.

- Falta una hora para la boda, no lo harás a tiempo.

- En todas las bodas los novios llegan tarde, tal vez ellos están echando un acostón antes de venir, me queda tiempo para comprar más bancas, necesito limpiar la alfombra también, parece tener una mancha, y falta mesas, y en el salón de baile pusieron rosas azules en vez de orquídeas moradas, o sea... y aún no ha llegado el menú para servir por la noche y tú - dijo señalando a su novio. - No hemos decidido qué canciones tocarás y en qué momento.

- Relájate, todo esta bien, los chicos ya organizaron el setlist que haremos, tú solo necesitas ser tú - dijo Sai sentándolo en la banca. - Bien... no éste tú - dijo tomando el rostro del ojos celestes que estaba muy serio. - El tú que me gusta, digo, tú me gustas, pero cuando sonríes también... mejor me callo.

- Hazlo y bésame - dijo Gaara sonriendo y atrayéndolo para besarlo.

- Oh, siempre he querido hacerlo en la casa de Dios - dijo Sai con malicia.

Al final, a pesar del trancón Sasuke llegó primero.

- Eres el novio más hermoso! Cásate conmigo! - Dijo Mikoto abrazando a Sasuke.

- Mamá, es tu hijo - dijo Itachi.

- Es que las bodas siempre me ponen tan... tan... alegre, emotiva, quiero ser parte de la boda!

- Pos tienes tu kiosco con los recuerdos - dijo Sasuke.

- No han llegado las cajas, pedí unos cuadernos, calendarios, tapas para celulares y portátiles, protector de pantalla con tu cara y el de tu esposo - dijo Mikoto. - También encargué más camisetas, ya pidieron todas! También contraté a un tal Kishimoto para que hagan un manga sobre el amor de ustedes y estoy hablando con una cadena de TV para hacer un dorama y mira - Mikoto sacó de su bolso unos muñecos de Sasuke y Naruto, los dos muñecos se tomaban de las manos con un corazón en medio y sus cabezas rabotaban con un resorte. - Si los sacudes bien se besan - dijo moviendo los muñecos, sus cabezas con resorte saltaban uniendo sus labios.

- Papá, ¿porqué te casaste con esta vieja loca? - Dijo Sasuke avergonzado como le quitaba los muñecos.

- No te imaginas nuestra boda - dijo él - en esa época no había computadores ni celulares, así que cogió todos los buses, taxis, aviones, trenes, metros y puso nuestras fotos en tamaño familiar, todo el mundo se enteró.

- Hablando de eso - dijo Mikoto señalando los buses de dos pisos en el puerto. - Cuando los invitados quieran se les llevará a un tour por la ciudad.

Sasuke se quedó de piedra al ver fotos de él dormido con Naruto acurrucaditos en la cama en los buses.

- ¿Quién saca todos estas fotos?

- Yo! - Gritó Tenten saliendo de la nada y disparando flashes. - Ya es hora - dijo ella mirando su reloj.

- Es cierto, son las doce - dijo Mikoto. - ¿Dónde esta Gaara? Hay que reunir a todos en la capilla. - Es hora de usar mi altavoz SASUNARU - dijo ella sacando un altavoz del bolso.

- ¿SASUNARU? - Dijo Sasuke confundido, el altavoz era muy normal.

- Por favor, queridos invitados vayan a la capilla que pronto comenzaremos - dijo Mikoto con voz de Naruto.

- ¿Cómo es posible?

- La tecnología, puse voz de Naruto y de Sasuke - dijo mostrándole los botones. - Cuando Naruto esté lejos puedes escuchar su voz. - Hoy serás mi esposito, te amo, te amo Sasukin - dijo ella con voz de Naruto muy meloso por el altavoz y todos escucharon.

- Te odio - chilló Sasuke muerto de la vergüenza como todos reían.

Se fueron a la capilla, los Uchihas y sus amigos se sentaron en la banca de la izquierda y los Uzumaki y amigos en la derecha, las madrinas y el padrino, Dachl, Tania, Jockie y SL ya estaban en su lugar.

- Demonios - masculló Gaara bajo la mesa del altar, estaba solo en pantalones y sus cabellos revueltos y sudaba con gotas pequeñas cayendo por su pecho.

- Quiero más - dijo Sai con un puchero.

- Nos matan si nos descubren - dijo el menor sonrojado.

- Quiero másssssssssssssssssssss.

- Mis hermanos están aquí.

- Bien, salgamos con cuidado para que nadie vea - dijo Sai asustado con la mención de los hermanos, se abrochó los pantalones y cogió la camiseta en el piso, se la puso y se fue corriendo hacia el rincón donde estaba sus instrumentos. Zabuza, Haku y Shin ya estaban en sus lugares.

- Qué sexy mostrando el ombligo - dijo Shin emocionado.

Sai confundido se miró, por la prisa se llevó y se puso la camiseta de su novio que le quedaba pequeña y mostraba su vientre.

- Aaaaaaaaaah - unas chicas gritaron desde las bancas haciendo sonrojar a Sai.

- Desde ahora llevarás ropa así - dijeron los otros como Sai se puso tomate, era una camiseta rosada con un osito azul con un corazoncito en la cabeza.

Gaara se puso la camiseta de Sai que le quedó grande y se fue a su lugar con sus hermanos alrededor de la capilla para vigilar que todo estuviera bien. Solo faltaba el novio y no llgaba, Sasuke se asustó, miedoso que Naruto huyera.

Afuera del barco, apareció un taxi donde un grupo de chicas y chicos bajaron.

- Por fin llegamos - dijo Tobi aliviado, el trabajo más importante de un padrino era llevar al novio.

- La culpa es de Keiko por equivocarse de dirección - dijo Chiqui.

- Nos llevó a un restaurante con forma de barco - dijo Chiqui.

- Pos un seis es como un nueve - dijo ella a la defensiva.

- No peeeeeeleeeen y vámonos! - Gritó Naruto como todos corrieron hacia la capilla, al rubio le costaba trabajo por el larg kimono, a pesar de uno improvisado, era mejor kimono que el olvidado en el hotel.

- Perdón - dijo una chica al tropezarse con él.

- Yo soy el tonto - dijo él mirándola. - Hinata! Tanto tiempo sin verte!

- Me recuerdas - dijo ella sonrojada ya que apenas lo había visto tres o cuatro veces siempre como una mesera.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Ayudo a Choji.

- Ya veo - dijo Naruto tomando su mano. - Ven conmigo.

- No puedo, tengo que quedarme aquí a ayudar a recoger las cosas e ir al restaurante a preparar la cena de esta noche y regresar y...

- Entonces no te molesto más - Naruto la soltó y corrió hacia la capilla.

Sasuke estaba preocupado, entonces las puertas se abrieron trayendo a Naruto, sus respiración agitada hacia ego en el lugar, todos los miraron confusos, algunos envidiosos no podían creer que semejante desastres iba a casarse con uno de los herederos Uchiha. A los ojos de Sasuke, Naruto era divino en su kimono naranja con las largas y holgadas mangas llenas de crisantemos dorados, Sai y sus amigos empezaron a tocar la marcha nupcial en un estilo rock y Naruto empezó a caminar hacia Sasuke con su sandalias de madera, lo hacía con una gracia tan divina que parecía flotar en el aire y Sasuke en su kimono azul de cuello alto con un dragón blanco y dorado en la frente lo esperaba emocionado, se le iba a salir el corazón.

Gaara chasqueó los dedos para que las niñas de las flores se movieran, la escena de Naruto hacia el altar no iba a ser perfecto ni completamente hermoso sin las flores, Emii era la mayor de las primas de Sasuke e Itachi y Sasori (que para la rabia de Itachi había ido a la boda con Deidara) de quince años, arrojaba flores naranjas siguiendo a Naruto, a su lado estaba su primita de doce Ita que arrojaba flores azules mientras que detrás de ella iba Kyubi, la prima pequeña de Naruto que no entendía nada, recogía las flores y las ponía en su canasta para no ensuciar el lugar haciendo que todos se rieran.

- Sasuke - dijo Naruto por lo bajo al llegar a su lado.

- Te ves precioso como siempre - dijo él inclinándose para besarlo.

- Después no antes de la boda pillines - dijo Jiraiya subiendo al altar y poniéndose ante ellos tras la mesa.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - Preguntó Sasuke avergonzado al ver a su tío y terapeuta sexual.

- Como todos saben, aparte de ser un importante y eminente terapeuta sexual, si no me creen pregúntales, antes de mí ni eran capaces de mirarse sin desangrar - dijo Jiraiya poniendo rojo a los novios. - También soy un sacerdote certificado y hoy los unirme en matrimonio, ante Dios, la familia, los amigos.

Sasuke y Naruto se resignaron y dejaron que el pervertido del tío fuera el sacerdote.

- Intercambiarán una copa de sake para reconocer la reunión - dijo Jiraiya haciendo señas a las sacerdotisas, había que servir copas a los familiares y novios.

- Por fin te casas, playboy – dijo una chica caminando hacia los novios con una copa y botella de sake en mano.

- ¿Es otra de tus ex? – Preguntó Naruto receloso.

- Es Fany, la hija de unos primos del extranjero – dijo éste.

- Con lo morboso que eres acostarte con una prima es la cereza en la cima del helado, si pudieras te acostarías con Itachi también .

- Sasuke lo intentó cuando fue de vacas al extranjero, pero yo tenía novio y ellos se pelearon, ahora que eres gay no sé si peleaba por mí o por mi novio – dijo ella al oído de su primo como sirvió la copa y se la entregó. – Eres apuesto – dijo mirando a Naruto. – Si tienes hermanos, primos, tíos preséntenmelos o tías, hermanas, primas, amigas :P

- Toda tu familia es pervertida – dijo Naruto con escalofríos.

- Pronto serás mi esposo así que somos familia – dijo Sasuke con malicia.

Jiraiya sacó un pergamino y empezó a hablar.

Qué se tiene que hacer para amar

¿Qué es el amor? ¿Qué se tiene que hacer para amar?

San Pablo, en este párrafo que hemos leído y que tiene más de 1900

años, pero que aún es totalmente válido para nuestro tiempo y para

vosotros dos, nos lo describe: "El amor es comprensivo, el amor es

servicial y no tiene envidia; el amor no presume ni se engríe, no es mal

educado ni egoísta, no se irrita, no lleva cuentas del mal, no se alegra de

la injusticia, sino que goza con la verdad. Disculpa sin límites, cree sin

limites, espera sin limites, aguanta sin límites".

- Hoy esta pareja se unirá en matrimonio, en lo bueno y en lo malo, en la riqueza y en la enfermedad. Naruto, ¿prometes amar y serle fiel a Sasuke hasta que la muerte los separe?

- ACEPTO! - Gritó sonrojado ya que todos se rieron al escucharlo alto y claro.

- Sasuke, ¿prometes amar y serle fiel a Naruto hasta que la muerte los separe?

- Claro que...

- Espera - dijo Konan levantándose de su asiento al lado de Itachi.

La peliazul dio una mirada asesina a Sakura para que se levantara del asiento.

- Yo... eh... estoy... ah... embarazada del novio.

- ¿Naruto? - Dijo Jiraiya.

- No... de... Sasuke...

- Es mentira, apenas la conozco porque es la hermana de mi cuñada - dijo Sasuke.

Konan empujó a Sakura, la muy idiota caminó hacia la pareja y sacó unas fotos del bolsillo dándoselas a Naruto. Naruto miró las fotos con el corazón oprimido, en todas las fotos, los dos estaban en interiores, besándose, abrazándose, tocándose.

- Son photoshop - dijo Sasuke quitándole las fotos. - Dilo - dio las fotos a Tenten que las miró fijamente.

- Eh... no lo son... eh... No tengo mi equipo, pero a simple vista estoy acostumbrada a ver fo...

Sasuke le arrebató las fotos.

- Ellas mienten - dijo Sasuke tomando a Naruto del rostro, los ojo azules apagados. - Todos mienten, yo no soy el padre de nadie.

- Deshonras a mi hermana y la tratas así por éste don nadie - dijo Konan enojada. - Mikoto, tu hijo tiene fama de perro, se acuesta con todas y por fin embarazó, engañó y jugó con mi hermana, humillándola.

- Mentira, si es cierto porque me lo dice hasta ahora - dijo Sasuke.

- Porque la amenazaste - dijo Konan con media sonrisa. - Mi pobre Sakura tenía miedo de que mandaras a hacerle algo para que perdiera el hijo que tanto quiere.

- No es cierto, muéstrame que estas embarazada - dijo Sasuke con desconfianza ya que la pelirosa llevaba mucha ropa y no se veía nada.

Sakura retrocedió asustada, Sasuke caminó hacia ella, le arrebató la bufanda y forzó con ella para quitarle el abrigo, todos miraron curiosos, Naruto se acercó para ver y se congeló al ver un bulto tras el vestido fucsia que ella llevaba.

- Es un disfraz - dijo Sasuke metiendo la mano bajo el vestido de Sakura para quitarle la prótesis. - Muy buen disfraz, pero...

- Basta, me duele, es real, estoy embarazada! - Gritó Sakura enojada como Sasuke sacó la mano rápido.

- Necesito aire... - dijo Naruto corriendo hacia la salida sin ser capaz de saber más del asunto, esas fotos seguían en su cabeza matándolo.

- Naruto! - Sasuke corrió hacia la salida, pero sus padres y los padres del rubio se le fueron encima para interrogarlo sin contar los paparazzi y los invitados chismosos.

- Soy Marizu del canal 194, ¿la boda más esperada del año no va a pasar? ¿O te casarás con Sakura que embarazaste? - Preguntó pasando el micrófono a Sasuke.

- No la embaracé, quita la estúpida cámara, la boda sigue.

- ¿Con quién? El novio ya se fue - preguntó ella y como respuesta Sasuke rompió la cámara de un puñetazo.

- ¿Vas a seguir al novio o vas a esconderte de la madre de tus hijos? - Preguntó Marizu sacando otra cámara de la nada, otra que Sasuke partió al mismo tiempo que se iba corriendo con todos detrás.

Parecía maratón, todos querían respuestas, los paparazzi, invitados, padres, hermano, los padres de Naruto, todos y ni Gaara o Kankuro o Temari podían detener el desastre.

Naruto bajó del barco, rasgándose el kimono con la tabla para subir y bajar.

- Naruto - dijo Hinata sorprendido al verlo.

Ella estaba metiendo unas ollas y moldes para cocinar en una camioneta CHOJI CHEF, lista para regresar al restaurante y preparar la comida.

- Llévame lejos - dijo el rubio deteniéndose ante ella, cabizbajo con los puños apretados.

Hinata quería saber qué pasó, pero se calló, tomó a Naruto de la mano, una calidez que enfermaba al rubio en ese momento, todo era tan frío en cuerpo y alma con las fotos, el embarazo de Sakura, la negación de Sasuke, todos mirando y señalando. Hinata lo llevó al copiloto y ella se puso al volante.

- Podemos dar una vuelta por el puerto antes de que regrese a hacer la ce...

- No habrá cena, tal vez sí - dijo Naruto. - Para ellos... - Pensó en su ex novio y en Sakura. - ¿Podemos irnos muy lejos de aquí? Nunca detenernos.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza, que lo perdonara Choji y sus compañeros de trabajo, pero al ver a Naruto tan infeliz, ella haría lo que fuera, puso la camioneta en marcha hacia la calle y desapareció en el montón de carros.

lamento las molestias! el final esta cerca, por favor acompaña esta historia en sus últimos días :3


	44. Capítulo 44: La boda sigue con o sin nov

**Capítulo 44: La boda sigue con o sin novio.**

Rock Lee que era el guardaespaldas principal de la familia Uchiha. Echó a todos los paparazzis e invitados. Solo dejó a la familia Uchiha, Konan y Sakura dentro de la capilla.

- Eso que tienes no es mío - dijo Sasuke apuntando a la panza de la pelirosa.

- Eso es tu hijo - dijo ella con una gran sonrisa.

- Hasta hay fotos como pruebas - dijo Konan mostrando las fotos a todos donde aparecía Sasuke desnudo en la cama con Sakura desnuda.

Sasuke miró a su madre, a su padre, a su hermano, primo, tío, miró a todos en busca de apoyo, pero las fotos eran muy convincentes, no eran photoshop.

- Ya sabía yo que Sasuke no podía cometer matricidio - dijo Sasori riéndose. - Él es un perro, embarazar a Sakura teniendo prometido.

- No es cierto! Yo amo a Naruto y debería estar con él en vez de aquí - dijo Sasuke enojado.

- No puedes dejar a mi hermana - dijo Konan poniendo las fotos contra la cara del menor de los Uchiha. - No puedes huir dejándola sola con TU hijo.

- No es mi hijo, no lo es.

- ¿Estas diciendo que soy una puta que se acuesta con cualquiera? - Dijo Sakura enojada.

- Sí - dijo Sasuke fríamente.

- Ya basta - dijo Fugaku enojado. - Ya deja de hacernos pasar vergüenza y acepta lo que has hecho.

- No he hecho nada! Ese bastardo es de otro! - Gritó Sasuke. - Mamá!

- Bueno, existe pruebas de ADN - dijo Mikoto.

- Vamos al hospital por una prueba de sangre! - Gritó Sasuke cogiendo a Sakura del brazo.

- Esto es una falta de respeto para nuestra familia, los Akatsuki - dijo Konan. - Dudar de la honradez y pureza de mi hermana.

Fugaku y Mikoto se miraron preocupados ya que ellos solo tenían el apellido Uchiha, pero los Akatsuki eran más poderosos.

- Sabes que puedes sufrir un accidente si contradices nuestra familia - dijo la peliazul amenazante.

- Sasuke - dijo Itachi cogiéndolo del hombro. - Quiero hablar con mi hermano - dijo llevando al menor fuera de la capilla. - Lo convenceré para que acepte que ha embarazado a Sakura y que se case como un hombre de verdad.

- No me casaré con Sakura! - Gritó Sasuke peleando con el mayor para que lo soltara, éste lo llevó fuera y lo arrojó contra la pared. - Itachi, creí que estabas de mi parte.

- Las pruebas están en contra tuya, ¿cómo explicas esas fotos con Sakura desnuda a tu lado?

- No lo sé!

- Tienes que casarte… La familia Uchiha no puede darse el lujo de tener problemas con los Akatsuki.

- ¿Y ser un infeliz como tú? Deidara esta con Sasori y tú con Konan.

- No me arrepiento – dijo Itachi apretando los puños. – Lo hice por la familia.

- Eres un cobarde, hermano!

- Eres un egoísta! – Dijo Itachi metiendo un puñetazo a la cara del menor haciéndolo sangrar por la boca. – Deja de pensar en ti y piensa en nuestros padres!

- Amo a Naruto.

- No debiste acostarte con Sakura.

- No lo hice – dijo Sasuke con media sonrisa como lágrimas salían de sus ojos. – No quiero que papá o mamá tengan problemas. Tengo que casarme…

- Sasuke, con el tiempo amarás a Sakura.

- Tú no amas a Konan.

- Sakura va a tener tu hijo.

- No lo es – dijo Sasuke derrotado y entró a la capilla. – Vamos a casarnos – dijo caminando hacia Sakura.

- Sí! – Gritó ella emocionada como se echó a los brazos de Sasuke. – Te amo y el baby también.

- ¿Qué esperas? – Dijo Konan a Jiraiya.

- Pero…

- Ibas a casar a Sasuke con ese adefesio (Naruto)

- Porque ellos se amaban – dijo Jiraiya.

- Esta bien, cásame con Sakura – dijo Sasuke.

- Como digas – dijo Jiraiya desganado, se puso ante la pareja de novios. - ¿Sakura, aceptas a Sasuke como esposo?

- Claro, es el padre de mi hijo – dijo ella sobándose la barriga al mismo tiempo que daba un beso a los labios de Sasuke.

Konan estaba muy feliz. Por fin tenía lo que quería, a los dos Uchiha atados. Nunca iba a dejar que Itachi fuera feliz con Deidara, se unió a Sasori para que éste se llevara a ese maldito artista lejos y ahora Sakura tenía a Sasuke de la mano con el bastardo en su barriga. Los malos siempre ganaban, pensó riéndose mentalmente.

Sasuke puso el anillo que era de Naruto en el dedo de Sakura y ella lo besó a la boca otra vez, metiendo su lengua en busca de la suya.

- ¿Y Sasuke, aceptas a Sakura como esposa para amarla y respetarla?

Sasuke quería decir NO, pero tenía que hacerlo por la familia, además, no recordaba esas fotos. Si en serio fue verdad y él se acostó con Sakura, tenía que responder por su hijo. Sasuke se acostaba con muchas chicas, tal vez lo hizo con Sakura en un momento de borrachera, ya no estaba seguro, no podía abandonar a su hijo.

Sasuke le pidió a Naruto fingir ser su novio para no casarse con Sakura porque quería acostarse con todas las chicas del mundo, pero terminó enamorándose de Naruto e iban a casarse, pero ahora en el altar estaba haciendo promesas a Sakura…, ¿eso era un castigo o pura ironía?

- ¿Sasuke, aceptas? - Dijo Jiraiya.

- Yo..., eh..., s... s...

- Ya dilo! - Gritó Sakura. - Me dijiste que me amabas mientras me hacías el amor, ¿no te acuerdas? Aquí esta la prueba - dijo haciendo que él pusiera la mano en su estómago.

- Yo..., s... sí.

ayer My boyfriend is my boyfriend cumplió un año y como aniversario vayan a comer pastel akí

**facebook **y **.com/boyfriendyume?filter=3**

****ya dije k pronto será el final, en serio sasuke se casó?

y si no les gusta akí, pa' actualizaciones más rápidas en amor yaoi yume

feliz semana aunque hoy ya es viernes santo... eres realmente un santo? :3

gracias por leer y en serio :O ve por tu pedazo de pastel


	45. Capítulo 45: Stars

**Capítulo 45: Stars.**

- Mi esposito lindo - dijo Sakura colgada del brazo de Sasuke, lo besaba por todas partes mientras que el otro se dejaba como un zombi, sentía muerto sin poder volver a ver a Naruto.

- Iremos de luna de miel a Francia, Italia, Rusia, España...

- ¿Puedes viajar en tu estado? - dijo mirando su panza.

- Los Akatsuki tenemos aviones privados, llevaremos un equipo de doctores para que nuestro baby esté bien - dijo Sakura sobándose la barriga.

Sasuke no tenía nada en contra del baby, pero deseaba que se muriera, que no fuera real.

Los dos iban hacia el suite del hotel con un grupo de guardaespaldas detrás liderados por Rock Lee.

- Quiero tomar aire fresco - dijo Sasuke deteniéndose a pocos pasos de la habitación.

- ¿Quieres huir? - dijo ella con mala cara.

- No - dijo Sasuke. - Quiero fumar y no quiero echar humo a nuestro baby.

- ¿Desde cuándo fumas?

- Siempre lo he hecho.

- Perfecto, te veo en cinco minutos - dijo ella entrando a la habitación con los guardaespaldas.

- Espero arrojarme dela terraza - dijo Sasuke entrando al ascensor hacia la terraza, si no podía matarla ni a su hijo, si no podía estar con Naruto, pensaba matarse.

Mientras tanto, Sakura apenas entró al suite, se sentó en la cama con dificultad, el embarazo era de lo peor, cargar semejante peso, pero al menos así Sasuke iba a estar por siempre con ella.

- Qué estúpido - dijo riéndose a carcajadas.

- Vigilen afuera - dijo Rock Lee haciendo que todos se fueran dejándolo solo con la pelo chicle.

- Los Uchiha me pertenecen, ni Konan tienen tanto poder porque ella sí que no tiene hijo que darle a su esposito - dijo Sakura caminando hacia la barra y tomó una botella de tequila.

- ¿Vas a tomar? Estas embarazada - dijo Rock Lee preocupado.

- No es tu problema.

- De hecho sí, es mi hijo - dijo él quitándole la botella.

- Si vuelves a decir esto nos matarán - gritó Sakura enojada. - Mis padres me matarán por acostarme con un pobre fracasado.

- Gracias a éste pobre fracasado tienes a Sasuke Uchiha.

- Y lo voy a seguir teniendo, así que cállate - dijo ella enojada.

En la terraza Sasuke se subió a la baranda, consiguió unos cigarros en la dispensadora y ahora fumaba mientras miraba hacia abajo, las calles estaban llenas de carros.

- Voy a ir por Naruto - dijo Sasuke tirando el cigarro. - Me vale lo que le hagan mi familia, me vale Sakura y su hijo - dijo Sasuke levantándose, iba a dar un salto hacia el piso, pero un chico de cabellos rojos lo embistió y juntos cayeron fuera de la baranda. - ¡¿Gaara? - Gritó Sasuke en shock como el pelirrojo lo cogía de la cintura mientras él se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas la baranda para no caer y morir aplastado con la altura que estaba. - ¿Porqué me empujaste?

- Te salvé! Ibas a lanzarte!

- Iba a lanzarme al piso!

- Bueno, ahora ¿cómo subimos?

- Ustedes no son nada sin mí - dijo Sai asomando la cabeza por la baranda, tenía una cuerda en mano y la arrojó para que se sostuvieran.

Sasuke y Gaara subieron y se pusieron a salvos.

- Gracias, amor - dijo Gaara abrazando a su novio.

- No te hagas el héroe la próxima vez - dijo éste besándolo.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- Pos rescatarte de las garras de la plasta rosa - dijo Sai con una sonrisa.

- ¿Saben dónde esta Naruto?

- Vi que se fue con la chica de catering, Hino - dijo Sai.

- Hinata - corrigió Gaara.

- Llévame con ella ahora mismo - dijo Sasuke cogiendo a Gaara del cuello.

Los tres se fueron hacia el estacionamiento. Había muchos guardaespaldas y gente de Akatsuki para que el recién casado no escapara. Por suerte había una entrada que nadie vigilaba, la misma por donde sacaban la basura. Sasuke, Sai y Gaara se metieron a la caneca de basura, esperaron que los empleados los sacaran hacia el callejón.

- La próxima que me vengan a rescatar hazlo de una forma menos asquerosa - dijo Sasuke bañado de comida y pañales sucios, salió de un salto de la caneca.

- La próxima me quedo yo con Naruto - dijo Sai. - Digo, si no tuviera a mi lindo novio - dijo como Gaara le metió un golpe en la cabeza.

- Vamos - dijo Gaara llevándolos a la camioneta y se puso al volante. - El GPS nos dirá dónde vive Hinata.

- ¿Y si Naruto no esta en su casa? - Dijo Sai. - ¿Hay algún lugar especial para Naruto?

- No lo sé - dijo Sasuke.

- Qué mal novio eres, no saber si Narutin tiene algún lugar favorito dónde refugiarse.

- ¿Acaso tú sabes todo de tu novio?

- El lugar favorito de Gaara es la playa, le gusta hacer castillos de arena cuando se siente estresado y triste - dijo Sai.

- El lugar favorito de Sai es el estudio de música, le gusta componer y tocar la guitarra cuando esta abrumado - dijo el pelirrojo.

- Ok, ustedes son los novios del año y yo un imbécil.

- Puedes cerrar los ojos y tratar de recordar - dijo Sai.

Sasuke lo miró con desconfianza, cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

Flashback

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaah - gritaba Naruto emocionado como daba saltos alrededor del telescopio.

- Es solo un cielo oscuro - dijo Sasuke sin entender la emoción de Naruto.

- No es solo un cielo oscuro, mira todas las estrellas - dijo el rubio buscando monedas en el bolsillo para el telescopio.

- Todas son iguales.

- Noooooooooooo, ellas forman constelaciones preciosas - dijo Naruto señalando el cielo. - Y tienen historias hermosas. Ese es Orion, un cazador que murió por su amada y ahora es una constelación que cuida de su amada! ¿Si te mueres harías lo mismo?

- Oh, Dios, eres un viudo negro, aún no estamos casados y planeas mi muerte - dijo Sasuke.

- Sí, pienso matarte de placer en nuestra luna de miel - dijo Naruto con malicia.

- ¿Qué haremos en la luna de miel? - dijo Sasuke curioso.

- Es una sorpresa, pero un adelanto - dijo Naruto tomando a Sasuke del cuello, se puso de puntitas y lo besó.

Endflashback

- Vamos a La torre de Tokio - dijo Sasuke abriendo los ojos.

- ¿Estas seguro? - Dijeron los otros juntos.

- Sí!

Gaara manejó hacia La torre de Tokio, estaba lejos, pero se veía entre los rascacielos, era más alto que La torre Eiffel, pero no compartía la misma fama de romance, excepto si Sasuke conseguía recuperar a Naruto, La torre de Tokio iba a ser para él el lugar más mágico y romántico del mundo.

- Aquí te dejamos - dijo Gaara deteniéndose ante La torre de Tokio que estaba súper iluminado, aún había muchas personas saliendo y entrando del lugar.

- Gracias - dijo Sasuke bajando de la camioneta.

- Eso hace los organizadores de boda, ninguna plasta rosa me arruina mi boda - dijo el pelirrojo enojado.

Sasuke tomó el ascensor y fue hasta la cima. Buscó entre el montón de personas por la cabeza rubia y ojos azules aunque la moda era que todos se teñían de rubio y llevaban lentes de colores, era difícil ver a Naruto.

Naruto estaba parado ante un telescopio, se tocaba los labios confundido, Hinata lo llevó hasta ahí y de repente lo besó. Al principio correspondió el beso, pero entones recordó a Sasuke, solo quería a Sasuke, no podía comenzar otra vida con alguien más si no fuera él. Miró el cielo nocturno lleno de estrellas.

- Perdón, ¿vas a usar el telescopio? - Preguntó una chica de cabellos azules que iba de la mano con su novio.

- No - dijo Naruto avergonzado, les dejó el telescopio, la chica emocionada buscó monedas y se quedó mirando las estrellas con su chico.

Naruto empezó a llorar porque extrañaba a Sasuke, debió dejarlo explicarse, pero era imposible explicar un embarazo. Se fue corriendo entre la multitud hasta que se tropezó en unos brazos, abrió los ojos grandes al reconocer la colonia que llevaba esa persona, alzó la vista y se vio con Sasuke, asustado retrocedió, pero éste lo cogió con fuerza.

- Naruto, me casé con Sakura fue unta tontería, me divorciaré mañana - dijo Sasuke apurado.

- Tienen un hijo juntos.

- No es mío, si hice algo con ella no recuerdo.

- Tienen un hijo.

- Pero te amo yo. Si es mi hijo vamos a criarlo juntos!

- Pero la familia de ella, y tu familia...

Sasuke no dijo nada, cogió a Naruto de la mano y lo llevó a la terraza de La torre, era como un balcón gigante que apuntaba a toda la ciudad y el cielo, era como estar entre la tierra y paraíso. La vista era muy bella, Naruto lloró más ya que creía que nunca volvería a tener un momento bonito con Sasuke.

- Hablabas de las constelaciones sobre sacrificios y amores eternos - dijo Sasuke señalando el cielo. - Entonces cojo esas estrellas.

- Es la osa mayor - dijo Naruto confundido.

- Lo que sea, esas estrellas son nuestra historia, tú me amas, yo te amo y eso es lo que cuenta - Sasuke tomó a Naruto del rostro y lo besó, éste se quedó quieto sin siquiera parpadear, Sasuke iba a darse por vencido cuando el rubio lo abrazó y le regresó el beso.

Sasuke recostó a Naruto contra el poste frío de metal que conformaba La torre y le quitó la camisa apresuradamente, extrañaba sentir esa piel, en realidad no se había separado ni un día y ya lo extrañaba, Naruto sentía lo mismo, se impulsó y aferró sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del mayor y peleó por quitarle el cinturón, Sasuke lanzó un gemido después de que Naruto sacara su miembro ya que estaba tan caliente que con el frío de la noche no pudo evitar temblar.

- Mmm, Sasuke, por favor, hazme tuyo - dijo Naruto.

- ¿Porqué lloras?

- Creí que esto no volvería a pasar.

- Yo también - confesó él besándolo. - Pero estamos juntos - dijo bajándole los pantalones, el miembro de Naruto saltó fuera tocando el de Sasuke, gimoteó ante el frío contra su cuerpo caliente, Sasuke lo sostuvo con fuerza e introdujo su miembro dentro del rubio, la entrada estrecha y caliente engulló el miembro hambrientamente, Naruto ya reconocía esas sensaciones tan deliciosas que le propinaba Sasuke y éste reconocía cada rincón de Naruto, se besaron al ritmo de las arremetidas.

Naruto hundió su rostro contra el hombro de Sasuke y lo besó pidiéndole al oído que le diera más duro, esos gemidos lo estimulaban más y lo alentaban penetrarlo, quería que cada estocada le diera a entender lo mucho que lo amaba, quería llenarlo, marcarlo con sus besos.

- Ya no aguanto, aaah - dijo Naruto con dificultad como entrecerraba sus ojos, Sasuke lo tiró al piso y se quedó sobre él entrando y sacando a gran velocidad su miembro de su interior, Naruto tembló ante el frío y el placer que le causaba el pelinegro, metió sus manos bajo la camisa de Sasuke, acarició sus espalda rozando cada esquina con sus uñas. - Aaaah, Sasuke, por favor, aaah...

- Aaaah, Naruto, ¿puedes sentirme? Lo mucho que te deseo, que te amo, aaah - gimoteó el mayor deteniéndose con su miembro en medio y miró dentro de los ojos azules.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza, lo sabía, nunca dejó de saberlo, solo se confundió un poco.

- Por favor, siga, uh - pidió el rubio encogiéndose bajo sus brazos para besar su pecho y lamer sus pezones. - Siga, aaah

Sasuke obedeció y retomó las embestidas, cada una más fuerte, enviando puro placer y dolor al punto G del menor, él tampoco aguantaba más, sentía que iba a correrse, quería que esa sensación durara por siempre, cerró los ojos y lo penetró una y otra vez hasta que los dos gritaron y se vinieron al mismo tiempo. Aaaaah, Nauro expulsó su esencia contra el vientre de Sasuke y éste bañó su interior, salió` lentamente de él y sus miembros flácidos se flotaron mientras se besaban lleno de necesidad por tener más de cada uno.

- ¿Ahora qué haremos? - preguntó Naruto abrazado a Sasuke.

- Iremos al hospital, buscaremos al doctor de Sakura y haré un ADN

- Pero ellos son mafiosos.

- Tus padres son polis.

- Pero ellos no saben.

- ¿Ves? Nuestra historia de amor es muy emocionante, tiene de todo - dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa.

Los dos se arreglaron las ropas y miraron una última vez el cielo antes de irse.

- Te amo, idiota - dijo Naruto regresándole la sonrisa, los dos se fueron hacia abajo, la camioneta de Gaara y Sai seguía ahí.

- El amor siempre gana! - Gritó Sai al verlos, abrió la puerta para que subieran.

- ¿Iremos al puerto, al aeropuerto, al tren? - Dijo Gaara.

- No vamos a huir - dijo Sasuke. - Le demostraré a todos que amo a Naruto.

- Y le demostraré a todos que Sasuke conmigo se queda - dijo Naruto firmemente como daba un salto, se golpeó la cabeza con el techo (XD)

- Espero que hagas algo así por mí - dijo Gaara a Sai.

- Je, je, tus hermanos son más peligrosos que la familia de ellos - dijo éste asustado.

Se fueron hacia el hospital y buscaron el doctor. Shikamaru, era el mismo que atendía a Konan por su problema en la cabeza.

- Es sospechoso - dijo Sasuke caminando hacia el consultorio.

- ¿Porqué? - Dijo Naruto.

- Pos si Shikamaru es neurólogo, no ginecólogo.

- Aunque el niño sea tuyo, lo voy a querer como mío - dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

- No merezco alguien como tú.

- No lo mereces, pero soy tonto, me enamoro de los peores - dijo el rubio riéndose.

Sasuke tocó la puerta de Shikamaru y éste abrió con cara de pocos amigos.

Mientras tanto Deidara se había ido con Sasori al hotel después del show protagonizado por el menor de los Uchiha. Estaba en la cama del mayor, éste lo besaba al mismo tiempo que le quitaba la camisa.

- Deidara - dijo Sasori mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¿Ah?

- Estas muy pensativo.

- Yo... - Deidara se mordió el labio inferior, había escuchado sin querer la pelea entre Sasuke e Itachi, sentía pena porque los hermanos estaban con mujeres que odiaban.

- Estas pensando en él.

- Lo lamento - dijo el rubio empezando a llorar como hundía su rostro sobre el pecho de Sasori. - Lo lamento, eres mejor que él, pero...

- El maldito siempre ha tenido todo lo que quiero - dijo Sasori entre enojado y triste. - Ven conmigo a París, ahí puedes trabajar en los mejores museos.

- ...

- ¿Prefieres quedarte aquí por él?

- Me iré contigo - dijo Deidara sonriendo haciendo que el mayor lo hiciera también. - Pero primero tengo que hablar con él.

- ¿Para qué?

- Lo necesito - dijo Deidara tomándolo de la barbilla para besarlo.

- Te esperaré.


	46. Capítulo 46: El último adiós

**Capítulo 46: El último adiós.**

Se fueron hacia el hospital y buscaron el doctor. Shikamaru, era el mismo que atendía a Konan por su problema en la cabeza.

- Es sospechoso - dijo Sasuke caminando hacia el consultorio.

- ¿Porqué? - Dijo Naruto.

- Pos si Shikamaru es neurólogo, no ginecólogo.

- Aunque el niño sea tuyo, lo voy a querer como mío - dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

- No merezco alguien como tú.

- No lo mereces, pero soy tonto, me enamoro de los peores - dijo el rubio riéndose.

Sasuke tocó la puerta de Shikamaru y éste abrió con cara de pocos amigos.

— Mi secretaria dijo que yo estaba ocupado —dijo Shikamaru nervioso ante la presencia de Sasuke y Naruto.

Nunca debió haberse dejado tentar por el dinero, pero los Akatsuki le pagaron mucho para inventar que Konan estaba enferma de la cabeza y que Sakura estaba embarazada (bueno, Sakura estaba embarazada de verdad, pero a él le pagaron por mentir sobre el padre)

— Solo quiero hablar contigo un momento sobre el hijo que Sakura lleva —dijo Sasuke fríamente.

— Su hijo —dijo Shikamaru tratando de mantener la calma —. Eres Sasuke, ¿no? Eres el padre.

— Ese es el problema! Que no es cierto! Nunca me he acostado con ella! —gritó Sasuke enojado como cogió al doctor del cuello de la camisa y lo sacudió con un muñeco de trapo.

— Tranquilo, Sasuke —dijo Naruto preocupado como Sasuke le metió un puñetazo a Shikamaru.

— Di la verdad! Que ese bastardo no es mío!

Shikamaru sacó la mano como pudo hacia el teléfono y llamó por seguridad, en menos de un minuto, aparecieron dos policías y se llevaron a Sasuke.

— Y quieres a un idiota como él —dijo Shikamaru limpiándose la sangre de la boca como miraba a Naruto.

— Es mi idiota —dijo el rubio corriendo detrás de los guardias para alcanzar a Sasuke.

Los dos terminaron fuera del hospital con la prohibición de volver a entrar porque sino llevarían a Sasuke a la policía de verdad.

— ¿Ahora que hacemos? —dijo Naruto cruzado de brazos.

— No sé! No puedo pensar!

— ¿Ya hablaron con el doctor? —preguntó Gaara que los esperaba afuera.

— No —dijo Naruto —. Sasuke lo agarró a golpes antes de que dijera mu.

— Pues tienen que entrar —dijo Sai —. Para buscar los papeles sobre el verdadero padre.

— ¿No escuchaste que le pegué al doctor y no nos dejan entrar otra vez? —dijo Sasuke enojado.

— No, Sasuke, sí puedes volver a entrar —dijo Naruto —. Solo si estas herido.

— Pero no estoy herido —dijo Sasuke como los otros lo miraron con una sonrisa maligna.

— Te golpearemos como si te hubiera tropellado un camión y así te dejan entrar! —dijo Sai.

— ¿Crees que voy a dejarme golpear? —dijo Sasuke.

— Vamos, Sasuke, todo en nombre del amor —dijo Naruto.

— Pero…, esta bien, solo un golpe, tampoco se pasen —dijo Sasuke respirando hondo para que lo golpearan.

— Yo primero! —gritó Gaara emocionado como metió un puñetazo a Sasuke.

— Es mi turno! —dijo Sai dando otro puñetazo a Sasuke en el estomago.

Y así continuaron repartiendo patadas y puñetazos al Uchiha para lo dejaran volver entrar al hospital.

Mientras tanto Deidara se había ido con Sasori al hotel después del show protagonizado por el menor de los Uchiha. Estaba en la cama del mayor, éste lo besaba al mismo tiempo que le quitaba la camisa.

- Deidara - dijo Sasori mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¿Ah?

- Estas muy pensativo.

- Yo... - Deidara se mordió el labio inferior, había escuchado sin querer la pelea entre Sasuke e Itachi, sentía pena porque los hermanos estaban con mujeres que odiaban.

- Estas pensando en él.

- Lo lamento - dijo el rubio empezando a llorar como hundía su rostro sobre el pecho de Sasori. - Lo lamento, eres mejor que él, pero...

- El maldito siempre ha tenido todo lo que quiero - dijo Sasori entre enojado y triste. - Ven conmigo a París, ahí puedes trabajar en los mejores museos.

- ...

- ¿Prefieres quedarte aquí por él?

- Me iré contigo - dijo Deidara sonriendo haciendo que el mayor lo hiciera también. - Pero primero tengo que hablar con él.

- ¿Para qué?

- Lo necesito - dijo Deidara tomándolo de la barbilla para besarlo.

- Te esperaré.

Deidara fue por el pasillo solitario del hotel y sacó el celular del bolsillo, lo miró vacilante antes de enviar un mensaje a Itachi.

QUIERO HABLAR CONTIGO

DEIDARA

EN EL MISMO LUGAR DE SIEMPRE

ITACHI

DE ACUERDO

El rubio guardó el celular y fue hacia el ascensor, y pulsó el botón hacia uno de los pent-house. Ahí tenía su nido de amor con Itachi, el mayor de los Uchiha era muy cínico al citar a su amante con su esposa tan cerca porque Konan vivía en el pent-house de al lado. Pero esa noche, el artista no iba a acostarse con él, no. Esa noche, Deidara iba a terminar con Itachi definitivamente, pero apenas entró al pent-house donde Itachi estaba en el sofá, sentado de una forma provocadora, con los primeros botones de la camisa quitadas, mostrando su pecho duro y fuerte, y llevaba una copa en la mano mientras que en la otra mano llevaba un cigarrillo, era una imagen muy sexy que hizo que Deidara sintiera sus rodillas flaquear.

— ¿Quieres una copa? —preguntó Itachi roncamente como le señalaba la botella.

— No —dijo Deidara desde la puerta —. Solo vine a hablar contigo.

— Al menos siéntate.

— Es algo rápido —dijo éste con miedo de sentarse cerca del mayor, si lo hacía de seguro iba a caer en sus redes y no sería capaz de terminar con él.

— Te escucho —dijo Itachi, se veía tranquilo, pero en el fondo se moría de tristeza y rabia ya que había visto a Sasori con Deidara, su rubio bello estaba con su primo hacía poco.

— Me iré del país, o sea que no nos volveremos a ver.

— ¿Eso es todo? —dijo Itachi escondiendo su sonrisa amarga tras la copa.

— Me iré con Sasori.

— No puedo creer que dejaras que ese infeliz te metiera tonterías en la cabeza!

— No son tonterías, él me dijo que me amaba!

— Yo también! Te amo!

— Él no esta casado.

— Ya te dije que no puedo separarme de Konan, la pobre esta enferma.

— La pobre esta enferma! ¿Y yo qué? —gritó Deidara con lágrimas en los ojos como se giró para irse —. Me voy, Itachi, si tengo suerte tal vez te olvide.

Como un rayo Itachi se fue corriendo y cerró la puerta de golpe para que el rubio no se fuera, puso sus brazos a su lado para mantenerlo contra la puerta, se inclinó hacia él y le dio un beso cerca de su ojo para que no llorara.

— Si puedes ser feliz en el extranjero —dijo Itachi con la voz rota —. Te dejaré ir.

— Itachi…

— Pero déjame hacerte el amor por última vez.

— No creo que sea… —Deidara cerró los ojos ante la boca del otro invadiéndolo —. Buena… idea…, Ita…

Pronto sus palabras fueron calladas con sus lenguas explorando sus bocas mutuamente. Itachi rodeó con fuerza a su rubio y lo cargó hacia la cama, los dos cayeron sobre ella sin terminar el beso que se profundizaba más y más hasta que tuvieron que separarse en busca de aire. Se miraron dentro de sus ojos, aunque Itachi parecía frío y distante, Deidara podía sentir que éste lo amaba cuando sus ojos se encontraban.

«No. Deidara, eres tonto. A Itachi le da lo mismo si te vas. Prefiere su esposa». Pensó el rubio apretando los puños mientras el mayor continuó los besos por su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que lo desnudaba con sus ágiles manos, las cuáles tal vez nunca más volvería a sentir, por eso cerró los ojos y dejó su mente en blanco. Iba a hacer el amor con Itachi por última vez antes de separarse completamente.

Itachi introdujo el miembro de su amante dentro de la boca y lo succionó despacio causando que el placer empezara a invadir todo su cuerpo. La forma tan traviesa como la lengua del toro jugaba con su miembro, Deidara sentía que iba a correrse, pero Itachi se detuvo y sacó su miembro haciendo que el rubio se moviera inquieto por la falta de atención, entonces se sobresaltó al sentir que la lengua del mayor prosiguió hacia su entrada, la punta húmeda comenzó a penetrarlo despacio para lubricarlo, pero el rubio estaba tan excitado que quería que Itachi entrara su miembro de una vez por todas. El Uchiha al sentir que la entrada se ensanchaba para recibir su miembro, excitado se alejó y se desnudó ante los ojos azules, Deidara lo admiraba detenidamente sin perder detalle, se puso rojo al ver el miembro erecto del mayor amenazante y palpitante contra su entrada, se aferró a la almohada como sus mechones dorados escondían sus ojos vidriosos por el dolor que solo sería apaciguado por el placer que solo Itachi podía darle.

— Por favor…, Ita… aaaah —pidió Deidara con voz queda como éste lo tomó de las piernas y lo abrió introduciendo su miembro abruptamente, aquello hizo que todo su cuerpo se sacudiera, su entrada envolvió el miembro del mayor haciendo que éste lanzara un gimoteo placentero, el artista era tan estrecho, sabía cómo enloquecerlo, despacio salió de él y comenzó el vaivén, sus cuerpos se movían al unísono como un vals a la melodía de sus gemidos y respiración cortada.

Itachi abrazó fuertemente a Deidara haciendo que las embestidas fueran más profundas, sus manos se entrelazaron, sus cabellos se mezclaron, el mayor hundió su rostro contra el cuello del ojiazul, quería decirle que se quedara, pero no podía, tenía que estar con su esposa. Y Deidara merecía ser feliz (aunque Sasori no lo merecía) ante la frustración de que ese cuerpo tan delicioso pronto iba a ser de otro, Itachi aumentó las embestidas con rudeza al mismo tiempo que mordía el cuello del rubio, quería marcarlo, aunque esos moretones desaparecieran con el tiempo, quería que el menor lo recordara. Deidara no aguantaba lo que ese hombre le hacía sentir, entraba con tanta ímpetu a su interior que rozaba su próstata de un forma placentera, y esos besos entre mordiscos, no aguantaba más, iba a correrse, abrazó con fuerza a Itachi, su miembro se restregaba contra el vientre de él con cada sube y baja. Entonces unos gritos llenaron la habitación y los dos llegaron al éxtasis juntos, sus manos aún unidas, dejaron escapar su esencia que cubrieron su cuerpo como una muestra de que se pertenecían mutuamente.

— Quédate —dijo Itachi como el corazón de Deidara se aceleró —. Por esta noche…

— ¿Por esta noche? —dijo Deidara decepcionado de que no fuera POR TODA LA VIDA

El rubio asintió y esperó que Itachi se durmiera, después se vistió y se fue sin avisar, ese era la mejor despedida porque si pasaba más tiempo con él nunca sería capaz de irse.

— Espera que Konan te haga feliz —dijo Deidara dándole un beso en la boca.

Sasuke llegó a urgencias diciendo que lo asaltaron a la salida del hospital. Después de que le curaran las heridas, el pelinegro en vez de irse, se fue sigilosamente hacia el consultorio de Shikamaru. Para su suerte, el doctor estaba fuera, así que entró al lugar y buscó en los archiveros por algún documento que lo llevara a la verdad de las hermanitas Akatsuki, entonces unos pasos y la puerta abriéndose de golpe hizo que Sasuke dejara de buscara y se escondiera debajo de la mesa.

— Ellos estuvieron aquí —dijo una voz ronca como disfrazada.

— Pero no les dije la verdad —dijo Shikamaru caminando hacia su escritorio —. Aunque si se enteran perderé mi licencia. Así que si quieren mi silencio tendrán que pagarme más.

— Con que esas tenemos —dijo la voz caminando por el otro lado del escritorio.

Sasuke solo podía ver pies. Shikamaru llevaba zapatos blancos como todo su uniforme y el extraño llevaba botas negras. Antes de que detallara más la situación unos balazos lo dejaron en shock y en menos de un segundo un Shikamaru muerto cayó ante él con los ojos abiertos y la boca con hilo de sangre. Sasuke alejó el cadáver para ver lo que pasaba, el extraño iba con bufanda y sombrero, guardó la pistola a prueba de sonido y caminó hacia el archivero, buscó los papeles, pudo ver una sonrisa en la cara del asesino (debían ser los papeles sobre el verdadero padre del hijo de Sakura)

mientras que sasuke no tenga pruebas no podrá separarse de sakura

naruto va a tener paciencia o se va a resignar como deidara?

estamos en la cuenta regresiva hacia el final, lamento la tardanza


	47. Capítulo 47: Lies

**Capítulo 47: Lies.**

- Mataste a Shikamaru -gritó Sakura al ver las manos de su hermana manchadas de sangre.

- Es porque eres una idiota que ni con un bebé sabe retener a Sasuke -gritó Konan quitándose los guantes, los puso dentro de la cajita con la pistola -. Nuestros hombres me dicen que ahora esta con el tal Narulo.

- Es Naruto...

- Lo que sea -dijo Konan sentándose en el sofá, tomó una copa de whiskey.

Era la primera vez que Konan hacía el trabajo sucio con sus propias manos, pero no podía arriesgarse a perder todo por culpa del bocón de Shikamaru.

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja... -se río la peliazul en voz alta asustando a su hermana.

- ¿Qué?

- Ja, ja, ja, pensaba... mmm, en matar al amante de mi esposito también -dijo ella riéndose a carcajadas.

- Si le tocas un solo pelo a Deidara te mato -interrumpió una voz fría y masculina.

Las dos miraron hacia la puerta por donde entró un joven hombre de cabellos cobrizos y tez pálida.

- Solo bromeaba -dijo Konan girando los ojos -. Ya llévatelo pronto de aquí, ¿no?

Sasori caminó hacia la mesa y se sirvió una copa.

- No sé porqué te esfuerzas tanto por tener a Itachi a tu lado -dijo él inclinándose hacia Konan -. No es por dinero. Los Akatsuki tienen más que los Uchiha. ¿Acaso mi primo es tan bueno en la cama? Je, je, se me olvidaba que ustedes nada de nada, ja, ja, ja...

- Lo mismo puedo decir de Deidara… Piensa en mi marido cuando esta contigo…

Sakura suspiró hondo al ver cómo ellos discutían, con tanto olor al alcohol, tenía ganas de vomitar. Se levantó de su asiento y se retiró del salón, fue hacia los baños. En el camino se encontró con Rock Lee. Aunque quería decir algo, pasó de él y entró al baño. Se limitó a vomitar todo, después salió, y el chico de grandes ojos y espesas cejas seguía ahí.

Flashback

Sakura se puso la ropa después de que Konan hizo las fotos incriminatorias de ella acostada junto a Sasuke que seguía borracho sin saber lo que pasaba. Después las dos salieron del camarote, pero se encontraron con Rock Lee.

- Si dices algo haré que desaparezcas -dijo la peliazul amenazante como daba una mirada desconfiada al guardaespaldas de Sasuke, si éste contaba a todos que tomaron fotos a Sasuke borracho se caería el teatro a la hora de inventar que Sasuke se acostó con la pelo chicle.

- Hermana -dijo Sakura sonrojada con la mirada del otro encima.

- Ya vete al hotel que no sirves aquí -dijo Konan haciendo un ademán dejándolos solos.

- ¿La acompaño, señorita? -dijo Rock Lee amablemente.

Sakura no dijo nada y caminó hacia la salida, bajó del barco donde todos seguían celebrando y se subió a la camioneta lleno de hombres vestidos de negro.

- Espera -Rock Lee se subió con ella y en silencio fueron al hotel.

El pelinegro parecía un perrito tras de Sakura, ella hasta se sintió importante, entonces la acompañó hasta su habitación y pasó lo que pasó. Unas copas de más...

Endflashback

- ¿Qué quieres? -exclamó ella enojada.

- Quiero a mi hijo.

- Si mi hermana te escucha te va a matar!

- ¿Como a Shikamaru?

Sakura se mordió el labio preocupada.

- Es mejor que te vayas con el dinero que ella te dio -por alguna razón sentía algo por ese muerto de hambre de Rock Lee... No, no sentía nada, solo que la puta maternidad la ponía sensible.

- No me interesa el dinero -dijo él -. Solo tú y el bebé.

- Yo nunca me fijaría en alguien como tú.

- Entonces me quedaré con el bebé.

- Es de Sasuke -dijo Sakura encolerizada.

- ¿Qué esta pasando? -preguntó Konan que apareció al ver que su hermana faltaba.

- Nada -dijo Sakura que corrió rápidamente hacia ella.

- Sasuke ya esta aquí... Solito. Aprovecha -dijo la peliazul con malicia como dio una mirada asesina a Rock Lee -. Vete, perro inmundo.

Rock Lee apretó los puños y se fue de la habitación. Se encontró con Sasuke en el camino. El pelinegro no tenía buena cara, la paliza que Gaara, Sai y Naruto le dieron no sirvió de nada. Shikamaru estaba muerto... Espera, Sasuke consiguió algo, ir a la cárcel... Como a él lo encontraron en la escena del crimen, entonces Sasuke era sospechoso, por suerte sus ex suegros eran policías y Naruto hizo que sus padres lo soltaran.

- Cuídelos mucho -dijo Rock Lee ante Sasuke.

- ¿Qué? -replicó él sin entender.

Después Sasuke siguió su camino hacia la habitación. Ahí Konan y Sasori iban de salida también. Entró al lugar y estaba solo con Sakura.

- ¿Dónde has estado todo el día?

- Eh...

- Igual mis hombres me dijeron que estabas con ese bastardo.

- No llames así a Naruto!

- No me lo niegas!

Mientras tanto en la estación de policía, Minato y Kushina estaban con Naruto en la sala de interrogaciones. El hijo estaba sentado en la mesa como un criminal.

- ¿Porqué no me dejaste meter a ese imbécil a la cárcel? -gritó Kushina.

- Porque Sasuke no mató a ese doctor.

- Pero sí te puso cuernos con esa niña! -gritó Minato -. La embarazó y a ti te dejó en ridículo en el altar!

- ¿Sabes cuánto me costó pagar la boda...? Digo..., eres un tonto. Te largas para Estados Unidos mañana! -gritó Kushina.

- No estamos en una telenovela! -gritó el rubio sorprendido -. ¿Creen que si me separan de Sasuke lo dejo de amar?

- No es solo por eso -dijo Minato seriamente como volvió a sentar a su hijo que golpeó la mesa -. Hemos estado investigando a tu novio... o ex novio...

- Siempre tienen que investigarlos! -Se quejó el menor de brazos cruzados -. Odio que sean policías!

- Sasuke... o más bien su familia entera es mafiosa! -dijeron sus padres.

- ¿Y?

- Naruto Uzumaki -dijo Kushina tirándolo de la oreja -. Sabes que tu no... o ex novio es un mafioso y te ibas a casar con él!

- Él no es mafioso, solo su familia... o más bien la familia de su cuñada, la mujer de cabellos azul...

- En serio, mañana haz lo que tu madre dice, te vas para estados unidos! -gritó Minato.

- Lamento interrumpir -dijo Iruka entrando -. La operación VENDETTA ya esta lista.

- Cuida que Naruto no se vaya de aquí, ya hablamos -dijeron los dos y se fueron.

- Qué infantiles -dijo Naruto con un puchero —. Enviarme a gringolandia…, o sea, puedo regresar!

- Los padres son así -dijo Iruka -. Creí que ya estabas en tu luna de miel.

- Pasó algo...

- Eres un novio fugitivo.

- No, Sasuke se casó con otra.

- ¿Sasuke el hijo de los Uchiha?

- Sí, ¿no sabías con quién se iba a casar tu ahijado?

- He estado ocupado, pero Sasuke me suena... de la operación vendetta...

- ¿Qué es operación vendetta?

- Antes se llamaba sin nombre, pero tu madre le puso vendetta unos minutos atrás.

- ¿Qué es?

- Pos han estado persiguiendo varias organizaciones mafiosas durante éste año. Ya atraparon dos peces grandes como Akatsuki y Uchiha. Bueno, lo que más importa son los Akatsuki, pero no sé porqué tus padres están tan obsesionados con los Uchiha...

- Demonios, mis padres quieren meter a Sasuke a la cárcel, tengo que avisarle...

- No sé lo que esta pasando, pero no puedes irte de aquí -dijo su padrino y se fue dejándolo encerrado como un delincuente peligroso.

Regresando al hotel, Sasori y Konan iban para la habitación del primero para seguir tomando.

- Hay que celebrar que muy pronto tendré a mi Deidara y tú el patético de Itachi -burló Sasori sirviendo dos copas, una la dio a Konan sentada en el diván con vista a los rascacielos nocturnos.

- El sabor de la victoria -dijo ella tomando rápidamente.

- Deberías fingir mejor ya que estas enferma de...

- Alzheimer -dijo ella riéndose -. El idiota de Itachi no puede abandonar a su pobre mujercita sin memoria, ja, ja, ja, ja!

- Siempre mi primo es tan buena gente -dijo Sasori -. Cree lo que sea, prefiere dejar al que ama por ti... Claro, mejor para mí.

Los dos se rieron como locos, entonces de la habitación salió un rubio de largos cabellos dorados y ojos azules con lagrimas en los ojos. Deidara había estado esperando a Sasori para decirle que podían viajar lejos de Japón para comenzar otra vez, pero...

- Ustedes están locos -dijo Deidara asustado.

- ¿De... Deidara? -dijo Sasori -. No sé qué escuchaste, pero la pobre esta enferma y borracha.

- Ya deja de actuar -dijo Konan enojada -. Tú roba maridos, si te metes con Itachi te mataré, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!

El artista se fue corriendo por lo que pasaba y Sasori preocupado de que su amor lo dejara, empujó a Konan y se fue corriendo detrás de él.

- Espera, Deidara!

- Creí que eras diferente! He conocido a tantos desgraciados, Sasori, creí... Eres peor que todos.

- No, Deidara, yo te amo! -dijo él cogiéndolo de la mano.

- Mentiroso! -peleó Deidara, entonces se soltó del mayor y cayó por las escaleras.

- Mi amor, Dei chan! -gritó Sasori bajando las escaleras, el aludido estaba inconsciente, con la cabeza sangrando. Sacó el celular, pero antes de marcar lo guardó -. Si no eres mío tampoco de Itachi...

No muy lejos, en la habitación de los recién casados, Sasuke y Sakura, los dos seguían peleando a gritos.

- Te hace mal enojarte, el bebé -dijo Sasuke nervioso como las venas explotaban en la cara de su esposa.

- Si lo sabes porqué... -Sakura se calmó y sonrió -. Te amo, Sasuke, y nuestro hijo... -caminó hacia Sasuke y lo tiró contra el sofá, después se fue sobre él -. Vamos, seremos felices... -dijo ella besándolo, pero Sasuke rehuía.

Entonces un ruido seco se escuchó de algo cayéndose, algo que estaba pegado bajo el sofá y con Sasuke moviéndose frenéticamente, se zafó.

- ¿Qué es eso? -dijo Sasuke mirando hacia el piso.

- Una caja de música vieja -dijo Sakura sacando la mano para coger la caja con la pistola y guantes.

- Lo cogeré por ti -dijo él tomando la caja, entonces la tapa se partió y los guantes y pistolas cayeron estruendosos en el piso en un charco de sangre.

- Sasuke...

- Esta pistola es la misma que mató a Shikamaru...

- Espera...

- Tú lo mataste para que el doctor no me dijera!

- No es lo que piensas!

- Asesina!

- Es Konan! -Sakura se tapó la boca, pero ya era tarde.

capi extra LOL

- Sai, no creo que éste sea el momento -gimió Gaara al tener al pelinegro entre sus piernas.

El otro se había cansado de esperar, ni Naruto ni Sasuke aparecían, debían estar teniendo sexo, pensó y él tampoco podía quedarse atrás, teniendo al tan bello mapache en sus manos. Gaara estaba recostado en los asientos traseros de la camioneta, con los pantalones bajos, Sai sacaba y metía su miembro de la boca, lo succionaba con unos sonidos sensuales que solo podían ser superados por los suyos pidiendo más. Unos minutos después, Gaara enterró sus uñas en el asiento haciendo que el cuero rechinara, entonces se corrió dentro de la boca del pelinegro que se alzó para que lo viera bien, Gaara se sonrojó tratando de recuperar el aliento, pero Sai tenía una mirada lasciva que le decía que apenas comenzaba.

- Por favor, ya deja de torturarme... -se quejó el pelirrojo con sus orbes encendidos de pasión, Sai no se hizo esperar más y sacó su miembro erguido, lo llevó con cuidado hacia la entrada que al sentir su miembro, lo engulló de una forma golosa, los dos gritaron.

- Tu interior es tan estrecho... -dijo Sai empezando las embestidas.


	48. Capítulo 48: Cambiando mi suerte

**Capítulo 48: Cambiando mi suerte.**

— Asesina!

— Es Konan! —Sakura se tapó la boca, pero ya era tarde.

—Ustedes... Mentirosas! —dijo Sasuke alarmado como se iba de la habitación.

Ya todo estaba aclarado, tenía que hablar con Konan que fue la que planeó todo. Ya sabía que alguien tan idiota como Sakura no podía hacer nada. Le pelirosa lo persiguió con gritos por todo el pasillo como Sasuke ni se molestaba en darle la cara.

—Sasuke! —gritó desesperada y enojada como lloraba.

De la nada apareció Rock Lee que avergonzado por estar en medio de la escena, decidió irse, pero Sakura lo cogió del brazo.

—No dejes que se vaya!

—Déjalo, él ama al tal Naruto y yo...

—No digas tonterías! Es tu deber detener a mi esposo! Ve por Sasuke! —gritó empujándolo lejos.

—Tranquila —dijo el pelinegro preocupado ya que Sakura empezó a respirar con dificultad como se agarraba del estomago.

—No hasta que Sasuke esté conmigo! —gritó como loca, empujó al guardaespaldas y corrió por el lugar.

—Espera, yo iré —dijo Rock Lee tomándola del brazo, la sentó en unos divanes contra la pared —. Iré por él...—dijo decidido, si eso iba a hacerle feliz, haría lo que fuera.

Sasuke ya iba de bajada por las escaleras, Rock Lee lo alcanzó.

—Lo sabías traidor! Trabajas para mi familia traidor!

—Joven Uchiha, usted debe estar malinterpretando las cosas.

—Malinterpretando peras! —gritó Sasuke —. Si aún tienes honor dime de quién es ese bastardo!

—Joven... No llame así al niño...

Sasuke miró a Rock Lee pensativo, lo analizó de arriba abajo, algo no estaba bien en su guardaespaldas, siempre era serio y frío, pero ahora parecía tener muchas emociones.

—Aaaah... Tú eres el padre, traidor!

—Joven, por favor, regresa con Sakura y hazla feliz.

—¿Estas loco? Ella es tuya, y el niño!

—Pero ella te quiere.

—Esta obsesionada, no la amo! Vamos, seríamos infeliz y tu hijo también. Deberías estar con ellos no yo.

—pero ella te quiere, cuando amas a alguien haces lo que sea por su felicidad!

Sasuke no soportó que el otro le hiciera perder tiempo, lo tiró a la pared y le dio un puñetazo.

—Aunque Naruto me dijera que prefiere otro lo secuestro! Es mío! —gritó Sasuke —. El amor es así, peleas por lo tuyo. Hazlo con Sakura si quieres, pero me dejas en paz. Dile eso a ella!

Rock Lee no tuvo fuerzas de seguir a Sasuke, así que lo dejó ir. El menor de los Uchiha ya nada le importaba, estaba feliz de haber descubierto la mentira. Siguió bajando por las escaleras, se tropezó´{o con un cuerpo.

—Tú —dijo Sasuke aturdido al ver a Deidara desmayado, con la cabeza sangrando —. ¿Estas bien? —preguntó agachándose, lo tomó en brazos y le dio cachetadas.

—Itachi... —dijo Deidara ferrándose al menor como posaba sus labios contra los suyos.

—Noooooo, no es el momento! Todos quieren violarme! —dijo Sasuke —. En serio no es momento... —dijo pensando en Naruto e Itachi —. Si me ven me capan.

—¿Quién eres?

—Sasuke, no te hagas!

—Yo... descubrí... Konan mintió a Itachi sobre su enfermad!

—¿más mentiras? —dijo Sasuke ayudándolo a levantarse —. Iremos por la maldita bruja ! O mejor vamos con mi hermano primero.

Sasuke se puso de camino otra vez, pero el rubio seguía en su lugar.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Itachi...

—No sé qué tiene ustedes, pero ´+el en serio te ama. Cuando le dije que eras una dama de compañía que contraté para él ni se molestó porque te ama.

—¿Qué?

—No es dama de compañía... ¿Cómo se dice?... Damo de compañía?

—¿Me ama?

—No me hagas decir eso que me siento muy gay —dijo Sasuke avergonzado como se sonrojaba.

—Naruto debe ser muy suertudo cuando le dices —dijo Deidara sin poder evitar pellizcarle la mejilla.

—Ok, esto no pasó —dijo Sasuke súper rojo —. Vamos con Itachi. Debe estar en el bar.

Sasuke y Deidara llegaron al bar del hotel donde estaba un Itachi muy bebido, pero cuando vio a su hermano y el rubio que lo acompañaba, se espabiló de una, sus ojos negros se llenaron de esperanzas. Pensó que nunca volvería a ver a Deidara ya que había decidido irse con Sasori.

—Deidara! —gritó Itachi levantándose torpemente de la barra, corrió hacia su amante y se atrevió a tomarlo en sus brazos sin importar si lo alejara después —. Estas aquí...

—Yo... —Deidara no pudo decir nada, se echó a llorar como regresó el abrazo al mayor.

—¿Porqué lloras? —replicó Itachi preocupado, le dolía ver al ojiazul así.

—Porque he sido un tonto. Por poco y me voy con Sasori creyendo que me amaba y quien me ama de verdad... —Deidara miró a los ojos de Itachi y éste sintió su corazón latir otra vez, la sangre regresándole, abrazó más fuertes a Deidara y en menos de u parpadeo lo besó atrapándolo con sus labios sedientos de probar los suyos.

—No digas eso —murmuró el Uchiha mayor separándose para admirar toda la belleza y perfección de Deidara como limpiaba sus lágrimas —. Yo debí haber peleado más por ti... en vez de tomar solo... —dijo mirando las botellas vacías.

—¿Podemos comenzar otra vez? —dijo Deidara por lo bajo, acarició el rostro de Itachi como si trazara una pintura y bajaba hasta tocar su pecho.

—Por supuesto —dijo Itachi besándolo con más anhelo olvidándose de que seguía casado.

—Eh, jem, jem —replicó Sasuke llamándolos la atención —. Amantes de que me traumen al dejarme ver cómo follan como conejitos... Necesitamos hablar.

—¡Qué pasa? —dijo Itachi enojado, solo quería estar con De3idara y ahí Sasuke molestando.

—Es sobre tu esposa y mi esposa —dijo entre comillas al mencionar a Sakura —. Resulta que mi hijo —Sasuke hizo otras comillas —. Es hijo de Rock Lee.

—¿Nuestro guardaespaldas? —dijo Itachi incrédulo.

—Sí y aún no termina —Sasuke dio un codazo a Deidara.

—Eh... Konan no esta enferma... —dijo Deidara —. Se inventó todo para retenerte... con ayuda de Sasori.

—Y por eso estas así —dijo Itachi como Deidara se ponía a llorar otra vez.

—Fui tan tonto.

—Ahora nadie nos separará —dijo Itachi besando sus mejillas para quitarle las lagrimas.

—Eeeeeeejeeeeeeeemmmm —interrumpió Sasuke —. Es hora de poner las cosas en su lugar, hermano.

—Hablaré con Konan.

—Iré contigo, quiero que le diga a su familia que mi matrimonio con la pelo de chicle es nudo. No podrán negarse porque el ofendido soy yo por la mentira.

—Sí, claro —dijo Itachi con una sonsisa maliciosa, empujó a Sasuke fuera del lugar —. Solo espera unos minutos, tal vez una hora —dijo como el menor gritaba por entrar al bar otra vez.

Itachi lo ignoró y caminó con mirada lujuriosa hacia Deidara.

—No es el momento —dijo Deidara al darse cuenta del deseo de Itachi, pero no le impidió el paso cuando éste posó sus manos sobre su cintura y lo cargó con cuidado sobre la superficie de un piano en medio del lugar.

—No puedo esperar —musitó Itachi jadeando de placer como restregaba levemente su cuerpo contra el de Deidara mientras le besaba el cuello, dejando chupetones que más tarde lo dejaría marcado como suyo.

Deidara gemía con cada mordisco y caricia como enredaba sus piernas alrededor del mayor para aprisionarlo contra sí, sentir su calor envolviéndolo, provocándole una erección.

Los dos estaban extasiados el uno con el otro, sus miembros dolían como empezaban a despojarse de sus ropas mutuamente. Aunque Itachi quería detallar el cuerpo de su amado, no podía aguantar en arrancarle la camisa e ir dejando mordiscos por su pecho y un camino de saliva hasta su entrepierna. Con los pantalones ya bajos, Itachi fue fácil coger el miembro de Deidara y acariciarlo despacio de un lado a otro para que se enrudeciera más, Deidara gimió ante el placer y entreabrió sus piernas invitante en espera que el pelinegro lo poseyera de una vez por todas.

—Mmm, Ita... —gimoteó Deidara sonrojado por le calentura, el aludido acercó su miembro y jugueteó paseándolo alrededor de su entrada haciendo que gimoteara más suplicante por que lo penetrara ya.

Deidara agarró a Itachi de los hombros, enterró sus uñas en sus hombros, acercó sus labios al oído del mayor "Por favor..." Aquella voz tan sensual hizo que Itachi se estremeciera e introdujo su miembro lentamente sintiendo cómo su interior se contraría. Los dos lanzaron un jadeo de placer como las embestidas comenzaron. Las teclas del piano sonaban una melodía apasionada y caliente por los movimientos bruscos de esos dos cuerpos unidos sobre él, con cada estocada hacía que las teclas subieran de volumen, la voz jadeante y deseosa de Deidara porque Itachi conseguía llegar hasta su punto G, su voz acompañaba la melodía como una oda a la perversión, se veía aquello en los ojos negros del Uchiha que aumentaba las embestidas incapaz de contenerse más.

—Aaaah, Dei... eres... estrecho y... ah... calien... te...

—No digas más... aaaah. Itachi...

Itachi lo envolvió en brazos y expulsó su esencia dentro del menor con una última estocada haciendo que gritara desorientado de placer. Salió con cuidado de ese cuerpo perfecto y vio cómo la esencia del rubio brotaba de su miembro, Itachi no esperó y empezó a lamerlo y beber de su esencia como un néctar sagrado hasta dejarlo limpio.

Los dos querían quedarse abrazados toda la noche, sin embargo recordaron a Sasuke esperándolos, tenían un problema que resolver con Konan, Sakura y toda la familia Akatsuki. Los Uchiha tomarían el control otra vez.


	49. Capítulo 49: Primer capítulo

**Capítulo 49: Primer capítulo.**

—Ahora… ahora ya saben todo —dijo Sakura caminando de un lado a otro.

—¿Y de culpa de quién crees que sea? —masculló Konan mirando la noche asentarse por la ventana.

Los tres: Sakura, Konan y Sasori estaban en una habitación en la cima del hotel. Los tres muy inquietos porque todo lo que hicieron fue descubierto, y para rematar se les fue el control; Sakura en un ataque de "sinceridad" le dijo a Sasuke que su bebé era de Rock Lee, que la idea de decir que era de Sasuke fue de su hermana, y aparte de eso ésta mató al doctor Shikamaru para que nadie se enterara.

Mientras tanto, Sasori dejó ir a Deidara, y ahora que el rubio sabía que se unió a esas hienas: nunca, pero nunca lo perdonaría. Sin embargo Konan no iba a aceptar que perdió, o sea, en su vida nunca había perdido nada. Aunque nunca amó a Itachi, y solo se casó con él para que sus familias fueran poderosas; no iba a dejar a Itachi en manos de Deidara.

—Si es necesario voy a matar a todos, todos, todos… —dijo la peliazul entre dientes.

—Creo que deberíamos dejarlo… —dijo Sakura preocupada como su hermana se giró hacia ellos con una sonrisa retorcida en su bella cara.

—Perdón —dijo Rock Lee apareciendo en la sala.

Los tres lo miraron en espera de que dijera para qué vino al lugar. El guardaespaldas no parecía muy seguro, sus labios temblaban, vaciló por un momento, pero al final habló:

—Me han informado que… él… esta aquí… —dijo el pelinegro nervioso como bajaba el cabeza, avergonzado de sí mismo.

—Por fin —dijo Konan ensanchando su sonrisa, fue a tomar la misma pistola que usó para matar a Shikamaru.

—¿Quién está aquí? —preguntó la pelo rosa confundida.

—El desgraciado que te robó el novio, el desgraciado que se metió en mi camino… —gritó Konan apretando fuertemente el arma como fue a la salida —. Le dije al idiota que te embarazó —se refirió a Rock Lee —. Que cuando apareciera Naruto me lo dijera para matarlo con mis propias manos. Ja, ja, ya sabía yo que el muy bobo iba a venir al hotel, después de todo su querido Sasuke esta aquí. Después de matarlo: mataré a Sasuke, después a Deidara, después a Itachi…

—Espera —exclamó Sasori en shock, o sea, le daba lo mismo que la psicópata matara a Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, pero Deidara,… no dejaría que nadie hiriera a su amor.

Sakura no sabía qué hacer, siempre escuchaba a su hermana, pero ahora Konan era una completa loca. No importaba si la peliazul mataba o no ya que Akatsuki podía comprar medio policía de Japón, el problema era que los Uchiha no se quedarían tan tranquilos, y comenzaría una guerra. Con el simple pensamiento, la menor sintió un dolor horrible en su estomago.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó Konan mirando a Rock Lee.

—Está en… Mis hombres lo están siguiendo… Va por el quinto piso…

La mujer entró al ascensor y buscó por el botón cinco, dejó a los otros llenos de incertidumbre. Sin embargo Sasori muy pronto se recuperó del shock, se levantó de su asiento y se fue corriendo por las escaleras. Sakura tampoco podía quedarse quieta, así que se fue también, y Rock Lee, claro, también se fue.

Naruto se había escapado de sus padres, no iba a dejar que lo separaran de Sasuke, o sea, después de tantos embrollos, iba a quedarse con el Uchiha sí o sí. Los hombres en la entrada le dijeron que Sasuke estaba en su habitación, y el rubio pensaba ir por él a pesar de que podía encontrarse con Sakura.

Mientras tanto, los hermanos Uchiha y Deidara iban por las escaleras hacia los pisos de arriba apara enfrentar a los Akatsuki. Entonces el ruido del ascensor al detenerse, se escuchó un ruido seco, las puertas se abrieron mostrando a Konan con la pistola en mano.

Aquello era de película, Naruto iba por el pasillo y Sasuke, Itachi y Deidara iban justo subiendo por las escaleras. Todos los "interesados" estaban reunidos, y se miraron aturdidos.

—¡Sasuke! —gritó Naruto emocionado al verlo.

—¡Naruto! —dijo Sasuke con la misma emoción.

Itachi miró a su esposa y se sobresaltó al ver que traía en mano.

—Esta armada —dijo el mayor nervioso.

Konan miró a Itachi, enojada, después miró a su amante. Los dos iban juntos y eso la volvía más loca. Entre tanta confusión, ninguna sabía qué hacer, la peliazul fue la primera en salirse de su estupor, apuntó la pistola hacia Naruto y disparó sin chistar.

—¡No! Naru —gritó Sasuke corriendo hacia el chico que amaba y se abalanzó sobre él lo cubrió con sus brazos, protegiéndolo.

—Sasu… —Naruto estaba tan asustado que se congeló, pero al sentir los brazos de Sasuke rodeándolo lo hizo entrar en razón, lo abrazó fuertemente.

Los dos cayeron al piso y rodaron contra la pared, se detuvieron al golpearse contra ella.

—No tienes ninguna enfermedad en la cabeza, solo quisiste retenerme —dijo Itachi yendo hacia su esposa para quitarle la pistola —. Aunque creo que sí tienes algo, maldita loca… —la agarró de las manos, los dos forcejearon por el mando de la pistola.

—Ita… —Deidara estaba asustado, así que trató de ayudar al pelinegro, pero los esposo forcejeaban tan salvajemente que no veía la pistola.

—Aún estas a tiempo de arrepentirte. Le diré a mis padres que no tomen represalias contra ti, ni tu familia.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Bromeas? Los Uchiha ya no son nada. los Akatsuki son mejores —dijo ella con una mirada rabiosa —. Todo era tan perfecto… íbamos a construir un imperio juntos. Los yakuzas más poderosos de todo el país, continente… Pero… —dejó de hablar y dirigió su mirada queda hacia Deidara que estaba detrás de Itachi.

Agarró el arma con todas sus fuerzas, empujando a Itachi a un lado, entonces disparó al maldito que le robó a su marido. Itachi entró en shock, sus pupilas se contrajeron, la bala iba tan rápida que no alcanzaba proteger al rubio. Konan apretó los dientes, por fin «uno menos», pensó emocionada.

Tenía a Deidara frente a frente, la iba hacia él. Konan iba a tener el placer de verlo morir a cámara lenta, y lo mejor de todo era que Itachi no podía hacer nada excepto mirar. Entonces de la nada, apareció una mata de pelo rojizo oscuro, Konan se congeló al ver un cuerpo echarse sobre Deidara, y de un momento a otro era ese mismo cuerpo el que recibía el balazo, y un chorro de sangre se fue sobre ella.

—¡Sasori! —gritó Deidara rompiéndose en llanto al ver al hombre sobre él.

Todos trataban de asimilar lo que pasó, yacía Deidara y Sasori en el piso, el primero sostenía al pelirroja en sus brazos mientras éste desangraba por el pecho. El disparo de Konan había sido fatal y había atravesado cerca de su corazón.

—No me odies… —pidió Sasori tratando de tomar la mano de Deidara, pero la vista de fallaba y no veía bien, solo manchas rojas, su propia sangre que rebotó contra él.

—Hermana, ¿qué hiciste? —exclamó Sakura llegando al corredor.

—No… —Konan se aturdió más al ver sangre, así que se fue corriendo lejos.

—No va a escapar —dijo Sasuke enojado corriendo detrás.

—Claro que no —dijo Itachi siguiéndolo.

—¡Aaaaaah! Duele —lloró Sakura sosteniendo su barriga.

—Creo que… hay que llamar a una ambulancia —dijo Rock Lee.

—Dos, dos —dijo Deidara abrazando a Sasori.

—No vamos a alcanzar —dijo Naruto —. Abajo están mis amigos… Sai y Gaara, ellos tienen un camión, creo…

Rock lee no perdió tiempo y cargó a Sakura mientras que Naruto ayudó a Deidara a llevar a Sasori. Fueron hacia las calles frías fuera del hotel donde estaban Sai y Gaara, que al ver las personas que se acercaban se quedaron atónitos.

—¿Qué demonios pasó? —replicó el pelirrojo.

—Toda la diversión estaba adentro —dijo Sai recibiendo miradas asesinas.

Subieron a Sakura y Sasori a la parte trasera, y todos fueron para el hospital.

Mientras tanto Konan había regresado a la cima del hotel, había disparado todo el camino, hasta quedarse sin balas. Itachi y Sasuke la alcanzaron sin problemas.

—Es mejor que te rindas —dijo Itachi.

—No, no, no… Soy una Akatsuki… No nos rendimos ante malditas cucarachas…

—No voy a perdonar lo que has hecho —dijo Sasuke —. Por tu culpa… Arruinaste el día más feliz… de Naruto y mío… Nuestra boda. Maldita perra…

Itachi detuvo a Sasuke que iba a echarse sobre la peliazul.

—¿Crees que tu familia te va a perdonar por los líos que has creado? —dijo Itachi —. Te castigarán. Por favor, entrégate antes de que las cosas empeoren.

Konan se asustó al pensar en su familia, no la perdonarían por amenazar a los Uchiha, tampoco por haber matado a Shikamaru a lo loco, y por haber planeado el embarazo de Sakura con un sirviente. De seguro la iban a desheredar, sería una paria, pensó asustada. Por inercia retrocedía, retrocedía sin mirar atrás, apretó la pistola, no había balas, así que arrojó el arma contra ellos.

Los hermanos lo esquivaron sin problemas. Entonces la peliazul se detuvo abruptamente al sentir su espalda golpearse contra la baranda, sin darse cuenta había terminado en el balcón, se giró, con solo ver el precipicio sintió vértigo. Y antes de que reaccionara, todo su peso la llevó hacia atrás, cayó sin poder sostenerse por la baranda.

—¡No! —gritó Itachi corriendo hacia ella, trató de tomar su mano.

El edificio era tan alto, que no vio cómo caía, sin embargo escuchó un duro golpe contra el cemento, y muchas personas se reunían para ver.

—Itachi —dijo Sasuke preocupado.

El mayor se fue sin decir nada, y él se limitó a seguirlo. Fueron hacia abajo, Itachi abrió paso entre la multitud, se arrodilló junto a Konan, y cubrió sus ojos abiertos.

—¿Porqué? —inquirió con lágrimas en los ojos.

No la amaba, pero tampoco la odiaba, cuando se casó con ella, había aceptado ese destino, y esperó encontrar una amiga en ella. y los primeros años fueron así, Konan era una buena amiga, sin embargo cuando se enteró lo de Deidara en vez de apoyarlo, se enloqueció, y arrastró a todo y todos hacia el caos.

De repente sonaron unas patrullas, los padres de Naruto iban al frente, se apresuraron a bajar.

—¿Dónde está Naruto? —gritó Kushina cogiendo a Sasuke desprevenido que observaba la escena.

—En el hospital.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó la mujer asustada.

Minato cogió a Sasuke por el otro extremo y los tres fueron hacia la patrulla. Dejaron el cadáver de Konan a los otros policías, ellos estaban más preocupados por su hijo.

—¿Creíste que ibas a salir con al tuya? —dijo Kushina desde el copiloto mientras su marido manejaba.

Sasuke iba atrás, con una reja de por medio, como un delincuente.

—Sabemos que ustedes son unos mafiosos, y la familia de la esposa de tu hermano. Ustedes son peligrosos —decía Kushina.

—Yo amo a Naruto —atinó a decir Sasuke.

Llegaron al hospital, Naruto estaba en el lobby y se alivio al ver a Sasuke, sin embargo venía con sus padres, aquello no iba a ser bueno.

—Uzumaki Naruto —dijo Minato enojado.

Kushina corrió hacia su hijo, lo abrazó con cariño al ver que estaba bien.

—Sasori acaba de salir de la operación —dijo Naruto —. Pero… aún está en cuidados intensivos… Esta grave.

—Aunque sea cómplice de esas locas —dijo Sasuke —. Es mi primo…

—Y Sakura está bien —dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

—¿De qué te ríes? Por su me metí a un matrimonio falso, con un hijo falso… y por poco y te pierdo —dijo Sasuke tomándolo de la barbilla.

—Pero no le deseo mal —dijo Naruto —. Parecía arrepentida…

—Tenemos que hablar —dijeron los Uzumaki interrumpiéndolos.

Rock Lee estaba con Sakura en su cuarto, al ver que despertaba se fue a su lado, la tomó de la mano con timidez.

—Por favor, escapémonos —dijo el pelinegro exaltándola.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Nuestro hijo está bien, fue un susto, pero…

—No podemos.

—Ya sé que estas acostumbrada a muchos lujos. He ahorrado toda la vida.

—No podemos —dijo ella llorando —. Si nos encuentran te matarán, y yo… —antes de terminar su frase hundió su rostro en su pecho.

—No me importa. Vale lo que sea estar con nuestro hijo, contigo…

La pelirosa lo miró asombrada, después de todo lo que hizo, el guardaespaldas aún sentía algo por ella. No sabía si merecía a alguien como él, pensó con media sonrisa.

No pasó mucho para que llegara Itachi en la ambulancia con Konan, claro que ella ya muerta, iba directo a la morgue. Se tropezó con su hermano y los Uzumaki en la cafetería.

—En realidad, estamos detrás de los Akatsuki y de tus padres —dijo Minato serio a Sasuke que escuchaba atento.

—No tenemos nada en contra de tu hermano o de ti… —dijo Kushina.

—Bueno, son cosas de padres, ustedes hagan lo que quieran —dijo Minato con una sonrisa.

—Mmm… Así es —dijo Kushina —. Puedes casarte con Sasuke. No podemos impedirlo —se encogió de hombros —. Solo que perseguiremos a tus suegros para meterlos a la cárcel.

Sasuke y Naruto se miraron. Ellos se amaban, y no iban a dejar que sus padres se entrometieran. Al terminar de hablar, se fueron cada uno a lo suyo, los novios dejaron la cafetería y encontraron a Itachi en el umbral.

—Oh, hermano, el primo esta en cuidados intensivos.

Itachi fue hacia ahí, y al entrar encontró a Sasori entubado y a Deidara sentado a su lado.

—Deberías descansar…

—¿Qué pasó? —dijo Deidara con los ojos rojos.

El mayor negó con la cabeza.

—Siento que es mi culpa… —dijo el rubio.

—Todos hemos tenido culpa… —dijo Itachi.

Deidara se fue como el pelinegro le pidió. Entonces Sasori quedó solo con su primo.

—¿Viniste a terminar el trabajo de tu mujercita? —masculló Sasori entrecortadamente.

—Ya quisiera, pero no soy como tú. Deidara merece a alguien mejor.

—Lo sé, pero te escogió a ti. Me iré cuando pueda moverme. Tú cuidado. Si me entero que lo haces sufrir, te lo arrebataré por siempre.

Itachi se limitó a sonreír.

—Ahora todo se ha resuelto —dijo Naruto colgándose del cuello de Sasuke.

—No puedo creer que todo esto haya pasado.

—Yo tampoco… Sigo sin creer que de una mentira a otra, terminamos juntos… Digo… Sasuke-no-gay…

—Es que supiste cómo convencerme de que eres la mejor opción —dijo él con morbo a su oído.

Con los problemas lejos, Naruto podía permitirse sucumbirse a sus más perversos deseos. No pasó mucho que había hecho el amor con Sasuke, pero lo necesitaba ya, pensó mordiéndose el labio, suplicante. Aquello calentó más al ojinegro y los dos buscaron con miradas traviesas algún cuarto deshabitado. No había ninguno, así que se encerraron en el baño de hombres, había una fila de lavabos con espejos gigantes.

—Te voy a follar tanto que no notarás que nos hemos separado ni un segundo —dijo Sasuke sentándolo entre unos lavabos.

—Uhhh, ya te quiero adentro —dijo Naruto provocativamente, aceptando con mirada lujuriosa la amenaza de Sasuke.

El rubio no aguantaba más, así que se quitó la molesta camiseta, dejando su pecho y vientre desnudo, Sasuke se agachó a la altura de su entrepierna y se relamió al ver el bulto creciente, lo apretó con fuerza haciendo que el ojiazul gritara, era tan fuerte que su miembro iba a estallar, necesitaba liberarse, sentir la mano caliente de Sasuke contra la tersa piel de su miembro. Y como leyendo su mente, Sasuke le bajó los pantalones e interiores, cogió el miembro ya descubierto y subió y bajó con rudeza sacándole un gemido lleno de ardor. El miembro de Naruto estaba tan duro y caliente, que parecía tener vida propia contra su palma, enrolló sus dedos alrededor y empezó a bombardearlo con firmeza.

Ante el placer que le daba su novio, Naruto abrió más sus piernas por inercia, su entrada ya estaba dilatada y esperaba ansioso que Sasuke se lo clavara. Invadido por la calentura empezó a pasar sus manos por su cuerpo, estimulando más a Sasuke.

El rubio masajeaba sus propios pezones, los tiraba con fuerza como el pelinegro metía su miembro a la boca. La cálida cavidad del mayor envolvió su miembro haciéndolo sobresaltarse, pronto la lengua de Sasuke paseaba por la punta y succionaba ruidosamente con sonidos sexuales la longitud de su pene, hacía ruidos que aumentaban el morbo, Naruto sentía que iba a correrse cuando Sasuke se detuvo, le dio un mordisco a la superficie dura cubierta de venas palpitantes.

—No juegues… —dijo Naruto con un morito como Sasuke le sonrió con malicia.

El mayor se tocaba la entrepierna, su bulto crecía en sus manos, se bajó los pantalones y lo sacó mostrándolo al rubio.

—Uy… —replicó Naruto fingiendo miedo, en el fondo anhelaba más que nada ese pedazo de carne romperle todo.

No perdió tiempo, sacó la mano y tocó con el dedo la punta del miembro de Sasuke. Estaba pegajoso, con líquido preseminal resbalando. Naruto deseaba que su leche lo llenara de una vez por todas, así que haló a Sasuke por el miembro para atraerlo hacia él. sus bocas encajaron en un beso apasionado mientras que Naruto abría sus piernas y ponía el miembro de éste contra su entrada. Sasuke se estremeció ante el roce, y de golpe entró en él.

—Estas tan rico como siempre… —masculló Sasuke mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja tan fuerte que lo puso rojo.

Aunque no tanto como las mejillas sonrojadas de Naruto, se tuvo que agarrar fuerte del borde para no caer, Sasuke lo apretó por la cintura y empezó a penetrarlo lento y fuerte, salía para entrar con más potencia, quería que cada estocada le dijera lo mucho que lo amaba, lo deseaba, lo necesitaba por el resto de su vida.

Naruto se reflejaba en todos los espejos, con la cabeza erguida hacia atrás, aferrándose con fuerza para no perder el equilibrio con las embestidas de Sasuke, gemía desconsoladamente asaltado de placer.

—Dime que me amas —dijo Sasuke cogiéndolo del cuello para atraerlo hacia él —. Aaaa…

—Uuuh,,,, mm… Te amo —replicó Naruto chupando los dedos de Sasuke que se encaramaban dentro de su boca, lamía cada dedo con hambre, como sus ojos azules se nublaban de excitación.

Su miembro dolía y crecía contra el vientre del pelinegro, éste sin dejar de penetrarlo, buscó con una de sus manos por su miembro, y lo masajeó de una forma deliciosa.

—Métamelo más…

—Pero…

—Sasuke… Vamos… aaa —pidió Naruto rasguñando sus hombros como una fiera en celo.

Obediente, Sasuke lo cogió de los brazos alzándolos por encima de su cabeza, chupó sus labios antes de besarlo apasionadamente, un beso francés, con lengua peleando sensualmente entre ellas, entonces giró a Naruto sin dejar de penetrarlo. El rubio quedó de espaldas a él, Sasuke podía ver cómo se movía el bello cuerpo del rubio bajo el suyo, apretó sus glúteos dejándoles marcas rojas, los abrió para ver cómo su miembro irrumpía en su interior, y Naruto gruñía con más ganas, el miembro del mayor se metía tanto que alcanzaba su próstata.

Ahora se aferraba al espejo, miró a su reflejo abochornado y caliente, le gustaba lo que veía, sus cabellos dorados desordenados, los dedos de Sasuke pasaban por su cabeza y lo cogía con rudeza. Sus orbes azules llenos de lágrimas, de dolor y placer con ese miembro clavándose hasta el fondo de sus entrañas; sus labios estaban rojos de tanto besarse, sus mejillas rojas de tanta excitación. Apartó la mirada al sentir la mano de Sasuke masturbarlo, después recorría por su vientre, subía por su pecho y pellizcaba sus pezones hinchándolos más, tan duros como su miembro, Sasuke volvía a cogerlo, lo masturbaba en busca de exprimir hasta la última gota, Naruto no aguantó más y contrajo los músculos. Sasuke lanzó un quejido al sentir cómo oprimía su miembro.

Naruto iba a correrse, y él también, lo envolvió con su brazo y presionó su miembro en su interior, entonces sintió a Naruto moverse inquieto ya que dejaba salir su esencia, un cálido y pegajoso líquido cubría la mano de Sasuke. Entonces Naruto hizo un último movimiento de cadera, inesperado por Sasuke, aquello hizo que su miembro dentro de Naruto recibiera un corte circuito que fue por todo su cuerpo, enviando placenteros latigazos por cada rincón, y sin soportar más, expulsó su esencia, llenó trasero como había querido desde el principio.

Naruto ahogó un gemido, y contrajo sus músculos como sentía la esencia de Sasuke colmarlo. De repente sintió la boca que tan bien conocía del Uchiha, éste lo tomaba por la cintura para girarlo, y así mirarlo a los ojos.

No se dijeron nada, Naruto rodeó su cintura con sus piernas, Sasuke lo cargó y se besaron profundamente, presionando sus cuerpos uno contra el otro, sus miembros aún semi-erectos rozándose, sus manos recorriéndose mutuamente. Aquello apenas era el comienzo…

también pueden leerlo en amor yaoi bajo el nick d yume, y la nota de autor esta ahí :)

gracias por leer hasta akí


End file.
